


Mayday

by TokioMisa



Series: Together Forever [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alpha Im Jaebum | JB, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Humor, Blood and Violence, Fluff and Smut, Hybrids, M/M, Omega Mark Tuan, mention of R word but brief, more tags added later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 102,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25574641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokioMisa/pseuds/TokioMisa
Summary: Mark’s been on his own since he can remember. Fending for himself. Living off the streets. Staying low. It’s been years and he never saw another like him. But it was today that he met him. Another hybrid like him.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Original Character(s), Im Jaebum | JB/Mark Tuan, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom, Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Series: Together Forever [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886533
Comments: 197
Kudos: 151





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> We're back baby! I'm excited for this one and I hope you guys are ready!

Another minute. Another hour. Another day. Mark’s moments tend to blur all together by now as it’s always the same thing. Hide. Stay low. Blend in. Remain quiet. Watch but don’t interact. Run if they’re too close. Whatever it takes, don’t get caught. This has been Mark’s life for who knows how long now. Has it really been years? Mark counts on his fingers. He’d be almost eighteen this year. What was his life before this? How did he even end up out on the streets? Mark couldn’t tell you as it always turned up blank when he tried to recall. All he knows is that one day he woke up in some back alley in a box. His little cries were drowned out by the rain. His tiny black furred body getting drenched and the collar around his neck being the only reminder of what had been. Were those good days? Did he have a loving family? Anyone? Since then he’s been an orphan. Lonely boy that learned from what he could around him. And he knew that he was different from the start. He wasn’t like the others. The others that he learned were humans. He’d see the news on the T.V. or phones. He’d see them talking about people like him. Hybrids. Animals and creatures that could look human but were anything but. Monsters. Freaks. Mutants. Not one kind word was said about people like him. And seeing the soldiers about. The H.U.N.T.E.R.S. Mark knew he had to remain hidden. He couldn’t let anyone know what he actually was. No matter how much he longed to be near someone. How much he wanted a friend...someone...anyone. There’s many days were he longs to meet another like him. But he fears they’re all at those facilities he hears about.

A black tail is seen swishing back and forth in excitement as it peeks out from inside a trash bin. It was dinner time! And Mark has found the jackpot tonight as the restaurant was closing up for the night and threw away a bunch of yummy treats! And thanks to the overflowing of trash, the bin lid can’t close and Mark gets to enjoy them! Fish! Letting out a meow in happiness, Mark munches away on the fish. It’s been a minute since he’s found such a delicacy and he’s going to savor every bite. Though it sucks that he’s eating it inside the trash bin but hey, he’s not going to be picky. It’s better he remains hidden so no one tries to get onto him for stealing trash and he can’t really be searching through trash in his other form cause that’ll be a dead giveaway. But it’s super late and people out just want to go home so he should be fine. It’s why he chooses this time to hunt for food because he’s less likely to get caught this way.

A loud noise is heard as something hits the trash bin and makes it shake. Instantly Mark jerks, eyes going wide and tail getting all frizzy as he wasn’t expecting such a thing. Shit. He let his guard down eating which he knows better than to do. Was he going to get caught? Was someone still around? Please tell him it wouldn’t be some dog again. Remaining still for a few seconds, Mark keeps himself low and quiet. His ears are folded back and his tail is tucked under him as he waits. He listens out but doesn’t hear another noise. Slowly moving without making noise, Mark peeks his head out from the large bin. The fresh air hits him, though the smell of the trash is still slightly strong but Mark picks up on another scent. It’s...different. One he’s never smelt before. And it’s...becoming very appealing to him. More so that Mark finds himself leaving the bin to hunt it down but when he lands onto his feet against the ground he smells something else that’s becoming stronger by the second. 

Blood.

Mark’s head jerks in the direction he smells it from and notices a foot sticking out from the side of the large trash bin. Mark’s heart beats fast. This could be bad. Was someone dead? He should leave. Should hide right now. But his instincts pull at him. His kind soul tells him what if this person needs help? Mark can’t just leave them to bleed out like that. Human or not. Moving closer, Mark can pick up on that wonderful scent from before as it mixes in with the blood. It wasn’t human for sure and it peeks Mark’s interest as he’s used to smelling so many humans. The foot moves as Mark gets closer, making him still before he hears a light groan and an intake of air as this person was in pain. 

“Fuck...this is bad,” the voice is heard and Mark’s ears stick up.

He had such a deep and soothing voice even when in pain. Tilting his head to the side of the bin, he peeks over and takes in a young male sitting propped up against the side of the bin. And to all holy beings, this male was handsome! From his raven hair to his facial features, he was downright sexy looking though with him being in pain, Mark feels his heart constrict in sympathy for the poor guy instead of beating wildly by his looks. You can tell the male is in a lot of pain too by his expression and how he’s breathing. He sucks in more air, his hand applying more pressure to the wound above his heart near his shoulder. 

The male leans his head back as he curses once more while taking another breath before he stills. Mark watches curiously before the male suddenly turns his head and looks right at him. Mark freaks as he wasn’t expecting to be caught and darts back behind the bin.

“Wait,” The voice pleads.

Mark doesn’t leave as his body stops by the male’s plea. His instincts tell him to go back. To get closer despite being caught. And it’s weird because Mark feels strangely safe and calm with this stranger when he shouldn’t. 

“It’s ok...I won’t hurt you,” the male says and Mark realizes he knows he’s still there.

Mark can’t resist as this male fascinates him now and goes back. When he peeks his head out again and his ears twitch, the male grins at him despite being in pain. Mark is entranced by that grin and those wild eyes that shine with amusement and softness right now. 

“You’re cute,” he says and Mark becomes flustered.

His tail swishes wildly and the boy laughs and it sounds so weird and something like a dinosaur would sound like...and Mark really likes it. It brings warmth to him to hear it and he inches out more.

“Oh? You’re going to come closer?” 

The male reaches his hand that isn’t stained with blood out toward him. Mark slowly creeps out and smells the male’s hand. Yep. He’s definitely the one who smells this nice. He finds himself wanting to roll in it so it can cover his entire body and he can smell it all the time. It’s very nice. Booping his tiny nose against the male’s hand, Mark ends up squishing his face against the palm and the male chuckles before scratching underneath his chin.

“At least I got to pet a stray cat before I go. It’s always been my dream to do so. Though I always wanted to own like a bunch of them and raise them when I got free.”

The male’s eyes are so soft and full of hope though his expression shows that hope might be taking from him any moment.

“I made it this far right? That means I did something. I accomplished what no one else could. I escaped those walls.”

His smile is sad and his hand stops petting as he’s getting weak from the blood loss. Mark meows at the loss of the big warm hand that he headbutts to demand more attention. When the male doesn’t give it to him, Mark uses his whole body to try and coax the male to continue his ministrations. The male’s smile turns a bit happier,

“You must’ve been lonely too huh?”

Instead of petting back, the male scoops Mark up and Mark clings in shock before he’s brought and settled up on the male’s lap.

“It’s not much, but I hope this helps.”

Mark feels more of the male’s warmth and purrs. He feels very nice now and curls up right away. He can also provide comfort for the male who is hurting and that makes him happy too. He needs to be smiling and laughing more. Not sad and hurting. 

“You’re really so cute. Are you really a stray? You have a collar though.”

The male’s fingers trace over the collar where the name tag reads Mark. Mark nuzzles against his hand and the male stares at him fondly,

“You’re really so sweet Mark. Are you trying to comfort me?”

Mark gives him little kitten kisses and it warms the male’s heart. The male goes to chuckle again but it turns into a light hiss as his face contorted in pain. Mark panics, his body reacting as he wanted to help this male that soon he finds himself shifting instinctively. Suddenly the male has a lap full of Mark in his human like form and his eyes go wide.

“You’re an omega-” 

The male almost couldn’t believe it as he was sure Mark was just a stray cat but now more of Mark’s scent was coming out over the underline smell of the trash as Mark let more of it out through his worry and coming closer as hands applied pressure over his own. 

“H-help,” Mark gets out.

He stutters a bit as he isn’t used to using his voice much. The male just stares as he can’t help but be stunned by Mark’s beauty. With the moonlight shining down from above, Mark really looks angelic and prince like with his features and those bright blue eyes make it hard to look away. It definitely doesn’t help that Mark is right there in his face now that even their breaths are mingling. The male’s heart is beating fast and he can’t help but react and Mark finds himself seeing the male’s ears and tail come out. He’s a feline just like him! Mark’s heart matches the fast beat of the male’s as he feels an instant connection at this moment. As Mark stares into those wild and dangerous eyes that flash at him. He’s a-

“Search the area! The alpha couldn’t have gotten far!” 

Mark and the male jerk their heads back toward the entrance of the alleyway. They can see soldiers running past on the other side of the street. Oh, this was bad. The commotion is getting louder and it wouldn’t be longer before they’ll be spotted. Mark turns back to face the male who wrapped an arm around him protectively and sees the male hide his ears and tail already. The male looks ready to fight if he has to but he’s in no condition and Mark knows he should run now. He should get far away and hide so he doesn’t get caught but Mark can’t leave without this male. Moving, Mark starts to help the male up,

“Come,” Mark says as he gets the male to stand and pulls on his hand.

The male is shocked once more as he realizes Mark is helping him get away. 

“Wait, I don’t want to drag you into this-” 

But Mark doesn’t listen and gently moves the male forward before taking one of his arms to wrap around his neck so he can help him walk. Mark notices the male limping and makes sure to use his weight to help them move onward toward his little current hideout. Both their nerves are high as they can still hear the soldiers nearby but slowly, ever so slowly, they’re able to lay low in the back alleys and the shadows and get further from them. It’s only fifteen minutes, but it feels like hours where Mark stops them at a railing on the side of the building that has a metal staircase leading up to the back doors of some run down apartment buildings.

“This way,” Mark lets out and helps the male up till they reach door seven.

Mark then takes his claw and unlocks the door before helping the male inside. Closing the door behind and locking it back up, Mark gets the male to the stained sofa before going to turn on the lights and get supplies. The moment the light comes on, the male doesn’t even have to blink to adjust to the light for it’s so dim and only two of the four bulbs work. He can see in the dark anyway but the light does show how bad off this shitty apartment is. Grunting in pain, the male tries to make himself more comfortable and relieve pressure from his leg. There isn’t much furniture in here and things are falling apart or barely holding on. 

“T-the old man l-let me stay till a-another tenant comes,” Mark’s shy voice is heard as he takes in the male looking around. 

The male’s eyes land on Mark as Mark picks at his clothes, “H-he let me have some c-clothes too.” 

Mark gives a tiny shy smile at that. Not all humans were bad. Some were nice. He’s met a few nice ones. Mark looks up at the male from underneath his eyelashes and finds him giving him a heated gaze. It makes Mark blush before biting his bottom lip and lifting up the first aid kit,

“Uh…”

“They call me JB but my name is Jaebeom.” 

Jaebum’s expression softens a bit as Mark perks up and looks happy that Jaebum gave his name. 

“Bummie-”

“What? No, that’s too cute and I’m not cute,” Jaebum is quick to pout as he corrects Mark.

Mark takes steps closer to Jaebum and giggles as he comes to sit next to him.

“But Bummie is fitting,” Mark retorts and Jaebum is finding himself distracted by Mark’s cuteness.

Plus, he finds he really wants to hear Mark laugh more. Jaebum doesn’t argue against it anymore as he gets lost in watching Mark open up the medical kit before looking up at him shyly. Mark goes to talk but then instead just reaches out to tug at Jaebum’s shirt. Oh, Mark is gonna tend to him. Mark is too sweet. Not only staying to comfort him, but even helped to hide him and is now trying to tend to his wounds. 

Jaebum helps Mark get his shirt off though he winces as his shoulder tugs and when the shirt is off you can see the wound more clearly. Jaebum’s breath hitches, his body shivering as Mark’s fingers are so gentle when they touch him but they send little jolts through him. It makes him want to react more and more. And Jaebum is becoming more fascinated by Mark by the second.

“Are you alone?” Jaebum asks before grimacing as Mark cleans his wound.

“S-sorry,” Mark apologizes right away and goes to pull back but Jaebum stops him,

“No, it’s ok. It’s gonna hurt regardless,” he reassures. 

Mark continues, his expression showing it pained him that Jaebum was hurt. Just looking at the bullet wound, it was a clear shot through but he’s heard about bullets that are supposed to attach to the victim and release a serum inside that weakens a hybrid. Mark tries to clean as fast and thoroughly as he can without hurting him before bandaging it. Some blood soaks through but it’s already healing which is a good sign. It means the serum didn’t take effect and his body will heal it by morning. One perk of being a hybrid was being able to heal such wounds like they never existed, though depending on what you were it could take longer or faster. Mark heard that alphas healed super fast too. Ah, that’s right. Jaebum’s an alpha. He’s never met another hybrid and now he finally got to meet an alpha. 

“I thought alphas were supposed to be scary and mean,” Mark says as he leans back some to check his work.

“Is that what the humans say?” Jaebum asks.

Mark nods as he busies himself with putting the bandages down and the dirty things in the trash as he goes to wash his hands. 

“See it on the news...can hear them talk about it over lunch. They don’t speak kindly of us,” Mark frowns as he stares at his own reflection in the kitchen window. 

“Do I scare you?” Jaebum asks next but Mark is quick to reassure him.

“No.” 

Mark turns around and already feels those eyes on him. They follow him whenever he moves. Even if he’s just standing there, they don’t waver. It makes him feel all tingly and he likes it but he doesn’t voice that out loud. Mark doesn’t know much about alphas other than what he’s heard but he can’t go off that. He doesn’t know much about himself either though he found a book on omegas once and knew that’s what he was. 

“I...I read in a book that omegas should be careful around alphas...cause omegas are used for breeding…” Mark is nervous as he says this.

He grips the counter top from behind as he stays by the sink and Jaebum on the couch. He needs to be careful. So many things could happen. He knows people can’t just be trusted. They can use tricks. Words. Actions. They can do whatever it took for their own gain and pleasure. But Mark can’t help but feel like Jaebum wouldn’t do this. He can’t help but trust his instincts though he fights the urge of going over to him. It appears Jaebum is going to come to him instead. He tries to at least but gets up too fast as he wants to reassure Mark but forgets about his leg and almost goes down. Mark doesn’t fight his instincts and rushes forth to catch him before he hits the ground and lowers him back to the couch. Mark then lets out a noise of shock as Jaebum wraps his arms around him and pulls him into his lap. Mark’s knees are on either side of Jaebum’s thighs as Jaebum hugs him.

“Don’t say that...don’t think that ever again. You’re so much more than that. Whatever you’ve seen, read, heard from them...god...you’ve been alone all this time? You’ve never met another hybrid before?” 

Mark shakes his head as he gets over the shock and finds he really likes to be hugged. His own arms come to wrap around Jaebum slowly as he returns it and Mark hides his face into the crook of Jaebum’s neck.

“You’re the first,” Mark breathes out and he can feel Jaebum squeeze tighter.

“How long? How long have you been alone?” 

Mark can hear Jaebum’s voice is full of hurt for him and it’s at this moment Mark really takes in the reality of the situation. They’re just two young males thrown into this shitty world. Where they don’t belong. Where they only strive to find a place among the others. To survive and be someone. Something. Even if they’re different. They don’t want to give up. To give in. They keep going. Keep fighting. Keep hoping. Keep dreaming. And it was always one of Mark’s dreams to meet another like him. To not be the only one. To have someone. 

It took years. So many years to get to this moment and it’s like everything comes crashing down on him. All those times. Those cold and hard memories that he went through. Those many lonely nights where he had nothing and no one.

“Since I can remember,” Mark whispers for only Jaebum to hear as if he can save himself from the pain it caused. 

Silence fills the room but Mark isn’t uncomfortable. He feels safe. He feels warm, especially so as Jaebum holds him close but it isn’t until he hears those words. The promise behind them that Mark finds himself tearing up and trying to hold everything back from overflowing down his face.

“Never again. You have me now.” 

A noise escapes Mark but he bites it back down. He’s never had someone talk to him for long. Never had someone wanting to stay. Wanting to be near him. Wanting to be beside him. Mark wants to thank him but he knows if he tries to talk now he’ll only turn into a crying mess so instead he leans down and places a kiss over the bandage as silent tears fall. And Jaebum feels it. Can feel how precious this person is already becoming to him and how he wants to protect him and keep him close. So Jaebum continues to hold him, the two clinging to the other as they provide comfort and warmth during this cold night. It isn’t long before they both fall asleep as they lure one another in safety and security.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I messed up the plot for the other story so who knows if it'll come out guys. So for now, I'm gonna do this story! Enjoy!

The sunlight comes through the messed up blinds and rays down on the two tangled up on the couch. Jaebum’s wounds have healed and throughout the middle of the night, he ended up intertwining their limbs and moving Mark so he was shielded from the door. Their tails were even intertwined and Mark’s light purring had been heard through most of the night until recently. For Mark has been awake for a while now. He can hear the birds outside chirping and the sound of the busy city getting started about their day. And Mark, he just lays there as he takes in this moment. Of being close to another. Where before he couldn’t really appreciate the view given to him but he definitely is now. Man, what glorious pecs too. Who sculpted this male? Such defined muscles that Mark traces with his eyes as his fingers go every dip and line. And don’t even get him started on that line of happy trail and the V of his hips cause hot damn! The tingly sensation goes through his body and thrums pleasantly in his lower abdomen but Mark has to think better thoughts here before it goes too south. Luckily, he ends up getting distracted by Jaebum’s scent which has become intoxicating by now. Like he needs to smell it all the time. It was almost like catnip where it can put him in a haze and just laze around all day in it. 

Mark lets out a slight purr as his fingers meld into those pecs and his face nuzzles close to get more of his scent on him. And Jaebum. Jaebum is fully amused as Mark has no clue he’s been awake and is watching Mark have the time of his life. That Jaebum held such a soft and fond expression toward the male curled up in his arms.

Mark’s fingers run down the side of Jaebum’s body until Jaebum moves his arms to make himself more comfortable and give Mark more room to explore. It’s then that Mark sees something on Jaebum’s wrist that draws his attention. Mark’s expression falters a bit as his fingers softly run over the numbers, his finger lingering over the seven in the middle as he traces it.

“It’s from the facility I was in,” Jaebum whispers as he tries not to ruin the peaceful moment.

“All hybrids are given one when they arrive.” 

It goes quiet for a moment as it sinks in before Mark asks, “How many facilities are there?”

Jaebum nuzzles closer to provide comfort as his own hands wander Mark’s body softly and reassuringly, 

“I’m not sure but I heard there are countless all over the world. Some more strict than others. Some that house the feral ones. Some just of one class. Really, there’s no telling. Everything is so secretive and locked under tight security. I know that there’s tons of hybrids though. The facility I was in, it housed two hundred and growing. I was the only feline sadly.” 

“Were there omegas like me?” 

“Omegas are typically females and there were a ton of them but the facility I was in kept them separated from us the majority of the time.”

Jaebum touches Mark’s fingers with his own before intertwining them as he stared deeply into those bright blue eyes. Jaebum didn’t have the heart to tell him what they did to omegas there. Just hearing those words that Mark told him about the book...his heart clenched at the thought of what would happen to Mark if he ever ended up in a facility. He knows male omegas exist but they’re rare and there’s no telling what will happen to Mark if they get their hands on him.

“What about...family?” 

Mark was hesitant about asking but he really wanted to know. Were there even older hybrids or just children and young adults? 

Jaebum’s grip tightens around Mark as he thinks of his family. He hasn’t seen them in so long. Were they even alive? Were they out there searching for him? 

“The one I was at didn’t have any adults. When they reach a certain age, they get moved away somewhere else so they might be at another facility but I...I haven’t heard from my family since I was taken in.”

“I’m sorry-”

“Hey, no, it’s ok,” Jaebum is quick to stop Mark from apologizing. “It’s the first time anyone asked about them so thank you. It means a lot.” 

Mark pouts as he still feels bad but he tucks his head under Jaebum’s chin to nuzzle closer to try and make up for it. Jaebum chuckles as he knows what Mark is trying to do.

“I’m ok, I promise.”

Mark isn’t convinced yet but it seems Jaebum’s stomach is ready to convince the world that he’s hungry as it makes a loud noise out of nowhere. Jaebum is soon blushing a bit from embarrassment as he remembers he hasn’t eaten since his escape. Mark perks up at this though for it’s his chance to make things better! Wiggling out of Jaebum’s hold, Mark grows excited,

“Come, come, I’ll get you some food!” 

Jaebum sulks a bit at not having Mark in his arms anymore but he keeps that to himself as he sits up.

“Oh wait, no you’re hurt,” Mark starts to push Jaebum back gently onto the couch.

“I’m good. I’ve already healed, see?” 

He pulls on the bandage and the wound is indeed gone like it never was there. And when Jaebum goes to stand he has no issues.

“Wow, alphas really do heal fast,” Mark is amazed and Jaebum smirks,

“I think it had to do with your care and tenderness towards me. Nursed me right back to health.”

Mark flushes a bit and grows shy so he busies himself with finding Jaebum another outfit to wear because Jaebum’s is covered in dried blood and such. 

“Here,” Mark about covers Jaebum’s face with it just to hide the smug look and it just has Jaebum letting out that dinosaur laugh of his. 

Jaebum takes the dark hoodie and pants and heads toward the bathroom but not before he grabs some new bandages first. He needs to cover up the numbers on his wrist so it doesn’t alert others of him being an escapee. He isn’t sure if they have pictures of him on file or something but Jaebum doesn’t want to chance it too much so after coming back out of the bathroom, he makes sure his hood is up and he’s covered as much as possible.

Mark greets him with a little smile in his new outfit as well when Jaebum comes back into the living room. 

“Are we gonna go dumpster diving?” Jaebum is curious and Mark shows off his two little fangs,

“That’s not till later! Now we must hurry while we still have time!” 

Really curious now, Jaebum picks up his pace a bit as Mark takes a hold of his hand and leads him out the door.

In a facility located somewhere in Seoul…

A male by the name of Kim Yugyeom sits at one of the tables among the other hybrids around him. Soldiers lined the walls along with security cameras above that watched their every move. The plain white attire made you feel like you were in some mental ward when Yugyeom feels like orange would’ve been a better fit since this was basically a prison as well. Not like they’d care to listen. Scooping his spoon into the bowl, he lifts it back up to put the cereal into his mouth. He really wished they’d at least listen and get actual tasting cereal for once.

A bowl is set down across from Yugyeom before a body plops down and that wicked grin is seen,

“Did you miss me?” 

Yugyeom snorts as his eyes lock with another young male. He goes by the name of BamBam or Bam for short since his actual name is too hard to pronounce.   
“It’s only been a few minutes.”

Bam whines as he leans into his hand, “Oh come on! You’re supposed to say, ‘Of course bae’.” 

Bam even adds the dramatic voice that has Yugyeom grinning behind his bowl as he sips on the milk.

“Wait, wait,” Bam exclaims as he stops Yugyeom from drinking all the milk.

Yugyeom is curious and waits until Bam takes out something from his pocket and Yugyeom’s eyes light up.

“Is that-” he gets excited as bam opens the small container and pours it into the bowl of milk before stirring it with his spoon.

Yugyeom’s eyes shine with happiness as he sees the milk turn chocolaty brown. 

“Only for my bae,” Bam winks for added effect before Yugyeom lets out a happy noise as he drinks from his bowl now.

Bam watches fondly as his smile grows when he feels one of Yugyeom’s long legs underneath the table touch his. He can feel Yugyeom’s foot softly caressing his ankle and it warms his heart. Both wish they can be more affectionate but outside the cells it's forbidden. Really, inside the cells is forbidden too but the soldiers didn’t think an alpha and beta were gonna get freaky in between the sheets. 

“How’d you get it?” Yugyeom asks.

Bam gets all cheeky as he leans back and stretches his legs out so he can intertwine them with Yugyeom’s. 

“Just like how I snuck the strawberry jam into my pockets for later use.”

Yugyeom gets that look in his eyes that sends shivers down Bam’s spine at what’s to come later when they’re put back in their cells. Clearing his throat, Bam tries to control his fast beating heart cause hoo boy does this fine ass man do things to him,

“It was easy though. You know how I work. What about on your end? Find anything good?”

Yugyeom glances toward the cameras in the room. What many don’t know is that he’s a whiz when it comes to technology. And in the amount of time he’s spent in this facility, he’s already got the whole layout down pat as he’s hacked into the system a few times with no one noticing. He knows where all the cameras are, etc. and he knows that this spot where he’s sitting is a blind spot for them. It’s also a good spot away from ear shot of the soldiers as long as they talk low and the damn bastards don’t suspect a thing. Like they don’t even realize Bam will be talking shit about them or about how easily he was able to snatch things. Bam is a pro at it. He can also be a sweet talker and play the part he needs to achieve what he wants. Back on the streets, he was a veteran thief who went many years without getting caught until Bam went back to help some old geezer that had been nice to him and in saving his life, Bam got taken in. Bam would just laugh it off, saying you win some you lose some. He’s actually almost broken out of many facilities and had become such a hassle that they eventually moved him to one of the top facilities that houses hybrids which was here. And it was here that Bam met Kim Yugyeom and let me tell you, his looks can be deceiving. Yugyeom was very shy and quiet when they first met but he has a side to him that’s fucking feral. Given, the poor kid watched his entire family get slaughtered and tortured when he was younger and has been in a facility since he was ten. Yeah, it would make anyone snap. But surprisingly he keeps it under control quite well and has learned how to use it to his advantage. Guards fear him as he’s taken out so many soldiers. What was the count again? Fifty something before Yugyeom ended up coming here. The facility would boast about how it tamed Kim Yugyeom and stopped Bam from escaping but really they’re just stupid as the two teamed up and have been planning their full escape from here. And it’s gonna happen one day. It’s just not today for they need more resources, time and a few more people. This facility wasn’t like the others. It had more security and such that made it harder for two people but they’ll find a way. 

“Found out that Brad guy got torn apart last week by an alpha for messing with an omega.”

Bam makes a disgusted face, “I hope it was slow and painful. That prick deserved it after what he did to those poor omegas.” 

It made Bam sick as he found out what goes down with the omegas in their ward. How soldiers will use them as sex objects. They say hybrids are monsters but humans are just as bad. 

“Is that all?”

Yugyeom hums softly as he finishes up his cereal and lets Bam finish the mouthful he had of his.

“I couldn’t dive deep or long to look into more files. But next time I’m gonna find out about Park Jinyoung. There’s got to be something on him. Something we can use to our advantage.” 

Ah yes. Park Jinyoung. He’s the grandson of Park Jinyoung who runs and works this facility. A class A hunter for generations they say. That back in the day, they’ve been taking down animals and keeping the world a safe and better place. They’ve been praised for running one of the best facilities in the world and Bam really wants to deal a huge blow to the man by not only breaking out but at least taking out a part of his facility along the way. 

“I know his parents died,” Bam lets out after setting his bowl down, “It isn’t clear how they died but word is that it was a mission gone wrong. That the grandfather had to raise him. No wonder Jinyoung is emotionless half the time. I would be too having to be around that bastard for so long.”

Yugyeom nods in agreement when some commotion is heard. The two look to see what it is and find the other hybrids letting out noises and words of hate as they glare at a certain young male. 

“Well look at that, if it isn’t Park Jinyoung himself,” Bam leans into the palm of his hand.

Jinyoung had no fear as he walked through the cafeteria. Where many hybrids would love to get their hands on him and torture him to death, Jinyoung didn’t even bat an eye. And really those hybrids should know better because Jinyoung is a very skilled hunter who would take you out before you can even get close.

“Something is happening,” Yugyeom says and Bam nods.

Jinyoung is here for a reason and it’s proven when Jinyoung goes to the head soldier in here and they start talking quietly amongst each other.

“You think it’s a new hybrid?” Bam asks.

“They’re probably gonna make us go back to our cells like they did the last time they brought in a dangerous hybrid.”

“Ah, you’re talking about Choi Youngjae? Man, I feel sorry for that guy.”

Yugyeom had managed to dig up his file after they saw them bring him in. The poor guy was blindfolded and bound like he was some crazy person but it was for the soldiers safety not his. Years ago, Youngjae’s parents were lead people in one of the facilities here in Korea. His father was a scientist and his mother was a doctor. Both humans and Youngjae was too until a freak accident happened in one of the labs. To the parents, a miracle happened but to Youngjae a nightmare. He was turned into a hybrid. Something that should’ve been impossible and so his parents started to see Youngjae as a test subject. As a creature instead of their once human son. They didn’t care what tests were run. Didn’t care if it hurt him. Made him bleed. Cry. Scream. Youngjae went through years of torture until one day he killed his own parents after torturing them with serums and drugs so they knew how it felt before taking their last breath. Youngjae was deemed as crazy and extremely dangerous but they kept him alive for personal use as he is very handy with medicine and science. After being seen from what he could do to his parents, they hope to use Youngjae to make drugs and such to use against enemies, etc. Youngjae is rarely seen but word is they’re gonna try and mingle them together to see how Youngjae acts around other hybrids. And if some hybrids die, oh well, they say. It’ll make it easier for them.

“The tests done on Youngjae helped humans make a way to be able to create more hybrids though. At least that’s the word,” Yugyeom states.

Or more of a dream for humans. To be able to create something like a god and do what they want with it. There’s been so many failed test subjects that they could’ve given up by now...scratch that. Humans don’t care what dies to get what they obtain so they probably haven’t stopped yet.

“Not all humans are bad though, Yuggie. Remember that,” Bam’s voice enters his head as his thoughts grow dark.

Yugyeom looks and finds Bam’s gaze already on him.

“I’m good,” Yugyeom breathes out quietly.

Bam had noticed his hands shaking slightly and probably the look in his eyes but Yugyeom was able to anchor himself because of Bam. Ever since he’s met Bam, he’s helped him greatly and Bam doesn’t even know it. Bam gives him a comforting smile before they hear one of the soldiers shout,

“Alright, get your asses moving. Breakfast is over early. Back to your cells for the time being!”

The hybrids take their time but of course the soldiers come along with more to get them moving faster. Yugyeom and Bam follow the instructions so they can blend in when there’s a shout and a gunshot heard before a,

“Are you stupid?! You can’t kill him!”

Everyone stops as they turn toward the loud commotion behind the double doors.

“He’s breaking free of his hold!” Another soldier shouts.

Loud growls and snarls are heard. 

“Wasn’t he sedated?! Who the fuck cleared him?!” 

Jinyoung is seen taking off through the double doors and Yugyeom and Bam can make out soldiers surrounding something down the hallway before the doors close.

“What are you guys waiting for? Didn’t you hear me? Keep it moving!” 

The soldiers in the cafeteria push them forward with the end of their weapons. Bam feels one dig into his side and wants to hit the guy so bad but restrains himself as he doesn’t want Yugyeom to join in the fight with him and he knows he will. So biting back the words that want to come out, he keeps walking forward to his holding cell until another soldier pulls on his arm and yanks him back. Yugyeom turns as he sees this when they hear the soldier say,

“Not you. You’re set up to go to the testing ward.”

What? Testing? For what? Haven’t they done enough testing when he first got here? What more could they want from a reptile?! 

Bam can see Yugyeom panic a bit as he tries to come toward him but is being stopped.

“You keep moving,” the soldier demands and Yugyeom is seconds away from blowing his cover and fighting.

“It’s ok, Yuggie. It’s ok,” Bam tries to reassure even though he’s nervous.

His eyes plead for Yugyeom to stand down. They can’t blow their cover. They can’t alert the soldiers or their plan of escape won’t come true. Yugyeom looks pained but he stands down. He doesn’t want to but he does it for Bam. Bam can only offer a smile but it doesn’t reach his eyes as he’s been dragged away to head down another hall. Another soldier comes to hold Bam’s free arm behind his back and Bam can’t see the scared look on Yugyeom’s face. The fear that he won’t see Bam again…

The double doors close behind him and Jinyoung sees the soldiers trying to subdue someone in the middle. One soldier cries out as another is thrown. One tries to fire but another pushes him back and tells him nothing lethal. 

“We need another sedative stat! He killed the guy that had it and it shattered on the ground!”

The loud growls and snarls were loud as the creature broke through the bounds like they were nothing. Jinyoung remains calm as he slides his bow off his shoulder and aims before waiting,

“Move,” Jinyoung commands.

The soldiers see him and move out of the way. The hybrid is revealed as they’re already partially shifted with fangs and claws showing but it’s those eyes that let Jinyoung know it’s an alpha as they instantly shift and lock onto him. But it’s at this moment that something weird happens. Like some charged energy runs through him from this creature’s stare alone. It makes Jinyoung’s steady hand shake slightly as something tells him he shouldn’t. And what Jinyoung expects to happen is for the mad beast to come charging at him so he can fire but instead, the creature stills. He stays low, waiting and to Jinyoung it’s like he’s trying to make himself not a threat toward him. Which has never happened before with hybrids Jinyoung had dealt with. In a matter of seconds the creature shifts back, those eyes returning to a light brown that go all big and puppy-like as they stare at Jinyoung in awe. He should take the shot now but he can’t and ends up lowering his bow and the alpha...

The alpha smiles. Throws him this dorky ass smile as he tilts his head to the side in happiness. His reddish brown hair bouncing a bit with his movement.

But then a gun goes off and the alpha’s expression turns into one of pain as he hunches over from being shot in the back. Jinyoung instantly goes to move forward but a voice stops him,

“How many does it take to handle one alpha?” 

The gun lets out a little bit of smoke from just being fired before the person on the other side of the hall lowers it. It’s his grandfather.

“Don’t just stand there, subdue him.”

His grandfather throws one of the soldiers the sedative as the soldiers move. The alpha starts to struggle when he’s grabbed. Jinyoung comes forth when he hears the alpha cry out in pain and takes the sedative from the one soldier.

“Let me.”

“Jinyoung,” one soldier worries but Jinyoung isn’t scared.

He kneels down and puts a steady hand onto the alpha’s shoulder. The alpha stills at the touch before lifting his head to look at him. Jinyoung’s expression is emotionless but the alpha still sees it. Can see it in his eyes. Pain. So many other emotions hidden beneath the surface. It’s the last thing he sees of this beautiful person before him before he feels a pinprick sensation in his neck and the world goes dark…

Jaebum groans as he takes one huge bite of his donut that he shoves all into his mouth at once. It was so good! It’s been forever since he tasted something that actually had a good taste. 

Mark watches in amusement before giggling as he takes in Jaebum golfing down one piece of food after the next. 

“I’m not one to complain but Bummie it’s just hotel food. Half the time it's over cooked or bland.”

“You have no idea,” Jaebum replies before shoving eggs into his mouth, “How much of a difference this is compared to what I’ve been having. This is like we’re at a fancy restaurant.” 

Jaebum chugs it down with some juice as he sits across from Mark at one of the tiny tables. It was a literal breakfast buffet as they snuck into the hotel and the staff had no clue that they didn’t even have a room with them as they just grabbed what they wanted and dug in. Have the time the stuff gets thrown out anyway so might as well save them the trouble right? 

“So are you eating this much because it’s that good or do you generally eat this much?”

Jaebum takes a moment to breathe and watch Mark take a small bite of his pancake.

“Both,” He says as the light catches the collar and his eyes are drawn to it, “Do you typically do this every morning?”

Mark shakes his head, “Not always. When I travel from place to place it all depends on the timing and where I’m at. Sometimes I have to skip meals and only have one but again it all depends on the day.”

Jaebum frowns as he doesn’t like hearing Mark having to skip meals and instantly pushes over some fruit and muffins.

“We’re not leaving here until I see you eat all of that.”

Mark’s eyes go wide, “What? But that’s so much!”

Jaebum stabs a fork through a strawberry before pointing it toward Mark’s face, “Eat. I mean it. I can sit here all day if I have to. Or worse, I won’t eat until you do.”

“Bummie! That’s not fair!” 

Jaebum throws him a little playful smirk, “Watch me.” 

Mark and him stare down before Jaebum pokes his lips with the strawberry with such a determined expression that Mark can’t help but giggle and Jaebum uses that chance to push the strawberry past his lips. The shock on Mark’s face has Jaebum bursting out into laughter. He has to bury his face into the crook of his arm to try and not be so loud but Mark’s giggles have him laughing more. And even after they finally stop laughing, they’re still smiling. It was nice. They both felt so warm and in comfort. Like nothing else mattered. Like the harsh reality of the world didn’t exist. 

They both finished their food before cleaning up and headed toward the entrance,

“Where were you planning on going once you got out?” Mark asks as they stop just by the entrance. 

Jaebum looks down into those bright blue eyes,

“I really didn’t have much of a plan. I just wanted to find a place to call my home and raise stray cats to my heart’s content.” 

He also dreamt of finding a mate. Of sharing all of that with the person he loves. To make memories and take each day at a time just as long as they were together. But Jaebum didn’t want to reveal that part for he’s such a romantic sap and that since meeting Mark, he can’t help but picture him as the one he spent his time with.

“I know a place that has a ton of stray cats then. It’ll take a while to get there but it’s some place I’ve wanted to go to for a while now.”

Jaebum reaches out and touches Mark’s face. He can hear Mark’s breath hitch as they’re standing so close now, especially when Jaebum leans his forehead against his,

“I’ll go wherever you go.” 

Mark’s smile is breathtaking and the way he lights up goes straight to Jaebum’s heart.

“To Seoul we go. Together.” 

Jaebum matches his smile with one of his own,

“Together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet you didn't expect this right? Right? Am I right? I'm excited for this story though. I hope you guys are liking it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kept going that I forgot I need to post a chapter! Whoops. So here is part of it as I've already started on the next chapter. Enjoy!

It was nice having someone. Mark wasn’t lonely anymore as Jaebum remained by his side. It’s been weeks now and as Mark is curled up against Jaebum’s side, he feels so safe and warm. It had lured him off to sleep when they had gotten onto the bus but now he was waking up to a sound of a flash.

Opening his eyes, he finds himself looking at what appears to be a Polaroid camera.

“What?” Mark frowns in curious confusion until he sees the camera moved and Jaebum is there looking at him excitedly,

“Sorry. It seems the kid from before had left it by accident and I couldn’t resist.”

Mark finds Jaebum to be really interested in the camera as he takes the photo that popped out and waits for it to come into view. Mark notices several other photos already taken and laid out on the seat next to them. Some were of the scenery when they must’ve stopped at lights and others were of people. But the majority Mark can see are of him. 

“Why so many of me?” 

Jaebum blushes as he hadn’t realized Mark had seen the photos yet and starts fumbling for a reply before he goes beet red and darts his eyes bashfully while saying,

“I um...you were too beautiful to resist.” 

Mark can see Jaebum looking up at him through his eyelashes nervously as he’s trying to gauge his reaction and Mark finds him so cute. Mark flushes and gets shy a bit at the compliment but gently takes the camera from Jaebum before biting his lip and saying,

“Well then I need to take a picture of you for you’re too handsome to resist.” 

That grin starts to come forth as Jaebum’s eyes light up and Mark takes that chance to take the photo of him. 

“Hey!” 

Mark giggles and keeps the camera away as Jaebum tries to get the photo as it’s coming out. There’s no one else on the bus as it’s late into the night and the bus driver could care less as he focuses on his job. Mark gets up out of his seat and climbs over to the other one as Jaebum follows in a game of cat and mouse. Mark’s giggles and Jaebum’s laughter fills the bus before Jaebum ends up catching Mark and trapping him against ones of the window as he smirks in triumph,

“Got you.” 

Mark bites his bottom lip as his eyes are so playful and warm. Mark’s heart was full of so many emotions. Ever since Jaebum came into his life, no moment was dull. The days actually meant something and he was becoming so attached to him. It had him worried though for things were going so well. They didn’t run into any soldiers yet and they had managed to get away. But Mark fears a day will come when they’re torn apart from each other. It must show on his face cause Jaebum is reaching out and cupping his cheek,

“No matter what, I’m gonna remain by your side. It’s me and you, Mark.”

The camera lay forgotten on the seat beside them as Mark’s fingers grab onto Jaebum’s broad shoulders,

“I don’t want to lose you. I can’t…”

He can’t imagine life without Jaebum now and he knows Jaebum feels the same about him as just the other night when they snuggled close for warmth, Jaebum whispered how he was so happy he found him in that back alley and that escaping had been so worth it. 

“Shh, don’t think about it. Let me do all the worrying. Let me take care of you.”

Mark’s arms soon wrap around Jaebum to pull him into a hug that they stay in for a while. The two bask in the moment as they anchor one another. They’ll make it. They’ll survive. Whatever it takes to remain together.

“Have you ever kissed anyone?” 

Jaebum about runs right smack into a pole when Mark throws that curve ball out of nowhere. They had just gotten off the bus as it reached the last stop and they had stepped out in the chilly air. Stuffing his hands into his pockets, he moves close to Mark to help block the wind and keep him warm.

“What brings that up?”

Given, they had been learning more about the other on the bus. They played twenty one questions to pass the time and learned quite a bit more about each other. Like how Jaebum was a single child and had wanted to be a singer when he grew up. Mark’s favorite color was red and that he’s not only a good swimmer but can climb walls really well too. It brought them closer all in all just like each moment they spend together as the two become more attached to the hip as the days go on. It won’t be long before they just meld together into one person with how much they can’t stop touching the other. 

Just like now as Jaebum slips his hand into Mark’s pocket and intertwines their fingers.

“I-I was just curious...I heard it was nice...” Mark gets out before ducking his head and trying to forget about it as he gets all shy and flustered.

Jaebum can’t help but think of how cute Mark was right now and the thought of why Mark wanted to know clings to the front of his mind. Was this Mark’s way of finding out if Jaebum could be attracted to him? If Jaebum might like him? 

The charged energy between them is growing and Jaebum doesn’t want to miss this chance if he’s reading into this right. Cause if Mark is even hinting of liking him then Jaebum wants to know. He doesn’t want to hold back. So Jaebum tests the water as he’s not afraid to go over that line and will plunge right in. Jaebum puts himself flush against him, his other hand coming out of his pocket as his arm wraps around Mark’s waist possessively before he stops them just so he can lean down and whisper into Mark’s ear,

“Did you want to find out?” 

Mark instantly flushes as he lets out a noise from such an attack of Jaebum’s deep and flirty tone. Mark’s heart beats so fast and he’s clearly becoming affected and his eyes flash but luckily it’s late into the night as it was nearing four in the morning. 

Jaebum had no idea Mark would become this affected as he can pick up on more of Mark’s sweet scent and he ends up growling as he’s affected by Mark and his own eyes flash. 

“Shit.” 

Jaebum can’t help it as he’s reacting and is quick to put his hood up as well as Mark’s but it does nothing to calm his beating heart. To the things he wants to do to Mark. How it’s taking every ounce of strength in him to not show more of himself and push Mark up against the wall and kiss him senseless. 

Fuck. 

Mark can feel the claws dig in lightly and looking up he can see Jaebum struggling as his eyes are blood red and showing his panther. Mark takes his hand and starts to pull him somewhere. Jaebum follows as he keeps his head low and lets Mark guide him to where they need to be. And it’s not until they stop again and he feels Mark gently guide his face down, that he can feel himself start to calm. For Mark moves the hoodie back some and lightly dunks Jaebum’s face into a big fountain nearby. The cold shocks his system and when Mark guides him back up, he can get himself back under control. Breathing out and shaking his head lightly, Jaebum runs a hand through his hair.

“Good?” Mark asks and sees Jaebum nod.

“I’m sorry, Mark...I didn’t…I hope I didn’t scare you-”

Mark gives him a warm smile, “I know you won’t hurt me Bummie. You’re not like the alphas they talk about.”

“Yeah?”

Mark nods this time before putting his own hood down so he can dip his face into the fountain. With him worrying over Jaebum he was able to get his own self under control on the outside but he was anything but on the inside. His heart has fluttered before beating so fast. And when he picked up on Jaebum’s scent becoming thicker it made him want to cling more. He had to bite back the noise ready to escape out his throat as his body reacted to Jaebum. Hell, his body still tingles all over as every nerve was lit up. He’s never reacted like that before. Never had the urge become so overwhelming. Like he needed Jaebum or he wouldn’t be able to function. Even now he wanted to touch, to be touched. To get as close as possible to this alpha before him. 

“We should find a bathhouse. It’s been a while since we had a nice hot bath,” Jaebum says.

“You think there’s one nearby?” Mark perks up at this as he tries to get his emotions in check.

Jaebum was just teasing back there and his reaction was normal right? Jaebum is an alpha and Mark is an omega and Jaebum was just reacting to his pheromones. Besides, Jaebum did say he hadn’t been allowed to be around the omegas too long so this would be the longest he’d be around one. Day in and day out, he’s bound to become affected at some point but that doesn’t mean nothing...right? 

Mark doesn’t want to get his hopes up so this is the logical thoughts he comes up with. And he doesn’t have the courage to ask to find out because it would crush him to find out Jaebum wasn’t attracted to him and that he didn’t like him. Shit. This tiny crush on Jaebum is turning out to be so much more. But what wasn’t there to like about him?! He’s not only handsome and sexy, he’s super sweet and kind. He’s also a gentleman and can be such a dork. Since day one, Jaebum has worked his way straight to Mark’s heart and it's only growing. Especially now as Jaebum uses his sleeve to get excess water off Mark before taking his hand to help lead him toward a bathhouse. 

“We’ll find one. There’s got to be one nearby and now would be the perfect time since no one else will be there.”

Jaebum’s hand is so warm and Mark feels so safe. Can feel Jaebum’s warmth seeping into his skin and making him feel so alive.

He never wants to let go of this hand…

It appears luck is on their side as a bathhouse was indeed closeby and the two get all excited when they spot one. Both practically skipping their way to the front entrance, the two slow down as they peek inside. They find a tenant there who seems bored out of their mind as he has the night shift and would rather be anywhere else right now but this is a job. Slipping in the last of the change they found off the streets, the two go past as the tenant greets them and tells them to enjoy. The two young males grin even more when they find the bathhouse is completely empty except for them. 

“Yes!” Mark cheers with his hands up in the air as he whoops.

Jaebum laughs as he chooses a locker he can store his things in next to Mark. He starts with his hoodie and instantly he feels eyes on him as the hoodie is halfway off and his abs and stomach are showing. He can’t help but smirk through the hoodie and decides to go slower. He can hear the intake of air and that charged energy is back. Knowing he won’t be able to handle it if Mark lets out his pheromones twice, Jaebum hurries to get the rest of his hoodie off before meeting Mark’s heated gaze. Instantly that dreamy look goes into shock before Mark is fumbling and turning into a mess,

“I-um...no peeking!” 

Mark scrambles to grab a towel before darting off to one of the stalls to undress. 

“Cute,” Jaebum voices as his smirk continues to grow before he finishes getting undressed himself.

“You’re not looking are you?” Mark asks nervously and Jaebum chuckles.

“Did you want me to?” 

“Bummie!” Mark flails in the shower stall as he’s rinsing off.

Mark was in the middle of cleaning himself off since he had the chance and of course he had to go and drop the soap when Jaebum teased him again. But he also knocked a lot of other products down as well which caused a lot of noise and with Mark’s groan, Jaebum was worried Mark might’ve hurt himself. So he did actually take a look and-

“God damn,” Jaebum lets out as Mark is bent over and picking up the soap.

Mark jerks back up straight with a yelp before trying to cover himself with his arms,

“Jaebum!” 

Jaebum realizes he’s still staring and starts to get flustered himself.

“Oh shit-no, I mean-I thought you had hurt yourself-I swear I wasn’t being a perv-” Jaebum is flailing and trying to come closer so Mark understood but it was just making the situation worse and soon Jaebum had a towel thrown over his face.

“Corner now! Face the wall!”   
And well...that’s where Jaebum is. In the corner and facing the wall as he sulks. Did he mess up? Mark must hate him now. His thoughts are interrupted when he hears a light splash from the hot water in the open area outside,

“Ok, you can have your turn now,” Mark calls out.

At least he’s still talking to him. Jaebum pouts his way to the showers and cleans up himself as he thinks of how to make it up to Mark. He obviously put Mark in a vulnerable spot so Jaebum needs to put himself in a vulnerable spot right back so Mark will be comfortable around him again. And what better way than to go out there naked right? 

Turning off the water after he was done, Jaebum thinks this will be the best way to get Mark to not be upset with him anymore and almost runs toward the waters before coming to a stop and calling out Mark’s name.

Meanwhile Mark was sitting in the water up to his chin as he can’t running over the embarrassing moment. He saw me naked! All of me! And Mark had been too busy in the moment to see if Jaebum actually liked what he saw. Was his comment a, ‘Oh yeah, I like that’ or a ‘My eyes! I don’t like this’...Mark doesn’t know and his thoughts are going all over the place now. He’s so lost in thought that it takes a second to register when Jaebum suddenly comes barreling out from inside and out to the water and standing there in all his glory. And as Jaebum says his name, Mark goes from Jaebum’s face and straight down cause HOLY SHIT! Jaebum is naked! 

“See? There’s nothing to hide from! You’ve seen everything of me too!”

Jaebum doesn’t even wait for a reply as he makes his way into the water. It goes up to his waist by the time Mark notices that Jaebum is coming toward him which no no! Not right now! Mark crosses his legs to try and hide the fact that he liked what he saw as he waves his hand about,

“Wait-”

Jaebum grabs his wrist and pulls him forward and now they’re standing so close with their bodies flush together. Mark is beet red, eyes squeezed shut cause he knows Jaebum can feel it against his thigh.

“I’m sorry...I tried to warn you...please don’t hate me…” Mark lets out with emotion as he fears Jaebum will leave him now.

“Mark.”

His voice is deep and laced with emotion that sends shivers of pleasure down his spine with the way his name was spoken.

“Look at me.”

It was a gentle command that Mark finds himself obeying as his eyes slowly open to reveal Jaebum’s face mere inches from him. And hoo boy that look on his face right now. Those wild and dangerous eyes staring at him so heatedly before hands come up to cup Mark’s face,

“I’ve never had the chance to kiss anyone before but I’m pretty sure its goes a little like this,”

Jaebum says as he leans in closer until the last word cuts off as his lips connect with Marks. Mark lets out a shocked noise before the feeling of Jaebum’s lips register and Mark’s eyes slowly close as the kiss takes over him. How it sends jolts through his body. How it feels so right. How he feels so warm and wants more. His own hands come to cling to Jaebum’s shoulders as time stops and Mark can only feel Jaebum and those strong passionate emotions he’s trying to convey. By the time he pulls back, Mark is left breathless and needy for more as his eyelashes flutter back open at the same time Jaebum’s open and they lock eyes. Jaebum’s one hand caresses against his cheek as he gives him a breathtaking smile,

“I don’t know about you but I really want to kiss you again,” Jaebum admits as he searches Mark’s eyes if he wants to do the same.

The charged energy is tenfold now and their emotions are ready to overflow and be felt. Without any more words, the two both move in together as hands pull and hold as lips meet once more. Jaebum’s breath comes out harsh as he’s so affected by Mark. By feeling those soft plump lips against his and how Mark moves them against his shyly but eagerly. Can feel Mark’s emotions coming through with each kiss and Jaebum wants more. More and more. It riles him up that in seconds, he’s kissing a bit harder. More passionately as a light growl escapes from within. One hand moves down to keep Mark against him as the other tilts Mark’s head to the side gently so he can deepen the kiss. Mark lets out a needy noise the next as lips part just to meet again. The energy between them is growing and growing. Just like the need thrumming underneath. Heart pumping in sync, the two become addicted to the other. They lose count of how many kisses they’ve done as they lure the other one back in for more. They’re hard too. Both can feel it as their cocks brush and rub together under the water. It has Mark moaning and Jaebum groaning into the next kiss. This was dangerous. So dangerous as Mark’s ears and tail are out but so is Jaebum’s. His tail already intertwined with Mark’s to coax him to keep going. To let him know he’s here and will protect them. 

Jaebum tests to see how far Mark wants to go by letting his tongue slip out and lick over Mark’s lips. Mark lets out a breathless shy giggle before Jaebum does it again and this time Mark’s breath hitches and Jaebum feeds off what he’s doing to Mark. How he’s driving him crazy as much as he is to him. And by the third time he does it, Mark’s lips part and his tongue peeks out to do the same to Jaebum. This time Jaebum groans breathlessly with a soft whine as he pleads for more. That by the fourth time, they’re meeting in the middle and their tongues slide together before both snap. The kiss becomes heated fast, both breathing harshly through their noses as they can't get enough. As hands start to wander-

“Can you believe an alpha actually managed to escape the facility in Goyang?”

The two jerk back to reality before Jaebum makes them hunch low in the water as they hear what appears to be soldiers from in the locker rooms.

“That shit was actually true?! Ah man, and here I thought they were saying that shit so they could drag extra shifts out of us.”

Mark’s heart beats fast out of fear as he clings to the front of Jaebum. Jaebum lays a comforting hand against his back as they’re quick to hide their tails and ears. Jaebum’s eyes search through the glass windows and see two soldiers in conversation that luckily haven’t noticed them. 

Damn.

Jaebum had been so engrossed in Mark that he almost got them caught. Hell, they still could. Looking down to make sure his arm with the bandage was covered, Jaebum whispers to Mark,

“When they head to the showers we’ll grab our clothes and get out of here, ok?”

Mark nods and inch closer toward the door as they watch the soldiers move toward the showers. Quietly and carefully, they get out and wrap the towels around them as they stay crouched low and use the bushes nearby to keep cover before heading in toward the lockers.

“Come on man, you really think they’d bullshit about something like that? Our facilities are top of the notch! No hybrid has broken out ever!” the one male says as he heads into the shower stall.

The guy with him heads into the one next to him and sighs as the man keeps going.

“It’s been days-no weeks now and still no sign of that alpha? Obviously the alpha got out of Goyang and could be around here somewhere close by.”

Jaebum and Mark put on their clothes as quickly and quietly as they can as the two soldiers are distracted.

The two soldiers start to lather up as the man who sighed speaks, “Listen, it doesn’t matter if the hybrid is an alpha, there’s no where he can go that’ll be safe. He’s going to get caught eventually and return back where he belongs.”

“What about the one alpha that keeps getting away? The one that the hybrids talk about in the facilities. RM?”

“Dude, I don’t know. I’m not stationed in Seoul nor the Underground area. For all we know it could just be some legend the hybrids came up with to give them hope that there’s none of.”

Fully dressed, Jaebum remains close as they creep around the lockers toward the door. Jaebum looks away for a brief moment when he spots some of the soldiers clothing and spots a knife. Jaebum’s hand reaches out as he keeps watch of the men and takes it before slipping it into his back pocket. And with a released breath, the two escape through the door without being noticed. 

“We need to keep moving,” Jaebum whispers as they head out the entrance.

Both share a look as they’re back on the streets and instantly their hands reach out to take hold of the other. Mark’s expression says it for both of them but Jaebum remains strong,

“Together.” 

Mark clings to that word…

A voice is heard singing as footsteps approach from down the hall. It sounds so sad, so full of pained emotions. And this person has heard this song before. It was a popular song back in the day and is now being sung by someone who also wants to fly. Someone who is searching for their purpose in this messed up world. It pains this person to hear them hurting. That they’ve suffered through so much and continue to do so. 

The voice stops singing once the footsteps stop outside their cell. It goes quiet as the person behind the voice waits for the other to enter. After undoing the locks, the door opens and the soldier enters the room before closing the door behind him,

“Youngjae, I brought your food.”

Youngjae is sitting up curled around himself on the small cot provided for him. His eyes trail up the soldier’s body until they meet those green eyes and soft brown hair. 

“Danny.” 

Danny gives him that dorky smile like always as he’s happy Youngjae said his name again. Moving forth, he sets the plate of food onto the bed before sitting on the edge himself.

“I made sure to bring your favorite. I know how much you like banana bread.”

Youngjae’s eyes go down to the plate of food. He’s reminded of memories of when he first met Danny. Where Danny had come in the middle of the night and brought him food after hearing Youngjae wouldn’t eat. The first time Danny brought him food, Youngjae threw the plate at the wall and food went everywhere as Youngjae bared fangs and was ready to tear into him but Danny only apologized. He wasn’t scared. Wasn’t angry. Didn’t try to sedate him or shoot him. He just apologized for the pain Youngjae must be in. It was the first time a soldier much less a human showed kindness to him since the incident. Youngjae didn’t know how to react, to feel. But each night since, Danny would show up with food and try and have a conversation with him though each and every time it had been silent on Youngjae’s part. That was until Youngjae finally caved and ate the banana bread as it used to be his favorite when he was younger...back when he was human. And when Danny came back the next morning to find the bread had been eaten, he had been so happy. The smile on his face and how he thanked Youngjae shocked the omega. And since that moment, Youngjae found himself getting attached to this young male. Just like finding out his name, Youngjae found out that Danny was the same age as him and was thrown onto this path against his will. Much like with the military, Danny was forced to sign in and serve for his country. And Danny wants to make his parents proud but he doesn’t want to kill the innocent. The other soldiers make fun of him and bully him. Sometimes Youngjae will see Danny come in with bandages and that but he always has that damn smile that never wavers. Always so kind and bouncing around like he’s made of pure sunshine. He even found out that the meal he brings every night is actually his own meal as the food hybrids are allowed to have is nothing like this. 

Taking some of the bread, Youngjae breaks it in half and holds it out for Danny to take some. Danny smiles warmly as he takes the half and eats it,

“Thank you.”

Youngjae doesn’t reply as he takes a bite of his bread and looks away. Danny is too bright. Youngjae used to be like that too though. Used to laugh loudly and be full of sunshine as well. All before the incident. Before his parents changed and looked at him like some test subject instead of their own flesh and blood.

“How has it been since meeting the others?” 

“You mean others like me?” 

Danny isn’t deterred and continues to smile toward him,

“I heard you might’ve befriended two of them.”

Danny doesn’t bring up how Youngjae’s first encounter with the other hybrids didn’t end well. How Youngjae took the plastic knife and stabbed them in the eye without hesitation before pinning them onto the table and was ready to tear into their neck. It ended up with him back in isolation for another week until they tried it again. But this time no one approached him...that is, until two males had. And though Youngjae doesn’t say or interact with them, those two aren’t bothered and try to include him as they laugh and joke. Told him how badass he was. How they should become friends. They even offered him to come sit at their spot when he’s ready. 

“Their names are Yugyeom and Bam,” Youngjae voices.

The bread tastes like he’s eating pure salt. Like sand is covering his tongue but Youngjae eats the bread without complaining. He doesn’t have the heart to tell Danny that he can’t enjoy food like he used to. That human food isn’t what he needs to survive. That Youngjae doesn’t eat their food because he’s lonely or sad. Because he’d rather be dead than alive...even though all of that is true, it’s not because of those reasons. But Danny doesn’t know that Youngjae cried while eating the bread that night. That it would just later be thrown back up. That he’s been starving for so much longer. That he’s been craving. That he can hear the blood steadily running through people’s veins. That those ‘juice’ boxes are anything but…

“First name basis! That’s great! I knew you’d find friends.”

Youngjae looks down to the plate and pushes it toward Danny,

“I’m not hungry-”

“Please,” Danny pleads and Youngjae frowns.

He bites back the emotions that want to come screaming out. He wants to yell at Danny. Ask him what the hell he’s doing. Why he even bothers with him. Does he really not know how dangerous he is? How much of a monster he’s become? Why does he care so much? Why him? 

But it’s the same for Youngjae. Why doesn’t he tell him? Show him? End it before things go too far. Why does he look forward to these nighty encounters? Why does he find himself caring for a human when humans abandon him? And a soldier at that. 

“You’re my friend and I...it hurts me to see you like this,” Danny’s expression falters a bit.

“Friends?” Youngjae perks up at this and Danny nods as his bright smile comes right back.

“Of course we are! And friends take care of each other. Help keep them grounded and to lift them up when they’re down. And I...I really hope that one day I can help enough...that I can make it to where when you sing with that beautiful voice of yours…” Danny says all this why getting shy before he eventually looks up and meets Youngjae’s gaze, “That you’ll be singing with happiness.”

Danny’s turning into a blushing mess as he stumbles a bit with his words, “B-But I know it’s hard, especially when you’re trapped here but I...I hope to one day make something of myself so that I can get you out of here.” And there he goes with that dorky smile of his and those eyes shining with such light, “I want to get you out of here. To set you free one day.”

Youngjae’s heart skips a beat at that as Danny is not only very handsome right now, but his words strike a chord within him. 

“You can’t say things like that. If the others heard you-”

“I don’t care,” Danny cuts in as his expression becomes determined, “Even if it kills me, I will succeed.”

A human willing to sacrifice his life for something like him, to care this much...emotions swell within Youngjae that he can’t hold down like he wants to. Emotions that he hasn’t felt in a long long time. Love. Warmth. Kindness. Care. 

“I never heard of someone going so far for just a friend,” Youngjae replies.

“Then they weren't friends. Friendships are just as important and strong like ones of partners or family members. Some are so rare and inseparable that they’re stronger than blood relatives and honestly...I want something like that and I feel like we can be like that…I long to be something mo-”

Danny looks away as he gets shy and fidgets in his spot. Youngjae tilts his head curiously,

“What is it? Why are you acting like that?”

“N-Nothing-” Danny looks at his watch before standing up, “I gotta go unfortunately as my shift is almost done but be sure to eat everything now, ok? And next time you see Yugyeom and Bam, try and have some fun.”

Youngjae watches as Danny almost trips over his long legs as he gets up to head to the door and with one last wave from Danny, the door closes and Youngjae is engulfed in the cold once more. But this time the warmth left from Danny had grown stronger and was beginning to build a fire within…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I'm bringing you guys into this world that I've built up. I'm starting to get attached to it. XD


	4. Chapter 4

“I knew you’d come back!” 

The door closes behind the person to block out the world behind. No cameras are in these cells where they’re located as this sector is known for torturing and such to hybrids that no one needs to find out about. And right now, the other soldiers think Jinyoung is doing what he does best. He’s done it many times. Where he can take apart the enemy and have them pissing their pants in seconds and on the verge of death when he’s through with them. He’s used a lot to try and tame the most dangerous creatures brought in and has taken down many feral by himself alone.

Jinyoung stops several feet away as he takes in Jackson Wang...or the name given to him from the other facility he came from. A creation. An experiment. He was made in a lab. The DNA used from two people who won gold medal after gold medal among the olympics; their DNA was used to see if their strong traits would pass along into a hybrid as this wolf creature was born. One hundred percent wolf, zero percent human. A complete success. Something that used to be impossible but thanks to Dr. Lockhart, such a creature was born. In fact, Choi Youngjae ended up having that freak accident back in one of his labs too. Right before Dr. Lockhart destroyed all evidence on how he did what he did. It was why Youngjae’s parents went insane with trying to recreate what he did. On trying to accomplish what he did by using their own son. Now only a few man made hybrids exist and they’re known to be ten times more lethal and like perfect weapons. And Jinyoung is looking right at one. One who killed so many soldiers in a blink of an eye. One who no matter what torture you put him through is known to smile and talk non stop no matter if he’s muffled by something or not. He’ll still be talking away like there’s no tomorrow. Always in such a good mood that no one can shatter his wild spirit.

“Did you really have to ask everyone you saw when you’d be seeing me again?” Jinyoung retorts with sass as he crosses his arms over his chest.

“You didn’t tell me when I’d see you again and I missed you so I kept asking if they’d send you and look, here you are!” 

Jackson looks like an excited puppy from the way he had perked up and is fidgeting in his seat. He’d probably have his tail out and wagging right now if he could but he’s currently chained to his chair and they had used sedatives on him earlier to run tests but it seems he’s been talking nonstop about Jinyoung the entire time. One nurse said he waxed poetry about him all the way to his glorious ass that bestowed upon from the heavens.

“It seems you have yet to realize the situation you’re in since you’ve gotten here.”

“What do you mean? Are these not dates we’ve been going on?” Jackson looks confused for a moment and Jinyoung is bewildered.

“Dates?” 

Jinyoung starts to get pissed, “What do you take me for?”

Jackson doesn’t even hesitate as he answers honestly, “My mate.” 

Jinyoung raises an eyebrow at him, “Excuse me?” 

Jinyoung stalks forward before pulling Jackson’s chair forward fast with his leg as he grabs a hold of his shirt. Jackson almost topples over if Jinyoung’s body wasn’t stopping him as the chains pull hard and dig in while Jinyoung is mere inches from his face,

“I’m a hunter. You’re a hybrid. It’s clear that I’m your enemy. Not your friend. Not your ‘mate’.” 

“You have really pretty eyes, you know that? Like my heart is beating so fast right now that I feel like I’m going to faint from your sheer beauty but it might also be that my limbs are going numb from the chains straining so hard.”

Jinyoung lets him go and Jackson falls back but whines as he tries to get closer again but Jinyoung pushes his chair back with his foot.

“Jinyoungie!” 

“Stop calling me nicknames before I hurt you!”

“But you haven’t. Since you’ve come here every day to ‘torture’ me you’ve only threatened and then leave before the cycle repeats. It confused me at first until I realized it’s your way of flirting back.”

“Flirting?! Why are you so-” Jinyoung starts but then stops, “You know what? I don’t want to know. I’m done with this. Stop acting like we’re buddy buddy or you’ll seriously get hurt.”

Jinyoung begins to move away but Jackson calls out, “Wait!”

Jinyoung stops with his back turned but only because he can literally hear the chair scraping across the ground. Eyes going wide in shock, he turned to find Jackson right there still chained the chair but the chains that were running into the ground had broken.

“You’re really strong babe. Like ten out of ten would let you manhandle me anytime anywhere.”

Did he really just use him to break the chains?! And why does he keep flirting?!

“You don’t give up do you?” Jinyoung asks.

“Nope,” Jackson replies while popping the ‘p’ excitedly as he throws in that grin.

That sexy grin that totally does not do things to Jinyoung. Neither do those puppy eyes that Jackson is doing right now.

“Please don’t go. I promise to be good. As long as you keep coming to our dates, I won’t ask the others about you.”

Jinyoung can’t believe he’s about to do this,

“You promise?”

Jackson nods so enthusiastically that he bounces in the chair a bit, “Swear on my heart babe! You can trust my love.”

Jinyoung sighs as he rubs at his temples, “Fine.”

Jackson cheers and goes to flail his limbs into the air when he remembers he’s chained and almost falls over with the chair if Jinyoung didn’t stop him with his arms. Being close again, Jackson is all smug and happy,

“Besides, now I’ll just tell them how wonderful your ‘torture’ has been and how I can’t wait for more of it.”

He’s still flirting. This never ending ball of energy-

“You’re becoming a pain in my ass.”

“But you haven’t even let me have my way with you yet.”

For the love of everything holy!

Jinyoung needs to get away. He shouldn’t have agreed. He honestly doesn’t know what’s wrong with him. Jackson is just another hybrid after all. Even if he was man made. He’s seen countless. So why does this one affect him? Why can’t he stop thinking about him? Wanting to see him again? His hands grip a hold of the chair that he wants to shove so hard to get Jackson away but at the same time he wants to pull the chair toward him and bring Jackson impossibly closer till there’s no space left between them. It’s been like this since he first met him weeks ago. And each time the urge grows stronger. Each time he finds it harder and harder to resist. To stay away.

“Stop fighting it,” Jackson says and it breaks him from his thoughts.

Jackson’s eyes stare into his and are showing so much emotion that Jinyoung is quick to block out but he jerks away faster when he sees his own reflection in Jackson’s eyes. He’s letting out his own emotions. It’s forbidden. He’s perfected a mask to keep them hidden and he’s not about to break after so many years.

He creates distance from him and Jackson doesn’t try and get closer as he can feel Jinyoung might run.

“Why do you keep doing this to yourself?”

Jinyoung’s expression goes cold, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

He turns his back and is about to open the door-

“But you’re hurting so much.”

Jinyoung’s hand shakes on the door knob as those words strike him hard. Getting a grip, he flings the door open before slamming it shut behind him. Soldiers outside are quick to move away as Jinyoung is radiating, ‘don’t fuck with me’ vibes.

“His chains broke from the ground. Fix them,” Jinyoung states as he’s already walking away. 

He didn’t even stop to see if they heard him and were doing the command but the hurried footsteps told him they did. He knew Jackson wouldn’t fight them as he wouldn’t want to upset him more and that thought pisses him off further. His emotions rise higher and Jinyoung has to stop as soon as he rounds the corner and leans up against the wall.

It felt like Jackson can see through him. That he knows. When did this happen? Since they first met? But how? He had so many walls built up. He’s been through so much training...torture...his grandfather…

Dammit!

Jinyoung clenches his hands into closed fists. He needs to stop this now...but he can’t. Even now he has to fight the urge to go back. This was bad. So bad. You’re a hunter Jinyoung. A hunter!

“You need to eat,” Yugyeom whines as he worries for Bam from across the table.

Bam hasn’t touched his food and don’t even get him started on last night. Bam had tossed and turned in pain and sweated so much. At this rate, Yugyeom wouldn’t be surprised if Bam ended up with a fever. And ever since they got up, Bam has been holding his lower abdomen when the pain hits.

“I’m not hungry,” Bam says and tries to smile but Yugyeom’s expression cuts through him.

Yugyeom can see that he’s in pain. That he’s lying and it only worries Yugyeom more. His hands reach out and touch Bam’s face. He looks so pale too and this boy is usually full of golden hue and it pains Yugyeom more.

“You’re burning up-”

Bam gently moves Yugyeom’s hand as some of the guards pick up on the touching.

“I’m gonna be fine.”

“Fine? Bam you’re a snake. You don’t run like a heater like I do.”

Yugyeom grabs Bam's arm where he’s seen all the needle marks. From all the tests they’ve been running non stop.

“What have they been doing to you?” Yugyeom whines with a pained expression.

Bam runs his fingers soothingly along the side of Yugyeom’s hand as Yugyeom keeps a light grip around his wrist.

“Nothing I can’t handle. Now I know you’ve been doing your thing since you’ve had more time to yourself. Anything new?”

Bam doesn’t want Yugyeom to hurt like this. To see him so worried and anxious. Yugyeom should be smiling and bantering back and forth with him. Just like they always do. 

“I couldn’t find anything on Jinyoung. He’s not even in the system. Not even about his blood type, where he was born. Nothing.”

Damn. Seems like the grandfather is trying to keep his son a secret. But why? 

“I did find something interesting though. Apparently an alpha broke out of one of the facilities in Goyang.”

Bam perks up at this, “What? Really?! Someone finally did it?”

Yugyeom nods, his own fingers rubbing soothingly along Bam’s arm to help provide comfort and to keep himself calm.

“He did it all by himself too. Even took out half the building’s soldiers without obtaining any wounds. It wasn’t until they were chasing him back into the city that he got hit with a bullet but then he just disappeared off the map.”

“No way! That’s so bad ass! He’s gonna be a legend now man! Did you get a name?” 

Yugyeom nods, “Lim Jaebeom. He’s our age too and it happened almost a month ago now. They’re having the surrounding areas on high alert to search for him. The soldiers fear Lim and RM might end up meeting and they don’t want that to happen.” 

“They should be scared. They’ve tried to control us for so long and it’s about time something was done about it. Man, if only we could find those two. I bet we’d get away scotch free and live the life we’ve always wanted.”

Yugyeom smiles at this as he’s reminded of their plans once they got out of here. 

“I’ve heard of that name before.”

The two look up to see Youngjae sitting down next to Bam. The two remain silent for a few seconds as they weren't expecting him to come over to them so soon. But then they grin in excitement,

“Youngjae!”

Youngjae leans back to try and get away but it’s too late as Yugyeom leans over the table to hug him as Bam does the same from beside him.

“Welcome to the shebang!” Bam exclaims.

“You won’t regret this chaotic duo,” Yugyeom promises.

Youngjae is frozen for a second but it’s actually...nice. The two let go and Bam winces but covers it up by laughing a bit before saying,

“Now as you were saying?”

“It wasn’t much. I just remember hearing that name…”

Youngjae doesn’t give any more information away and he didn’t think telling them anything more about it would be useful really. So he just shrugs. He looks down and notices the marks on Bam’s arm before Bam moves it away from his view and leans into the palm of his hand.

“Did you already eat?”

Youngjae frowns and just nods. 

“What made you decide to join our friendship?” Yugyeom wonders as both are curious.

“Let me guess, it was our charm. Believe me, I have many men after this sweet ass so I understand,” Bam states before he snorts in laughter at Youngjae’s expression.

Bam then about yelps when Youngjae reaches over to squeeze his butt,

“Hey now!” Bam flails and Yugyeom isn’t even upset as he’s too busy laughing over Youngjae’s expression.

“Don’t laugh! Aren’t you supposed to be getting all possessive here? He just touched the goods!”

Yugyeom tries to stop his laughter by covering his mouth but it’s no use, “Just look at his face, Bammie. There’s no way I have anything to worry about here.”

Bam mocks being hurt as he turns his attention back on Youngjae who pouts,

“I mean it’s squishy and small but it’s not that juicy. Mine is far better than yours.”

Bam’s eyes go wide in shock with the, ‘excuse me’ look on his face and Yugyeom about falls out of his seat now. 

“This guy has guts here. Damn, what a way for a friendship to take a sudden turn so fast. And here I thought I’d be good for at least another few days before the jokes would come.”

Youngjae furrows his eyebrows in confusion, “But I wasn’t jok-”

Bam clasps both hands onto Youngjae’s shoulders before grinning, “You’ll fit right in, friend.”

Youngje is taken back at Bam’s genuine expression and Yugyeom’s as he finally calms from his fit of laughter. Friend. He really has two friends now. A tiny smile forms and the two grow more excited,

“He smiled! Yugs look!”

“I know. It really suits him.”

Yugyeom and Bam continue to talk as Youngjae can’t help the warm feeling that’s spreading throughout his body. Is this what happiness feels like?

“Here take a bite.” 

Mark opens his mouth and leans over as Jaebum keeps a hold of the burger and shares it with Mark. Mark takes a bite and starts to chew before his eyes light up and he lets out a noise of happiness.

“It’s good!”

Jaebum chuckles as he smiles toward him. More days have gone by and since the bathhouse, the two stole new clothes as well as some money so they could actually have some decent food again. But don’t worry, that clothing store wasn’t gonna miss a few clothes being taken and at that price it wasn’t like many could afford it. And the money they took? Guy was practically drunk and just throwing money toward women walking by to try and get them to sleep with him. So they helped the guy out by letting him sleep it off in a hotel before taking a few bucks for the service and making sure the door was locked behind him. And now as it was a new day, they had passed by a few food stands and Jaebum had to get a burger, especially when Mark said he never had one before.

Emotions swell in Jaebum’s chest at being able to provide and to see Mark eating and happy. To know he’s healthy and that they’re living life together...it was a wonderful feeling. It’s also been a hot minute where they weren't constantly looking behind their backs. After escaping, they were extra careful. They laid low once they made it to the next town and didn’t chance being around too many people as they slept in an abandoned car lot after Mark rigged the door open. Even with the fear and worry. With the adrenaline that any moment they could get caught, Jaebum thoroughly enjoyed that night spent in the rundown car. Where one kiss after the next was spent. Where loving words were spoken between them. To the promise of remaining together no matter what. This was the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. This was the person he wouldn’t be able to go a day without. This was his mate. And he wanted to tell Mark how much he loved him. How much he meant to him but was afraid it was too soon. His feelings had come so strong and fast and they were only continuing to grow. But he doesn’t want to overwhelm Mark with them so he tries to keep it under wraps. But damn is it hard.

Swiping his thumb out, he gets some ketchup that gathered at the corner of Mark’s lips before licking it off. Mark whines before lightly smacking his chest,

“Don’t do that, it’s illegal.”

Jaebum raises an eyebrow, “Illegal?”

“Did you not see the look you were giving while doing that? Totally illegal.”

“Oh, so you’re saying I was being too sexy. I get it now. Well I’m afraid that I’m always sexy so it must be hard being around me twenty four seven.”

Mark shakes his head fondly before giggling as Jaebum wiggles his eyebrows before taking a huge bite out of the burger. Like literally almost the whole thing as his cheek puffs out and he slowly chews. At this moment Jaebum was super cute but Mark held himself back from saying so as he helped himself to some fries. But when he grabs for the fifth fry and puts it into his mouth, he finds Jaebum swooping in to bite the other half before pressing a kiss to Mark’s lips. Mark’s heart skips a beat before a soft smile appears with a nice blush forming.

“Bummie, did you just steal a kiss?”

Jaebum chews on the fry some before swallowing and acting nonchalant, “Hmm? I don’t know what you’re talking about. I thought we were sharing the fries too?”

Mark’s fingers start to trail up Jaebum’s body slowly as those bright blue eyes aren’t just playful but growing with passionate emotions as he steps closer till they’re inches apart. Breaths are mixing and Mark looks so kissable right now,

“I don’t mind sharing more than just food.”

Jaebum smiles as they’re both leaning in as they can’t resist the other and soon their lips meet in a sweet kiss. Jaebum wants more already that when Mark tries to pull away, he’s following to get another. Mark beams and gives him one more peck but pushes Jaebum back some,

“We can’t,” Mark says gently.

He’s right. Any further and they’d both show themselves to the humans around. It just shows how much the other affects them and even now Jaebum is having a hard time keeping his eyes from flashing. 

“Calm down, Bummie,” Mark helps calm him.

His fingers remain on Jaebum’s arm as they both anchor the other and with Jaebum focusing on what Mark is writing, it helps to ground him more. Jaebum can’t help but be curious,

“You’ve been doing this a lot lately but I don’t recognize the pattern though...is it another language?” 

Jaebum keeps Mark wrapped up in his arms as Mark presses a kiss over the clothing on the spot where Jaebum’s old wound used to be when they first met.

“It’s Mandarin.”

“What were you writing?” 

Mark takes a moment to breathe in Jaebum’s scent as he feels the warmth and happiness that follows every time he does.

“You’ll find out one day.”

Jaebum pouts as he wants to know now. Just like how he wants to know everything about Mark. To not miss a single moment. 

“Will you teach me?”

Mark pulls back some and Jaebum finds himself breathless as he looks at the breathtaking sight of Mark smiling so warmly up at him,

“I already am.” 

“What do you mean I have to do this?”

Jaebum and Mark are pulled from the moment as they turn to see a commotion across the street. In fact, there’s quite a crowd but that wasn’t the only thing. Soldiers. The HUNTERS were appearing more by the second as vehicles and such rolled in. There were lines beginning to be set up as the one soldier talked with the male who questioned in anger.

“For everyone’s safety we’re doing a check to make sure the hybrid we’re looking for isn’t loose in our city. So if you’d just show me your arm, you’ll be on your way in no time.”

Shit. 

Jaebum can feel Mark’s hand grab his to keep him steady. They needed to go now but their way was blocked as the buses were on the other side of the HUNTERS. 

“There’s another way. The subway can lead us close to Seoul,” Mark whispers.

Jaebum’s eyes glance to where the subway is located nearby and it's on their side of the street too. They just had to get to it while everyone else is distracted. As more vehicles arrive and people are being stopped and moved toward the line, Jaebum and Mark stay low and try and move through the crowds of people. Some people are pushing and pulling. Others complain while many fall in line. They can hear the many whispered voices letting out worry about there being a loose hybrid. Talking about how they’re monsters. How they hope the hybrid is found and put down like the animal they are. They’re getting closer to the subway station when one male gets shoved back because he’s pissed that he has to do this. Mark ends up being right behind him when this happens and falls out of the crowd and in the road. Jaebum goes to reach for him when one of the soldiers gets to him first. Fear strikes them as the soldier rights Mark onto his feet,

“Careful now. Do you need help getting to the lines?”

“N-No, I’m good. I’ll head to the back, thank you.”

Mark tries to move away but the soldier tightens his grip on Mark’s wrist,

“Hey it’s ok. No need to be so shy. You’re not hurt are you? How bout we take you to the front of the line?”

The soldier is obviously a perv and trying to be nice and flirty but all Mark can think about is how he’s being pulled to the other side of the street. How he’s being separated from Jaebum. He doesn’t want that. He wants to be back by Jaebum’s side-

Mark gets pulled back and ends up with his back flush against a solid chest,

“Back off, he’s taken.”

The soldier’s demeanor changes by Jaebum’s cold tone, “Alright then, both of you come with me to the front of the line.” 

What? Mark feels Jaebum’s hand moving from behind as it’s heading to his pocket. Mark’s heart beats faster as he knows what Jaebum is doing. He moves his own hand behind to touch Jaebum’s and Jaebum stops for a few seconds to squeeze his hand in comfort. To say silently, ‘Together’. For it’s about to happen. Whatever it takes. This can’t be avoided no more. 

“Are you trying to be defiant? Get in line,” the soldier says as he gets ready to raise his gun.

Jaebum slips the knife out at the same time and before the soldier can grab for them, he pulls Mark to the side and attacks. The knife plunges into the soldier's gut, the gun dropping to the ground in a loud clatter before Jaebum twists the knife and yanks it out. People freak out as they notice and the soldier backs up into the street just to have a car hit him. Now everyone’s attention was on them but Jaebum is already pushing Mark forward,

“Run!” 

“There he is!” soldiers shout.

“Get him!” 

“Don’t let him get away!”

Gunshots fly past as they barely miss the two. Adrenaline is high and hearts pumping fast as the commotion grows louder. One vehicle tries to cut them off but the two react just as quickly and go around the vehicle before the soldiers can get off and enter another crowd of people.

“Hold your fire! Don’t hit the civilians!” 

People parted or they moved them as their one destination was there as the sign tells them what street they’re on and what subways were underneath.

“They’re heading into the subway! After them!”

Jaebum hops over the ticket machine as gunshots ring out again and right as he lands back on his feet, he sees Mark just ahead of him get tackled to the ground by a soldier. 

“Mark!”

Mark lands on his back and the soldier tries to inject something into his neck but Mark grabs a hold of his hand and digs his claws in. The male cries out in pain before he’s grabbed from behind as Jaebum throws him off and to the side where he hits the wall hard and falls to the ground. Jaebum helps Mark up and more soldiers are drawing near as they make another run for it.

They’re too close on their tail. One mess up and it’s over. But even if they get to the subway, they’ll just be there on the other end waiting and Jaebum knows this. He has to buy them time.

“Can you trust me?” he asks to Mark who looks at him desperately,

“I already do,” he doesn’t hesitate to say.

Jaebum takes Mark’s hand before pulling them back and down the other side. It was the opposite subway. It was the one that would take them back and away from Seoul. 

“Don’t let them get on that subway!”

Using the people around, they make their way to where the subways are stationed and ready to leave at any moment as people are already getting off as others are getting on.

“Surround them!”

The soldiers come rushing forth as they spot Jaebum and Mark entering into the throng of people.

“They’re getting on!”

One soldier pushes his way through the crowd. The signal for the subway about to part is heard as well as the voice letting everyone know that the doors will be closing shortly. The soldier has his weapon armed and ready as he enters the subway. People on there immediately put their hands up as the soldier shouts,

“Where are they?!”

The people are confused and lost especially as more soldiers come on and surround them. And then the soldier sees them through the window in the separate parts of the subway. 

“They’re down further!” 

The soldier pushes past people to get to the other part as the voice is heard again that the doors are now closing. By the time the soldier makes it to the other part of the subway with the other soldiers, his eyes look around for them. 

“Where’d they go?”

“The doors closed already so they should be on here!”

The soldier is confused as well and the ones from the other end come forth to meet in the center. The sound of the subway is heard as it begins moving and it's then that something catches his attention from the corner of his eye. Turning to look through the many windows of the subway, he finds the two young males standing in the other subway heading in the opposite direction. Takes in the alpha holding the other hybrid close as the alpha stares at them with a killer gaze. He tricked them. This was one smart motherfucker. The soldier stands down as the others notice too.

“What the?!”

“How’d they move that fast?!”

“There’s no way a human could’ve done that!”

“Those split second moves…”

“They’re heading to Seoul!”

“Do we have other units nearby that we can radio?”

The one soldier shakes his head and stops the commotion of the others,

“Don’t bother. Even if we were able to get units there by the time the subway stopped, they’ll already be long gone cause he knows that’s what we’d do.”

The other soldiers show frustrated and pissed off expressions. 

“What should we do then captain?” 

“Get me in contact with JYP. Seoul is his territory anyway. I’m sure he’ll get off on what I’m about to tell him.”

“Yes Sir!”

The captain stands there as he continues to stare at the window. He can’t get that alpha’s look out of his mind. How it promised to take each and every one of them down if they come after him…

“Bummie,” Mark lets out even though he’s out of breath from all the running.

His voice held such emotion as he sat in the seat with Jaebum right there. Both their hands shook, breathing harshly as their emotions were everywhere and the realization that they barely got away rings so loud at the front of their minds. Meeting each other’s gazes, hands reach out instantly to grab a hold of the other. To help steady their shaking nerves and swallow down the thoughts of what could’ve happened. And their eyes say everything. Of every single thing they felt about the other. Of how much they needed each other. How the thought of them being separated had them ready to snap. How even now it was hard to remain in control. Mark’s eyes are filled with tears but Jaebum comes closer and rests their foreheads together to try and ground them both. To remind them of their promise. Of their dreams. 

“They won’t take you from me...no matter what happens. Where we go...I’m gonna be with you, baby…together.” 

The subway continues to move and for now they have a moment to themselves. Of their little world. But once the subway neared Seoul, they’d have to hurry to find a place to lay low as the cruel world will try to tear them apart once more.


	5. Chapter 5

The news of Lim Jaebeom spread fast among the facility of his showdown in Daegu in how he not only took down a soldier in front of so many humans, he outsmarted them and got away like a bad ass. He was talked about even by the soldiers that it wouldn’t surprise Youngjae if other facilities in Korea were talking about him.

“Why don’t you just stick me all at once and get it over with?” Youngjae voices as the nurse takes his sweet time in drawing his blood.

The nurse jerks as Youngjae’s tone is cold, “Since you already have a hard time putting the needle in my vein, you might as well stick them all at once to have more of a chance of doing your job correctly.”

The nurse grows scared at Youngjae lifting his hand toward her. The soldiers in the room start to rush forth when one that slips into the room beats them to it,

“Hey now, let’s all calm down alright?” Danny’s voice is heard as he gently takes Youngjae’s hand, “He was just trying to show her how to do it.”

The other soldiers back off and Danny gives a comforting pat on Youngjae’s hand before moving back some. The nurse watches as Youngjae moves his arm like he had been doing and takes a hold of the needle from the nurse. 

“After you locate the vein, it helps if you keep one finger along it to help guide you and when you pierce through the skin you actually commit and keep the needle steady,” Youngjae instructs as he does it himself.

The blood starts to come out into the tube before the nurse takes over and starts taking multiple samples of Youngjae’s blood. Really, this was something he was so used to day after day. One test after the other yet all of them fail in trying to recreate what Dr. Lockhart had. But not like Youngjae telling them would do anything about it. He’ll just end up in this same room with one nurse and doctor after the next as the cycle repeats. After this, they’ll want him to be in one of the lab rooms to create drugs and that for them. Like Youngjae is gonna do shit for them. He’s already come up with his own stuff but he’s not going to let on that he has and just makes simple and stupid little things for their satisfaction. 

“Alright, I’m gonna send these over and then we’ll move on from here,” the nurse says before leaving the room. 

Danny nods to the other soldiers, “You guys take a break. I know you’ve guys pulled a double.”

They seem hesitant but Danny points to the chair Youngjae is strapped in,

“He’s not going anywhere guys, besides, there’s many more guys down here if something happens.”

The two soldiers share a look before the one nods, “Five minutes and we’ll be back hotshot.”

Danny gives them a dazzling smile as the two soldiers leave the room. There may be cameras in here but no audio so the moment the door closes, Danny turns with his back facing the camera to talk with Youngjae,

“How you feeling? In any pain?”

Youngjae ignores his concerned question as he asks one instead, “Are you trying to get into trouble? You’re not even on this floor.”

“I’m on lunch break so what I decide to do on lunch is up to me and I wanted to come check up on you.”

Youngjae’s fingers mess with the arm of the chair to try and steady himself as Danny keeps staring at him. Maybe it’s because of all the blood drawn that he feels a little light headed and weak in the legs...at least that’s what he’s going to keep telling himself. 

“I also couldn’t wait till later as I found out some great news. They’re gonna switch my sectors so I’ll be closer to you even during the day as well as night.”

The way Danny says it all happily and excitedly does things to Youngjae’s heart that he can’t stop though he tries. And he’s really trying as he tries to dig his claws into his palms,

“Hey hey, no,” Danny comes forth and stops him, “I don’t know when you picked up this habit but you shouldn’t try and cause yourself pain when you feel emotions other than sadness or anger. It’s ok to let yourself feel excited and happy when it comes.”

Youngjae wants to move away but he’s strapped to the chair so he’s forced to remain in his spot and feel the warmth from Danny’s hands as they continue to hold his. And with Danny this close, he can feel his breath against his face and it’s making his heart beat so fast. Not just because Danny is handsome and these feelings but also due to hearing Danny’s heart this close now. How his eyes can’t resist to look toward Danny’s pulse point and if he just leaned a little bit closer his fangs could-

“I also wanted to congratulate you on becoming friends with those two. I know we talked about it before but it’s good hearing you bring them up to me. I would like to hear more about them if you’d let me.”

Yugyeom and Bam come to mind and Youngjae welcomes the distraction as he focuses on them.

“Though they try to be quiet, they’re really loud and chaotic. They joke and play around a lot too but it’s...nice. And though I don’t add much to the conversation, they still include me and aren’t deterred if I don’t answer. They just smile and laugh.”

Youngjae doesn’t realize it but his mouth twitches into a little smile for a brief moment as he thinks about them and Danny is there to see it. A fond sigh escapes him and Youngjae looks back up to him,

“Hm?” 

“No I...sorry, for a moment there I was jealous because your expression was relaxed and you looked happy just then and I...I’ve always wanted to do that...to get you to smile.”

Youngjae notices how Danny looks kind of sad and dejected before he’s trying to correct it and throws him that smile as he brushes off the conversation. Youngjae doesn’t like it. To see Danny down that he ends up admitting some things that he’s been trying to keep down,

“But you’re the first one that made me feel something other than hatred or sadness...you reignited my heart.” 

Danny is taken aback by this as the words settle in before his expression goes so soft and that smile comes forth as his eyes shine with so much happiness. Danny goes to say something but ends up interrupted as there’s a sudden commotion from outside. 

“He doesn’t feel good! Run your tests another time!”

Youngjae perks up as he recognizes that voice, “Yugyeom,” Youngjae mutters under his breath but Danny hears him since he’s still standing close.

They can hear more soldier’s footsteps as they’re rushing toward the scene. 

“We got an alpha becoming hostile. Repeat, we got an alpha becoming hostile-”

Youngjae tries to get up before he remembers he’s strapped in and looks to Danny,

“Danny-” Youngjae stops as he watches Danny already helping him out by undoing the straps around his arms subtly.

He didn’t even have to ask or beg and the fact that Danny could get into so much trouble for this…

“Don’t worry about me. Do what you have to do. Seeing you feel so strongly for your friends is worth anything that may come my way,” he says while keeping that sunshine smile on his face.

Youngjae’s heart skips a beat at that but as the commotion is growing outside Youngjae has to think fast and move. Glancing to the camera behind Danny before ripping his arms free of the straps before shoving Danny hard. Danny’s back hits the wall and Youngjae uses that chance to get out of the legs straps. Danny makes it look believable as he scrambles to go after Youngjae who is already out the door and running down the hall toward the chaos. And it was very chaotic. Yugyeom was standing there blocking Bam from the nurses and soldiers. Yugyeom even bares fangs and growls when one tries to take a step closer.

“We will sedate you and use force,” one soldier declares but Yugyeom lets his claws come out and is raring to go.

“He needs to rest!” Yugyeom fires back.

Bam clings to the back of Yugyeom’s shirt as his head rests along his middle back. His breathing is harsh and he’s so pale looking. He can barely stand too and Yugyeom was not having it when they came to their cell to try and take Bam away. Bam tried to calm him down and say it was ok but Yugyeom didn’t last but a few minutes before he broke free of his cell and came running. He didn’t care if this put them back longer to escape. He wanted Bam to be happy and healthy...not like this. Not suffering and miserable. 

“Yugyeom,” Bam gets out weakly.

The soldiers get ready to subdue Yugyeom when Bam suddenly leans over to the side and throws up. The soldiers stop as they take in the blood Bam just threw up before Bam is dropping to the ground fast. Yugyeom can’t even catch him as it happens so fast and he watches in horror as Bam’s body starts convulsing. 

Youngjae grows pissed as he just sees the nurses standing there as he’s still running forth and forces his way through as he slides onto his knees in front of Bam.

“Bam…” Yugyeom calls out his name as he can’t look away from his partner.

Youngjae works fast, his eyes taking in the new needle marks on Bam’s arm as he his hands try to keep Bam from choking as he starts to bark out orders, 

“You!” Youngjae looks up to the nurse he had and tells her what he needs and that he needs it now.

Yugyeom can’t even hear half the conversation as his mind is going static. His heart doesn’t even feel like it’s beating as everything is just coming to a stop around him. Everything except Bam. Youngjae is almost a blur as those around him go out of focus. 

But Youngjae, he remains focused and luckily the nurse listens and rushes to get what he needs before coming back as Youngjae pops the cap with his mouth before Danny comes and helps to steady Bam the best he can so Youngjae can inject the needle. The soldiers had started to intervene at first but had stopped when they saw Youngjae was trying to save Bam and let it happen. But they were ready for the aftermath and Youngjae was pissed. He knew right away after his hunch was right and Bam’s body stills that the ones testing on Bam fucked up big time. And they call themselves medical professionals? 

Checking to make sure Bam’s vitals were returning to normal, Youngjae flies up to his feet and makes a beeline to the nurse Bam has but Danny grabs him before he can.

“Are you out of your mind?! You fucking overdosed him! And then you just stood there and watched! Did you want to kill him because that’s what would’ve happened especially if you had injected him one more damn time!”

Youngjae struggles in Danny’s hold before another soldier comes to slam him up against the wall. Danny is pushed back as more soldiers move forth. Yugyeom is already on the ground as he was ready to rage at finding out what they almost did. He’s seething as the side of his face is being smushed into the ground and his eyes remain on an unconscious Bam. His arms are forced back as one soldier uses his weight to try and keep him in place. Several sedatives were shot into his body but Yugyeom still continued to struggle; his breathing harsh as he wanted to kill each and every one of them that did this to Bam. Binds are being wrapped around his limbs though he continues to make it hard for them. Youngjae isn’t doing any better. Even when one twisted his arm and he can feel his shoulder about to pop out of place, Youngjae was ready to murder. It brought back so many memories of his parents. Of the shit they did to him. Of what he learned they did to their test subjects. It was nothing of what Dr. Lockhart had been doing. Or trying to achieve. Just like the ones that almost killed Bam, they were just like his parents. True monsters. But the only one who saw that was Dr. Lockhart so he destroyed everything and the hybrids that were created by him were hidden throughout the world but Youngjae is the only one who knows that. Who knows who they are. And the only other survivors from Dr. Lockhart’s facility were his parents and he killed them long ago. 

Youngjae uses the wall to his advantage and pushes back with all his strength. The soldier holds him barrels back into several and they go down in a pile. Youngjae breaks free and is ready to slash the guy’s throat when an arrow comes flying past and right into Youngjae’s shoulder. Youngjae cries out in pain as he clutches his hurt shoulder and glares at the person who shot the arrow.

“Someone has five seconds to tell me what is going on,” Jinyoung’s voice is heard as he moves forward.

“Your people clearly not doing their job properly!” Youngjae hisses out as Jinyoung takes in Bam on the ground.

With the blood nearby that he threw up and his arm stretched out to reveal all the needle marks. There were so many that Bam’s body didn’t have time to heal from them and what had been injected into him was affecting his body greatly.

“Did you guys think you could just use another hybrid? That if this one overdosed and died, you’d move on to the next one? Fuck you. Fuck all of you!” Youngjae spats but he stops when he sees Jinyoung’s expression after he looks at Bam.

Can see the anger in his eyes but it’s not at him but his own people.

“Get him to the medical bay right now and check him over. Take the other two to the isolation chambers and you,” Jinyoung looks directly at the one who was overseeing Bam with the testing and administering it, “I want everyone involved with his procedures and process in the same room now.” 

The people move by his command. Yugyeom’s sedatives finally kicked in and he couldn’t fight it anymore as he passed out. Youngjae is about to be grabbed but Danny intervenes and makes sure he’s the one that directs him back to his cell…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't have time to add in the other part but I hope it was still enjoyable.


	6. Chapter 6

Prior…

“Jinyoungie, Jinyoungie, Jinyoungie,” Jackson lets out happily as he sees Jinyoung enter the room.

Jinyoung shuts the door behind him as he tries to hide the smile that wants to come forth at hearing how excited Jackson is to see him. Before he can even turn back around, he can hear the chains straining,

“What did I say about purposely breaking the chains?”

“But babe! I want to be closer and recieve your ‘torture’.”

Jinyoung shakes his head fondly as he faces Jackson and sees him perking up like a puppy. Jinyoung’s long since given up on the names Jackson loves to give him as it’s futile to change this man’s mind once it’s set on something. At least Jackson will listen to him if he tells him to do other things. Well most of the time.

“Can’t we just say it happened during you torturing me again? Besides, they’ve seen how you’ve been whipping me into shape. Heard I might even get to be set free from this room and be around the others since I’ve been on good behavior.” 

He winks before showing the grin and Jinyoung can’t help but find himself holding back a snort at Jackson’s silliness.

“You act like this is some vacation for you.”

“With you, anywhere is paradise.” 

“You’re never gonna stop trying with me are you?”

“Never ever. Gonna keep chasing you even after we get together.”

Jinyoung crosses his arms over his chest and raises an eyebrow, 

“And you think we’re gonna end up together?”

“I see the way you try to resist me. Don’t worry, Jinyoungie I’m not going anywhere unless I’m with you.” 

Silence fills the room for point two seconds before Jackson tries to pull on the chains again to get closer. 

“Stop it,” Jinyoung demands but Jackson is determined.

“I want to love on you!”

Jinyoung can see Jackson hurting himself and doesn’t like it so he moves closer. Jackson immediately stops and gets super happy as Jinyoung is now right in front of him. In no way shape or form does this do things to Jinyoung. Not one bit. 

“I can’t have you breaking out of your chains every time or they’re gonna put you in something else,” Jinyoung tells them both to try and convince himself of the reason he moved closer.

And really, he already knows Jackson can get out of the chains and binds keeping him in the chair too but Jackson just chooses not to. Just like the way he doesn’t fight the guards or others. He’s been obedient and well behaved and all for what? Was it really for him?

“I don’t understand you,” Jinyoung admits, “Usually I can get in the head of my enemy but no matter what I do, you keep surprising me with your ways.”

Jackson wiggles in his seat happily, “Thanks for the compliment, babe. I knew you weren't a bad flirter.”

“I’m being serious here,” Jinyoung huffs out though his mouth twitches with a smile.

“Ah man, I was so close! You were gonna laugh but stopped yourself! I really want to see that breathtaking smile of yours too. I know it would knock me off my feet, or well, this chair rather.”

“Ugh, what am I gonna do with you?”

“Well I can think of many things-”

The look he gets from Jinyoung just has Jackson grin more before he grows serious,

“But if you wanted to know more about me. All you have to do is ask and I’ll tell you.”

“That easy?” Jinyoung can’t believe this.

“That easy.”

“Anything I ask?”

“Anything. One condition though.”

He knew it. Jinyoung moves a bit before placing his hands onto his hips,

“Name your price.”

“A kiss on the cheek.”

Excuse me? Ok, Jinyoung isn’t shocked by Jackson asking for a kiss but he was sure Jackson was gonna ask for like a kiss on the lips or something more intimate with the way Jackson has been with him since day one. But this, this was once again another surprise.

“I’m not gonna ask for a kiss on the lips until you’re ready babe. Besides, the first kiss is always special!” 

Jinyoung just can’t win with Jackson. Admitting defeat this time he nods,

“Fine. But after my questions.”

Jackson nods excitedly as he waits for Jinyoung to ask away.

“When you came to the facility. You pretended to be knocked out, almost like you wanted to be brought in.”

Jackson’s expression goes from excited and happy to a more serious one as he nods,

“I’m looking for someone.”

Jinyoung is curious since Jackson is a manmade hybrid. He doesn’t have family or loved ones. He doesn’t have anyone.

“Who? Dr. Lockhart?” 

Jackson shakes his head, “No, my brother.” 

What?! 

“Brother but you don’t-”

“He’s not blood related obviously but he’s just like me. And I promised him that we’d always be brothers and by each other’s side but then…” Jackson trails off as he recalls past memories and his expression goes sad a bit.

It’s the first time Jinyoung has seen such an expression from Jackson. This alpha was always happy go lucky and full of energy. But this...this was something vulnerable. Something no one else has seen. Something intimate and private. As fast as it comes, it goes and Jackson is back to smiling and determined.

“But I’ll find him! I know he’s out here somewhere and though he may not be here, I found someone just as precious to me.”

It’s another confession and though he doesn’t say more, Jinyoung got his answer to the question he had earlier. So Jackson was really doing this for him. Being good so he can see more of Jinyoung and have these moments. Only staying instead of trying to leave right away because of him. It’s what his heart tells him and feels but his brain tells him it could just be Jackson trying to get close so he can actually leave. To see if he has any information on the person he’s been searching for. And now his mind and heart are conflicting with each other again. 

Dammit. He really needs to stop this.

Jinyoung starts to move and Jackson pouts, “What? No more questions?”

Jinyoung shakes his head, “There’s things I need to do.”

Jackson is ready to complain and demand more time together when Jinyoung takes him by surprise and kisses him on the cheek. Jackson’s eyes go wide, his heart skipping a beat as he feels the warmth and emotion from Jinyoung before his face starts to flush and he gets this dopey grin on his face. Jinyoung pulls back and turns to head to the door right away. Jackson doesn’t stop him this time or say anything as he’s lost in a daze at feeling some of Jinyoung’s love. And by the time Jinyoung is out the door, Jackson is already craving for more and Jinyoung…

Jinyoung doesn’t even make it two steps without his own heart thumping so fast, his face flushed and his lips tingling. Oh this was so bad. He hadn’t stopped these feelings at all and in fact they were only continuing to grow more and more…

Present:

“What kind of place do you think we’re running here? When did you think it was ok to rush the procedure? Was it on my grandfather’s orders? Or did you just think it would be ok no matter the cost as long as the outcome you wanted was achieved?”

Jinyoung is laying it on them in anger. To every nurse, doctor, person who was connected to Bam being overdosed. And them just standing there in the room in silence as they’ve never experienced Jinyoung so angry just makes him more pissed off. Like they don’t even see the wrong they did. Like Bam was just something they can throw out in the trash. How can they not feel any remorse? Any guilt? Pain? Every time Jinyoung blinks he sees Bam’s unconscious body. How pale he is. How almost lifeless. It wasn’t the Bam he got to see and know. The Bam that would joke and try and pull pranks to get a reaction out of him when he was nearby. That would make loud noises with Yugyeom and the two would laugh and do this stupid dab thing. And just the thought of that person almost gone...

More of his emotions were showing but they were directed in anger toward these people. Just what else had they been doing without him knowing? What lie and excuse did they come up with? Forge on file? Said right to his face? How many secrets? 

His emotions are going haywire as he doesn’t even know what he’s been doing himself. Wasn’t he just as bad? Having let all the training and torture blind him into some perfect hunter...of letting his grandfather get into his head and brainwash him into thinking they were following the code…

His Mother’s words come to mind. Of how true hunters follow the code. That hunters have morals. That we fight for the innocent and protect our people. But we don’t kill or attack unless the code is broken. Until one person lays their hands on the innocent do we bring justice. Doesn’t matter if they’re human or not. We’re all the same. We’re all on this planet together--

But then his grandfather’s words overlap his Mother’s soft tone. All the hatred. The anger. Ingraining into his mind how hybrids are monsters. Filthy, nasty creatures. How they killed his parents during that mission. Torn them to part after torturing them. That hybrids are nothing but feral beings that need to be put down if they can’t be used. Those words dig deep. They tear into his heart. And the look his grandfather would give him as he says those words haunt him till this day. His last blood relative. Someone who had to raise him since he was little. He just wanted to be useful. To be loved. To be something. Not this. He never wanted to become this.

Jinyoung stops after spitting out his anger to the people in the room and silence falls. None of them dare to say something that they know would trigger Jinyoung more but them just staring at him and not saying anything. Not even an apology. Not even a, ‘It won’t happen again’ let Jinyoung know they weren't gonna change. They weren't even gonna try. His hand twitches by his knife and for a brief moment he wants to kill every single person in this room but instead grabs the table nearby and throws it. Everything that was on it. From the files of Bam to the computer and keyboard...it all goes everywhere as the table is being smashed against the wall. The people jerk in fear before Jinyoung practically growls out,

“You’re not allowed to continue this procedure anymore on him! And if my grandfather says anything, tell him to come see me!” 

With that, Jinyoung has to leave the room. If he stays any longer he’ll lose control and really kill them all. So he steps over the files. Over the one paper that says how Bam being a snake made him a perfect candidate for this experiment but the rest of the words are illegible thanks to the drink that had been on the table spilling over the important documents…

Jinyoung walks fast as he tries to calm himself. It’s been so many years since he’s almost lost control of his emotions. Of emotions he swore he didn’t feel anymore. That he got rid of. It strikes him harder at how long he’s been this emotionless tool. Of how it was learned. How he was raised. Literally beat into him of how to be. 

Jinyoung stops all of a sudden. He hadn’t even realized his legs took him here subconsciously but everything stills for a second as he looks into one of the windows of the medical ward. 

Bam lays there hooked up to a machine as they keep a lookout on his vitals and keep them steady as his body can finally try and start healing from what’s been done to him. It hurts to see this. His mind flashes back to Yugyeom. He knows those two are close and is no doubt going to be freaking out once he comes off the sedatives. Maybe he can pull some strings and get it to where Yugyeom will remain on sedatives until he can be reunited with Bam. It would be the safest bet too for everyone so it might be approved. And Youngjae...there was something...almost like recognition in his eyes when he realized he was just as upset as he was. Something told Jinyoung he needed to talk to Youngjae eventually. But right now, god he was all over the place. His mind is beginning to race and his heart hurts and he...his first thought is to go to Jackson. He wants to be grounded. To anchor his emotions and thoughts back in control. Even if Jackson just talks about random things, his voice and aura does wonders for him. It makes him feel calm. Everything comes easily to him. And it’s nice. It’s like he can breathe. Like he can be him. Like it’s ok to let his guard down and he shouldn’t. He knows right now would be the stupidest thing to go see him when he’s vulnerable like this but Jinyoung is already heading in that direction now. And he’s not stopping.

The sound of the door being unlocked is heard in Jackson’s ears as he perks up curiously as he wasn’t expecting anyone at this time when he’s surprised to find Jinyoung back so soon,

“Hey-” Jackson gets all excited and hyper until he sees Jinyoung’s expression.

Something happened. He’s hurting. He’s in pain again and looking so lost and vulnerable that he has Jackson instantly wanting to go to him but the chains stop him from doing so. Jinyoung barely has the door shut behind him as Jackson continues to strain with the chains till one snaps and Jinyoung’s breath hitches as he’s fighting back his emotions but it’s heard in his voice,

“Don’t.”

“Like I’m going to stop. Come here. Let me hold you. Let me-”

Jinyoung moves toward him and before Jackson knows it, he has a lap full of Jinyoung. Jackson whines as Jinyoung buries his face into Jackson’s neck and doesn’t say anything else. But it’s when he feels the wetness slowly rolling down into his shirt that Jackson can’t take it anymore and snaps the chains. It’s only seconds more that he gets out of his binds as his determination to hold and help his mate gives him more strength and soon arms are wrapping around Jinyoung. And the sound Jinyoung makes when he feels Jackson’s warmth surround him is heard. It grips Jackson’s heart as it’s such a pained sound. A cry from within as he’s been trapped and lost for so long. But Jackson hears it and he answers,

“Don’t fight it. Let it come out. Don’t keep yourself chained down anymore. I hear you, babe. I hear you and I’m here.”

“I...I feel weird...I don’t…”

Jinyoung can’t explain it but at this moment Jackson’s scent is stronger. Being this close to his pulse point was comforting. Being in Jackson’s arms made him feel so safe and warm. Made him want to remain like this for as long as he could. But he’s aching. His whole body is aching. Something thrumming underneath his skin and growing. He’d be freaking out right now if Jackson wasn’t holding him. Wasn’t distracting him by his voice and soothing ministrations of his hands. And when Jackson speaks next, it strikes him hard.

“Whatever you’ve been given to take, stop taking it. I can smell it covering up your natural scent. I know you’ve been searching for answers but you need to start there first and they’ll come to you. You’ll see.”

Jackson says it with such raw emotion. Letting Jinyoung know he’s hurting for him. That he knows he’s been suffering. That he’s been lost and lonely. And that he’s here to catch Jinyoung when he’s ready. That he’ll have his arms open whenever Jinyoung wants to take that leap of faith. And Jinyoung...he’s a mess at the moment. But he clings tighter and lets Jackson hold him. Clings to him like a lifeline until he can get himself back under control…

Danny manages to have the other soldiers leave the cell as he tries to go help Youngjae with his wound.

“Here let me-”

Youngjae smacks Danny’s hand away. Danny moves back in surprise while Youngjae is shocked himself before he frowns and looks away from Danny’s hurt expression. 

“You can go now. I’m fine.”

“But the arrow is still in your shoulder and you’re bleeding,” Danny pleads.

Youngjae can’t take it anymore. How can he still be so sweet and kind to him when he saw he was about to kill those people. That he wanted to have them suffer for what they did to Bam. Why does Danny still care?! He’s a monster. A freak. Why couldn’t he be like the others. Heartless and cruel. Then Youngjae wouldn’t be feeling again. Then Youngjae wouldn’t be scared and worried about Bam and Yugyeom. Wouldn’t be worried about Danny getting into trouble or hurt. Of losing this person because he’d rush right in to help him without a second thought even if that meant death. He’s not worth saving. He should’ve died back in the labs. Too many emotions were rushing through him that with the next moment, Youngjae is grabbing a hold of the arrow and yanks it out before Danny can convince him to let him help.

Blood flings and some gets splattered on Danny’s face and neck as he watches in shock. More blood starts to run down Youngjae’s arm but Youngjae doesn’t feel pain from it. Not when he sees the horrified look on Danny’s face. That hurt far worse. But that’s good. Danny should be scared. Then he’ll leave. He won’t come back and that’s what Youngjae needs to happen. To save Danny from going down this path that’ll only lead to his death.

“Watch closely. I’m not like you. I will heal from this. This is nothing compared to what I’ve been through.”

And it’s true. Right before Danny’s eyes, the wound starts to close up slowly. Of course it's gonna take some time before completely healing but the blood has already stopped.

“If you’re still worried and want to help, I can show you what will speed up the process and heal it right now.”

Youngjae’s voice is laced with anger but the undertone hints at the other raw emotions. Of pain and sadness. Of all the suffering he’s been through. Of how doing this was going to hurt him but it needs to be done. 

Danny doesn’t move nor say anything as Youngjae continues. As he moves closer. The cell only has a dim light as most of the cell is dark but Danny can see it. The eyes that flash before showing him that Youngjae is anything but human anymore. Claws grip his arm and yank him forward, Danny’s breath hitching as Youngjae is mere inches from him now. Fangs glinting with saliva as he raises Danny’s arm up toward his face,

“You want to know what I eat? What I feed off of now?”

Danny’s arm is right there by Youngjae’s lips and he shudders as Youngjae presses a kiss against his wrist along a vein. And Youngjae can feel it. Can feel the moment Danny’s heart skips a beat before thumping madly. Can hear the blood pumping. It has his fangs aching to pierce right away. To get his fill as he’s been denied feeding properly to weaken him. To keep him under control. From escaping. Right now he could easily get what he needs but it would kill Danny. 

Youngjae’s tongue comes out and licks and feels Danny twitch and let out a gasp that does things to him. Makes him yearn more for Danny. Of wanting more reactions out of him. But this is meant to scar. To ruin things between them. Not bring them closer. So Youngjae is quick to stop himself and speed up this process by tilting his head and biting. His fangs pierce and Danny winces but Youngjae holds him firmly and begins to feed. 

Shit. This was a bad idea. The moment Danny’s blood touches his tongue and he gets a taste, Youngjae moans. It was so rich and divine and it’s not because Danny is human. Youngjae has fed off many humans and though it would be delicious, he won’t lie, but it’s nothing compared to him. And Youngjae knows it’s because this is Danny. Because of what Danny does to him and now that he has a taste he wants more. Danny’s panting but so is Youngjae as he can’t stop. Having Danny’s blood enter him. Start to run through him. Danny is inside of him and spreads so much warmth and emotions that Youngjae can feel his heart pumping fast. Reminding him of how he used to be before the accident. When he was human. When he had been happy and full of sunshine. Danny was making him whole again. The complete opposite of what he was trying to do. To avoid. 

“It’s ok,” Danny’s voice is heard and breaks Youngjae from his thoughts and feelings momentarily.

But they all come crashing onto him tenfold as Youngjae’s eyes fly open while he not only hears those words but feels Danny’s free hand cup his face. Youngjae stops to breathe for a second but his breath hitches and a sob wants to come out. Some blood is dripping down from his mouth but so are the tears he can’t hold back. Youngjae’s hand holding his arm trembles as his expression is about to break and what does Danny do? He does that damn smile that’s full of sunshine as his thumb softly caresses his cheek. The cry slips out and more tears fall as Youngjae finally breaks before he’s moving forward and Danny pulls him into his arms. He holds him as Youngjae cries it out. As he clings tightly all the while telling him he’s not going anywhere. That he couldn’t possibly leave when Youngjae looked to be in pain before biting into him. That he isn’t scared of Youngjae and in fact,

“You’re beautiful. So handsome and beautiful like this. You have no idea how it affects me.”

Danny gives a breathless laugh as he grows shy a bit after saying that until his legs start to get weak a bit. Youngjae steadies him a bit before he realizes that he drank too much from him and that Danny was still bleeding from his wrist. Getting himself under control, Youngjae is quick to move Danny to sit on the small cot before grabbing a hold of his wrist and pressing a kiss over the bite marks before applying pressure to stop the bleeding. He ends up tearing the rest of the material left on his shirt where his shoulder wound had been and wraps Danny’s wrist just to be extra sure but the blood was already clotting up. And right as Youngjae goes to look up at Danny, he finds Danny leaning forward and pressing a kiss to his forehead. It shocks Youngjae at first but the warmth only grows as he still feels Danny all around him and from the inside out that he can’t stop it as it happens.

He smiles.

Feeling Danny’s love brought him not only safety and security. But also happiness. 

And the tears that fall now are not just from sadness and suffering. But from how happy he feels. How relieved that Danny still cares. That Danny isn’t afraid of him. Didn’t turn on him or abandon him. 

“Youngjae,” Danny breathes out as his face is full of so many emotions. 

As Danny takes all of him in and before Youngjae knows it, Danny is cupping his face again but this time he leans in and seals his lips over his…

It hits him. All at once as the sensation of how good it feels. How right it feels to have Danny be intimate with him like this. Youngjae realizes his feelings are so much more. That his feelings toward Danny isn’t just friendship. That the reason he wanted his blood so badly was because Danny was more than that. He wanted to mate with Danny. Instantly a thought comes to his mind of making Danny like him. It makes him freeze as he feels sick to his stomach. No. He doesn’t want that. He doesn’t want to hurt Danny or change him. He doesn’t want to make him go through the suffering and torture he did. That thought had scared him that he ended up pushing Danny away. Danny lands on his butt off the bed as Youngjae screams.

“GET OUT!” 

The urge to act on his instincts. To go through with that thought is strong. So strong that he continues to scream before grabbing what’s near him and breaking it. Danny tries to get close but the commotion is so loud that the soldiers outside can hear it and rush in. Youngjae struggles against them. Even tearing into one with his claws before another sedates him. It’s what Youngjae wants. To be sedated. To be knocked out. Then he won’t hurt Danny. He won’t hurt the one he loves. He stops thrashing, the last noise coming out of him almost a cry as he realizes they can’t be together. Never…

Jinyoung stands in his little apartment like dorm with the bottle of medicine that he takes daily. Ever since he can remember he’s been taking it. How his grandfather told him he needed it in order to remain healthy so he didn’t get sick. That he couldn’t let his parents down by getting super sick and dying too. So he took them without question. But now…

There’s a knock on the door before he can hear it being unlocked. He sets the bottle down by the sink and moves to head toward the door as he knows who it is. Only one person can enter his dorm like that and it doesn’t take much to know he fucked up. From his outburst earlier surely his grandfather got word and is now about to lay it on him. But when he gets to the living room he finds his grandfather already standing there with a disappointed look on his face.

“Jinyoung,” his grandfather starts.

Jinyoung keeps his expression neutral. He knows what’s coming.

“Have you forgotten what I’ve worked so hard to build? The pride of a hunter?”

Jinyoung wants to call bullshit. Has to bite his tongue as so many words want to come forth.

“Do I need to remind you?”

It was a warning. He had stepped out of line back there in the testing ward. 

“Those hybrids are not human. No matter how much they look it. They’re creatures. They’re animals. They don’t have hearts or souls. And I think you’re letting that one get too much into your head. Letting you to believe they’re something else-”

“Grandfather-” Jinyoung tries to stop him but his grandfather puts his foot down.

“I already got word of the alpha that’s been on the run. He’s supposed to be heading to Seoul and you’re going to be on the team to bring him in.”

There’s no arguing with this man. No special treatment regardless if they’re family. And going against him would be futile at this point.

“When do I head out?”

“He should arrive tonight so first thing tomorrow morning.”

Jinyoung’s hands clenched into fists behind him so his grandfather can’t see as his grandfather takes a step closer to him and stops in front of him.

“I’ll let what happened today slide. I already had those involved taken care of so word won’t get out but do remember your place boy and don’t let it happen again. Grandson or not, I will not tolerate disrespect in my facility. You try anything and your ass will end up in one of the torture cells for me to remind you of what you are.” 

There it was again. Those eyes. They look at him with disgust. Hatred. Disappointment. No ounce of love behind them. He strived so hard to change that. To get his grandfather to love him. To say he was proud of him. And he thought he had achieved that. When he became the perfect hunter. But now that he stepped out of line and the wall that blinded him had fallen, he saw he never did. 

Jinyoung can only nod for the words that will come out will be anything but pleasant. His grandfather pats his shoulder before turning to leave. Jinyoung watches his back, fights to keep himself under control but he can feel it. Feel that steady thrumming once again underneath his skin. Can feel himself about to lose control once more. And the second the door closes behind his grandfather, Jinyoung barely makes it to the bathroom before unleashing the built up emotions. And seeing himself in the mirror. The person he became. He hates himself. His life. All of this. His fist hits the mirror and shatters it. Blood drips to the floor from multiple cuts but Jinyoung keeps punching even after the mirror is long gone. Just hitting the wall a few more times as he bites his lip so hard it bleeds as he wants to scream. To rage. His mind is a mess. His heart aching with too many feelings that aren’t helping either. His breathing comes out harsh as his shaky hands grip the counter and that’s when he sees the bottle of medicine. Jackson’s words come to him. Jackson’s warmth. Scent. His aura surrounding him. He’ll lose that. After tonight, he’ll be forced apart from him. His grandfather will no doubt throw him in with the other hybrids and out of his protection. And it takes only seconds to know that he’s probably already sent him another warning. 

Shit. Shit. Shit. 

Jinyoung grabs a hold of the medicine before opening the lid of the toilet and dropping every last pill and flushing it. He can’t go back. Not since meeting Jackson. He wants to get his answers. He wants to be something to someone. And if it means risking his life for Jackson then so be it. He’ll have his grandfather believe he’s falling back in line. He’ll regain his trust and do what needs to be done but he’s following his own rules. He’s doing it his way…

Just knowing he’s gonna have to part from Jackson though…

Waiting. Remaining neutral. Hiding his emotions. He could do it because of what’s at stake but as the hours went by, the urge to go to Jackson became stronger and stronger. He wanted to see him. To check on him. He worried the entire time. And skipping out on the medicine had more of the weird feelings rising. There was something there. Something within him that’s been released and his instincts keep telling him that Jackson will make it better. Will help him. And when it comes time that he can see him before they have to part, Jinyoung almost can’t keep his composure as he heads to the cell. 

His heart beats madly as he touches the cell door after unlocking it. No soldiers are around and it worries Jinyoung before he’s entering the room and closing the door behind him. His expression drops as he takes in Jackson chained to the chair with multiple wounds. Cuts. Bruises. Dried blood. Welts. And yet Jackson is smiling at him with a tired expression,

“Hey babe,” he lets out.

Jackson then picks up on the blood other than his own and his eyes zero in on Jinyoung’s bandaged up hand.

“Jinyoungie,” Jackson worries and tries to move.

Jinyoung beats him to it though as he comes forth and it shows on his face how he doesn’t like this. Seeing Jackson hurt. Of what his grandfather done to him. Hands come up to touch. To try and soothe the pain and it has Jackson smiling more,

“I’m ok. Didn’t feel a thing either. In fact, your love is already making everything better-”

“Shut up,” Jinyoung interrupts but Jackson is grinning as there’s no venom behind the words.

Jinyoung releases him from the chains and binds so his wounds can heal faster. Instantly Jackson pulls Jinyoung into his lap before his hands are lifting Jinyoung’s injured one. Jackson presses a gentle kiss over his knuckles where there’s dried blood staining the bandages before his expression grows pissed. A low growl comes forth,

“I’ll kill them. Whoever did this to you. Who hurt you...I’ll kill them.”

Jinyoung ends up laughing but it’s more of a pathetic one before he says,

“Even if it's me?”

Jackson keeps a hold of Jinyoung’s injured hand as his other comes to rest on Jinyoung’s hip. And when he looked up to meet Jinyoung’s gaze, it's full of so much emotion and determination that it shocks Jinyoung.

“I wouldn’t be able to bear it if you died but if you needed me to, I’d kill you with my love. I’d take out the darkness. The pain. Any nightmares you might have. Any loneliness or sadness. I’ll take it and fill it with me instead. I’ll fill the void and breathe life into you that’s full of happiness and anything you desire. All of me. It’s yours, babe.”

Just like that. His voice. His touch. Those words. His everything. It affects him so much and it has him growing upset because of it. From that damn grin. How handsome and sexy he is. HIs heart and how it was reaching him and warming up his own cold one. He wants to block it but he can’t. He can’t win against Jackson. Can’t resist and the last of his resolve is gone as Jinyoung grabs his face and kisses him. It’s rough as it’s full of his own strong emotions. Of how it all comes rushing forth and out for Jackson to take in. And Jackson kissing back just as passionately drives Jinyoung crazier. Needier. Tongues meld together as breathing is harsh as neither wants to part. As they want to get closer. It feels so right. It feels so good. But the harsh reality of what’s behind this enclosed room reminds Jinyoung how dangerous this was. Of what needed to be done. Of what he wanted to protect. So he bites down hard on Jackson’s bottom lip until it bleeds to stop the kiss. And as he pulls back, Jackson looks at him with such passion and devotion. His claws digging in slightly to hold him flush against him. Jinyoung can tell he wants to dive back in. He wants to take him right here and now but he waits and listens for what Jinyoung wants to tell him. And it’s here where Jackson sees that breathtaking smile before the words shatter his heart,

“Starting tomorrow you’ll be mixed in with the others. These dates, this kiss. They don’t mean anything and from here on out, we won’t see each other again, Jackson.”

Jackson didn’t even register the pinprick feeling before his vision started to blur and his body was growing weak. Jinyoung hit him with a hard sedative. Shit. No! 

“Jinyoung-”

He can’t let Jinyoung leave. He can’t! He tries to fight it but it's futile with his already injured body and ends up passing out with Jinyoung being the last thing he sees. And if he had hung on a little bit longer, he would’ve seen the heartbreaking look on Jinyoung’s face and the soft gesture as he gently caressed Jackson’s cheek…


	7. Chapter 7

The sounds of cars going by and the bustling of the city is heard from outside but the two occupants inside the rundown apartment don’t pick up on the sounds at all. Not when they’re too busy staring at the other. As it takes only seconds of finding a place to lay low for a while, that they’re reaching for the other. That hands grab and pull as bodies come flush together. As breaths hitch and hearts thump fast before lips meet in a passionate kiss. The memories of earlier are still clear as day in their mind. Of how close they came to being caught. Of how they had to watch their backs and be extra careful when they arrived in Seoul. But now behind closed doors, they couldn’t resist the temptation. The urge to touch. To feel the other. To remind and ground the other that they’re here. That they’re ok. That they’ll make it. 

“Jaebum,” Mark moans with need as his back hits the door and Jaebum cages him in.

Jaebum dives back in and captures his lips that leaves them both breathless and wanting more.

“I want you, baby...I need you,” Jaebum says as his voice is laced with arousal.

His hands cup Mark’s face during the next kiss as Mark whimpers from how affected he is. 

“Please tell me I can. Let me prove it to you of how much you mean to me.” 

Mark clings to Jaebum’s shoulders as he kisses back with the same emotions. The same passion. As he pushes Jaebum back and makes him walk backwards. Mark lets out another needy noise. The kiss between them grows heated. Tongues already meeting, hands trying to take the other’s clothes off in a desperate rush. The way they feel for the other is so strong it’s overwhelming. The need to mark and show the other their love taking over.

Both whine at the loss of having to part for a single second just so they can get the rest of their clothes off and stand there in only their underwear. The moment Jaebum gets his leg out of the pants leg and flings it somewhere, they’re both grabbing toward the other to pull them back again. Where lips meet heatedly and Jaebum’s knees hit the back of the bed before Mark goes down with him.

“Mark,” Jaebum groans into the kiss as their cocks rub through the material.

They part for air but Mark takes that chance to press little kisses along the side of Jaebum’s face down to his jawline before purring into his ear,

“Prove it, Bummie.”

Jaebum growls as he suddenly flips Mark onto his back. His eyes are of his panther and claws dig in a little on Mark’s hips to hold him there. Mark’s own eyes glow a brighter blue of his feline as his tail caresses Jaebum’s side in a flirting manner. The way Mark spreads his legs and Jaebum can smell it. Can pick up on the sweet smell of his slick that’s steadily leaking out and soaking his underwear. 

“Fuck...I don’t think I can go slow.”

“Then don’t,” Mark breathes out as his body is on fire from Jaebum’s heated gaze alone.

From the desire shining in those wild and dangerous eyes. Of the passion ready to be marked and dyed along Mark’s body. Jaebum is having a hard time holding back as this will be their first time but his emotions are hitting him so strongly. Of how much he loves this omega underneath him. Of how he needs him in his life. How he can’t go on without him. And Mark only makes him go crazier as he touches himself. How he slowly goes up his body, making Jaebum watch how his fingers trail over every dip and curve. Taking in every muscle rippling and twitching. How his chest rises and falls. How his nipples are perky and begging to be bitten and marked like every inch of skin on his body. And the noises he’s letting out to the dreamy look he’s giving Jaebum. But it’s when Mark’s mouth parts and his neck elongates as his fingers loosen the collar to reveal the forbidden skin there. Where Mark says those words that makes Jaebum lose control,

“Make me yours, alpha.”

Jaebum surges forth, their mouths crashing together as their feelings are felt loud and clear. As those words tell Jaebum how Mark wanted to be with him forever. That he felt the same as him and just knowing that...it felt so wonderful. The urge to connect has him almost going animalistic. He can’t stop himself as claws tear off Mark’s underwear and his own. Hearing Mark moan encouragingly into his ear as he does this and tilts his head for Jaebum to have better access. 

Shit.

He must be in heaven. Maybe he actually died instead of getting out of the facility. Or he’s in sedation and dreaming of the lover he’s always wanted. Either way, he never wants to wake up. To part with this person. This beautiful creature.

“Bummie…” Mark has tears in his eyes as Jaebum is saying all of this out loud.

With every kiss, love bite and mark he leaves on the omega’s body, he breathes out his feelings for him. How perfect he is. How he drives him crazy. How there would never be another that could make him feel this way. 

“Baby,” Jaebum says it with such emotion as he feels the tears clouding his vision himself. 

He can’t help it. He loves him so much. Having Mark hold him steady. Wrapping himself around him as his fingers touch where they can. As he pulls Jaebum back up because he needs to kiss him. To show him his love…

Their scents mix and grow stronger as their lower halves move against the other. Moans and needy noises keep escaping Mark, his claws digging in to Jaebum’s biceps and shoulders as the pleasure grows. As their cocks rub and become wet from their own precum and Mark’s slick getting everywhere. Mark can feel how hard Jaebum is. How he’s throbbing to get inside him. And with Jaebum currently grinding down against him as he noses along his neck, it’s driving him mad with need. 

“Please...Bummie…” Mark begs sweetly.

He doesn't know what he wants more. To have Jaebum bite him or fuck him. But his body trembles and reacts, his moans growing louder as Jaebum’s cock slips and brushes against his tight heat before sliding up along his own cock. All while Jaebum is now pressing one loving kiss after the next near his pulse point. Just teasing him. Torturing him in pleasure. Mark’s hips jerk up to meet Jaebum’s grinding as he keeps begging so sweetly into Jaebum’s ear,

“Please alpha...need it so badly...please...I can’t...I need you...I want it…”

Mark is becoming a mess as he’s surrounded by Jaebum. By his warmth. His aura. His touch. His love. He’s coming apart. Letting down all his walls. Giving Jaebum everything of him and the longer Jaebum loves on him, Mark can’t stop himself from reacting back with his own love that he ends up spilling out his deepest secret from within,

“I love you...Jaebum…I love you...”

He speaks it in his native tongue. Those words going right into Jaebum’s ear and straight to his heart and groin. He keeps saying it over and over. Those three words that ring so strongly in Jaebum’s own heart for Mark. To this person that has become so precious to him. 

“Mark…” Jaebum is clearly affected by those words as he calls out his name.

They both move at the same time, Jaebum’s hand moving down to position himself there as Mark encourages by lifting his hips for a better angle. As he keeps Jaebum by his neck with his one hand against the back of his nape and fingers gripping the hair there.

“Love you baby...I love you...Love you…” Jaebum says it over and over as well in Korean before he pushes the head of his cock inside.

Mark’s body shakes, his breath hitching before he’s crying out at Jaebum sliding all the way inside at the same time he bites. Mark cums hard between them as they’re tied together in more ways than one. Mark clings, his limbs wrapping around Jaebum. Some blood drips out down Mark’s neck but Mark is in pure bliss that he doesn’t even register it. He feels so good being one with his alpha. From feeling his passionate love. But it gets even better as Jaebum starts to move. Mark whines as he thinks Jaebum is going to pull all the way out before he’s sliding back in and makes him cry out. It doesn’t take long for Jaebum to start a face pace as he wraps his arms around Mark’s back and fucks into him. He kisses and laps at the bite mark, making Mark clench and get wetter. 

“Fuck...baby...mine...all mine…”

The sound of his hips meeting Mark’s ass is heard along with the sound of Mark’s slick as Jaebum plunges in and out of Mark’s tight heat. 

“Feel so good baby...so fucking good.”

His hips snap harder and Mark continues to moan into his ear as they get lost in this wonderful feeling of being connected. Of being one. 

“Bummie…” Mark calls out as hands are trying to guide Jaebum’s face up.

Jaebum lifts his head from Mark’s neck to see Mark looking at him with so much love and devotion before he’s trying to lean up to kiss. Jaebum meets him halfway and their mouths attach. Jaebum’s hips stutter as Mark kisses him with so much passion. Their lips barely parted before meeting again. Breathing is harsh and moans split between them as they can’t get enough. As the feeling is rising and both are getting close to cumming. And Jaebum, he’s never felt like this but it’s growing and he can’t stop. He pulls back and groans loudly as he leans back and grips Mark’s hips. His eyes go down to watch his own cock going in and out of Mark but he notices something else as he keeps being stopped now as he tries to plunge all the way in and that’s because the base of his cock is trying to swell. 

“Baby I...I can’t…”

God he just wants to shove his cock all the way inside-

“You’re knotting...alpha’s knot their mates…” Mark gets out as Jaebum tries to grind his cock in.

Both let out noises of pleasure and Mark is fully enjoying the view of Jaebum. Of him biting his lip in concentration. Of his eyes so heated at watching where they connect. How the sweat beads down Jaebum’s muscled body and shows off every movement of his abs.

Mark wants him to shove it in. To knot him. 

“Put it in...knot me...please...please…”

He’s pleading as he wants it so bad. Even if it hurts. He needs it and goes to show Jaebum this by trying to spread his legs more with his hands. Jaebum growls before his own hands come to spread him as his palms lay flat on his inner thighs. His grinding turns into hard thrusts as he can’t stop himself especially when Mark is begging for it. 

“Oh fuck…” Jaebum curses as his knot gets caught on Mark’s rim now.

Mark is letting out pleased noises as his hands shred into the sheets below. Jaebum looks up at groans at such a breathtaking and sexy sight as Mark’s expression is in pure bliss. His neck showing off his bite proudly as his body is marked fully of his love. It fucking does things to Jaebum and his hips snap hard within the next thrust that has both crying out in pleasure as Jaebum’s knot pops in.

“Baby...can’t...gonna…”

Jaebum’s hips jerk in fast grinding motions as he holds Mark there in place. Mark’s sweet spot is being hit constantly that he’s clenching down so tightly around Jaebum.

“Full...so deep...Jaebum!”

Mark can’t stop himself from cumming fast at the same time as Jaebum does. It hits hard that it knocks the breath out of them. Jaebum calls out Mark’s name as he cums deep in him. Mark’s thighs shake visibly as Jaebum doesn’t stop grinding against his sweet spot that it’s becoming too much as the pleasure runs through his body so strongly. He can only let out noises as his hands grip Jaebum’s biceps as Jaebum still has a hold of his thighs. And Jaebum is still cumming as he goes in and out on consciousness as the pleasure is so strong. Mark ends up cumming again before Jaebum finally stops and hunches over. He lands on his elbows as he tries to catch his breathing as he releases the last drop inside. It takes several seconds to come back to himself but he finds Mark’s holding him and purring loudly as fingers trail over his sides and back in a soothing manner. All in that pattern that Mark can’t help but do when it comes to Jaebum.

It’s here that it clicks on what Mark has been writing this entire time. Of what he’s been saying that makes his heart swell with more emotions. Jaebum moves a bit to get more comfortable as he presses a sweet kiss to the bite on Mark’s neck,

“I love you too, baby.”

He feels Mark lean down to press a kiss to his forehead that brings a dorky grin to his face as warmth and happiness continue to spread through him. Especially when Mark says,

“Now we can fulfill your dream since we made it to Seoul. We can start out new life here...together.”

Jaebum leans up to put their foreheads together as they both smile happily. Their tails intertwined and swaying in the air side to side slowly…

Jaebum is so glad he broke out of the facility and found Mark that night…

Youngjae sat at the usual spot where Yugyeom and Bam would be if there were here. Silence surrounded Youngjae. Even with the other hybrids around him, he felt alone. He hasn’t uttered a word since what took place yesterday. After waking up from the sedation. Danny was nowhere to be found and that was good. 

Pain grips his heart but Youngjae tries to ignore it. He can’t. But he’s trying. He really wished he had the other two to distract him. He pokes at the food before him. He doesn’t know why he got the tray. Did he think it would make him seem more human? Like he can just go back to before? 

Being alone before. Being in silence. It never bothered him. He welcomed it. He liked to be away from everything and everyone. To be left in the dark with nothing around. But now...why did it affect him? Why did it pain him so?

The sound of a tray being set down across from him is heard and jerks Youngjae out of his thoughts as he looks up to see a familiar face he hasn’t seen in years.

“Jackson…”

Jackson leans into his hand as he stares at him hard. Like he’s searching for something as he takes in his face. He even hums before narrowing his eyes and leans forward a bit.

“Don’t I know you from somewhere? I can’t pinpoint but I swear I’ve seen you before.”

Well Youngjae was much younger then and human before so he’s sure it’s throwing Jackson off as his scent is different now and he’s changed a lot. And really, they only met briefly and that’s because Youngjae snuck into the holding area cause he was curious to see a hybrid. 

Jackson makes a frustrated noise before giving up and stabbing a fork into his food,

“Forget it.”

He grumpily puts the food into his mouth and chews with a sigh. Taking more of Jackson in you can see he had multiple injuries from all the bandages but a lot were already healed underneath. Jackson just didn’t take them off cause a certain someone had tended to him while he had been sedated and he refuses to take them off yet. 

“Silly Jinyoungie...running off...didn’t I tell you that I’d chase after you? Did you really think I’m just gonna get up and leave without you?”

Youngjae listens to Jackson talk to himself underneath his breath as he continues to eat before Jackson realizes he shoved everything into his mouth and ate it out of frustration. Throwing a big pout, his eyes look back up to meet Youngjae’s before he points to his tray,

“You gonna eat that?”

Youngjae shakes his head before pushing it toward Jackson who perks up at the action. He gets excited like a puppy,

“Ah! Thank you! You’re so kind!”

Youngjae watches as Jackson wiggles in his seat a bit in happiness at having more food. Jackson is too distracted by his plate to notice the effect he caused by those words. Of the conversation they had all those years ago. Of Jackson giving that same look toward him and thanking him before saying he was so kind. And all Youngjae did was notice Jackson had accidentally launched his beanie through the cell door and was trying to get it back. Youngjae had helped him and handed it back and Jackson beamed at him. It was one of his first experiences with a hybrid. The exact opposite of what people told him. Saying they were just animals. Monsters. But Dr. Lockhart would tell him how great they were. How they were just like us. 

Youngjae shouldn’t but he can’t help it. He longed to talk to someone he felt comfortable with. Someone who would understand him. But would Jackson really be that same person he met all those years ago? Did he change like he had himself?

“Do you still have that beanie?” 

Jackson stills at those words. His fork is in mid air and the food falls off before Jackson takes a few seconds and then sets the utensil back down. And when he takes another look at Youngjae, his eyes show recognition before they shine with brightness,

“You’re alive!” 

The chair almost clatters as Jackson leans forward so fast to take a hold of Youngjae’s hands and mere inches from his face.

“I thought you perished during the explosion! I had found out about it days later after waking up on a street in America. Way in another country bro! I had seen it in the news and they said no survivors were found. But look at you! You’re alive! It’s good to see you again.”

Youngjae is taken aback by Jackson’s excitement and being so sincere. How Jackson had been so bummed and hurt when he had thought Youngjae had died back then. He can’t believe it. Someone like him...

“But I’m-”

“What? Not human anymore?” 

Jackson sits back down but keeps Youngjae’s hands in his. Those caring eyes and grin not leaving his face,

“You’re still you man. Nothing can change that no matter what happens to you physically. Now, unlike last time, can I get a name old friend?” 

Friend? Jackson had considered him a friend all this time? Youngjae’s emotions have been haywire since yesterday and hearing the word friend made him think to the others that tears start to form and he looks ready to cry. His throat tries to close up but Youngjae pushes through,

“Youngjae...Choi Youngjae…”

Jackson throws him that thousand watt grin,

“I missed you Youngjae. How bout we create better memories from now on, yeah?”

Days later...

Yugyeom finds himself waking up and when he thought he’d be in the isolation cell, he finds he’s in his own cell. And he’s not alone. Cause right there in his arms was Bam who was still asleep. His breath catches in his throat as tears form in his eyes. His bottom lip trembles before the tears fall silently down his face. His partner was still alive. His mate. His beautiful and handsome lover. Yugyeom pulls Bam closer with one arm as the other runs fingers through Bam’s hair. He watches Bam sleep peacefully for once. As he’s not in pain. His skin is already returning to its normal color. He’s not dead. He’s alive.

“Please don’t ever scare me like that again,” Yugyeom whispers before a sob tries to come out but he holds it back as he curls around Bam more…


	8. Chapter 8

Months go by and it's peaceful. The rundown apartment they found when they first got here is their little home. It doesn't have much but the memories inside make it warm and cozy. The little polaroid photos hang up on a string along the wall above their bed. The one table that is being held up by old magazines have their weapons and money they’ve been using to get by. The light breeze from the window cracked helps to keep them cool as they remained snuggled on the bed together. It’s past time to get up but they’re being lazy today. Just enjoying the moment of basking in the other. Jaebum squeezes his arms around Mark tighter as he presses kisses against the bite on Mark’s neck. He loves seeing it. Loves how proud Mark is to have it. How he cherishes it and him. Making sure to show Jaebum how much he loves him daily. He hates it when Mark has to hide it behind the collar when they go out. Hates how they have to remain hidden. How they can’t go out in public and just be them. Can’t go out on dates nor can he show Mark off like he wants to. To shout to the world that Mark is his. That he’s one lucky male to have him as his mate. 

But he’s been so happy. Being able to be with Mark like this. It’s not total freedom but it’s something he’ll take if he can have more of these precious moments with Mark. No matter what it takes, he’ll do it so he can remain by Mark’s side.

Mark wiggles in his hold as he starts to giggle as Jaebum playfully nips at him. Their tails tease each other before Mark ends up moaning as Jaebum bites just right.

“Bummie, “ Mark warns, “We just had sex last night.”

They even went multiple rounds as the two can’t stop touching the other.

“That was hours ago though,” Jaebum says as he lays more kisses along Mark’s neck just how Mark likes it.

Mark’s breath hitches and his eyelashes flutter, “We can’t...we have to answer back to Suga.”

That’s right. They ended up running into another feline hybrid by the name of Suga and after befriending him, Suga eventually passed along the message that RM wanted to meet Jaebum. Jaebum stops and it grows silent. Mark moves a bit in his hold to turn around to face him. Jaebum looks into those bright blue eyes as some blonde strands fall over his forehead. Mark had his hair dyed with Jaebum’s help and Jaebum cut his hair that Mark ran fingers through right now. They laid in silence just taking in the other. Trying to keep the other grounded and calm.

“I’m not fully sure why he wants to see me but I...I don’t want to risk getting caught.”

So much was at stake. Losing what little they had. Of losing the person right here before him. 

“You’re my first priority.”

Mark smiles at Jaebum while his fingers tangle in the loose strands brushing against the back of his nape,

“But this could be good for us. It could change everything. RM has escaped getting caught for so long now and if we joined them maybe we can have an even better life. Where we don’t have to worry in the middle of the night. One where we can go out in broad daylight with no fear. One where we can have as many stray cats as you’d like.”

Jaebum smiles at the last one as Mark is trying hard to convince him, “I did want that before but having one stray cat is all I need.”

Mark playfully smacks Jaebum’s chest, “You romantic sap.”

Jaebum leans in to capture Mark’s lips in his, “Only for you.”

Mark lets out a noise as they kiss softly and when it ends too soon, Mark whines and tries to follow,

“Bummie,” Mark begs sweetly but Jaebum chuckles against his lips.

“You’re the one who said we’d be late. So come on, time to shower.”

Mark pouts as Jaebum detangles himself as he gets up. Mark’s pout turns into a dreamy look though as he takes in his handsome and sexy mate in all his glory. Not to mention the love marks he left on that glorious body. And the very noticeable tent in Jaebum’s underwear.

“What about five minutes in the shower?” Mark asks as he bites his lip seductively.

Jaebum’s eyes flash before he moves forth and scoops Mark up in his arms bridal style and rushes to the bathroom. Mark’s giggles can be heard even as the door is shut behind them and the water is turned on.

Missing him was an understatement. There wasn’t a day that went by where Jackson didn't fill his mind. Where he yearns to see that grin. To hear his voice talk away about anything and everything. To just be near him. To feel that warmth again. 

It’s been months but Jinyoung’s learned so much already. Having tossed his medicine, so many things have happened. His senses are heightened. The weird feeling he’s been having was just himself being repressed for so long. A huge part of him that he had no clue about. Where he’s always taken this medicine his grandfather’s been giving him since he was little. Now he knows why and though he wants to go to his grandfather right away and demand answers, he doesn’t. He stays out on his mission and plays his part. Keeping this a secret is the best option for now and he knows how to play his part well. The others don’t even suspect a thing. It kind of makes him want to laugh. They’re hunters and yet they have him right next to them and don’t even bat an eye toward him. How easily he could take them out. He can smell them. Can tell instantly that they’re human. It makes him think back to the first encounter with Jackson. Could he smell him underneath all the medicine right away? 

Jinyoung fights the urge to run back to the facility. How it gets harder and harder to stay another day away but he can’t come back empty handed. His grandfather expects Lim Jaebeom and he needs him to regain his grandfather’s trust. To be able to protect Jackson. Until he can get him out of the facility he has to do whatever it takes…

Getting out of the facility together crosses his mind as he longs for that. He can imagine how nice it would be just spending his days filled with Jackson. But could it even be possible? He’s a hunter. He’d have to take down his grandfather’s facility and even then he’d have so many hunters turned against him. He’d be hunted constantly and he didn’t want to drag Jackson down with him. But really if word got out of what he is would it even matter? 

Jinyoung can’t help but feel his heart clench painfully. He really became what so many have strived to accomplish. The making of perfect weapons. Of using hybrids for their own personal gain and purpose. By his own fucking grandfather at that. But his mom was human wasn’t she? So that would mean his father was a hybrid? The coffee before him tasted bitter now at that thought. Of the mission that went wrong all those years ago…

Sighing, he runs fingers through his hair as he sits in one of the chairs outside a restaurant before setting down his cup. He actually needed a break to clear his head but once again it's filled with Jackson so I guess this didn’t help at all. Add onto the fact that he hasn’t been able to find Lim Jaebeom. He’s just one alpha but he’s very smart. He hasn’t left any traces since coming to Seoul where it should’ve been easy to trail him down once he arrived. But what Jinyoung doesn’t understand is why here? What reason? Was he trying to reach RM? Why break out just to find RM who wants to take down such facilities? It would put him at risk of going back in so high. But the report he was given said the alpha was with someone. Another male--

Someone sits down across from him at the same time Jinyoung’s hand silently moves toward his knife,

“Hey hey, none of that now.”

Jinyoung’s eyes meet that of a familiar face that he wasn’t expecting to see here of all places. In fact, he hasn’t seen him for quite some time. 

“Jaehyun,” Jinyoung lets out as his body relaxes.

Jaehyun tilts his head to the side and smiles, “Long time no see right?”

“Just where the hell have you been? I haven’t heard from you since the last mission. Felt like you disappeared off the map.” 

Jaehyun’s expression didn’t change but his eyes did. There was something there that Jinyoung noticed. That tells him a lot went down but he’s not saying. Or rather isn’t allowed to. With Jaehyun’s job it puts him more on the battlefield and into top secret shit the government doesn’t want others to know about. The two had met on a mission many years ago that Jinyoung ended up getting involved with when a bunch of feral hybrids were set loose in the city. The two teamed up and took them down to protect the civilians around and have been friends ever since as they text and chat all the time and meet up when they can.

“You know how some missions can be. I’m surprised you didn’t ask what I’m doing out here now,” Jaehyun brushes off with that playful smirk of his.

Jinyoung does find himself curious, “Not like you’d tell me.”

Jaehyun chuckles a bit before licking his lip as he leans in, “Lucky for you I can.” 

Jinyoung raises an eyebrow as he leans forward to get closer, his one arm laid out on the table as he’s relaxed around him. Jaehyun reaches out and fiddles with Jinyoung’s cup and the napkin it’s on.

“I got word that you’re trying to catch the alpha that escaped the facility back in Goyang. Well I just happen to have ran into another group of hunters that are after RM.”

Jinyoung perks up at this as his thoughts from earlier come to him. Jaehyun can see in Jinyoung’s eyes that he’s already putting things together.

“There’s a meeting that’s supposed to take place between them two days from now at noon in the heart of this city.”

So they really were gonna meet! And doing it in broad daylight during on the of the busiest times was not only stupid, it was brillant. This information was vital and if they can intercept the line of the other hunters, they can get more intel on the party and their movements. He needed to tell Danny right away.

“I’m assuming you’re after RM?” Jinyoung asks.

Jaehyun surprises Jinyoung by suddenly reaching up and taking the sunglasses off the top of his head. And as he’s sliding them on, Jinyoung is the only one who catches a glimpse of his eyes flashing before the sunglasses cover them and that smirk comes back into play,

“May we meet again soon, my friend.”

Jaehyun gets off and walks right into the crowd as Jinyoung is still shocked. He doesn’t bother looking for Jaehyun because he knows he’ll be long gone by the time he even gets to the corner. But shit...Jaehyun’s a hybrid. Jinyoung didn’t know that. Was he always one? Did Jaehyun know he’s one too?

His hand touches the cup of coffee as he goes to touch his face and he ends up looking down and notices something on the napkin. It was switched with one that had writing on it,

‘Find me when you’re ready’

Ready for what? 

His phone goes off with a text that when he pulls it out he finds it’s from Danny. He’ll have to worry about Jaehyun later for right now they have limited time to find the other hunter group and get things set up…

Present:

Lips brush together slowly as fingers move along the other’s body in a loving manner. 

“Mmm, Bummie, we’ll be late…”

Neither pull away and meet for another kiss. Even after going a round in the shower you would think they’d be able to contain themselves but they can’t. 

“Just one more kiss,” Jaebum says as he goes in for another one.

And another...and another. Mark giggles before forcing himself to pull back,

“Later,” Mark promises as the two look into each other’s eyes.

They’re both smiling and so happy. Jaebum’s fingers go up to touch the collar back around Mark’s neck before leaning down to press a kiss to his forehead,

“I’ll hold you to that.” 

Mark squeezes Jaebum’s bicep before they separate some to finish getting ready. Having already gotten dressed, the two slip their weapons on to be hidden on their person as well as the rest of the money so they can use it when needed. 

“Now we’re just going to talk with him. No making any life changing decisions without me,” Jaebum teases lightly.

Mark’s blue eyes shine brightly from over his shoulder, “Like I’d switch packs without you. Together, remember?” 

Jaebum grins at that before there’s a sudden knock on the door. It’s frantic sounding and the two still as adrenaline strike them. No one should know their location. The two share a look before they hear,

“Mark hyung! Jaebum hyung please open up!” 

It was Jungkook. He was with Suga the last time. He was such a sweet thirteen year old boy that loved to follow his hyungs everywhere and that day he refused to let Suga go by himself. The two relax a bit and Jaebum goes to open the door to reveal a Jungkook that has been running for a while. He looks scared and worried all mixed together as he comes forth and hugs Mark,

“I made it in time.”

“In time? What is it?” Mark asks as he hugs Jungkook close.

He can feel Jungkook tremble slightly in his arms before he pulls back and looks up at him,

“There’s no time! We need to go now before the hunt-”  
Jaebum senses it before they hear,

“Clear the building! They’re inside somewhere!”

The three can hear doors start to be busted open and more loud commotion. 

Oh no.

Jungkook starts to push Mark toward the window, “Hurry! There’s two teams of hunters that ended up finding out about our meeting. I managed to get away to warn you guys so come on! We need to get to one of the safe houses!” 

The two move with Jungkook to the window as the commotion was getting louder and louder by the second. The next bust in sounding so close as it must’ve been a few doors down. Jaebum opens the window all the way as Mark helps Jungkook out first before going. Mark turns to make sure Jaebum is good when the door opens and the hunters see them trying to escape,

“Block their route, they’re going out the window!” 

Jaebum curses as the one hunter tries to fire a dart but Mark is quick to take the gun from Jaebum’s back pocket and fires. It hits the hunter in the arm, making him unable to fire as Jaebum uses that chance to go out the window and the two move to head down the stairs. Jungkook is already down some ahead and looks back up to them as gunshots are heard going off. One hits the plant by Jungkook and he ducks down. Jaebum grabs Jungkook by the arm and heaves him back up,

“Keep moving, it’ll be ok,” he tries to reassure as chaos is going on all around.

They feel for this kid because he’s so young. Even though they’re only eighteen themselves, Jungkook was just becoming a teenager and shouldn’t have to go through this. Jaebum and Mark keep Jungkook between them as they keep running down the stairs before Jaebum gestures to Mark to the right. He wants them to go back inside. Mark nods and when Jaebum uses his elbow to break the glass, Mark pulls Jungkook through the window. 

“They’re gonna be by the back so we need to make our way to the other apartment and take the side toward the parking lot,” Jaebum instructs.

Mark is by the door that’s already been busted in and searched as he puts his back against the wall and waits. He can sense some people on this floor but when he peeks out, he finds they’re soldiers.

Shit, they brought in reinforcements. If they don’t hurry they’ll be surrounded. Looking back to Jaebum who uses sign language that they learned, the two form a plan and with the next breath, they exit the room. With Jungkook clung to Mark’s side, Mark fires and takes down the two behind as Jaebum tackles and takes the ones right by the door out. They don’t wait for more to come as surely they’re gonna hear the gunshots and take off across and into the other room as Mark shoots the window and breaks the glass through the other window of the next door apartment,

“Jump,” Mark tells Jungkook who does so first.

The apartments are close but not that close and any human would most likely miss but Jungkook rolls in perfectly before Mark and Jaebum follow suit. They roll to a stop as they can hear from the apartment they just left of them shouting,

“They’re in the other apartment!”

Jaebum helps Mark up and they move again as Jungkook is at the door waiting on them. They take off, racing down to the emergency side entrance as the parking lot is seen when they make it outside. Rushing down the stairs that they take two at a time, it isn’t long before they’re out in the middle of the car lot.

“Do you know how to hijack a vehicle?” Jaebum asks and Mark shakes his head.

“I’ve never tried before.”

“I trust you,” Jaebum says as he squeezes Mark’s hand and Mark can see in his eyes that he means it.

Mark takes a second to breathe before nodding. He looks out and his eyes land on one that would go fast and he hopes this car will not only have plenty of gas but be easy to hijack. Moving toward it, Mark lets his claw extend before putting it into the keyhole and with a few clicks has it unlocked. 

“Get in,” Jaebum says to Jungkook who climbs in to hop into the back before the other two do the same.

Jaebum gets into the driver’s seat as he breaks the panel cover and Mark leans over from the passenger side and slides his slim hand up to expose the wires.

“Guys…” Jungkook warns in fear as he sees both soldiers and hunters getting closer.

“You got this baby, come on,” Jaebum encourages as Mark starts messing around with the wires.

Jaebum glances up to see one ready to aim before he reaches and takes the gun that Mark put on the dash and fires out the window. He unloads several bullets as he hits the ones close to him while Mark manages to mess with the right wires and-

The sound of the car coming to life is heard before Jaebum runs out of bullets and sits back in his seat properly,

“Let’s go!” Jungkook cries and as Mark leans back in his seat, Jaebum throws it back in reverse and floors it.

The tires make a loud noise as Jaebum whips it and turns sharply before slamming on the gas and taking off. 

“Seatbelts!” Jungkook urges and the two oblige.

And just when they think they might be good, they find out real fast when they get out onto the main road that several vehicles are waiting for them. 

“Jaebum!” Mark warns as one vehicle floored it out to run into them.

Jaebum swerves hard to the left before swerving back as they barely miss oncoming traffic and take off down the road.

“They’re following!” Jungkook says with worry as he looks out the back glass before yelping and ducking down as gunshots whizz past and one hits the glass and leaves a bullet hole behind.

“They’re not playing around this time,” Jaebum curses as he runs the red light and turns right. 

“You said something about a safehouse,” Mark brings up as he looks at Jungkook.

“There’s one near here but it’ll be pointless if we don’t get them off our tail,” he replies as he lifts his head a bit and uncrosses his hands from over his head.

“Can we lose them?” Mark asks Jaebum who grips the wheel tighter and uses the rearview mirror to see the vehicles gaining speed.

“We’re about to find out,” he says determined before playing a risky move.

When there’s two ramps Jaebum takes the one no one would. The one that says do not enter as it was oncoming traffic. Jungkook’s eyes go wide as one car already goes past before Jaebum is maneuvering the car in and out as more cars come at them all while going at a fast rate of speed. Mark keeps himself from moving side to side as he braces himself on the side of the door and the dash in front of him while his heart beats so fast. It isn’t long before Jungkook is in awe as they make it through and Jaebum takes a hard U turn as he goes toward another ramp that would take them back where they came but a longer route and over a bridge. But they’re back on the right side of the road and Jungkook lets out a loud cheer and claps,

“You did it! That was so cool!” 

Jungkook was smiling, his two little bunny teeth showing. Mark was even smiling before the adrenaline and seeing that they got rid of the vehicles made a burst of excitement run through him before he cheered along with Jungkook. Jaebum grins himself as he takes in Mark and at this moment he feels so alive and free. And when Mark turns to look at him, their grins go soft and their eyes are so warm as they’re together and so in love. 

“Watch out!” Jungkook suddenly cries and the two snap their heads forward as they’re nearing the bridge. 

There’s chaos on the bridge with so much happening that you didn’t know what to take in first. From people on the bridge to vehicles crashed and smoke and fire going up into the air. But what was coming at them hard and fast was another vehicle. Jaebum tries to hit the brakes but there’s nowhere to go as the cars stopped ahead was the only other option. Their breaths hitch as the impact comes and slams right into Jaebum’s side. The car jerks hard as it’s being moved and slams into the other vehicles. Another car ends up involved and pushes them forward from behind at the same time that when they hit the other vehicles, the car ends up toppling over the one that was stopped already and they roll several times before crashing into the side of the bridge. 

Mark’s vision blurs for a bit as he tries to focus. It takes a minute as he finds himself coming to and seeing the water before him. His eyes go wide and he panics as his side of the car is part way off the edge of the bridge. 

Oh fuck. 

Glancing back with the mirror, he sees the other cars have him wedged in and the car moves a bit more forward. 

This was bad.

“Bummie-” Mark calls out and turns to see Jaebum and stills in shock.

Jaebum was wounded. The side of his head was bleeding from being slammed against the side of the car and the whole side of his door was caved in.

“Bummie?” Mark’s voice cracks as his hand shakes when reaching up to touch him.

His shoulder aches from the seatbelt and Mark is quick to cut it loose before touching Jaebum. A breath of relief comes out as he finds Jaebum is still alive and breathing. He’s just knocked out. Tears well up in his eyes out of relief before he hears a groan from the backseat. Looking, he finds Jungkook coming too before growing scared as he recalls what happened mere moments ago.

“Hey, no, it’s ok,” Mark tries to calm him as Jungkook’s breathing picks up.

Jungkook looks to see the situation they’re in before his expression breaks,

“The seatbelts saved our life…”

That’s right. If they weren't wearing them, They would’ve been in a lot worse situation. Mark probably wouldn’t even be in the car anymore. But now, they were in the way as Jungkook couldn’t get his off. Mark cuts it with his claw before giving him direction,

“Carefully see if you can go out through the other door, ok? I’m gonna get Jaebum.”

Jungkook nods before doing as he’s told and moves over toward Mark’s side and tries the back door to find it opens with ease. Meanwhile, Mark focuses on getting Jaebum’s seatbelt undone and keeps him from hurting himself further as his body is limp in his hold. The car moves a bit again and Mark stills as Jungkook panics from outside. Mark’s heart beats against his ribcage but he looks to Jaebum to keep him calm. He can do this. He’ll get them out. He’ll protect Jaebum this time and they’ll make it. Together. Just like they promised.

Chaos is all around with screaming and yelling. Smoke is clouding more of the bridge as people evacuate and run as far away as they can. When the car stops, Mark counts with his breathing before moving as fast as he can. The car makes noise as more parts of the bridge are falling apart. He gets Jaebum into the backseat and barely out the door as the noise gets louder and the part holding the car is about to give way--

He gets Jaebum down to the ground with him as the car jerks hard and then is falling fast down to the water below with debris following it. Mark watches as the car behind their own goes with it and smashes into their car before it hits the water. He had to take a second to just breathe as it had been close. So close to being so much worse. Hugging Jaebum close, he lets his fingers run through Jaebum’s hair before pressing a kiss to his forehead.

Jungkook’s cry is heard and Mark’s head snaps up and sees Jungkook being slammed to the ground by hunters before he senses something to his side. He grabs at the hand that tries to grab at him and digs his claws in. Moving away from Jaebum some, Mark takes the soldier’s weapon and stabs them fast and swift in the chest before coming to stand up. He’s surrounded with no way to go but Mark isn’t giving up. His eyes become fierce as he moves to protect Jaebum from the enemy. To keep them away from him. He heads first to Jungkook, the gunshots barely missing him as he tackles the hunter that has Jungkook down off of him. The two roll and more rush forth to take Mark down but Mark twists his body, kicking the hunter back into the others before grabbing a soldier and using him as a shield as he aims the gun at the others and fires. He then snaps the soldier’s neck and their body drops to the ground as Mark appears and takes them by surprise with a melee attack. 

From afar, you can see how swift and fast Mark moves. How his body moves like a weapon. Like he’s been trained for this as he moves instinctively. How lethal he is and takes down so many in a blink of an eye. It’s mighty impressive especially with how flexible he is and uses martial art type moves to his advantage. 

Just who was this male? 

Jaebum finds himself coming to with loud chaos all around. His eyes open slowly to see Mark taking on so many by himself. His breath hitches as it strikes him on what’s happening. On what recalled before and he tries to move just to wince as his vision blurs a bit and his head throbs painfully. His whole body aches as it’s still trying to heal from taking most of the impact but Jaebum can’t stop right now. He needs to help his mate. He needs to-

He spots them. A hunter hidden in the distance as Mark is busy in the center but Jaebum doesn’t have time to warn him as the dart is fired and hits Mark in the shoulder. Mark feels the pinprick before stopping as his body is already feeling the effects. Another hits him and Mark only has time to take the darts out before soldiers move into place and take Mark to the ground.

“No...NO!” Jaebum shouts as he pushes past his limits.

His mate was in danger. Jungkook was passed out on the ground nearby as Jaebum snapped and attacked. Renewed strength hitting him as he launches at the others. One soldier screams as Jaebum tears into him before killing another. And another. He goes ballistic as he kills anyone he can reach in a matter of seconds. Even as darts are hitting him. Even as one fires a bullet into him. He doesn’t stop. It’s like he’s gone feral and become an unstoppable machine. You can see it in his eyes how wild and dangerous he is. 

“Don’t touch my mate!” Jaebum seethes as he claws at one’s face that dared to try and hurt Mark.

There’s a fight going on with someone else on the bridge as well but it’s so hard to tell with who or why as the smoke and fire continue to grow and so much chaos is around. Mark struggles against the sedatives as the added adrenaline and danger of the situation help but he’s growing weaker. He still tries to fight though and helps Jaebum kill more but then Mark takes in one hunter by Jungkook. The hunter moves Jungkook over with his foot before he has a gun placed right at his head and ready to fire.

“Stop now or I’ll kill him.”

Mark and Jaebum are back to back as they look at Jungkook’s unconscious face. Mark’s expression falters into a pained one before he drops his weapon the next second. 

“Bummie…” Mark calls out in so much pain. 

Jaebum wants to fight. To claw. Tear. Whatever it takes for his mate but hearing those words. It stops him. Mark pleads with him to stop. That he’s sorry. That the promise they made…

Jaebum releases a shaky breath as he realizes what’s about to happen. As he sees Mark drop his weapon and suck in air as he tries to hold back his emotions. The tears…

He can feel Mark reach behind him and brush his hand against his. Can feel his fingers writing that pattern as he hopes it’ll dye into Jaebum’s skin forever. Jaebum’s own expression is full of emotion as he ends up taking Mark’s hand in his and intertwining their fingers.

“I love you too baby,” Jaebum says, “No matter what...together…”

Mark raises his head up high and his eyes show that same fierceness as Mark smiles through the pain, 

“Together.”

The hunter gives a wicked grin as he watches Mark get shot in the leg and go down. Jaebum cries out his name before he’s shot himself in the side and falls to his knees. The same hunter is ready to laugh when someone fires from a distance and it goes straight through his skull. The hunter’s eyes roll into the back of their head before falling in a murdered heap near Jungkook’s body.

Jinyoung doesn’t have to look to know it was one of RM’s pack members. He already had to deal with one named Suga as he had a red bandanna with that name across his forehead. The members were no doubt taking off now as the bridge is about to be surrounded with the helicopters coming in along with more armored vehicles. In fact he hears it through the coms as bodies jumped off the bridge and into the water. Even as the other hunters and soldiers try to go after them, Jinyoung’s main priority was on Lim Jaebeom. And he had watched those two fight. Can see it now as he approaches…

“Bummie,” Mark calls out his name desperately as they’re about to be pulled apart.

Can see the two trying to grab for the other’s hand but don’t make it as soldiers and hunters rip them apart and slam them down onto the ground as they start to bind them. Mark lets out a pain of noise as one steps onto his hurt leg and Jaebum growls angrily.

“Let him go! Let my mate go!” 

He struggles and tries to break free and almost does even with the binds. Like nothing would hold him back and keep his panther down. Mark passes out as he’s drugged with a stronger dosage this time. Jaebum is about to go feral again and kills two more soldiers before one soldier snaps and is ready to kill him,

“He’s feral. We should put him down now!” 

He’s ready to fire a bullet straight into Jaebum’s head when Jinyoung steps in front of the gun,

“Our mission is to bring him back alive.”

The soldier sees Jinyoung’s expression before gritting his teeth and lowering his gun. Jinyoung turns to face Jaebum who is seething and fighting against the sedatives. Who keeps looking over to Mark. He can see it in his eyes. How much he loves Mark. How determined he is to protect what he’s passionate about. Jinyoung comes into his view and those eyes look up to him. Those eyes are those of a leader. 

No words are spoken but something happens at that moment…

And after a few seconds, Jinyoung knocks him out with a swift kick to the head…


	9. Chapter 9

Days with Jackson proved to always be filled with something. Even with these neutral colored walls, Jackson could make the room seem like you were at any other place. Like you weren't trapped in some facility that tortured and abused hybrids. It was just like with Yugyeom and Bam. How their jokes and laughter made it seem like they were hanging out at some random party and not forced to live the way they do day after day. It was nice. It made him feel good...more alive. It’s what having friends...no they were more than that. What did Yugyeom call it? Ah, yes! A pack. They’re like family. Bonds that are special and inseparable and Youngjae is glad that he came to this facility. He just…

Danny pops up in his mind. He hasn’t seen him since that day. Since he screamed at him to get out. No word. Nothing. It’s been months but Youngjae’s been trying not to think about it. For the first couple of days, Jackson kept him distracted by talking about everything and anything. His worry for Yugyeom and Bam also helped to keep his feelings under check for a bit until those two finally emerged one day. Bam had still been weak back then but that didn’t stop him from hugging Youngjae and joking around with him. Yugyeom was even clingy until the two noticed Jackson was there at the table with them and the moment their eyes all connected, it was utter chaos. Loudness and laughter. Jackson and Bam did not hesitate with teasing one another and seeing who could outdo the other no matter what it may be. Yugyeom would join in or laugh on the sidelines and Youngjae ended up laughing so hard and loud one day because of them. How all three tried to stick straws up their noses but it ended up with Jackson sneezing all over Bam who freaked out and accidentally smacking Yugyeom’s arm that sent food all over them. 

The days still hurt, but the pack kept him steady. Kept him from going back under completely. Kept him distracted during the day though he wished they could be with him during the night too. When he’s back in his cell alone. Where before he liked the enclosed space but now he feels trapped. Where his emotions and thoughts go haywire. And the entire time in his cell he’ll think of Danny. Of what he’s doing. If he’s ok. What he even thinks about him...does he even think of him anymore? 

Youngjae stares at the floor as he walks toward the cafeteria. It was time for his lunch and to mingle a bit with the other hybrids. When it’s time for food for the hybrids, they do it in time slots because putting all the hybrids out together would be just asking for it so they do it in rotation to make it easier on everyone. Youngjae can’t help but think how lucky he was to have the same time with the others. To how he could’ve easily missed them if he went to lunch first or last instead of the middle time slot. 

The doors to the cafeteria open and he’s led into the line with the other hybrids. He remains quiet as he takes in the others. Of all the soldiers ready with their weapons. Of the other hybrids doing what they’re told and taking what they can. So many looked broken. So many defeated. Many have scars and fresh wounds. Fights break out all the time. Either with the soldiers or each other. Being trapped for so long will do things to anyone. Being tested. Tortured. You can lose your mind in such a place and often than not many hybrids end up feral one way or another. That usually leads to being put down or taken to another facility that experiments on the feral and such. And one would think the number of hybrids in the facility would go down but it doesn’t. There’s always more appearing as fast as they disappear. And surely they must have a breeding facility as well that’ll just keep popping out more since that’s the only way of reproducing hybrids. 

“Here’s your juice boxes,” the lunch lady states as she hands them over to Youngjae specifically.

Youngjae wants to correct her and tell her blood boxes but the words don’t come out and there’s no point in wasting his breath. Instead, he takes them with a nod as he sets it on his tray and waits till he can get out the line to head to his usual spot now. And when he’s in the clear, he finds that Jackson is already there like normal. 

Youngjae’s lips turn into a small smile as he comes over and Jackson perks up when he picks up on his scent,

“Youngjae!” 

Youngjae slides in next to him and Jackson nudges him playfully before gasping down at Youngjae’s plate, “Oh! Did you bring this for me?!” 

Youngjae nods as he scoops the chicken breast onto Jackson’s plate. 

“The rest is for Yugyeom and Bam.”

Jackson beams at him before digging in. It’s not until he has a mouthful of food that he talks again and the one side of his cheeks puff out, “You know it must be handy to only need them ‘juice’ boxes cause there’s plenty of those around if you know what I mean. But food for us, man, talk about going days without being able to eat. One time when I was going through America there were so many food stands but I had no money and I couldn’t just steal the food as there were too many people around. But I was desperate man! Hadn’t eaten a good meal in forever and I was gonna die if I didn’t get food right then and there so I begged one food cart that I’d work through the busy lunch rush if he let me have free food. Auntie agreed right away and not only did I boost her sales by so many people coming to her food cart, but I got a week's worth of food that night. God, it was the best too! Ah! I miss Auntie! She wanted to adopt me as her son but I kindly turned down her offer and moved on with my search.”

That’s right, Jackson did mention that he had been looking for his brother.

“You’ve told me you’ve been looking for him since you woke up in America but you really have no idea where he might be?” 

Jackson swallows his food before frowning a bit, “No. The last thing I remember of Yien is back in the facility. Where we both fell asleep snuggling like we always do but this time when I woke up he was nowhere to be found and I was in a whole nother country. I tried searching for years in America hoping he’d be there but something told me he wasn’t so I tried going back to China after pretending to be a lost child that got onto the wrong plane. Boy was that family so lost and confused when I suddenly went to them crying and calling them my parents. Those kids gave me the stink eye too. But anyway, I tried China for a while. Just let my instincts lead me you know? But alas, it didn’t feel right either and something told me to come to Korea. I don’t know how to explain it but ladyluck usually never leads me wrong. So after hiding away on a cargo boat, I came here to Korea and after hearing about this famous facility in Seoul, my gut instincts told me to come here! So I let myself be noticed by soldiers and pretended to be knocked out so I could get inside and search for him! And now here we are. Where I met a wonderful pack and of course my mate-ah! Jinyoungie! I miss him so much. I really want to see him again. It’s been too long since I got to love on him and that kiss we parted with...god I want another-”

“Did you even take a moment to breathe?” Bam’s voice is heard as he comes to sit down across from them before Yugyeom is seen doing the same next to him.

“He’s got those heart eyes again. He must be talking about Jinyoung,” Yugyeom smiles.

“How’d you know?” Jackson perks up like a puppy and Bam snorts.

“You’re so obvious bro. You usually talk about him nonstop.”

Jackson slams his fist down onto the table dramatically, “There’s nothing wrong with talking about the one you love! Besides, you and Yugyeom flirt all the time. I’ve seen those footsies between you two and the fingers moving underneath the table. Not to mention you get to share a cell together and you can’t tell me you two don’t get freaky almost every night.”

Yugyeom’s sly smirk gives it away and Youngjae becomes curious, “What’s it like? Having sex?” 

Jackson about chokes as he wasn’t expecting this question to come from Youngjae,

“Excuse me? You love to grope our thighs and asses but you haven’t even had sex yet?” 

Youngjae pouts as he sips on his juice box, “It’s not like I’ve had the chance nor the normal life to do such a thing.” 

Jackson is about to say something when Bam interrupts, “It’s the best.”

Jackson grows excited and gets all dramatic with his arms as he leans in closer across the table,

“I heard it feels really good.”

Yugyeom laughs as he realizes something, “You talk a lot of smack when it’s clear you’ve never had sex either.” 

Jackson gets defensive, “I’ve kissed plenty of times! And I’ve seen movies!” 

“Movies or porn?” Bam asks and Youngjae and Jackson both share a look before saying,

“What’s porn?” 

Yugyeom’s eyebrows raise as Bam snickers, “You guys are such virgins. You’d probably jizz in your pants if you saw porn.” 

Jackson leans back in his seat, “If it’s like that, then all I need is to see Jinyoung’s ass in some tight pants cause hot damn does that do things to me and those thighs-”

“Focus,” Youngjae says as he brings Jackson back down to earth with a light push to his shoulder.

“Right right. Go on. Tell us what sex is like so I can know how to woo Jinyoung in bed.” 

He even does the eyebrow wiggle which has Youngjae laughing and Yugyeom getting second hand embarrassment from it. 

“Do you even know how to have sex?” Bam asks and Jackson is back to being defensive as he slams both palms onto the table that the trays rattle.

“Duh! I know where the penis goes!”

Jackson says that a bit too loud that he gathers several people’s attention and now Yugyeom is trying to disappear underneath the table slowly as Youngjae can’t contain his laughter, especially when Bam and Jackson started arguing over how sex is done properly. This. This is what Youngjae needs to keep his mind off other things. To just be surrounded by his pack all day every day. 

“Can we not bring my private parts into this,” Yugyeom tries to direct them away as Bam is now bringing his cock into this argument. 

“But Yugyeom, it’s amazing and this guy over here doesn’t even know what a knot is for-”

Yugyeom silences him with a finger to his lips,

“How bout we calm down so things don’t get out of hand and they realize what we do in the cells or no more of this amazing cock as you’ll be taken from me.”

Bam immediately gasps, “No, I don’t want that. I’ll die without your dick!”

“Is it really that good?” Youngjae is taken by surprise while Jackson is just as shocked,

“Bro, you should show me dick. There’s no way it’s that good.”

Yugyeom is speechless but Bam comes to the rescue with a glare, “Not happening. He’s mine.”

“I don’t want to try his dick out!” Jackson is quick to exclaim, “I just want to know what’s so special about it compared to mine!”

“Look, sex is great and all but if you do it with the one you love it’s indescribable,” Yugyeom ends the discussion with that.

Jackson goes silent along with Youngjae as both ended up thinking about who they loved and their expressions spoke volumes.

“Yuggie I think you broke them,” Bam whispers as he leans in close.

But Yugyeom is distracted as he picks up on a scent. It’s a scent that’s been confusing him a bit lately. Ever since Bam got back to the cell actually. Before it had been subtle. Like it would come and go. He’d notice it would get stronger especially when they’re intimate but he honestly thought it was just the strawberry jam they use. But did he really get attuned to smelling strawberries that much that he can pick up on it even when he shouldn’t? Like right now, Bam has the unopened strawberry pack there on the tray but he shouldn’t be able to smell it. And they didn’t have sex last night or the night prior cause Bam had a tummy ache. So why the hell was he smelling strawberries so strongly? And god it was doing things to him like Bam’s natural scent would. Wait a second…

Bam stills as he suddenly feels Yugyeom leaning down and sniffing at his neck by his pulse point.

“Um…”

Bam can barely get out a word before Yugyeom jerks back and his eyes go wide, “Your scent-”

But he doesn’t get to finish as a soldier suddenly bursts into the room and heads to the soldier nearby them,

“They’re back! Jinyoung and the others...they did it...they captured the alpha that escaped the facility in Goyang.”

The soldier was so in awe that he said this out loudly instead of whispering and the hybrids in the room could hear it. They all stop as the words sink in. The legendary hero that was becoming their hope of one day escaping this place and having freedom of their own...was now here. And it seemed they weren't the only ones that just found out as the soldier’s coms all go off,

“We got a riot still in the courtyard!”

“There’s a riot now in the cell area!”

“Just what is going on?!” 

“You haven’t gotten it under control yet?”

“We need backup now!”

“All units, I repeat all available units head to the nearest location of-”

It was heard through the intercom system now as a red alarm was going off. The pack all look at it flashing as the soldiers curse and brace for it. As the tension in the room rises as the hybrids don’t hesitate to take this chance. In a matter of seconds one hybrid moves to launch an attack before several follow. The soldiers easily become distracted with the chaos unfolding when the three notice Jackson look out the window before taking off. 

“Jackson!” they call out.

But Jackson slips out the door before they can stop him. And he’s not going to stop…

You would think arriving back at the facility would be easy now that they completed the mission but chaos only erupted the moment they were trying to load the hybrids inside the facility. Where many hybrids out in the courtyard had heard about the mission of capturing Lim Jaebeom and now seeing him knocked out and being rolled in affected them. Many had lost hope right then and there. Many had seen their chance of if they could obtain this man, they might learn the secret of getting out. And after being locked in for so long it was only natural that they would snap in their haste to get to this alpha. To vent out their emotions. To try and reach for those dreams and crushed hopes. For the freedom that probably will never come now. 

And Jinyoung. He’s not faring too well. Ever since their ride home, he’s been getting worse. The cut on his leg throbs painfully and his vision is blurry with his body feeling weak. He had gotten this wound from one of Suga’s knives but something like this, it should’ve been fine. So why now? He had no time to think straight through his mind clouding as his grandfather demanded to talk to him through the phone. Then he had to lead the team back to the facility and handle a bunch of other stuff and now he can’t catch a break as a riot is breaking out.

“Get them inside and to the holding cells,” Jinyoung starts directing, “And you guys watch their backs. More units are coming to help. Anyone else available do your job and get them under control now!”

Jinyoung takes a step forward and pain racks from his thigh throughout his body that he has to stop. The wince is visible and Danny comes forth,

“Are you ok?” 

Jinyoung brushes off his hand and forces his expression to go back neutral, “I’m fine. Keep moving.” 

Danny seems hesitant but with the chaos escalating further they couldn’t waste more time. So with him moving to provide backup, Jinyoung pushes himself. Because he can’t stop now. He can’t show weakness. He can’t let his grandfather deem him as useless...he’s doing this for Jackson. To keep him safe...to eventually get him out…

He can’t black out now. He must keep going.

His hand is shaking as it tries to hold himself up against the wall. His vision is going in and out and his breathing is growing worse now. He managed to get the team inside and toward the holding cells when another riot broke out. Jinyoung had to change their course and go a more secluded way so no more riots could break out. Luckily more units were showing up and Jinyoung took that chance to pull back. He just needed a minute to gather himself before going back in there. 

Sweat beads down his face and into his clothing. His legs want to give out and his thigh is constantly throbbing in pain. He wants to laugh pathetically cause he knows now what it is. That sly fucker. Made him think it was just a simple cut only to find out how deadly it actually can be. He should get to the medical bay but with this chaos it would be futile. Plus, it’s not like he can do anything now. Not enough time…

Shit. Would he really not see Jackson again? Would Jackson be alright without him? He’s gotten this far in life he’d probably be just fine. No, Jinyoung knows he’ll be fine. He’ll find a way. Especially with that alpha here, he’ll make it. 

That thought makes him smile through the pain but it’s full of sadness cause Jinyoung knows he won’t be a part of it. It’s better this way though. He just wishes he could see Jackson one last time-

“Jinyoung!”

Jinyoung lifts his head weakly toward the direction of his name being called and through his blurred vision he swears he can make out Jackson running toward him. And when he blinks, he finds someone right there as they cup his face.

“Babe…” Jackson worries and when Jinyoung’s vision can focus, he finds it really is him.

“Jackson,” Jinyoung lets out weakly through his difficulty breathing.

It’s as if his body knows he doesn’t have to fight anymore or push himself. That he can let go and his legs start to give out but Jackson is there to catch him before lifting him up in his arms,

“I got you. It’s gonna be ok,” Jackson reassures even as his voice is laced with emotions.

Jinyoung’s head rests against Jackson’s shoulder as he can barely keep his eyes open now. 

“Jackson!”

Jackson’s head jerks toward the direction of the hallway as he sees the three come toward him.

“Bro! Just what the fuck! You just took off out of nowhere-” Bam exclaims before they get closer and see who Jackson has in his arms, “Oh shit.”

Jinyoung was in bad shape and now it made sense as to why Jackson took off when he did for he saw Jinyoung through the window before he had slipped around the corner and out of view. Youngjae moves forth,

“We need to get to the medical bay right now,” he demands.

“It’ll be risky,” Yugyeom states as he looks up to the camera.

“We can use the riots happening to our advantage though,” Youngjae says before Jackson interrupts,

“I don’t care what I have to do, Jinyoung needs me.”

The three give an acknowledging smile before Bam looks to Yugyeom and gestures to the camera, “Think you can disable them for a while?”

Yugyeom looks around and spots a panel nearby, “Think you can open that?” 

“On it,” Bam states while standing beside Yugyeom by the panel.

He lets his nail touch the metal panel before it starts to melt away a bit,

“Wha-” Youngjae is in awe as Bam smirks, 

“It’s my venom. Comes in handy as I can change it up to make it useful in times of need.”

The panel gives way and Yugyeom moves fast to mess with the wires. With one pull, Jackson finds the camera stops moving and the blinking red dot goes off.

“This should cut off this sector as well as close to the medical ward. Once we get closer, I’ll disable those too and we should be alright as long as we don’t run into people,” Yugyeom says.

“We’ll just take them out if we have to,” Bam insists.

“Let’s not waste anymore time then,” Youngjae says.

Jackson is shocked as his pack is ready to risk it all for him,

“Guys…”

“Save the waterworks for after we save Jinyoung. Let’s go!” Youngjae starts moving Jackson forward and they take off.

They can hear the chaos all around. From soldiers shouting to gunshots being fired. Can hear the hybrids fighting back and the scent of blood is very strong but the guys keep moving forward. Luckily no one was near the medical ward as they’re all in different locations trying to stop the riots. So getting there was easy but now comes the hard part as they enter one of the medical rooms.

“Put him on the bed,” Youngjae instructs as he rushes back out the door for a second.

Jinyoung starts to stir as Jackson tries to move him onto the bed,

“Jackson-”

“I’m here. I’m still here,” Jackson says as he stops Jinyoung from trying to move.

Jackson doesn’t want to part from him either and ends up on the bed with him as he sits propped up behind him. Youngjae comes back with some fluids and that as he hooks it up on the stand before ripping open small packages and when he has everything ready he turns to Jackson,

“Keep him still. He needs fluids.”

Jackson nods and steadies them both as Youngjae takes a hold of Jinyoung’s arm and inserts the I.V. Jinyoung doesn’t flinch but he’s trying to figure out what’s going on.

“They’re helping,” Jackson says before Jinyoung can ask.

“He has a wound on his leg,” Yugyeom points out where he can smell where the blood is.

Youngjae’s hands move down and carefully move Jinyoung’s leg some to reveal the extent of the wound.

“Oh, that’s not good,” Bam lets out a noise and his expression shows it pains him to see.

The cut is deep but what’s really bad about it is all the black around it. Youngjae barely touches around it and Jinyoung hisses before trying to pull away. Jackson keeps him still and Jinyoung whines in pain,

“Whatever cut him was laced with poison,” Youngjae states.

“Poison? What are we gonna do? We don’t have an antidote for that!” Yugyeom worries.

And you need the exact antidote depending on what poison it was. Finding out more would take time and tests and it’s something they don’t have. Especially with how bad it’s already gotten.

“Jackson…” Jinyoung calls out as his eyes are open and looking up at him.

He’s too weak to lift his head that’s resting on Jackson’s shoulder but he can still move his hand that now touches one of Jackson’s,

“Am I dreaming again…”

“You dream about me?” Jackson asks as he tries to not let it show on his expression how worried and in pain he is over Jinyoung.

“Ever since you...came into my life I can’t...I can’t get you out...my thoughts...my dreams...these feelings...the whole time we were apart...I yearned for you so bad I was going crazy…”

The others gasp as they see Jinyoung’s eyes flash.

“Holy shit! He’s a hybrid!” Bam says while grabbing his face.

“An omega fox hybrid at that...no wait...wolf fox...the wolf isn’t as strong so he’s majority a fox,” Yugyeom adds as he tries to pick up through the scent, “He hid it so well though. I can smell an underline of medicine that could explain it.” 

“No wonder he didn’t have any files when you searched! His grandfather wanted to keep it under wraps cause his mother probably fell in love with a hybrid wolf fox!” Bam is pacing as he lets all this sink in.

“Probably had him on suppressants since he was little. The fox in him most likely adapted with the medicine so even coming off of it, he’s able to hide his scent of what he is from others, even hybrids,” Youngjae explains. 

“But a wolf fox...wow, talk about a crazy mix and then with a human at that? Talk about another rare creature,” Yugyeom is in awe.

I mean, all of them were rare creatures. Wolves were rare and going extinct but Yugyeom is one. Jackson is a manmade wolf. Bam is a certain snake breed that was supposed to be extinct already and Youngjae is a hybrid from a freak accident. Man, talk about a pack-

“You have to keep going...when I die-” Jinyoung starts but Jackson intertwines their fingers and interrupts with determination,

“You’re not gonna die!”

Jinyoung’s eyes are shining with emotion, “I’ve been through torture like this with my grandfather...but even I know the outcome with no antidote and time…”

“But-”

“Jiaer,” Jinyoung says with emotion that has Jackson’s heart clenching.

“Promise me you’ll get out here...that you’ll keep living for me…”

Jackson looks ready to cry even with those determined eyes, “I’m not leaving without you...even if I have to chase you after death I will...”

Jinyoung’s other hand reaches up to touch Jackson’s face as a tear rolls down his cheek. Jackson leans into his touch, his expression breaking more and showing all the love and devotion he has for him. Jackson’s breath hitches as he sees the breathtaking sight before him.

Jinyoung smiles so beautifully at him. His eyes reflect back the same emotions as his. The same passion and devotion,

“I would’ve loved that...to go with you...how you always talked about our adventures together if we left the facility…”

“Babe…” Jackson’s throat tries to close up on him as more tears form.

Jinyoung pulls Jackson down so that their faces are closer and their breaths mixing,

“Thank you for loving me Jackson Wang,” Jinyoung whispers before sealing their lips together.

Jackson cups Jinyoung’s face back as it deepens and the passion between them is shown.

“Oh my god this is too much! I can’t handle these feelings right now! Bam cries out, “Yugyeom come hold me!” 

Yugyeom is crying too and they grab for the other to hold onto when Youngjae recalls something and makes a loud noise, “Bam come here!” 

Bam moves his face from Yugyeom’s chest as snot and tears are steadily pouring, “What is it? Did you want a hug too cause there’s plenty to go around-”

“No! I found a way to save Jinyoung. I need your venom.”

It takes a few seconds as Bam wipes his face on Yugyeom’s shirt before it hits and he’s letting out a loud noise too, “My venom can be the antidote!” 

“Exactly! Poison doesn’t affect you as your body comes up with it’s own antidote through your venom since you’re already deadly poisonous yourself.”

Bam rushes over as Youngjae already grabs a container, “Hurry, put venom into this container-”

“But won’t Bam’s venom just poison Jinyoung all over again?” Jackson asks as he’s all for this but doesn’t want it to backfire.

“I can make it to where it isn’t,” Bam says with a grin, “So now Jinyoung, it’s time for me to return the favor by saving your life as you did mine.”  
They watch as Bam’s venom enters the container before Youngjae moves toward Jinyoung,

“Ok, this is gonna hurt but I need a sample of your blood from the wound so this process can go faster.”

Youngjae hands Yugyeom the container of bam’s venom, “Hold this and when I say, hold it out so I can add Jinyoung’s blood to create the antidote.” 

Yugyeom nods and Jackson’s heart beats fast with both hope and anticipation as he hopes this will work. He trusts in his pack that it will and is ready as he holds Jinyoung steady.

“Focus on me, babe,” Jackson tries to redirect Jinyoung’s attention.

The second Youngjae injects the needle into his wound, Jinyoung lets out a pained noise but Jackson and Bam hold his leg steady so he doesn’t jerk and Youngjae can get the sample.

“You’re doing great. So great,” Jackson continues to say sweet words into Jinyoung’s ear as he places little kisses where he can reach.

“Ok. Yugyeom,” Youngjae calls out and Yugyeom is already ready and soon Youngjae is mixing the blood in with the venom, “It’s the best I can do in such a short time but it should still work. You just have to drink it now.” 

Jinyoung is having a hard time staying awake though and his condition is getting worse. But before Youngjae can suggest anything else, Jackson is grabbing the container and pouring it into his mouth. The three watch as Jackson tilts Jinyoung’s head back and parts his lips slightly before sealing his own over his. A noise escapes Jinyoung as he reacts to Jackson’s kiss before the liquid is being passed with their tongues tangling and Jinyoung swallows the antidote. Jackson moves back only after making sure Jinyoung swallowed it all and their eyes meet briefly as Jackson gives him that damn grin and eyes shining,

“One day our dreams won’t be dreams anymore. And we’ll be living them together. So rest now, Jinyoungie. Cause I’ll be waiting to see you on our next date!” 

“Is it working? Do you even know if it’s working?” Yugyeom asks as he looks between everyone.

Youngjae’s smile that comes forth as he checks Jinyoung’s vitals let’s them know it is, “He’s on the road to recovery now,” he says while cleaning and bandaging the wound.

Bam and Yugyeom hug as they cheer while Jinyoung ends up passing out. The three end up smiling fondly as they watch Jackson softly caress Jinyoung’s face as he sleeps. You can see clearly how much he loved Jinyoung. Even to the pack, Jinyoung was becoming attached to them. From how Jinyoung stopped the others and got Bam more medical treatment. How he stopped the experiments so Bam could heal as well as the anger that showed he cared. Not to mention they got to know more about him from Jackson as he talked about his times with Jinyoung. And now knowing the truth. That Jinyoung is a hybrid like them. That he’s been going through as much hell and shit that they have...he’s one of them. 

“We should head back before we get caught,” Youngjae says after waiting a few moments to give Jackson some time.

“He’s right. We don’t want to cause trouble for Jinyoung,” Bam agrees.

“No one but us and JYP know the truth about him,” Yugyeom adds.

“Shit, he’s right. But he was able to hide who he is even without the medicine so we can only hope that stays true,” Youngjae remains hopeful.

“JYP will take care of things if it doesn’t so let’s go before we make it worse,” Bam urges.

Jackson carefully gets up though he doesn’t want to. Youngjae makes sure fluids and nutrients are set up properly to help the healing process.

“Come on bro!” Bam says from the doorway as Jackson remains standing by the bed looking down at Jinyoung.

Youngjae moves to pull him when Jackson shakes his head,

“Go on ahead. I’ll see you guys around.” 

Yugyeom goes to protest when Youngjae meets Jackson’s gaze. It takes only seconds to know what he’s about to do.

“Understood.”

He gives a squeeze to Jackson’s shoulder who gives him a smile, “Thank you. Guys, really, all of you, thank you,” he says looking at them.

Bam and Yugyeom’s expressions turn fond with Youngjae’s,

“It’s what pack does,” Youngjae states as he heads toward the door now.

Bam and Yugyeom give their goodbyes and Bam even throws in one of his silly dabs before they take off. Jackson takes one more moment to look at Jinyoung before taking off himself. He heads off toward all the noise and commotion to cause a distraction so Jinyoung can get more proper rest in. And as he willingly lets himself be taking down and sedated to be taken to the isolation room, he can’t help but keep that grin on his face as he’ll be seeing Jinyoung again…

The three are almost back to the cafeteria when they’re about to round the corner before sensing multiple humans. Sliding to a stop by the end of the wall, they huddle together as they think fast. Yugyeom remembers the layout and directs them toward another route.

“But there’s someone on it,” Bam whispers.

“Better one than fifteen. Besides, like you said we’ll just take them out,” Yugyeom replies.

The two are distracted by each other and their light bickering to notice Youngjae stops like a deer in headlights. They also don’t realize the human is approaching fast until said human is rounding the corner and-

Yugyeom and Bam are about to attack when Youngjae stops them,

“Wait.” 

He grabs both of them and pulls them back. The two are ready to ask why when they hear,

“Youngjae.”

The two’s head snap so fast toward the human to find a male soldier with a bright smile directed at Youngjae. 

“What the fu-” Yugyeom starts as Bam is just as flabbergasted while pointing back and forth between the two. 

“Who-what-when-” Bam can’t even form a proper sentence right now.

And Youngjae, he finds his heart skipping a beat before his heart is pounding a steady rhythm from the person before him.

“Danny…”


	10. Chapter 10

It’s been months and seeing Danny standing before him hits him hard with many emotions. All those thoughts...feelings...everything he’s been trying to keep down crash hard to the surface. He can’t even look away either as he takes in all of Danny. There’s some scratches and bruises that he isn’t sure if it’s from where he’s been before or due to the riots taking place now. But when he sees there’s blood over his attire he grows worried,

“Are you-” he comes forth as he’s already trying to search for any wounds but Danny stops him by gently grabbing his wrists before his expression gets softer,

“I’m ok. It’s not my blood,” he reassures with a gentle squeeze of his hands before letting go.

Youngjae wishes there wasn’t so much chaos and scents going around so he could make sure he wasn’t lying but he’ll have to trust Danny’s words for now. It also doesn’t help that he’s instantly reminded of their last time together and he isn’t sure if Danny wants to be around him. His own expression falters from worry into raw vulnerability and sadness as he begins to look away and step back but Danny stops him,

“What about you? Are you ok?”

Bam and Yugyeom stand off to the side just watching the scene play out as they try very hard not to make any noise at how adorable these two were. You could obviously tell there’s something going on between them and the way Youngjae looks back up as Danny and him look like they both want to get closer makes the other two want to coo at them. It’s just radiating pure sweetness that Yugyeom has to shield his eyes a bit.

“I’m good, I was just helping my friends but I” Youngjae isn’t sure if he can ask this but Danny waits patiently for him to continue. “...Can I ask a favor of you? I know with what happened last time and how I freaked out-”

Danny’s hand reaches up to softly caress Youngjae’s face and stilling any thought Youngjae had previously, “Hey, don’t worry about last time ok? I also want to apologize for not being able to see you before I left to explain but I had to take the chance so I could remain by your side and had to leave shortly after.”

Youngjae stands there confused for a moment as Danny continues, “They um...JYP didn’t see me as fit to be guard on duty around you anymore since you’re a top hybrid here and with the incident in the testing ward that took place. But I refused to give up and after talking, he made me a deal and said if I could bring back Lim Jaebeom then I could be your guard.”

Youngjae is shocked at this. It meant that Danny was gone for months out on the battlefield with the hunters. That even though he was against hurting hybrids and innocent people...he did it for Youngjae. He didn’t hesitate. He pushed himself. Did whatever it took and all for him. 

“So that day…” 

Danny still cared about him. Still thought about him and cherished him. Danny instead went above and beyond to show him that he wasn’t going anywhere. To prove to Youngjae of his words and actions were all true since day one.

“I know I said it’s because we’re friends before...but I...I was too much of a coward back then to admit my feelings to you...that it had been so much more from the very beginning…and I...I love you Youngjae...no matter that you’re not human anymore...you’re still you...I fell in love with everything of you...and I know you did those things to try and scare me away but…”

Danny stops as he glances to the other two hybrids who are looking at them curiously before leaning in to whisper the last part,

“You were so beautiful and sexy that it affected me so much. I had a hard time controlling myself that I couldn’t help but kiss you just like what I want to do right now.”

Youngjae instantly flushes before Danny pulls back some but still has the smile on his face,

“But just being beside you is enough for me. And while I was gone I found out ways we can be together. How we can make it work so please, whatever I need to do, I’ll do it...I’ll do anything for you.” 

Bam lets out a low whistle, “Damn, what a confession.”

“Not bad for a human,” Yugyeom agrees.

But Youngjae doesn’t hear them as he’s solely focused on Danny. On the words going straight to his heart and making it beat fast with more emotions and warmth. And suddenly, the three are all shocked as Youngjae yanks Danny forward by his attire before crashing his lips against his.

“Oh snap!” Bam lets out as Yugyeom and him grow excited.

“We’re still in the hallway!” Yugyeom tries to warn after a second as he remembers where they’re at but at this moment Youngjae could care less.

He had to kiss this man with all the emotions that had built up these past few months and let him know the mess he’s caused. By how much Danny affects him too. Of what Danny means to him. And by the way Danny is left breathless once the kiss was over, it lets Youngjae know that his message got across. 

“I better see you later,” Youngjae says and Danny nods eagerly,

“Of course.”

Youngjae can feel the warmth from that promise. From how his lips still tingle and he fights the urge to pull Danny back in for another kiss and instead focuses on the situation at hand.

“But first, I need you to get us back to the other hybrids before checking on Jinyoung. He’s back in room seven of the medical ward. He was poisoned and healing now.”

Danny perks up at hearing Jinyoung’s name before the words of poison settle in, “I knew something was wrong.”

You can tell Danny cared about Jinyoung and it brought a fond smile to their faces.

“He’s in good hands, don’t worry. We better not waste anymore time though.”

The others agree but when Danny goes to put the binds on Youngjae, he finds him looking at him with such a loving expression that leaves him breathless. How Youngjae just beams at him and Danny can’t help but turn into a blushing, speechless mess. Yugyeom and Bam have to quickly cover each other’s mouths to keep them from laughing out loud at the scene before anyone else can actually focus on the task at hand. 

“Oh this is priceless,” Bam snorts as Danny can’t even pretend to hurt Youngjae as he binds his wrists together with so much care. 

“He’s not holding back on us though,” Yugyeom smirks as Danny moves to them next.

“What? It’s gotta be believable,” Danny says with a slight worried pout, “It’s not too tight is it? I don’t want to hurt Youngjae’s friends.” 

“You two are perfect for one another,” Bam declares as Yugyeom reassures they’re fine.

“You guys are ok with this?” Youngjae asks and the two share a look before looking back to Youngjae.

“With him? If you trust him then we trust him. We’re pack remember?” Yugyeom smiles.

Bam leans in, “And we totally know you see him as a mate. Just make sure to be safe when you two finally do the do especially since it’ll be your first time,” Bam teases with an added wink, “Though the chances of getting pregnant from a human is very slim and you would need to be in heat for it to be possible so-”

Youngjae starts to blush furiously before he shoves Bam the best he can with the binds on. Bam does laugh this time as he tries to not be too loud. 

“Let’s get you guys back shall we?” Danny perks up with no clue of what Bam had said.

Thank god for that or Youngjae is gonna burst from embarrassment. Who even said anything about having sex?! Gah! Now he can’t stop thinking about it! And this wasn’t the time either…

Luckily he was distracted by the time they went down the hallway as more soldiers appeared to think too much more about it. Yugyeom and Bam were also impressed by how well Danny played his part too as he forces them into line with the other hybrids that were caught and talks with the other soldiers how he captured them. And with one last touch to Youngjae’s shoulder to ‘make sure’ he would stay in line, Danny takes off to check on Jinyoung.

“Report.”

JYP entered the meeting room as the chaos finally ended and the facility was back under control. Everyone was here and accounted for except for one seat empty next to his as he came to sit.

“Jinyoung sustained an injury from the bridge against one of RM’s pack members,” one starts to explain.

“Then where is he now? He was out helping to break up the riots just earlier,” JYP voices.

“He pulled back to rest some and Danny helped to take care of the room. He’s resting in his room now.”

JYP nods as he goes silent. Jinyoung doesn’t stop for anything, even wounds so it had to have been something serious. He did his job though and got the hybrids to where they needed to be so he has no complaints and can allow him some rest for the time being. Folding his hands together and resting them on the big table he waits for them to continue,

One male clears his throat before talking,

“Multiple casualties on both sides but once we used lethal force like you ordered, they sustained more injuries and death as we got things back under control…”

He continues with what they used. From tear gas to sedatives all the way to tazing and gunshots. Some hybrids were even tackled and beaten into submission as the order given was to do what it took to stop the riots and get the three hybrids brought inside to their proper location to be looked over. There’s pictures up on the screen of the damage but JYP doesn’t bat an eyelash to the dead hybrids or ones in serious condition. Nor to his own men that were in the same boat.

“Are all the hybrids that are in critical condition marked speciality?”

Meaning the most valuable and rare ones. When brought in, hybrids are deemed of their value after running tests. The numbers they’re given are not just for their files but to deem what they are worthy of. 

“No Sir, they’re lower ranks and some are-”

“Then kill them,” he cuts him off.

The room falls silent as JYP clicks his tongue, “Do not waste resources on things that don’t matter and rather focus on the parts of the facility that need attending to. I also want more men brought in with more security. What happened today shouldn’t have happened. We’re not some lousy facility here. What we run is one of the high class and we should be proud of what we accomplish and today we accomplished something half of Korea couldn’t.”

“Should we worry about another riot breaking out because of this alpha? It seems they had gotten hope since he had broken out of the other facility-”

JYP laughs in interruption, “Do I need to repeat myself? Goyang didn’t have half the resources or men that we have. They also don’t know how to run a facility and that alpha got lucky. He could only run a few months before being captured and after today, it should serve as fact that you can’t escape your fate. Their hopes and dreams have been shattered and after we break the alpha, things will go back to normal. Now lets focus on something important like the hybrids brought in. I heard about the one with the alpha but what about the third?”

“Um yes, Sir. It appears to be some omega kid that was with them.”

JYP becomes curious, “Theirs?”

“No, too old. He appears to just be becoming a teenager but we’re not sure yet.”

Pictures of Jungkook appear on screen as he’s strapped to a gurney unconscious.

“He most likely came from the other party as RM and Jaebeom were planning to meet.”

What an interesting catch indeed. So they might have one of RM’s members as well? This day was getting better already.

“Tell me more about the hybrid with the alpha.”

The screen soon moves onto the next main subject and for a second JYP can’t believe his eyes as he takes in the hybrid. 

“We don’t have much about the omega yet but a name on the collar…”

It looks just like Dr. Lockhart’s son but older. Even the name was the same. But that would be impossible as his son was sick since birth and not many got to see him. He was kept behind closed doors for his health before dying. It was the sole reason Dr. Lockhart was doing such research into hybrids. Trying to find a cure for cancers and diseases. Trying to better humanity. But his son died before the first manmade hybrid came into existence. And after that, Dr. Lockhart changed drastically. Became more obsessed with the hybrids and more withdrawn and secretive as time went by before he completely snapped and blew up the facility while hiding the hybrids somewhere. JYP got lucky to find one but it appears he just found another.

“We haven’t removed the collar yet but from how the alpha was reacting to this omega being in danger as well as the words he shouted, we assume they’re mated.”

JYP’s fingers twitch at that. He didn’t like it. It limited many possibilities.

“But with the alpha, Goyang had refused to give us any information on him but with the numbers on his wrist, the number seven is a part of them.”

Now this peeks his interest more. Seven meant speciality. It was already proven with how the alpha broke out and killed so many as well as outsmarting but JYP has a feeling there’s much more that he hasn’t seen yet. And now those two being a mated pair make things a lot more interesting. He could already imagine the offspring they would create…

“I want to know the testing as soon as it’s done and after make sure they’re put in their proper holding cells until further notice.”

“Yes Sir.”

JYP got up as this meeting was over and he had someone to see…

Youngjae couldn’t help but look at the door as he waited for Danny to appear. He would appear. He promised he would. He wrings his fingers together as anxiety rises. The riots had ended and surely the clean up was taking a while but still... 

He picks up on the sound of the door being messed with that his heart starts beating fast. Please tell him it was him. That Danny was about to enter--

The door opens and that soft brown hair with those green eyes come into view before the smile that Youngjae has grown to love so much. He doesn’t wait for the door to close as he’s already up and heading toward Danny. Danny barely has time to shut the door as Youngjae pushes him back against it as arms come to wrap around him in a tight embrace.

“You came.”

Danny’s arms come to enclose around Youngjae as he hugs back and takes a second to breathe him in, “Of course I would. I’ll always keep coming back.”

Youngjae can’t stop the smile at hearing those words but he tries to hide it by burying his face into Danny’s solid chest before making a noise and pulling back,

“Did you...have you been working out?” 

Youngjae’s hands are already moving and feeling up Danny’s chest. Danny blushes at the attention, “I um-well...since being out, we did a lot of physical activity and when we had to stay low a lot of times we hit the gym to keep up our strength and pass time.”

Youngjae’s hands run up Danny’s shoulders and down his arms as he very much likes what he sees. Now that Danny seemed to have cleaned up a bit as well and his injuries were already slowly starting the healing process Youngjae knows he suffered minimal damage and would be fine. He’s actually hella fine...man, he’s been hanging around Bam and Yugyeom too long.

Danny lets out a gasp as Youngjae just dives back down but goes past his chest straight to the bottom of his shirt as he yanks it up to reveal the abs. Danny fumbles to put his shirt back down but Youngjae smacks his hand away,

“I’m still appreciating art,” Youngjae says but Danny can’t take it anymore and Youngjae suddenly finds himself with his back against the wall.

“Are you doing this on purpose?” Danny asks as Youngjae’s eyes are wide in shock.

Danny’s look is so heated right now and his body moves forward to become flush with his. Youngjae’s own gasp is heard as he feels all of Danny against him as well as the very obvious hard on that’s forming down below. 

“Giving that dreamy look while checking me out. Being all flirty and breathtaking and you’re not even doing anything. Even now you’re looking at me just begging to be kissed.”

Danny is having a hard time holding back again and Youngjae is having a hard time looking away. How seeing Danny getting riled up because of him was affecting him greatly.

“Am I?” Youngjae asks as he presses back against Danny.

Both let out a breathless noise as their cocks brush through the material of their clothing. How their nerves were coming to life and creating tingles of pleasure to course through their bodies. 

“God I want to kiss you so bad...please tell me I’m allowed to.”

Youngjae wants to tell him he can but the last time they did Youngjae had the urge to mate with him. Danny can see the hesitation and worry coming through on his face and is quick to tilt his chin so Youngjae doesn’t look away,

“Don’t think, just feel with me. Let me guide you. I promise I’ll keep in control for both of us, ok? Just...just trust me.” 

Youngjae searches his eyes and he finds nothing but love and devotion in them. He feels safe with Danny caging him in and the warmth is spreading throughout his body. His emotions clouding over his mind from rational thought and though he’s a bit scared he trusts Danny.

“Ok.”

The smile Danny gives makes Youngjae’s heart skip a beat before his breath is hitching as Danny slowly leans in to capture his lips with his own. So many things hit him at once and Youngjae knows he’s losing control but Danny keeps kissing him. He takes it slow at first and keeps Youngjae caged in. He doesn’t stop even when he feels the fangs lightly nip to pull him back in for another. Or when Youngjae’s claws dig into his shoulders to cling to him. He encourages it as with the next kiss he slides his tongue out and past Youngjae’s parted ones to swipe carefully over the fangs. Youngjae’s trembles and moans before they both can’t help but be rougher with the next kiss. It soon becomes heated as lips move and part and tongues slide together. Breathing is harsh through their noses as they tilt their heads for another angle and hands keep the other close. Emotions are rising and overflowing. Hormones and the urge to connect becoming a steady pulse as pleasure and warmth run through their bodies. Youngjae’s so wet too. His cock strains against the front as his pants are becoming soaked with need. And feeling how aroused Danny is against him has him wanting to beg but Danny keeps swallowing his moans with another bruising kiss that’s short circuiting his brain…

He’s not sure how long Danny had been kissing him for. Or when his back ended up on the cot. He can’t tell you how he ended up naked before pleasure racked his body as Danny took him apart inch by inch while loving on every ounce of skin and curve. Where he thought he was losing his mind back then, he’s definitely losing it now as Danny thrusts away into his tight heat.

“Fuc-Danny!”

Youngjae moans echo in the cell but he can’t help it. For a human Danny was a good size and the way he moves them hips, god damn. Youngjae had thought his first time would hurt and it did at first entry but with him being so wet and Danny kissing him to distract him for a bit, it really felt good now. Like Bam was so right. Sex was amazing but then Yugyeom’s words reminded him that it really was indescribable with the one you love. Cause Youngjae is about to orgasm for the third time tonight.

“N-no wait...I can’t...too good...gonna...Danny...please-”

He’s a whining mess as claws dig into Danny’s arms as Danny doesn’t stop. He knows Youngjae is about to cum again from how much he’s clenching down on him and how much wetter he’s getting. The thin sheets are soaked with his slick as well as their thighs and Danny’s hips but he loves every second of it. Loves how he can make Youngjae feel this good and watching as his expression goes into pure bliss as he cries out with his orgasm is so worth it. 

Youngjae’s head is thrown back as he tilts it to the side and Danny can feel his breath against his wrist as both his palms are flat next to Youngjae’s head so he can thrust in deeper. Youngjae moans constantly as Danny doesn’t slow down until Youngjae becomes overwhelmed and Danny slows his thrusts till he’s grinding as deep as he can go. Youngjae’s mouth parts more as he releases a shaky moan and Danny groans at the sight and feel of Youngjae trying to keep him there by clenching down. But it’s also due to the fact of how last time Youngjae fed from him and he wants that again. And it appears Youngjae’s in the same boat as his tongue comes to lick a stripe over Danny’s wrist as fangs scrape lightly. Youngjae can’t help himself as all of his omega is out to the surface and knowing his mate is right here. That he could easily just bite into his arm and taste him---

Danny tilts his arm so Youngjae can have better access to his wrist, “Do it Youngjae.”

He knows from earlier how Youngjae wanted to wrap his arms and legs around him so he can be close to his neck. Had felt Youngjae kissing and moving his tongue over his pulse point and was ready to dig his fangs in but Danny didn’t want Youngjae to be upset later even though Danny wanted it. He wants to be closer to Youngjae. To become one. But he knew how Youngjae felt so he distracted Youngjae with stroking his cock at the same time as thrusting and Youngjae had convulsed as he reached his second orgasm very fast before Danny was able to detach Youngjae and got him into this position they’re in now.

“Danny…” Youngjae breathes out as he presses a loving kiss to Danny’s wrist.

Another needy noise escapes as Danny grinds against his sweet spot and Youngjae doesn’t hesitate anymore as his lips part and fangs come forth to bite down. Both let out a noise and Danny’s hips jerk hard at the feeling of being bitten. He can’t explain it. There is some pain there but the pleasure that washes over so fast makes it almost nonexistent that all you feel is pure bliss. And right now it’s all going straight to his cock like he’s getting a fucking blow job or something. It just feels really damn good. And seeing Youngjae enjoying himself and trying to fuck himself on Danny’s cock makes him snap. He pulls his cock almost all the way out before slamming back in hard. Youngjae moans around Danny’s wrist before it’s constant as some blood drips past his lips while Danny pounds away. He’s not going to last much longer and Youngjae can feel him pulsing inside him. Feel him trying to go deeper as he angles his hips and thrusts over and over. The sound of his hips becoming flush with his ass is heard between the slick as Danny’s groans are getting louder.

“Gonna cum Youngjae…”

Hearing that Youngjae stops feeding so he can grab his legs and spread them more as he begs,

“Cum in me Danny...I want it…”

Danny can’t resist and with several more thrusts he’s cumming deep inside Youngjae. Youngjae moans at being filled and it isn’t but a few more thrusts from Danny that Youngjae cums again himself.

They both ride out their orgasms and Danny comes down to Youngjae lapping at the blood dripping down his arm from the bite on his wrist. His body shakes from jolts of pleasure still going straight to his dick the moment Youngjae starts feeding again but Youngjae soon gets his fill and stops before closing the wound with a kiss. Danny uses his free hand to fingers through Youngjae’s hair to help bring him back down and after several minutes, Youngjae is back to himself and all sleepy from the sex and full from feeding. 

“You can sleep, I’ll handle the rest,” Danny says sweetly and Youngjae really wants to say something but he finds his eyes closing from Danny’s ministrations that lure him right to sleep.

But not before he feels Danny lean down and kiss him on the forehead and whispers, “I love you.”

Jinyoung was lucky to have a few hours of rest before someone came knocking on his door. He was still tired and weak but it was a lot better than being dead. Sitting up carefully, he feels a slight tug from the bandage. Memories of the prior events come to mind and a small smile forms before Jinyoung forces himself to get up. He recalls Danny helping him too and he really appreciated it so he wouldn’t have to explain what went down and who got him to the medical ward. 

The knocking comes again and Jinyoung calls out that he’s coming. His voice is rough from sleep as he enters the living room once again to find his grandfather entering through the door.

“I only knocked to make sure you were awake.”

Jinyoung leans against the back of the couch as he crosses his arms over his chest,

“Well I’m awake now.”

“Good. It means you’re alive and you’re already back on your feet again.”

“Did you come to check up on me or is this for something else?”

He can’t believe his grandfather would actually care if he was hurt or not as long as the job was done. He asked it in his sassy tone so his grandfather would think he didn’t care but he can’t help the hurt that comes forth when his grandfather laughs,

“Of course I came to congratulate you on bringing in the alpha. What you have done for this facility will definitely ace us straight to the top of Korea in history for generations to come. Hell, we’re even getting more funding from the government as we speak to make this facility even greater.”

It’s always for him. For his facility. It was never for the people. For pride of being a true hunter. Only him. 

“This couldn’t wait till later?”

“Afraid not my boy. Once the alpha goes through testing and wakes up, I want you in there to put him into shape. Break that strong will of his from ever thinking he can do the impossible again.”

“And here I thought you would want to do that honor,” Jinyoung sasses again.

“For one I’m getting old and secondly, you’re already doing such a great job with the man made hybrid. So much so that I know you can make it where they’ll share a cell together.”

Jinyoung doesn’t let it show but those words affect him. 

“Surely we have plenty of cells-”

“Are you trying to go against my orders, son?” 

Jinyoung stops and they stare each other down.

“Since you’ve been napping we’ve had to put a lot of hybrids in isolation cells as we fix the locations struck from the riots. The cell he’ll be in is temporary as we’ll have to make it available once testing is done. So hurry up and break him in will you? He should be there within the next two hours. You can finish slacking until then.”

With that, JYP leaves and Jinyoung doesn’t stop him. JYP doesn’t see the glare directed at him and Jinyoung doesn’t see the sly smirk either…

Jackson was having such a hard time remaining still. He’s waited so long to see Jinyoung again and those short moments together weren't enough. But he’s being good and waiting patiently. He knows Jinyoung needs to rest too so he probably won’t come today. But man that brief moment with him. From picking up his scent and holding him close. To that kiss and seeing Jinyoung showing himself to him along with those words…

He wants to love on Jinyoung so bad! He wants to be there and hold Jinyoung while he rests. To be there when he wakes up and keep him from pushing himself. He wants to drown him in kisses and love and he wants to do that right now dammit! 

It also doesn’t help that hearing Jinyoung say he’s been through something like this with his grandfather makes him angry. That his own flesh and blood, someone who is supposed to be family, put him through hell and torture. And for what? He cared more about having a perfect hunter than having a grandson?! Ooo, it made Jackson so mad that he wants to get his hands on JYP as soon as possible and rip that man to shreds. How dare he hurt his mate!

And he knows...he knows Jinyoung is still going through everything because of him. To keep him safe and to find a way out for him. He knew that when Jinyoung told him to keep living. To even seek the alpha that he brought in…

A small smile forms. But silly Jinyoung. He’s going to go too. Whenever they do break out. However they do it. They’re gonna do it together no matter what. His smile grows as he starts to imagine how their life will be like when he suddenly hears the door start to be unlocked.

Perking up, Jackson pleads with the heavens above and sure enough his angel is seen entering the room!

“Jinyoungie!” 

But then Jackson gets upset all at the same time because, “Wait! You shouldn’t be here! You need to be resting-”

Jackson is going off about Jinyoung’s resting that wonderful body of his after working so hard while Jinyoung gets the door shut and walks toward him.

“You were literally poisoned hours ago and I know our dates are important but I’d rather you be happy and healthy and-”

Jinyoung pushes the chair backwards. Jackson’s words cut off as the chair hits the ground and Jinyoung is undoing the chains and binds.

“Um-” Jackson is speechless as Jinyoung is in such a hurry before he finds himself free and Jinyoung tries to take off his clothes.

“Jinyoung…” 

Jackson’s out of the chair but he’s still on the floor next to it now as he tried to get up but Jinyoung refused and straddled him after ripping Jackson’s shirt practically open and revealing that muscled body.

“There’s not enough time. Show me Jiaer. Show me the things you wanted to do to me. Show me I’m not the only one who was going crazy these past few months…”

Jinyoung is saying this while taking off his own top attire and throwing it to the side to reveal parts of his glorious body, “Fuck me Jackson Wang. Show me who I belong to. That I’m your mate.” 

Oh fuck. Like Jackson can resist that. Especially not when Jinyoung moves away just to get completely naked and hot damn...Jackson can’t look away at the breathtaking sight. 

“You’re so hot...and sexy...and beautiful...and...fuck I’m so hard already…” Jackson is a mumbling mess and Jinyoung can’t help but smile. “God the things I want to do...come back down here,” Jackson is already reaching for him but Jinyoung stops him as he starts to undo Jackson’s pants.

“I said fucking babe not love making.”

Jackson curses as he’s completely naked now and his cock springs right up to tap against his stomach, “But I wanna love on you! Our first time is supposed to be special!”

Jinyoung smirks right there as his mouth hovers by Jackson’s cock, “There’s not enough time. Maybe one day in the future but right now I want it dirty and rough. You think you can do that?”

“Dirty and roug-Oh fuck…” Jackson curses again as Jinyoung doesn’t hesitate to take him in one go with that mouth of his.

Jackson’s hips jerk up into that delicious heat as lips enclose around him and he can feel Jinyoung’s nose brushing against his lower abdomen. 

“Oh babe...god I knew you were perfect.”

Jinyoung deep throats him every time as he bobs his head up and down a few times before pulling back. Jackson groans at watching the salvia trail from Jinyoung’s mouth and his cock before Jinyoung presses a kiss to the head as his eyes flash. He can smell how turned on Jinyoung is. How affected he’s getting as more of his omega comes out. To the fangs peeking out with each breath to the claws trying to dig into the ground to steady himself. Jinyoung is losing control because of him and that’s damn hot. And it’s making him lose control himself. As his own eyes flash back and his scent of arousal skyrockets. Jinyoung moans as he breathes it in while straddling over him. Claws on both sides dig in as Jinyoung has one palm on Jackson’s chest for support while Jackson holds onto Jinyoung’s hips…

Jackson can see the slick coating Jinyoung’s thighs as it drips down. As Jinyoung tries to sit down on his cock but it slips past his hole cause of how wet he is.

“Come on...need it...need you inside…” Jinyoung groans in frustration as his chest heaves.

As his one leg throbs and Jackson can see the blood soaking through the bandage as Jinyoung is pushing himself, 

“Babe,” Jackson tries to stop but Jinyoung isn’t having it.

“No, I need this. I need you...I’ll go crazier if I don’t...I can’t…” 

Jinyoung is new to himself. Since not taking the medication and his true self has been able to come out, he thought it was an easy transition but not when he’s around Jackson. Not when he’s thinking of him. And right now, just smelling him, seeing him below and reacting back to him...he can’t stop. 

“I want you...I want this...so bad...I-”

Jinyoung is about to cry as his hand slips but Jackson leans up and cups Jinyoung’s face to bring him into a kiss. It’s bruising and rough as it is passionate. It lets Jinyoung know how affected he is. Of how much he wants this too. And soon Jinyoung finds himself getting lost in Jackson and letting him guide him. 

“That’s it babe, just breathe, it’s ok...I’m here. I’m not going anywhere…”

Jinyoung lets out a needy noise but he can’t just breathe. He can’t wait. These emotions. Feelings. They’re so strong for this alpha before him so he kisses back harder. He ends up accidentally nicking Jackson’s lip but neither care as they continue kissing. And the need to connect just gets stronger until Jinyoung is literally pulsing down there. His hole clenches on nothing as his cock drips more precum.

“Jiaer…” Jinyoung lets out a needy moan before grabbing Jackson’s cock again.

And instead of stopping him, Jackson’s hands go back to Jinyoung’s hips and guide him over his cock and when Jinyoung goes to sit down this time, it goes in. Jinyoung lets out a cry as Jackson’s head goes past his rim and into his tight heat. Jinyoung’s thighs tremble as he wants to go down more but Jackson eases him to take him inch by inch slowly. 

“Alpha…” he moans against his lips before Jackson is all the way to the hilt and Jinyoung leans back some to look.

Jackson growls as Jinyoung isn’t trying to but he just knows the right buttons to push. He’s so needy and clinging to him while looking so fucking breathtaking and sexy. With the sweat beading down that golden body. To the muscles rippling in pleasure to those eyes staring deep into his as he keeps moaning his name. How he clings to his shoulders and starts lifting himself up just to slam back down. All while remaining eye contact. It does things to him dammit. So many things.

“Jinyoung,” Jackson calls out as Jinyoung begins to bounce up and down on his cock.

The moans and little gasps that come out of Jinyoung’s parted mouth make Jackson want to hear more of it. Want to see him fall apart until he’s a writhing mess. Till he’s screaming his name. He jerks his hips up right when Jinyoung slams down and Jinyoung’s voice gets louder. The claws dig in deeper and he can see Jinyoung’s whole body shake in bliss.

“Fuck you feel so good babe. Seeing you like this...you’re in trouble...so much trouble…”

Jinyoung keeps bouncing as he takes Jackson deep every time. 

“Jackson...it’s good...I’ve never...before…”

Jackson suddenly stops Jinyoung who whines and is ready to fight him to stay on his dick but Jackson distracts him with a kiss before sliding out and moving. Jinyoung finds himself being lifted before his back is up against the wall. Jackson lifts one leg as Jinyoung begs for Jackson to put it back in but he gets cut off as Jackson slides right into that tight heat. 

“Jiaer!” 

Jackson lifts the other leg and with the wall as leverage he spreads Jinyoung’s legs before gripping that lucious ass and starts pounding away. Jinyoung can’t do anything but take as pleasure racks through his body and his sweet spot is hit over and over again. He’s screaming at this point but no one can hear outside the cell as Jinyoung’s body convulses and his orgasm hits hard. But Jackson doesn’t stop. He fucks Jinyoung through it and Jinyoung is overwhelmed as his body becomes oversensitive. 

“Shit...just like this...I can’t...too much…too good…”

He lets out a long whine as tears well up in his eyes and he cums again as Jackson drills into him. Some cum ends up hitting the floor beneath them but Jackson isn’t done. Not as he dives down into a kiss with Jinyoung. As Jinyoung moans into his mouth and can hear Jackson calling out his name through each kiss. As Jinyoung wraps his arms around Jackson’s neck to keep him close as Jackson’s hips start to slow but only because he’s trying to knot.

“I’m popping a knot again...it’s only been you...just the other week when I thought about you I popped a knot…”

“Do it...knot me...shove it in Jiaer-”

Jackson growls, “I’m going to. I’m gonna knot you so good. Fill you up and have every hybrid know that you’re mine…my omega...my mate…”

He says this while doing quick and shallow thrusts while Jinyoung moans in need and begs.

“Yours...all yours…”

Jackson crashes their lips together as he snaps his hips with a hard thrust and the knot pushes past Jinyoung’s rim before tying them together. Jinyoung cries out as Jackson is so deep while they’re locked in and after a few grinds, they’re both cumming together as they cry out each other’s name on the other’s lips.

It’s mind blowing. The pleasure so good that they both almost black out from it until they’re slowly coming back down together. Their breathing begins to slow as well and the two let the other anchor them back to themselves. Jackson presses loving kisses where he can reach as Jinyoung lets his fingers run soothingly over Jackson’s back and shoulders.

“Feel better now?” Jackson asks and Jinyoung gives a sleepy smile,

“A little.”

Jackson’s expression makes Jinyoung laugh before his smile grows as he rests his head onto Jackson’s shoulder while looking up at him, “I’m only teasing babe. I feel great. I could go to sleep right now but I have things to do.”

“Like hell you’re doing anything. You reopened your wound some plus we’re knotted together so until it goes down, you’re gonna rest.”

Jinyoung does have some time left so he supposes he can. Closing his eyes, he breathes in the alpha’s scent that continues to calm him,

“Let me know when fifteen minutes are up.”

“You got it babe,” Jackson places a kiss to Jinyoung’s forehead before Jinyoung falls asleep.

And true to his word, Jackson woke him up fifteen minutes later with him partially dressed and Jackson licking fat stripes up the wound on his thigh. Jackson’s excuse was his saliva would help it heal faster but Jinyoung isn’t sure if that’s true or not since Jackson had such a shit eating grin on his face. But moments later with Jinyoung all nice and tidy and walking out the door, he can’t help but smile at how warm and happy he feels from Jackson’s love. And he might’ve been limping a bit more but he could blame that on his leg that didn’t hurt so much anymore…

Bright blue eyes start to open after eyelashes flutter. A soft groan leaves his lips as his body aches all over and he’s coming off hard sedatives. It takes a minute or so but soon Mark could keep his eyes open and the world around him started to come into focus. Instantly you could see cell bars from his top bunk bed and the plain walls he’s surrounding in. Moving his arm, he catches something on his wrist and finds the numbers branded there with the seven right smack in the middle like Jaebum’s was. It took only seconds to realize where he was and only a few more moments for the prior events to come to mind.

“Bummie?” Mark calls out but there’s only silence that greets him.

That is until he hears a light groan from the bottom bunk below. Leaning over the side carefully, Mark takes a peek and sees Jungkook starting to wake up. Mark barely makes it down to the ground floor before Jungkook is about to freak out as he takes in his surroundings,

“Jungkook...breathe, breathe,” Mark gently grabs his shoulders and redirects his attention toward him.

Their eyes meet and the next second Jungkook is crying before Mark pulls him into his arms. 

“I’m sorry, Jungkook,” Mark apologizes.

He can tell Jungkook is so scared as he shakes in his arms and there’s no telling what will happen in here. But Mark is gonna protect him at all costs.

“We’ll get out of this mess and I guarantee your pack won’t leave you behind either. They’re probably planning a rescue for you as we speak.”

Jungkook’s cries turn into tiny hiccups as he sits back some to rub at his eyes. Mark wishes he could shift right now to provide more comfort but it seems these bracelets they keep on your other wrist keep you from fully shifting. Jungkook sees Mark looking at his arm before he looks to his own and finds he also has the numbers branded into him with a seven in the middle.

“What about Jaebum hyung? He’s in here too right? He’ll help us get out,” Jungkook looks back up at him.

Mark smiles softly before turning to look back out the cell bars as his expression falters into worry, “I’m not sure but I know we’ll meet again...we promised that we’d remain together…”

Jungkook clings to his hand for comfort before the two suddenly get flashed with a bright light. Having to shield their eyes they hear laughter,

“Well aren’t you cute?”

The flashlight moves and a soldier is revealed with his wicked grin, “Too bad I don’t get to spend more time with you cutie but time’s a wasting. Let’s go so you guys can get some grub.”

The cell unlocks as the soldier keeps his weapon pointed at them, “Don’t try anything stupid now or you’ll only make it worse trust me.”

The soldier steps back from the door so they can get out. Jungkook remains clinging to Mark’s side as they slowly exit the cell. Mark takes in many more cells around with soldiers and guards all about. 

“Why are we the only ones eating?” Mark asks as the one soldier makes him move forward with the end of his weapon.

“Orders from JYP. Consider yourselves lucky cause omegas in this facility aren’t allowed to mingle with the alphas and betas but it seems you two are special as well as that one they keep in his own isolation cell. Now keep moving.”

Mark lets himself be guided down the many hallways as he tries to take in as much as he can. From how many soldiers and guards to the layout of the route they took just in case. But it’s the moment they go through two double doors and enter a cafeteria that Mark stops paying attention to everything else as his eyes meet another…


	11. Chapter 11

Previously,

Waking up bound and chained to a chair wasn’t exactly a surprise for him. He used to have many days where his hot headedness would get the best of him at the facility in Goyang. He’d end up in isolation and honestly it was better for him so he wouldn’t have to see the other hybrids getting tortured or mistreated. Instead, he could use his own body to get beat to save another hybrid some time at least. And well, each time he could take down multiple soldiers and guards on his way so that was a plus. But eventually he knew he had to bite his tongue and play the part or he wouldn’t get anywhere. He wanted to escape that facility and in doing so he had to pretend to follow in line and make them believe they broke him. Boy he can still remember the look on their faces when they realized how much they underestimated him. 

But here it was different. It wasn’t just him. Jungkook and Mark would be in here too and this facility was no doubt bigger and had more resources than the one in Goyang. He would have to make careful choices and his first priority was to see Mark somehow. To make sure he was ok but how the hell was he gonna do that when he’s in this predicament?

He tests the binds a bit as well as the chains. He knows there’s no cameras in here because the humans use the isolation rooms to do a lot of nasty shit in here where no one can see or hear. He winces a bit as his wounds haven’t healed completely yet and with all the sedatives wearing off, it might take longer than it should. His arm also aches and he knows he was tested on. Images of the omega ward in Goyang appear in his mind and his heart clenches with worry. He needs to see Mark soon. See if he can get him out of there and moved to another location. 

The sound of the door being opened is heard and Jaebum lifts his head toward it as someone walks in. The door is soon closed behind the person before their eyes meet. Both are lethal but where this person’s is more calm and neutral on the surface, Jaebum’s is wild and dangerous at all times. 

“It’s you,” Jaebum’s eyes show recognition of their moment before he was kicked.

“You can call me Jinyoung if you’d like,” Jinyoung says with his usual sass before he comes forth a bit closer.

Jaebum sniffs the air before tilting his head to the side with a slight smirk, “Didn’t know you were into getting fucked by hybrids.”

Jinyoung’s own smirk comes forth. Jaebum can’t tell he’s a hybrid. It really was only Jackson. Was that because he showed a glimpse of himself during their first meeting? Could he really hide what he was due to being a fox? His thoughts briefly go to Jaehyun next. Did that mean he found information on him that he didn’t know about? Or did he just trust Jinyoung that much to reveal himself? He’d have to look more into that later. 

“That’s my business to know not yours unless you’re interested?” Jinyoung teases and Jaebum glares.

“I already have a mate.”  
Jinyoung nods in acknowledgement, “I know. I saw how hard you two fought together.”

Jaebum opens his mouth but stops the words that want to come forth but Jinyoung knew what he wanted to ask.

“He’s fine. Him and the other omega are resting in the omega ward as we speak. They’ll most likely be asleep till tomorrow morning.”

Jaebum searches Jinyoung’s eyes for something before speaking, “Why tell me this?”

“Why not? Just because I’m a hunter and you’re a hybrid do we really have to be enemies?”

“So you’re gonna what? Help me? I don’t see what would be in it for you. You think I don’t know who you are? You’re JYP’s grandson.”

“We want the same goal.”

Jaebum’s expression shows he’s listening for Jinyoung to go on.

“You got out before and I believe you can get out again but this time with more than just you. You want to take those two omegas with you and I want to get out a certain alpha and pack.”

“Pack?”

“I didn’t stutter did I? So you help me out and I’ll help you. I don’t think it’s an offer you’d want to refuse anyway.” 

Jaebum thinks of his options carefully, “You expect me to just trust you though? It doesn’t seem likely since you brought my mate and I into this mess in the first place.”

“I didn’t have a choice. Like you, I had to make quick decisions in order to protect those I care about and I’m sorry but my mate’s life was on the line as well but I think you understand all about that.”

Jaebum does. He’d do anything for his mate. No matter what it took. 

“So Lim Jaebeom, what’ll it be?” Jinyoung takes another step toward him with confidence, “Are you with me or against me?” 

He stops right before him with no ounce of fear of what Jaebum could do to him even when bound and chained. 

“Cause if you lay a hand on my mate I will not hesitate to hunt you down no matter where you run off to.” 

Silence falls but another moment happens as the two stare each other down and after a bit, Jaebum tilts his head to the side curiously, “Who's the alpha?” 

Jinyoung takes a step back, “You’ll meet him soon enough since you’ll be sharing a cell with him.”

Jaebum is shocked that he’s gonna share a cell and with another alpha? Are they asking for it? Now Jinyoung’s threat holds more meaning as to why he told him not to harm his mate. He can tell Jinyoung isn’t happy about this news either.

“It seems we might have another goal in common.”

The hatred for those who run the facilities. The CEO’s that have never once shown kindness toward a hybrid. And right now, JYP is vastly growing on Jaebum’s list of people he hates with a passion.

“We have a lot more in common than you think,” Jinyoung replies and at this moment Jaebum can see the raw pain in those eyes.

Can see the torture he’s been through. The hardships. How life has been just as cruel to him as it has Jaebum. And it reminds him of back on the bridge when he saw that the first time in those eyes filled with determination and recognition. 

Jinyoung’s hand reaches for his knife as he twirls it in his hand slowly before gripping the handle tightly, “Now that we’ve come to an understanding, let’s get this over with shall we?” 

Jackson can’t stop himself from grinning as he recalls those precious moments with Jinyoung just earlier. Boy was it great. It was too great. He was in fucking paradise man and he already wants to see Jinyoung again and love on him some more. But this time he wants to make love and take his time by going nice and slow. If only they had more time. 

The sound of the door is heard and Jackson thinks he must be dreaming because there’s no way it’ll be Jinyoung. He tries to hold back his excitement just in case before his eyes grow wide as he notices the soldiers bringing in another alpha. The alpha grunts in pain as he’s being dragged before a soldier situates another chair nearby across from Jackson a good bit. They won’t be able to touch but they’ll be facing one another and Jackson watches as the alpha is shoved into the seat with his binds before they’re hooking up the chains and doing their thing. The alpha looks like he just went through a beating of his life as fresh bruises and cuts still bleeding are seen. His breathing is harsh too as he’s in a lot of pain and them tightening the chains so it would dig in painfully don’t make it any better. But the soldiers get a kick out of it.

“Look at him now.”

“And the other hybrids thought so highly of him.”

“Their dreams must really be crushed after realizing who they looked up to.”

“Pathetic.”

“Jinyoung did a good job on him. He’ll surely be obedient soon.”

One soldier spits on Jaebum’s face before snickering as he joins the other soldiers and leaves the cell. The sound of the big door closing signals it’s just them two now. Jackson doesn’t say anything at first as he just stares at him but soon Jaebum is smirking with a split lip,

“I’ll admit that hunter isn’t one you want to mess with.” 

Jackson’s expression is just as lethal and when they lock eyes, Jaebum can tell this was definitely Jinyoung’s mate.

“Don’t worry I’m not interested.”

Jackson relaxes a bit but he doesn’t let his guard down completely, 

“Good cause he’s mine and if you hurt him I will end you before you can blink.”

Jaebum tries to relax the best he can, “You two are perfect for each other for he said the same thing about you.” 

Jaebum winces as his wounds throb a bit but Jinyoung made it easier on him by not making them deep so if he stayed still he’d be fine. He thought ahead of what the soldiers would do and avoided areas that the chains and binds would rub against as well and it was actually very nice of him. 

“You think we’re perfect too?!” Jackson perks up all excited.

Jackson’s whole demeanor changes as he’s like a big puppy, “My mate is more than perfect! He’s everything good combined into the wonderful person of Park Jinyoung.” 

Jackson doesn’t stop there. Oh no. He keeps going as he gets deep into detail of everything about Jinyoung as Jaebum sits across with a raised eyebrow before he snorts, “Is that how I sound to Mark?” Jaebum wonders out loud.

Jackson suddenly stops in mid sentence before his expression becomes blank. Jaebum notices Jackson’s silence and looks back to him to see Jackson become serious,

“What did you say?” 

Jaebum becomes defensive though, “I was talking about my mate-”

“His name. What’s his full name?” Jackson interrupts.

“I just know his first name which is Mark. It’s also on his collar.”

The expression that shows on Jackson’s face takes Jaebum by surprise now. He isn’t sure if Jackson is about to cry, cheer, scream or what as it’s filled with so many emotions crashing into him at once.

“Describe him,” Jackson pleads as his voice is even laced with emotion.

“He’s…” Jaebum is about to tell him how beautiful and breathtaking he is but that’s not what Jackson’s asking. “He’s five foot nine and has the softest and fluffiest hair if he doesn’t cut it short and mess with it. His two little fangs peek out even when he’s not in his feline form and when he is, he’s a little ball of black fluff that’s so sweet and playful. He’s also qu-”

“Quiet but has random bursts of energy like an energizer bunny,” Jackson says at the same time Jaebum does.

This time Jaebum is shocked into silence as Jackson smiles so genuinely, “He’d hop like a bunny in place a lot when he was younger and when he got playful, he would be all over you when he’s normally quiet and likes to blend into his surroundings. One time I couldn’t find him for thirty minutes and that’s because he blended in to the bedsheets and he thought it was highly amusing. He ended up giving himself away cause his tail was hitting the bed so loudly before he’d launched himself at me. There’s been many times where he’d slip right out of the cell too and get me out so we could go on adventures.” 

Jaebum quickly realizes this was someone that knew Mark from before. Someone who genuinely cherished him too. 

“Yien...I finally found him...I found my brother,” Jackson tries to get closer before remembering he’s chained down, “Tell me? Has he talked about me? Or even the past?”

Jaebum isn’t sure what to say but he knows there’s no easy way to put it and knowing this person has been searching for him for so long...he deserved to know.

“He...he doesn’t remember his past.”

Jackson’s expression shatters as he lets the words sink in and Jaebum continues.

“He only recalls waking up alone. He’s been alone until I met him months ago.”

Jackson looks so sad now that Jaebum feels for him. He couldn’t imagine having a loved one not remember who you were or any of those cherished and precious memories together.

“Was I supposed to forget too?” Jackson wonders out loud. “Or did Dr. Lockhart only wants Yien to forget?”

Jaebum perks up at hearing Dr. Lockhart’s name but doesn’t get to ask as Jackson beats him in asking a question first,

“Tell me more. I want to know more about Yien. Is he ok? He must’ve came in with you-”

Jaebum is quick to tell him what Jinyoung told him and the relieved look Jackson gave led the conversation into what took place now. As just like that, the two bonded over Mark. Jaebum told him stories and in exchange Jackson told him his own without giving out vital information. It was fine because of course Jaebum left out the intimate parts for those were for him only. But it was nice. Reminiscing the good times and talking about Mark. Jaebum didn’t even feel his injuries anymore as all he could feel was his love for Mark and Mark’s love for him.

Hours went by and the two alphas got closer as they connected and a special bond formed…

“Where’s Bam?” Youngjae asks as it’s early and time for breakfast.

Youngjae slowly sips on his juice box as he’s still full from feeding with Danny. Instantly he flushes as he recalls what happened last night and tries to distract himself by looking to Yugyeom again who picks at his food while worrying,

“He’s at the medical ward to check him over from all the testing. He’s been super tired since last night and complained of pains in his lower stomach…”

Yugyeom stills his fork before looking up and meeting Youngjae’s gaze, “Did you ever find out what experiment they were doing to him? I tried to look into the system but there were no files so it was done in secret. Hell, even the people behind the procedure are all gone so I can’t find out from them either.”

Yugyeom is frustrated and worried about his mate. Youngjae goes to tell him to ease his mind but then recalls the conversation with Bam himself. It was when Jackson and Yugyeom were deep in conversation about wolf related things that Bam had turned to him and whispered that if he knew anything to keep it a secret. Youngjae had asked why and Bam just gave him a sad smile before saying it didn’t matter now. That what’s done is done. He just hopes whatever outcome happens that Yugyeom will still love him. 

It made Youngjae realize that behind that loud voice and silly personality, that Bam had insecurities too. That he hurt just like them but was good at hiding it. He kept many secrets like how he has special venom that not even the facility knows he can manipulate how he wants to and that even with the bracelet around his wrist, he’s still able to use it. A lot of Bam’s past was a secret too other than him being a thief in Thailand and of one old man that was really kind to him. It doesn’t make them trust them less or anything, it just makes Youngjae know that Bam doesn’t like to talk about things that greatly hurt him. He’d rather tell a joke or lighten the mood than to drag it down. And in this case, he’d rather not think about the bad or what if’s and instead try to cherish what he has while he can just in case down the road he won’t get the chance to anymore. 

“Yugyeom if anything changed about Bam, what would you do?” 

He can’t help but ask. Yugyeom gives him a look of, ‘why are you asking this?’ before thinking about it, 

“I’m not sure what you’re asking. Like mentally? Physically? Either way I’d do whatever I could to help him. To let him know that I’m here for him. My love for him wouldn’t change no matter what. It only continues to grow stronger each day. He’s very special to me and the connection we have...nothing can disrupt that. I know he’s my other half. He’s my life partner...my soul mate.”

Youngjae smiles at that and knows that those two will be ok. 

“Where’s skinny legs?” A voice interrupts the conversation as he comes to sit down.

Jackson is shining with energy this early morning and looks to be on top of the world right now.

“Bam will be here any minute now,” Youngjae reassures Yugyeom with a squeeze of his hand before turning to face Jackson,

“You on the other hand,” Youngjae’s smile grows as he can so tell something happened. 

“God you reek of sex and happiness,” Yugyeom pretends to make a disgusted face before being shoved by Jackson.

“I’m not the only one! Youngjae did the deed too! I can smell it,” Jackson turns back to Youngjae, “Which by the way, a human male? Hmm...do I know him?” 

Yugyeom’s smirk gives away that he does and Jackson wants him to spill right away. Youngjae is blushing away and begging Yugyeom to not say a word of what went down in the hallway yesterday when Bam enters the room to save the day. Cause the literal second he does, Yugyeom’s attention goes right to the door he’s walking in from and Yugyeom has to stop himself from going to him. Bam can see it on his face though and the smile that comes forth is so fond and loving.

“Hey bae,” he greets as he gets closer before sitting down next to him.

He curls into his side, saying fuck it to the rules and Yugyeom holds him just as close. 

“Everything good?” Jackson asks as he notices Bam trying not to doze off in Yugyeom’s warm embrace.

“M’fine, just sleepy,” Bam mumbles, “And Yuggie is always so nice and warm. Wish I could slither under your shirt right now.”

Yugyeom chuckles at imagining that before he pokes at his side, “You need to eat first.” 

“No, I don’t want to!” Bam whines and tries to hide under Yugyeom’s shirt but Yugyeom rights him to sit back up straight after adjusting his shirt,

“Eat first then when we get back to our cell we can snuggle away.”

Bam perks up at that and starts reaching for anything in sight and goes for Jackson’s food first.

“Hey! That was mine!” 

“Too bad! Snuggles are on the line here!”

Jackson pouts, “I want to snuggle with Jinyoung again, not fair.”

“Snuggling is nice. Danny put me right to sleep cuddling with me last night.”

Jackson perks right back up, “Oh? So his name is Danny?”

Youngjae gasps as he gave away his name to Jackson. Jackson smirks in triumph but doesn’t notice Bam taking more off his plate in the background. Yugyeom bites his lip hard to keep from laughing until Jackson takes notice and gets all dramatic. Youngjae ends up giving him what’s on his plate and Yugyeom and Jackson are both happy again. With Bam laughing and smiling and being beside him to Jackson getting his fill on food. It was turning out to be a good morning in this shitty facility. But would the day be good too or would something happen? 

As if on cue, Jackson suddenly stops in mid sentence of talking about something important he just remembered when he picks up on something. The three give concerned looks as Jackson’s expression goes into shock before his head whips toward a certain direction. The three follow with the eyes and soon take in two people entering and one of them limps slightly before they come to a stop as well. And just like that, the three watch the seconds it takes for the person to lock eyes with Jackson.

But Jackson isn’t the only other one that notices the two. All the hybrids stop and stare as they weren't expecting this. They all thought Youngjae was an exception but for two more omegas to mingle with them? And boy was the one very pretty. He was so angelic and prince-like too with those bright blue eyes that drew you in as well.

The other hybrids start to talk right away, all whispering and not looking away from Mark. But Mark is focused on one person who holds his gaze. His eyes narrow a bit as he tries to figure out why...why did it feel like he knows him from somewhere? Youngjae on the other hand is wide eyed as he puts together who it is, 

“It’s him. It’s Yien.”

Yugyeom and Bam both go into shock as well that they don’t have time to grab Jackson as he abruptly stands up. Luckily, Youngjae does,

“You can’t or it’ll cause a big scene.”

Jackson wants to say fuck it. This is his brother they’re talking about here. Someone he hasn’t seen in so long. Jackson is literally about to radiate out of his seat before they notice Mark is coming toward them. Jackson fights to not help Mark as he notices the limp but he grips the table to stay in place. He can’t mess this up. He can’t lose this chance of seeing Mark again. Of being able to be near him and by his side like they promised all those years ago. 

“Oh, he’s coming. Holy cow it’s about to go down!” Bam exclaims through sleepy excitement.

Jackson’s heart is beating fast as he waits on what Mark will do. Jaebum told him he doesn’t remember but maybe Mark can feel the connection between them. The bond that Jackson feared they lost--

Mark stops before the table, “Is it ok if we sit here?”

The three coo as Mark is so cute and asks politely.

“Of course you can!” Youngjae says as he gets up and takes Mark’s hand to help him sit.

Mark ends up sitting right next to Jackson who hasn’t stopped looking at him since he entered. Jungkook remains clinging to Mark’s other side as he hesitantly looks at the four at the table,

“Hyung, why here?” 

“I...I don’t know how to explain it but I went with my instincts,” he reassures as he pats Jungkook’s head. 

The three start to notice something is off. The way Mark is acting around Jackson it’s almost as if…

“Well you came to the right table!” Jackson starts as he shows off his grin and outgoing personality.

“That person there is Youngjae, then we have Bam and Yugyeom and I’m Jackson.”

The moment he says his name, the three realize Mark doesn’t remember Jackson. Especially with how Mark says his name back in greeting and introducing Jungkook. The three try to keep their expressions friendly and not worried or hurt over how Jackson must feel. Did Jackson always know or did he just find out and from who? Jinyoung maybe?

“I um...I hope this isn’t rude but I...I can smell traces of Jaebum on you. On the alpha that arrived with me.” 

Ah that’s right. Some of the soldiers snuck into the cell just this morning and took out their anger on him. One of the blows had some of his blood hit his pants leg.

“I thought I smelt something on you other than sex,” Yugyeom points out, “But I didn’t know whose blood it was.”

Mark’s breath hitches and Jackson is quick to reach out to touch his shoulders in comfort,

“He’s alive and fine, don’t worry. We share a cell together.”

“What?!” Bam is in shock.

“You’re sharing a cell with the alpha?” Youngjae can’t believe it either.

Jackson nods, “It’s what I was gonna tell you guys.” 

Yugyeom narrows his eyes in question, “Isn’t that weird though?”

“Well the riots that took place did do a number to the facility,” Bam reminded him.

“Yeah, Danny told me that many cells ended up unusable and a lot of hybrids had to be resituated for the time being as well as the ones that rioted the most and survived have taken over the isolation ward,” Youngjae states.

“But didn’t you go and get involved with the riots too?” Yugyeom asks.

“I did. I killed some and then let myself be caught.”

Bam and Youngjae were now picking up on what Yugyeom was.

“You shouldn’t be out yet,” Youngjae says, “The other hybrids are still in isolation but they let you out.”

“And right after the beating where you just so happened to get his blood on you,” Bam adds.

It clicks, “They knew I’d come to you,” Mark says quietly as he looks down at the table.

Mark had recalled how Jaebum told him he rarely saw the omegas as they weren't allowed to mingle with others. But JYP wanted Mark to pick up on Jaebum’s blood. Wanted him to meet Jackson so when he went back, Jaebum would smell his mate on him. He wants to see what Jaebum will do. To push him to his limits. To give him a glimpse of his mate. That his mate was alive. But also as a warning. That harm would come to Mark if he disobeys. It’s also a necessity as being a mated pair, they needed to have a piece of the other from time to time or they could go feral. It was a tortuous and fucked up way to do it too. Where you know the other is close but you can’t go to them. 

“Shit,” Jackson curses as he tries to control his emotions.

This isn’t how he wanted to reunite with his brother at all. To be used by JYP in some sick game. 

“Gaga-” Mark says as his hand reaches out to touch his.

Both freeze before their eyes meet. Mark said and reacted instinctively. He just called Jackson by his nickname Mark gave him years ago. Staring into those bright brown eyes, a sharp pain goes through his mind. He winces as he puts a hand to his head and an image runs through his mind. It’s hazy and not totally clear but he can see someone standing next to him. Someone much older as Mark is looking up at him but the face is blurry. The person in the lab coat reaches down and pats his head and tells him in a fuzzy voice that it’s ok. And Mark looks away from him to a little boy before him. A boy that has bright brown eyes-  
Mark jerks back as Jungkook is checking him over to see if he’s alright. The expression on Mark’s face shows that something happened.

“Did you remember something, Yien?” Jackson asks with hope in his eyes.

He asked in his native tongue as he couldn’t help it. Did this mean Mark would eventually remember? If he instinctively said his nickname did that mean all those memories would come back to him too?

“Who am I? Who are you?” Mark asks back in Chinese.

Jackson’s expression goes genuine as he tilts his head to the side and full on grins,

“We’re Dr. Lockhart’s children and you and I are brothers.”


	12. Chapter 12

When he tried to reach him the first time things had to be rescheduled but now he’s able to have the conversation he wanted to have when he first had the hybrids brought in...

On the computer screen you can see a man dressed in an expensive suited attire but his face is blurred by the glare from the window behind. Their hands are intertwined together over one knee as he converses with JYP sitting behind the desk.

“Dr. Lockhart was an exceptional man,” the male starts off.

“And here I thought he only went crazy after his son’s death but to go as far as he did before…” JYP trails off as he scratches under his chin and leans back in his chair.

“He was very determined to save his son’s life. It was how the government got such results in the first place. How driving and willing he was to go. It’s only natural he used a clone of his son for one of the first hybrids so he could have better and faster results to try and save his son on time. Unfortunately, his son passed before the hybrid was officially ‘born’ as the hybrid was going through the stages in a capsule to reach the age his son currently was.”

“I want to say that I felt sorry for the man that his son was born with a rare and incurable disease but I’m not. It got us ten man made hybrids with Youngjae accidentally becoming an eleventh,” JYP says as he taps the arm of the chair.

“There’s actually twelve.” 

JYP frowns as he looks at the screen, “Twelve? You were keeping such information from me? I thought we were partners in this-”

“Did you forget you were only told such information because it was needed so we can find and capture the creatures that Dr. Lockhart created? The only reason you know more than the other heads of the facilities is because I knew you could obtain them.”

JYP tries to not show his displeasure with those words and move forward with the conversation,

“So let me guess, you guys have the twelfth one?”

The male’s smirk is showing for a brief moment as he moves his head and the glare isn’t obstructing it before the male moves back in place and his face is blurred once more.

“Do we? Did you think we would give Dr. Lockhart full range of our resources and his own facility just so he could save his son? We made a deal, Park. For exchange for his son’s life, he would give us a hybrid beyond imagination. And that hybrid came at the same time as the first hybrid.” 

JYP is shocked. So the clone of Dr. Lockhart’s son would’ve been 001. And the hybrid he’s talking about would’ve been 000. And there’s nothing about a 000. 

“Where is that hybrid now?”

“That’s none of your concern Park. What you should be worried about is telling me the results of the hybrids brought in.” 

“That’s the thing, there’s not much I can tell you. The kid is a rare bunny hybrid but the other two...the results show normal. Just one hundred percent feline. The fact that Dr. Lockhart could even make a clone out of his son and still have it one hundred percent feline baffles the top of my staff. The omega is just some regular stray housecat. Nothing special other than the damn collar we can’t take off cause it’s one of Dr. Lockhart’s creations as well. But we know he’s mated to the alpha as his DNA runs through him. And the alpha is a black panther that should’ve been extinct already. That’s the only special thing about him. Sure he broke out of Goyang but that facility was useless. The only admirable thing is how he gets when his mate is involved. It’s what I’m messing around with right now to see how he reacts for I’ve heard he was like an unstoppable machine back on the bridge until his mate told him to stop and he did.”

The male leans into his hand as if he’s bored of this information like he’s heard it a thousand times already,

“Didn’t Jackson Wang’s blood tests run the same? As well as Youngjae’s?”

“They did. The only reason we knew Wang was a man made hybrid was because of him being one hundred percent wolf with no human DNA through his family bloodline. Hybrids now were created through the mixing of humans and species then how they used to be at the very beginning. Though we're not sure how they came to be to start with but from there, they kept procreating and changing. Adapting to the world we live in today. Hybrids still remain less than the human race of course since they can't procreate like we can. It was also a reason they went with humans since there was a chance though slim. Still, if we would’ve let it run how it was originally heading, there would’ve been no humans left in the end.”

“You’re telling me things I already know, Park. What I was trying to get at is just because you can’t see what’s beneath the surface, just means you have to dive deeper. You think Dr. Lockhart only destroyed his facility to stop us from obtaining his secrets? He created hybrids that no one else can recreate or do. He did the impossible and made sure even after he was gone that no one could do it again.”

He made it so tests would be futile. Made it so blood would run ‘normal’. That they couldn’t clone or replicate. Only offspring would prove results just like it was shown over the many years before Dr. Lockhart did the impossible. Dr. Lockhart wasn’t just a crazy man. He was stupidly smart. So fucking smart. 

“He realized that what happened to his son was not because of nature itself. It was due to a failed experiment of ours that affected many children in the same area that his ex wife just happened to find cause she stuck her nose where she shouldn’t have. And because of that he retaliated years before we realized he knew. The only reason he blew up the facility and the people in it was when he got word of us catching on. But he had a whole plan set up from the get-go.”

The screen shows a small box that suddenly appeared on the side as the male sent over the secret documents of an experiment the government was doing with the water in the same area the doctor had been living with his then wife and son. The government had it all covered up and stopped the experiment when results proved to be deadly and causing cancers and diseases. 

“But he failed at killing all of them. Not only that, Youngjae ended up becoming a hybrid himself. But do you know why he was in the labs when it was happening? He wasn’t looking for his parents as they were stationed on a completely different floor. Let me ask you this, Park. When Wang and Choi met, how did it go?” 

JYP was still trying to let everything he’s been told sink in as he scrambles to answer, 

“One of my soldiers told me it went well. They bonded quickly and Wang was overly friendly with him.”

“Now why would that be? You think they just met and instantly became friends? They knew each other from before and if Youngjae knows the hybrids, then he knows more than he lets on. Didn’t you also tell me before that Youngjae saved another hybrid’s life in a matter of seconds as he barked orders of what he needed from the medical staff?”

Shit, Youngjae was playing them. Giving them minimal results on purpose. Of course he wouldn’t do what they wanted. He’d been tortured and gone through hell from his parents. When he came here, he had nothing to lose but since being around those other hybrids he’s changed. Especially Danny. That kid strived so hard to be near Youngjae at all times. Even went out onto the battlefield and completely did a one eighty just to prove he could handle Youngjae.

“He knows more than he lets on and if you want results you have to force them out of him. Either he knows or he doesn’t but there’s only one way to find out or do I need to walk you through that as well?”

JYP is quick to shake his head, “No, I know what to do. In fact, the results I got from the kid he saved months ago proved the experiment was a success and it should happen any day now. I can use that to force him into action and hopefully we’ll get what we’re hoping for.”

“I better see something soon Park before I come and take those hybrids myself and tear down everything you’ve worked so hard for. I already helped you cover up that accident years ago as well as helped out your grandson or should I expose light to that too?”

“You’ll have results.”

“And another thing...push those two hybrids to the limits. See what they’ll do before forcing the omega into heat. I want to know what I’ll be looking forward to before offspring will be born.” 

JYP only nods as he bites his tongue to hold back all the things he wants to say as he watches the video call end and the screen go black. He grips the chair tightly as he grinds his teeth. He was supposed to be rising to the top. To excel and be seen as equal among them but they still treat him like this. How dare they?! They need him! Without him, none of this would’ve been possible! He will not let his family name be disgraced dammit! He’ll show them. In just a matter of time now, he’ll be having them kissing his feet instead of the other way around. Just you wait…

“His children?” Mark asks curiously as his head tilts to the side.

Youngjae’s expression is raw and vulnerable as he recalls past memories while Jackson nods enthusiastically.

“Dr. Lockhart loved us all equally as his children, well except you. You were his favorite but that was to be expected.”

“Why was that?” Mark tries to figure that one out but Jackson stops himself from saying it right away,

“Because you’re-um...you were the first one,” he goes with instead.

“But I don’t remember…” Mark pouts as his hand subconsciously reaches up to touch his collar. “I only have this.” 

Mark’s hand slides up and the bracelet ends up touching as his hand goes up before suddenly the bracelet just pops off. The pack except for Jackson all go wide eyed as Mark makes a surprised noise, “Oh!”

“Did he just-” Youngjae is speechless.

“What the-” Bam is also speechless before Yugyeom is seen glancing around them to make sure no one else saw.

It appears they were good as they were hunched together and Jungkook already clinging to him made it easy to hide what just took place.

“How’d you do that?” Jungkook gasps in awe.

“I-I don’t know. I was just touching my neck…” Mark starts.

Jackson clamps the bracelet back onto Mark’s wrist and the bracelet flashes a little light before it clicks into place again.

“Dude! Why would you do that?!” Bam exclaims.

“We could’ve studied it!” Youngjae entails.

“Do it again. It reacted to your collar,” Jackson points out.

Mark does the same motion he did before to his collar and the bracelet pops right off once again. Jackson ends up putting the bracelet back on again before giving a gentle squeeze of his hand,

“Your collar is specially made from Dr. Lockhart and you’ve worn it since birth. It has many other functions like only you can take it off-”

“Oh! That’s right! Bummie and I thought it was odd that he couldn’t get it off but when I did it, it came off so easy!” Mark perks up.

The collar was fascinating and so weird cause it just looks like a normal collar to anyone else but it was actually far complex.

“We didn’t learn everything about it but you used to take your bracelet off so you could shift and slip through the cell bars all the time. Dr. Lockhart would scold you for being so naughty but he could never stay mad at you. Though he didn’t hesitate to get onto me saying I was a bad influence,” Jackson is smiling as he says this though as he recalls the memories.

Of all the adventures they went on.

“There were times you’d sneak off to see Dr. Lockhart too. I ended up seeing Youngjae during those times though he would think I’d be asleep.”

“You were awake during those times?!” Youngjae is shocked.

“The crinkling of the snacks you brought could be heard for miles,” Jackson teases and Youngjae flushes.

“But they were so good that I wanted to share them! And I thought I could coax Mark to let me pet him but he would always be with Dr. Lockhart when I could come.”

“You could’ve asked to pet me! I’m just as soft and fluffy!” 

“Dude, you’re gigantic! Mark is so small and cute!” 

“Aw man, I really want to see,” Yugyeom whines.

“With his whittle nose and paws,” Bam says in a kiddie tone.

“I was so close to seeing it I’m sure!” Jungkook pouts.

“You’re right, he is so cute. I can’t argue with that,” Jackson sighs before pouting, “I wish I could hold you now.”

Mark giggles at the other’s reactions, “Bummie’s first words to me was him calling me cute.”

The other’s stop as they take in Mark’s happy expression before it saddens a bit as he yearns to be with Jaebum again.

“I’m sorry that I don’t remember...or how I even ended up where I did but...I wouldn’t change it cause I got to meet Jaebum. I’d go through it again just so I could be with him.”

“Oh my god, he’s too precious,” Bam coos. 

Mark just apologized to Youngjae and Jackson for forgetting them because he’s glad he got to be with Jaebum. It wasn’t even Mark’s fault and he didn’t have to apologize but he cares about their feelings despite not remembering them.

“He’s still the same,” Youngjae and Jackson both say at the same time.

Mark starts to flush a bit and stutter, “B-but I would like to get to know you guys all over again and you two as well that I don’t think I’ve met before?”

He just keeps getting more adorable by the second.

“Afraid not but don’t worry, it’s all good,” Bam says as he smiles.

Yugyeom nods in agreement, “We’ve heard so much about you from Jackson as well as Youngjae.” 

“Don’t feel bad about it. Besides, it brought all of us together again as well as to meeting more loved ones,” Youngjae says with a bright smile.

Jackson hugs Mark’s side, “Your memories will come back to you for sure! You already recalled my nickname so it’s a start! And even if you don’t, we’ll just make new memories.”

Mark smiles at that and nods while Jungkook whines, “I miss my pack.”

Mark is quick to pat the top of Jungkook’s head before running fingers through his hair, “Don’t give up hope. We’ll get out of here.”

The others perk up at that, 

“You’ve come to the right place, kid,” Bam states.

“Bam and I have been thinking of a way out for a while before you came and now that we have more people, I think we’re getting closer to that goal,” Yugyeom smirks.

“Damn right, but we can’t forget Jinyoungie,” Jackson says.

“Or Danny,” Youngjae adds.

“There’s two more?” Mark questions curiously.

“Ah yes, we need to get you caught up on some things don’t we?” Youngjae says as he thinks of where to begin.

“I don’t think we can tell it all over breakfast,” Yugyeom says.

“Not with Jackson telling it,” Bam teases before Jackson makes an expression that causes Bam to laugh.

“Excuse you! I’m a great story teller for one and two, you have to go into details to set up the story or it’ll be boring!” 

Jackson then turns back to Mark, “So...let’s see...it all started when I was in America-”

“Oh boy, he’s really starting that far back?” Youngjae laughs as he sees that Jackson is indeed starting that far back.

“This is gonna take years,” Yugyeom whispers to his partner.

Bam snorts as he leans into him some more, “Well, we do got some time still. Might as well get comfy.”

Poor Jungkook was suckered into every word. Even the exaggerated and no way possible that it happened but Jackson didn’t lie about one thing. He did make it interesting to listen to…

“Don’t you think this defeats the purpose of the beatings?” 

Jinyoung doesn’t stop what he’s doing as he helps to clean Jaebum up a bit. Jaebum winces as Jinyoung presses harder than he needs to on a wound,

“Oh I’m sorry? You think I’m helping you? Maybe I wanted you to suffer more this way,” he sasses.

Jaebum just chuckles despite his split lip, “Your face gives it away.”

Jinyoung nods, “This would be more up Youngjae’s alley anyway. But only to those he doesn’t like. Neither of us like seeing those we care about be in pain.”

“You’re saying you care about me already?”

Jinyoung gives him a look, “I was only joking that time. I’m not interested in you whatsoever.”

“Touche. No offence but you can’t even come close to Mark. Besides, he’s way cuter than you and when he shifts into a kitten...I miss my baby…” Jaebum trails off with a whine and pout as he starts to sulk.

“A kitten? That’s funny cause Jackson said his brother was super cute when he-” Jinyoung stops as it sinks in.

How did he not put it together before? It might’ve been because they aren’t actually brothers by blood and Jackson did call him by his Chinese name but Yien has to mean Mark right? And that means…

Jinyoung drops the rag back into the water as he just realizes he hunted down Jackson’s brother in the process of getting Jaebum. 

“He’s gonna hate me. Please tell me you didn’t say a damn thing-”

Jaebum raises an eyebrow in question before it clicks, “You really had no idea?”

Jinyoung bites back, “Like you did?!”

“You’re right. I didn’t. Not until he told me. So to answer your questions, yes, he knows Mark is here and came in with me.”

Jinyoung grabs at his face in panic. 

“He’s probably telling the pack as we speak. Now they’re all gonna hate me…I need to tell him...but how...I can’t let anyone see me around Jackson again...shit...fuck,” 

“Wow, you are not the sassy and collected person you were a minute ago. So you do have emotions.” 

The look that is directed at him speak volumes that has Jaebum smiling a bit,

“I’m sorry. I’m known to be very blunt. You can ask Mark to vouch for me though he says I’m just really passionate with my feelings and attuned with my heart and soul.” 

Jinyoung’s hands fall to his sides as he can see the loving look Jaebum has as he talks about his mate.

“No don’t apologize...really I’m sorry. To have put you two through that. I saw how much you two love the other and I never want to imagine going through something like that with Jackson...it actually brings nightmares...but I guess it's my punishment for letting myself become my grandfather’s tool all those years…”  
Jinyoung’s smiling still. It’s neither sad nor happy though. It’s forced and not real either way. 

“It’s ok to cry” Jaebum’s voice is gentle and firm as he speaks.

Jinyoung is taken aback as he lifts his head back up to meet his gaze. There it is again. Those wild and dangerous eyes that are so expressive. Not since coming here. Since being tortured and beat did it even affect him as he remains strong and determined.

“It’s ok to feel. To let it out. To show it to those you care about it. To let it fuel you to strive to be better. To let it help you be able to protect those you care about. Just don’t lose sight of the goal. Of the people you love. Learn to lean on them. To share your darkest thoughts. To strengthen the bond between you for love is a very powerful thing. It not only heals, it gives you power to move forward. To heal. To fight. To change. It gives you hope and courage. To do the impossible. It gives you warmth and happiness. The feeling of being alive. It’s indescribable but it’s also endless. It’s something no one or nothing no matter how hard they try...it can never stop. It’ll forever be there and it’s something I strongly believe in. Something that I will never lose sight of no matter what may come my way. And this...it’s only gonna make me stronger for I will be with Mark again and I will get out of here. But I’m not afraid to admit that I can’t do it alone. I need help and I know we agreed to become allies in this situation but I don’t want just that...I want to be friends. During this and after this. And as a friend, I can reassure you that Jackson isn’t upset with you. He knows you didn’t know it was his brother and he knows why you’re doing this in the first place.”

Jackson told him everything. After they bonded over Mark, Jackson told him to trust Jinyoung. That Jinyoung wasn’t what was shown on the outside that he perfected so well. That he just needed to get to know him more and he’d understand. And just like how Jackson told him about the pack, Jaebum was seeing exactly what Jackson was talking about.

Meanwhile, Jinyoung is speechless. The words Jaebum said struck him hard. How he said them. With such passion and calm. With such determination and sound. He truly believed in those words. He was being completely open and honest with him all while trying to guide Jinyoung to open up more himself. That he wanted more out of their agreement. 

This was a true leader right here. An alpha that would do great things in life and such a rare find. 

“So trust me cause I’m trusting you,” Jaebum says though Jinyoung knew he was already implying that.

It could backfire on him. It could not only guarantee his death but ruin his chances of getting Jackson and the others out but he…

Just like those moments where he felt that brief connection. Where he felt he could follow this alpha to victory...he had hesitated before. But now...now he doesn’t fight it. For he’s willing to take that risk for his loved ones. And if Jackson is already putting his trust in him then he will too.

His expression becomes determined as he stands before Jaebum and after a steady breath, Jaebum grins. For as Jaebum flashes his eyes, Jinyoung flashes his back. He reveals to the alpha that he’s a hybrid too.

“Thank you,” Jaebum tells him and once again Jinyoung is taken aback by this caring alpha.

Jinyoung can’t help but grin back too…

It’s late into the night now. Mark sits in the bottom bunk with Jungkook who is asleep next to him. Mark feels too restless to sleep. His mind keeps racing. Keeps thinking about Jaebum. Is he ok? What is he doing right now? This morning and lunch time was nice with the others but he aches for Jaebum. To be near him. To hear his voice and feel his touch again. Now morning’s topic comes back to mind. He’s confused as to who he is now and he wishes he could remember more but nothing comes to him. Maybe over the course of the next few days they will as Jackson and the others tell their stories. But right now...he needs Jaebum. 

He shouldn’t do it. It’s too risky. If he gets caught there’s no telling what may happen but he can’t wait any longer. He’ll just figure something out along the way if he needs to. As long as he continues to follow his instincts he’ll be fine. 

Counting the steps of the guards with his breathing, Mark slowly lifts his hand with the bracelet up to his collar as he does the same motions he did just this morning. Sure enough, the bracelet deactivates and comes off. Tucking it underneath the mattress, Mark waits till the one guard does his rounds before Mark makes a move. Shifting into his feline form he quietly moves toward the cell bars. With his tiny and slim frame he easily slips out through the bars and down the familiar path he’s taken to get toward the cafeteria. Only problem was, that’s not where he wants to head. He knows Jaebum is in one of the isolation cells but where is that and which one?

Wandering down the hallway, Mark makes sure to remain in the shadows so no cameras or guards can spot him. Him being tiny and light on his feet make him undetectable that he can see how he used to sneak out and go places. It all comes instinctively to him on what to do that it becomes more and more believable from Youngjae and Jackson’s words. But he can’t focus on that. Now where would the isolation cells be? 

Spotting a map on the wall, Mark perks up as he looks at the, ‘You are here’ symbol and to other sections. The damn isolation cells were two floors above here! It was very risky now but Mark isn’t going to give up. He’s going to find his mate! He’s ready to head off toward a direction when he stills as he picks up a scent. It smelt like Jaebum! Did Jaebum get out? Is he already planning an escape? Growing excited, Mark takes off toward the scent. He’s practically running in happiness but as he gets closer he realizes he was wrong. This person was not Jaebum as the scents were mixing with another. Mark tries to stop in mid run but he’s too late as he’s coming to a corner and a pair of boots come forth. 

Shit. Shit. Shit.

Mark barely stops and ends up bumping into the person’s leg with a soft thump. Mark’s heart is beating so fast as he fears what’s to come. How could he let himself get so caught up in being with Jaebum to think rationally?! But Jackson had Jaebum’s scent but that was because of the blood. So this person could easily be one of the guards or soldiers that beat on Jaebum. He’s gotta think of something fast before it’s too late-

The person bends down and hands start to lift the tiny black cat. Mark digs his claws in and is ready to bite when the person coos,

“You really are cute like they said.”

Mark stills as his ears perk up. Excuse me?

He’s being pulled closer till he’s wrapped securely around this person’s arm that Mark finally takes a chance to look up to see his captor who jingles Mark’s collar gently,

“Hello, Mark.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited a part with JYP talking about hybrids. I hope it makes more sense now. Sorry about that. I thought I went over and changed that part before posting the chapter. To give more context about it the hybrids back then like way back in the day. Talking about old ages here, they had no human traits whatsoever in them or human DNA. But they were having trouble procreating with omegas due to way of life, etc, especially since they could only procreate with their own breed much like animals where humans can procreate with different races. Eventually more humans got involved and though chances were slim, it was better chances and hybrids started to get human dna and traits just depending on how the offspring were raised and how strong of the breed of hybrid was. Each hybrid is different too even in the same breed category cause some could have more human than hyrbid or vice versa. Some could even have 50-50 or even 1-99. And some could just be hybrid to hybrid with no human involved but would still have ancestry human DNA in them cause of family bloodline. Very few hybrids have survived without human interference and many went extinct due to humans interfering. I hope this was helpful. I'm probably just anxious over nothing but I literally had an 'Oh shit' moment at work cause I remembered. I'm also having high anxiety like I'm messing up and i hope I'm not. :( might just delete this note later.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My mental health is going wacky again. I think I might delete some things in the last chapter that I fixed as well as the end notes there. I feel like I'm messing up and my anxiety is not helping. Hope this chapter was good. It was hard to write when I got to a certain point due to my mind being everywhere but I got back on track. But now I got to go to work.

Mark’s bright blue eyes stare at the person before him curiously. Who was he? And why does he smell like Jaebum? Mark leans his head closer and takes another sniff. He could smell Jackson underneath the layers but it’s faint. Was this person a friend or foe? Wait, didn’t Jackson tell him he had a mate? What was his name...ah, Jinyoungie! Was this him? 

“Do you smell him on me? He’s the one you were trying to head to, am I correct?” 

Mark’s head jerks up as his ears stand straight up again. The male chuckles softly,

“I figured since you came at me so fast you thought I was him didn’t you?”

Mark’s ears start to deflate in sadness cause he misses Jaebum so much. 

“No no, hey it’s ok,” the male starts to reassure, “I can take you to him.”

Mark perks back up so excitedly and lets out a happy little mew. 

“You and Jackson really have similarities for not being brothers of blood,” the person comments.

This was Jinyoung! It had to be. And it was confirmed even more when Jinyoung gives that little eye smile that makes the corner of his eyes crinkle like fox whiskers. Yep. It was Jinyoung. Jackson described him down to a T though Mark didn’t have the chance to look at the divine ass as Jackson put it that would definitely tell you it was his mate.

Jinyoung curls Mark closer to his chest before he starts to walk down the hallway. 

“I’m not even gonna ask how you managed to get out but the fact that you got this far without detection is mighty impressive. You really know how to blend in and stay hidden. Did you do a lot of this when you were outside the facility?”

Mark can’t really reply in this form since Jinyoung wouldn’t understand his language but to let him know he was listening, he butts his head into the crook of Jinyoung’s arm and his tail wraps around him. With Jinyoung’s dark attire, you can’t even see Mark as long as he doesn’t open his eyes or show the front of the collar. Jinyoung made sure to go the backway though just in case. And any soldier or guard he passed didn’t even bat an eyelash as Jinyoung has always been a private and well respected man among the facility. 

“Jackson and Jaebum both said you were really sweet and I can see why,” Jinyoung says with genuine warmth laced in his tone.

Jinyoung reaches an elevator and gets on. It’s not until the door closes that Jinyoung’s expression shows a bit of sadness. Mark looks up at him as Jinyoung scratches under his chin before petting the side of his head softly, 

“I’m sorry that I dragged you into this mess as well as your mate. I really had no idea you were the one Jackson’s been searching for all these years. I had hoped if I ever did manage to get out of here with Jackson that the day I finally met you, it would’ve been a lot nicer than it was.” 

It takes a few seconds before Mark realizes Jinyoung had to have been on the bridge and part of the hunters that captured them. That meant Jinyoung was a hunter. But this hunter wasn’t a bad person. He didn’t need to know him to see that. Just from first meeting him, Jinyoung could’ve given him away. Could’ve taken him back to his cell and made it harder the next time to sneak out. Instead, he’s apologizing to him while taking him to go see his mate. He may not know the reason Jinyoung had to capture them but he already finds himself forgiving him and to show that he has, he leans up and gives Jinyoung a tiny kitten kiss to Jinyoung’s mouth. Well, it was supposed to be his nose but Jinyoung moved last second in shock of Mark getting so close to him all of a sudden. Mark pulls back and both just blink at one another as they realize they technically kind of kissed in a sense but then Jinyoung is chuckling and Mark’s tail swishes in playfulness.

“We’ll just keep that as our little secret yeah?” Jinyoung says and Mark lets out a little mew of agreeance. 

Mark starts to rub his face against him to provide more comfort and soon Jinyoung is smiling before his expression softens,

“You’re really too sweet.”

He can tell Mark isn’t upset with him and in fact is trying to make him feel better. He doesn’t even know the reason Jinyoung was out there to capture them. He doesn’t blame him for the torture and anything that might happen while being in this facility or the fact that he had to separate from his mate. It really showed how sweet of a person Mark was.

The sound of the elevator coming to a stop and dinging as the door would soon open is heard. Mark doesn’t hesitate to move as Jinyoung opens up his jacket and Mark slips inside. Jinyoung steps off the elevator and is soon greeted by guards at the front of the isolation chambers. 

“Ah, back again, Jinyoung?” One asks.

“Just couldn’t wait to torture them eh?” Another snickers.

Jinyoung doesn’t say anything, just greets them with a nod as he continues forward once the sound was heard and the light becomes green before the big door opens to go through. The isolation cells go down quite a bit and veer off into several parts. Guards are all over as well as soldiers for extra backup. You can’t see inside these cells as it’s blocked by doors that can’t be easily taken down and need an electronic unlocking mechanism with security clearance. Jinyoung has full clearance to any one of these cells. He’s even stopped and talked to Youngjae a few times as the two got to know each other more. He tends to see Danny around up here more often than not as well as that guy has grown on him since the mission. He’ll probably stop him and ask him how he’s doing and conversate a bit if there’s time. Jinyoung’s smile wants to grow as he thinks about his friends. People he considers his pack. Thoughts of Yugyeom and Bam come to mind as Jinyoung will go out of his way to check up on them subtly on his way toward his destination. Seeing them laughing and smiling make it all worth it and one time Bam caught sight of Jinyoung as he was passing through and did finger guns that Jinyoung will not admit he snorted at or how his heart melted when Yugyeom gave him a small wave with a big grin on his face. Just knowing he has people that care so much about him. That risked their own lives to help save his...it was nice. It made him feel so warm and happy. And they did it before they knew he was a hybrid. Even though he’s a hunter. 

He keeps his expression neutral though for he has a part to play. He can’t afford to make a mistake as he’ll do whatever it takes to get his pack out here. But first, he can go out of his way to reunite Mark and Jaebum for a moment before pretending to make rounds and come back to pick up Mark. It’ll be a little tricky getting him in and out of the room but Jinyoung is a pro. But upon arriving at the door he wants, he sees it’s about to be real easy to get past for the one whose standing guard just so happens to be Danny.

“Ah, Jinyoung!” Danny perks up when he notices him.

“What brings you round here? Shouldn’t you be with Youngjae?” Jinyoung teases and Danny starts to blush and stutter a bit,

“N-no I u-um...because of the riots and such as well as the isolation cells being full, we all have to take turns doing shifts. I’m only here to relieve Jeremy for a few hours before I can go back to Youngjae.” 

“That’s plenty of time then.”

“Time for what?” Danny asks curiously when Jinyoung makes sure his back is still to the cameras as he opens his jacket up a bit.

Danny is shocked as a tiny black furred head peeks out with bright blue eyes. 

“And with you here, think you can jam the cameras for a while?” Jinyoung asks.

Danny meets Jinyoung’s smirk with a growing one of his own. 

“You got it.” 

With Danny doing what he does best, Jinyoung is able to do what he hasn’t been able to do since his talk with his grandfather. See his mate as well. His heart was already soaring where before it had ached cause he thought he was gonna have to force himself to leave after letting Mark inside. But now he doesn’t have to fight his instincts and is already unlocking the door without worry. 

The two were attempting to get some rest. Keyword attempting. It was hard to do when chained and bound to a chair but Jackson was starting to get used to it by this point and was about to doze off when they could hear the sound of the door unlocking. Who could it be? It wasn’t more guards or soldiers coming to beat them up was it? Cause Jackson is gonna be pissed for them interrupting his beauty sleep. Couldn’t they wait until the morning for that shit? 

Both glare toward the door as they wait but when the door cracks open and no one comes in, they’re left confused until their eyes go downward as they spot something tiny and black rush in. Jackson’s eyes go wide as he takes in the bright blue eyes and collar as the feline is letting out one mew after the next and heading straight for Jaebum. Jaebum who is reacting and all sorts of excited and happy to see his baby.

“Mark,” Jaebum strains against the chains and binds to try and hold him.

Mark suddenly shifts in mid jump and is soon clinging to Jaebum in the chair.

“Bummie!” Mark tears up as he buries his face into the crook of Jaebum’s neck.

Jackson watches fondly at the scene before them as Jaebum leans down the best he can and nuzzles his face against Mark’s, “Fuck, baby I missed you so much.”

The door opens more and catches Jackson’s attention before his excitement grows tenfold at the person walking in and shutting the door behind them. Jackson lets out a big squeal and kicks his feet out dramatically at the sight of his wonderful mate.

“Jinyoungie! I should’ve known it would’ve been you! And you brought Yien here too?! Come here so I can love on you!”

Jackson strains as well against the chains as Jinyoung moves closer to him.

“Mark was already on his way to here. I just happened to run into him along the way.”

Jinyoung stops Jackson from hurting himself as he puts his hands onto his shoulders while leaning down to kiss him sweetly. Jackson lets out a happy noise before trying to get another kiss when Jinyoung tries to pull away. It makes Jinyoung smile into the next kiss as he can tell how much Jackson missed him and was happy to see him.

“Mmm, not that I’m upset at seeing you again but is this a good idea? What if your grandfather finds out?”

Jinyoung starts to loosen Jackson’s chains and binds a bit so Jackson can move better and as soon as his hands could touch, he was already running hands over his mate and pulling him closer.

“Danny is guarding right now so we got lucky. He’s also a whizz in technology like Yugyeom. I watched him not only intercept another team of hunter’s radio coms but he even jammed communication as well as video feed. He jammed the cameras so they don’t even know I entered the cell.”

“I’m so gonna have to hug that guy when I get the chance!” Jackson exclaims as he starts to pepper kisses on Jinyoung’s face.

A loud snapping noise is heard as the two look over to find Jaebum breaking through the chains as well as the binds. But what’s more impressive is Jaebum is showing more and more of his panther when it should be impossible due to the bracelet and binds on him. And even with the binds breaking, the bracelet is still on his wrist so he shouldn’t be able to shift much less partially shift!

“Wow,” Jinyoung is amazed as no one has ever been able to do it.

Jackson had impressed him by breaking the chains but he wasn’t able to partially shift until Jinyoung deactivated and undid the bracelet.

Jaebum winces in pain as the bracelet is trying to fight against him but nothing was stopping him from holding his baby! The two watch as they soon find Jaebum free and the chair toppling over with a loud thump as Mark was pounced on by Jaebum. Jaebum’s tail is swaying happily above as Mark’s back in on the ground with Jaebum caging him in and loving on him. Mark’s giggles are heard as Jaebum nuzzles close and scent marks him while nipping playfully against Mark’s jawline.

“Bummie!” Mark grins, his two little fangs peeking out.

Jaebum lets out a low rumble of pure happiness before he leans back some to take in his mate. His hand comes out to caress Mark’s face and Mark purrs as he instantly leans into his palm before moving and having Jaebum’s hand slide down to touch his neck. In doing so, it causes Jaebum’s hand with the bracelet on it to slide against the collar too and the next second, it deactivates and comes off.

“What?! How?!” Jinyoung is amazed once more as Jackson whines,

“Dude! No fair! I wasn’t able to do that no matter what we tried back then! Only Yien was able to do it cause the collar was made just for him…”

“They’re mated,” Jinyoung breathes out as he puts it together, “If what you’re telling me is true, then it should work on Jaebum too because Jaebum claimed Mark and Jaebum’s DNA mixes in with Mark’s during the bite so the collar will react to Jaebum now.”

They hear a small click and turn back to see Jaebum taking the collar off now with ease and revealing the bite underneath.

“Wait! You said he couldn’t get it off no matter what!” Jackson gasps.

Mark wasn’t answering though as he’s in his own little world with Jaebum. 

“He must’ve been talking about before the bite or maybe they hadn’t tried it since they thought it was impossible? Hell, Jaebum probably just tried it now because of what we’ve been talking about now.”

Oh yeah. It could be all of those or all three really. 

“Bummie…” Mark lets out a breathless noise as Jaebum starts pressing slow and firm kisses against the bite.

“Are they-” Jinyoung starts to blush a bit at the noises Mark is making while Jackson is freaking out.

“Oh my god! They’re gonna fuck in front of us! Jaebum you dirty dog-well panther you! Stop it! I don’t want to see my brother like that!” 

Jaebum lifts his head and glares at them with the eyes of his panther.

“Oh don’t you even start with that,” Jinyoung glares right back. “If I can’t ravish my mate, you can’t either.” 

And Jaebum had definitely been listening to their conversation earlier. Jaebum starts to pout,

“But I haven’t loved on my baby for almost a day now!” 

He sounds like Jackson here. Was it an alpha thing? 

“I totally understand how you feel, bro,” Jackson says while feeling up Jinyoung as he speaks.

“Stop it, you’re not helping the situation any.” Jinyoung slaps his hands away from inappropriate areas.

A loud feline whine is heard from Jaebum that has the two looking back again to see Jaebum fretting now as he notices Mark’s leg wound reopened a bit from shifting and running on it.

“You’re bleeding!”

“Oh, am I?” Mark looks down to see that he is. 

He was so happy and excited to be with Jaebum that he didn’t even feel it. But when Jaebum goes to look at the wound, Mark notices Jaebum is bleeding too on his arm from when he snapped the chains,

“Bummie, you’re bleeding too!” Mark worries as he reaches for his arm.

“I’m fine, baby-”

“You’re covered in bruises and cuts!” Mark interrupts.

Jaebum takes Mark’s hands in his to stop him from torturing himself by trying to find more wounds on him. 

“I don’t even feel them over the happiness of seeing you and being able to hold you again.”

“It’s the same for me…” Mark says as he starts to get emotional, “I wanted to see you so bad that I snuck out and didn’t think twice before shifting to come to you.”

Oh Mark was so precious. Jaebum is completely smitten. He’s full of love for Mark as he not only hears of what Mark did for him but can see how much he loves him in those bright blue eyes.

Jaebum leans forward and kisses the corner of Mark’s eyes where the unshed tears fall against his lips. Mark’s eyelashes flutter close and his breath hitches as he feels Jaebum’s own love for him so strongly and passionately. 

“Even if it was worse or I had to go through this for years on end…I would. Whatever I need to do for you, baby. And I’ll admit that it hurts but it’s nothing compared to when you’re hurt. I want to protect you always and see you happy and healthy.”

Jaebum pulls back and locks eyes with Mark when he opens them and says these words while caressing his face softly. Mark reacts to his words and pulls him into a kiss before letting out a feline noise and cupping Jaebum’s face in his hands. Jaebum’s hands move to hold him possessively as Mark practically straddles Jaebum’s lap and leans down to have their foreheads touch,

“Lim Jaebeom, this goes both ways. If I have to do the same, I will. Whatever it takes to remain by your side...I’ll do it. That day back on the bridge after the car crashed…”

Mark’s hands shook a bit at recalling those memories. “Since meeting you, you’ve shown me so many things and I can never go on without you. And as we continue on with our journey, I’m gonna share in the hurt and pain. In the anger and sadness. Not just the happiness and warmth. You’re my alpha and I’m your omega...your mate. Wherever we may end up...as long as we’re together…”

“Mark,” Jaebum is speechless.

“I love you,” Mark breathes out as Jaebum breathes it in.

Breathes in all of Mark. 

“I love you too, baby,” Jaebum says with loving emotion before they share another sweet kiss full of passion.

The two can’t help but do another kiss and then another. Jinyoung and Jackson think the two aren’t gonna stop until Jaebum has Mark on his back and growls lowly, 

“But I’m still gonna take care of your wound.”

“Bummie!” Mark whines in frustration as Jaebum doesn’t take no for an answer.

He easily manhandles Mark into place even as Mark tries to get away. Mark soon ends up pouting with his arms crossed and looking so cute,

“It’s not fair if you won’t let me take care of your wounds!”

Jaebum is fully content though as he cares for his baby. Checking over the wound, it was only reopened slightly due to the shifting but was already healing again. Wanting to speed up the process, Jaebum doesn’t hesitate to suddenly lean down and lick a fat stripe over it. Mark lets out a very embarrassing noise before fully flushing. His thigh even jerked under Jaebum’s palm as he was smart to keep a grip there cause he knew the reaction he was gonna get. Mark tries to hide by covering his face but Jaebum is full on grinning and Jackson can’t help but laugh though Jinyoung smacks him in the chest for it.

“Don’t worry Mark, I had to suffer through the same experience.”

Mark perks up at that as he uncovers his face to look toward Jinyoung, “Does Gaga not like to listen when you say no touching?” 

Jinyoung can already feel Jackson’s hands touching over his thighs as they speak,

“Far too often,” Jinyoung says.

“And when you don’t pay him attention he’ll throw a tantrum?” 

“Baby!” Jaebum sulks as Mark is trying his best to ignore Jaebum right now and Jaebum doesn’t like it.

“Oh yeah. Jackson literally broke his chains and dragged the chair across the floor during his tantrum multiple times.”

“I needed to love on you!” Jackson protests.

Mark and Jinyoung share a look as both Jaebum and Jackson were trying to get their mate’s attention and it’s at this moment they feel the connection between them form a solid bond that would only continue to grow.

Jinyoung presses a kiss to Jackson’s cheek that stills him instantly before going over to the other two,

“How bout we look over your wounds again, especially that arm since you were so impatient to cut yourself on the chains.”

Jinyoung’s tone leaves no room for argument as he lifts Jaebum up and pushes him back into the chair that was toppled over.

“But Mark!” Jaebum complains.

“If you sit still long enough, you’ll be able to love on him soon.”

Jaebum obliges but only because Mark asked him to and he knew Jinyoung would fight him if he didn’t. But it didn’t help that Jackson took that chance to pull Mark into his arms and hugged him tightly as he nuzzled his face against Mark’s in such happiness.

“Look at you, you have emotions too other than trying to be bad ass. You can be grumpy.”

Jaebum’s expression only gets grumpier but Jackson laughs and Mark giggles soon follow. Jaebum’s mouth twitches into a smile at hearing Mark laugh and soon he’s giving heart eyes toward Mark with that sexy smirk. Mark gets all giddy and giggly while biting his bottom lip and Jinyoung can’t help but shake his head fondly while tending to Jaebum. 

Jaebum and Mark were already fitting into the pack in a blink of an eye…


	14. Chapter 14

Dr. Lockhart’s name plaque was seen on the door as a hand comes to press open the cracked door more,

“Ah, Mark! What did I tell you about sneaking off?!” 

Dr. Lockhart closes the door behind him as he takes in a tiny black cat messing around with things on his desk. With the clock saying it was four in the morning, Mark was currently batting at an eraser that fell off a pencil as his little butt wiggles in the air and his tail swishes back and forth. But when he hears Dr. Lockhart he perks up and gets super excited. Even with Dr. Lockhart’s tone, he isn’t deterred as he runs to jump off the desk toward him. Dr. Lockhart’s expression becomes fond as he’s already moving forward to catch Mark into his arms. Mark purrs loudly while butting his head against Dr. Lockhart’s chest to get more of his scent on him.

“Someone missed me, didn’t they?” his voice gets soft as he scratches underneath Mark’s chin.

Mark mews happily with a smile and his eyes closed as he enjoys Dr. Lockhart’s touch.

“How long were you waiting in here for? You know how Jackson gets if you’re gone for too long. I’m actually surprised you didn’t bring him with you this time.”

Mark ends up shifting and a six year old boy appears with dark fluffy hair and a toothy smile as his little fangs peek out,

“He’s sleeping. Besides, Otter will most likely show up again.”

“Otter?” Dr. Lockhart is curious.

“Yeah! JaeJae! He looks like a cute otter. He likes to bring yummy snacks!”

Dr. Lockhart instantly knows who he’s talking about now, “Ah, you mean Youngjae. He’s a good kid.”

“He helped Gaga get back his beanie so I like him! Plus his smile! It’s full of sunshine!”

Dr. Lockhart sits down at the desk with Mark in his lap. Mark kicks his feet back and forth happily as he leans back against the solid chest.

“I’m glad that you’ve made another friend. I know how close you and Jackson are. I hear about Markson forever all the time,” he chuckles a bit at recalling Jackson screaming it all day every day.

“Cause we’re brothers!” Mark declares like it’s obvious.

“Right right. How could I forget? What about your other siblings? One told me just the other day how jealous she was over it.”

Mark grows shy and quiet as he clings to Dr. Lockhart’s lab coat. His fingers mess with the opening flaps,

“But I love everyone equally! It just so happens that I have a special bond with Gaga is all,” Mark says quietly.

“More like Jiaer doesn’t like to share,” Dr. Lockhart teases.

Mark giggles cause it’s true. Jackson is very clingy when it comes to Mark and will literally fight his siblings all the time as he declares Markson forever. Mark soon grows serious and it just makes him more adorable,

“But I don’t like to share you either! I love you the mostest!”

Dr. Lockhart smiles as Mark shows how much with his hands spread apart as wide as he can go.

“Are you sure about that? What if I love you more?” 

“Nope. I love you more and that’s final.”

Mark shows his fierce blue eyes as he’s ready to fight him on this if he has too. Dr. Lockhart just laughs. Throwing his head back, he laughs out loud as his grin keeps growing.

“It’s not funny,” Mark pouts.

“I’m not laughing at you…” Dr. Lockhart tries to stop but Mark is just too darn cute.

And like this...he really can see his son. The healthier version of his son as his actual one passed. Dr. Lockhart’s expression falters a bit as it grows sad a little. Even though Mark looks exactly like his son, they’re two different people. He could’ve induced his son’s memories into him. Could’ve tried to make him more like his son in every way but he didn’t...and he’s glad that he didn’t. He’s really happy that he got to meet such a lovely creature.

“Daddy, you’re crying…” Mark starts to fret and wipe at his tears.

Dr. Lockhart takes a hold of his hand before pulling Mark closer and hugging him. It takes Mark by surprise and he doesn’t understand but he loves hugs and if his father needed a hug then he’d hug him. So he does and he can feel the smile against his shoulder before he hears the whispered words,

“Thank you for coming into my life, Mark...for saving me and your siblings…”

“Daddy?” Mark asks in confusion.

“You’ll know one day, my son. One day…”

A loud bang is heard and Mark shoots up in the bottom bunk to find a guard who used his weapon to beat on the cell bars. Mark’s chest heaves, his heart just now starting to calm down. 

“Hurry up, time to eat!” the guard shouts at him.

Jungkook stirs next to him as he rubs sleep out of his eyes, “Food?”

Mark can’t help but smile as Jungkook had bed head and fixes it the best he can before helping him to stand. Jungkook sleepily leans into him as they exit the cell and begin their walk to the cafeteria. 

So it was a dream...no…a memory? It felt so real and what Youngjae and Jackson talked about the other day made more sense now. But the man...was that Dr. Lockhart? He looked similar to him...just like he was his actual father. But he was man made right? He was like Jackson and created in a lab. So why…

“Hey, pay attention! A soldier yells as Mark accidentally bumps into him.

Mark’s head jerks up as the soldier is pissed off until he sees his face,

“Well look at you…” The soldier’s smile goes sinister, “How bout you and mean go off somewhere to have a private conversation about common courtesy?” 

Mark shakes his head but the soldier is already grabbing at his arm and pulling him away from Jungkook. Jungkook is fully awake now and panicking,

“No! Give hyung back!” 

Another soldier intervenes and shoves Jungkook back and forward,

“You go eat. He’ll be there as soon as I’m done with him,” The soldier sneers.

Jungkook’s eyes go wide before he’s trying to fight but more guards arrive and drag him down the hall. 

“HYUNG!” Jungkook cries out desperately as Mark looks terrified himself.

His heart is beating fast again out of fear as they’re soldiers all around him. The one still has his grip on his arm and squeezing hard that it hurts but Mark bites his lip to not let out a sound. He doesn’t want to make it worse. 

“Come with me you pretty thing. It’ll only take a few minutes.”

Mark drags his feet a bit to try and gain more time. What should he do? The other guards are following as well and he’s not sure where they’re going but he doesn’t want to be behind any closed door with these men. 

Shit, why were things going south so fast now? Just the other night, he had gone to Jaebum. Had met Jinyoung and bonded with him and spent time with his brother all while being in Jaebum’s arms but now…

He can’t...he’ll be tainted...he doesn’t want them. He wants Jaebum. Only him. 

The sound of a door opening is heard and that’s when Mark snaps. He uses the guy’s hold on him to yank his arm back hard. The soldier goes with the force of the pull before Mark slams him hard into the wall next to the door. The guy’s head bounces off before he falls to the ground and blood goes everywhere.

“You little bitch!” One shouts as they all react.

Mark moves instinctively and grabs one guy’s knife out to stab him directly into the eye while twisting his body and yanking the knife out to stab another right in the neck. He then uses one of their bodies to shove into several more before making a run for it. 

“We got a loose omega!” A guard says into the radio.

A dart flies past and hits the wall as Mark turns the corner and keeps running. He sees other soldiers and guards as well as hybrids when he sees someone he knows.

Jinyoung. 

Jinyoung spots him at the same time, their eyes locking before Mark goes right to him as the ones chasing him are coming around the corner with their weapons ready. Jinyoung puts together that the omega loose over the radio was Mark and takes a hold of his wrist before whispering where only he can hear,

“Play along.”

Jinyoung then moves and Mark goes willingly as Mark is now down on his knees with his arm pulled back behind him. It doesn’t hurt as Jinyoung isn’t pulling and Mark isn’t resisting but he fakes a cry for added measure as his face contorts in pain and fear.

“You guys really couldn’t handle one omega?” Jinyoung asks with a pissed off expression.

The guys come to a stop as Jinyoung pulls Mark up and holds him close as he speaks venom into his ear,

“You gonna run again?”

Mark’s chest heaves as he takes in all the guards and soldiers as the hunter keeps a hold on him,

“N-no...I’m sorry...I just...I didn’t want to be raped…”

Jinyoung doesn’t show it, but Mark can feel his hand twitch against his back as the grip on his wrist loosens more and Jinyoung tries to comfort him by rubbing soothing patterns along his wrist.

But Jinyoung becomes more pissed and has a clear way of how he can direct it as his eyes become lethal and ready to kill,

“What is he talking about?”

The guys start to grow nervous and start to sweat,

“We um...we were just gonna have a little fun,” one is brave to say and it’s the wrong thing as Jinyoung’s eyebrows raise before his expression soon darkens,

“Excuse me?” 

Jinyoung is seething. He lets go of Mark though and turns his attention onto him for a brief second,

“Follow those other hybrids toward the cafeteria.”

He gives Mark a push forward and waits to see him doing what he’s told before whipping his head back as he takes a step toward them. One soldier about pisses himself,

“Just a little fun? Who said you guys could take a break without permission?”

“You’re right, Sir. We shouldn’t have-”

Jinyoung takes slow steps toward them as his hand is already pulling out one of his knives,

“But he ended up killing three-” another tries.

“If you were doing your job you would know that omega is marked to be untouched by anyone or did you disregard my grandfather’s orders because you were thinking with the wrong head?”

Their legs are shaking in fear as they’re huddling together.

“The facility is in need or repair and instead you guys wanted to have a little bit of fun? Well, don’t worry boys, I’m done for a little bit of fun myself.”

His grin goes wicked and the men are heard shouting all through the surrounding hallways before a female voice soon comes over the coms of the other soldiers and guards,

“Please disregard...I repeat please disregard-”

Jackson perks up from his spot at the table cause he swears he can pick up on squealing pigs faintly in the distance or was that screaming? Youngjae watches as Jackson’s expression changes as he tries to figure it out and it makes him laugh.

“What is it? The food that bad this morning?”

Jackson gives up as the sound eventually dies and Jackson just shrugs before digging back in. But the doors soon open and a crying Jungkook is heard as he comes running toward them. 

“Jungkook!” 

Jungkook goes into Youngjae’s arms as he balls,

“Hyung...the soldiers took hyung away somewhere…I tried to get away to search for him but they caught me...”

Youngjae and Jackson both feel dread hit them before looking up to share the same expression. But before they can do anything, the doors open again and Yugyeom and Bam were seen and they aren't alone. Youngjae and Jackson both sigh in relief before Youngjae rubs a comforting hand along Jungkook’s back,

“Look, Jungkook.”

Jungkook does and through his tears he can see Mark walking toward them.

“Hyung!” 

Jungkook runs to him and Mark welcomes him into his embrace,

“I’m ok, Jungkook. I’m so sorry for scaring you.” 

“One of those bastards left a bruise!” Yugyeom growls lowly as they make it to the table.

Bam and Yugyeom had been on their way to the cafeteria when Mark suddenly appeared. They noticed the commotion behind him and saw Jinyoung advancing on other soldiers and guards before the two didn’t hesitate to pull Mark close to them. They checked him over and got upset instantly when they saw the bruise on his one arm though they were thrilled to know Mark killed three of them. 

“They should all perish,” Bam says and slams his fork down with his fist.

Youngjae slides over his tray of food and Bam thanks him before digging in. Yugyeom leans his arm over to stab some food off the tray as well,

“I hope Jinyoung tortured them first,” Yugyeom says around a mouthful of food.

“What happened?” Youngjae asks as Jackson perks up at hearing his mate’s name.

It was the only thing that took his attention away from looking at his brother’s bruised wrist as he was raring to go right now.

“Guys, I’m ok,” Mark tries to reassure them but they’re all upset and look ready to murder those bastards even if they we’re already dead.

“No, they hurt you, they deserve all the pain,” Jackson growls.

“How dare they think to lay a hand on you,” Yugyeom mumbles under his breath.

“Did you catch what they looked like?” Youngjae asks as he’s already planning how he can get out and hunt them down.

“Oh, I know what they looked like but I’m pretty sure Jinyoung took care of it for us,” Bam says proudly though a hint of sadness cause he wanted to be a part of the murdering.

“Man I really want to kiss him right now,” Jackson says as he’s so proud of his mate.

“I wish I could thank him,” Mark’s voice trails off as he thinks about Jinyoung.

He could only imagine how it would’ve gone if he had not run into him. Would he have been drugged and then taken back to a room? Mark gets cold chills just thinking about it. He soon finds hands reaching out to touch him in comfort and looks up to find the pack all worried for him. Their expressions showing hurt that he had to go through something like that.

“Thanks guys. I’ll be ok.”

“Of course you will cause you have us,” Bam declares.

“We’ll love you back to health!” Jackson adds.

Mark smiles as the pack’s love and warmth surround him before he grows serious,

“Gaga, you have to promise me you won’t tell Bummie-”

“What? You know I’m horrible at keeping secrets!” Jackson says dramatically.

“He doesn’t remember that,” Youngjae states and Jackson perks up at that,

“Oh right.”

Yugyeom shakes his head while trying not to laugh at Jackson’s silliness while Bam snorts.

“I thought I heard you mumbling in your sleep though,” Jungkook brings up and Mark raises an eyebrow,

“You heard that but didn’t budge when the guard beat on the cell bars?”

Jungkook flushes a bit and gets all shy.

“Does that mean you were having a dream of memories?!” Bam grows excited.

“I...I think it was a memory...it felt like one at least.”

Youngjae takes a hold of Mark’s injured arm carefully as he talks and checks over it to make sure it wasn’t worse than how it looked.

Jackson lets out a high pitched squeal, “Was it one of our adventures?!”

Jackson is bouncing in his seat now and almost breaks it if Jungkook didn’t stop him.

“No...though that was kind of mentioned. Youngjae was mentioned too. Though I called him Otter or JaeJae.”

Youngjae’s breath hitches before his eyes look up from Mark’s bruise to Mark. Mark can see how those two names affected him. He looks ready to cry with emotion,

“You really did like me and my snacks…”

“Duh! I told you he did back then didn’t I?! He’s just super shy and quiet at times, especially around new people. Plus the times you could come by were mostly the times Yien used to see Dr. Lockhart and nothing interrupted their time together. Whether it was four in the morning or four in the afternoon. They always spent it with one another.” 

Mark can’t help but think back to that dream where he felt Dr. Lockhart’s warmth and love. Where he could see his smile and hear that laugh...it was something he cherished...he could feel that in his dream...no, his memory. 

Four o’ clock…

“I’m remembering…” Mark feels himself getting emotional before Youngjae hugs him close.

“I remember you and Gaga and...and Dad…”

Jackson’s own expression goes sad and emotional as Mark realizes he wasn’t alone. He had people he cared about. He had loved ones. And he got two of them back but one...what happened to him? What went down? What about the others? It hurts...the warmth and love...with it coming back to him...wouldn’t it have been better to have not remembered it? 

No. He can’t think that. For he recalls Jaebum talking about his family to him. And though it hurt Jaebum to be separated from them and not knowing if they’re even alive or dead, he was happy to have the memories that he did. To have felt their love and warmth. It also shaped him into what he is today. The belief that he felt so strongly of. So passionate about. Love. Even if it hurts, Mark wants it. He wants to remember. To learn more of himself and his past. Of those he cherished…

He hopes he can remember it all one day. No matter how long it takes.

The pack holds him steady and continues to surround him in warmth and love. And Mark smiles despite his emotions going haywire. Cause he has his pack. He has people today he cares about so much. Loved ones that have grown on him in such a short time and he may not have been able to protect those back then, but now, especially with Youngjae and Jackson, he’s not going to let them go. He’s going to hold on and do whatever it takes to stay beside them. He hopes Jaebum will be willing to extend their promise as together was becoming more than just them two…

“So you’re Danny huh,” Jaebum greets Danny as he comes in with a tray of food.

Danny nods with that bright smile of his, “It’s finally nice to meet you, Sir.”

“Sir? Do I look older...wait, you are eighteen right?” 

Danny sets the tray down on the table that’s packed full of many things as Danny wanted to make sure the alpha would have plenty to eat. He’s heard so much about Jaebum from Youngjae. And just like he has about the other pack members that he wishes he could hang out with, he didn’t miss this chance when he was told to bring Jaebum some food. Jaebum really was as cool as Youngjae said. Or would it be Jackson’s words since Youngjae hasn’t actually met Jaebum yet? 

“I am. You just have this air about you that I couldn’t help but call you sir.”

“Oh, like my aura? What is it like?” Jaebum is genuinely curious.

“One of a leader. It’s very mature for your age. Jackson says you have a, ‘Don’t fuck with me’ vibe as well.”

Jaebum chuckles a bit at that, “I can get a bit grumpy I’ll admit.”

He has been missing his baby so much. Smelling him off of Jackson is both heaven and hell as it both calms him and makes the ache even greater of wanting to be by his side. Speaking of the last time he saw him,

“Thank you. For that night. I was able to see Mark with your help.”

“It was my pleasure, Sir.”

“Just call me Jaebum. You’re pack right, no need to call me by the honorifics.”

Danny smiles more as he’s happy to be praised by Jaebum before he’s taking the bread off the tray first to help hand feed him. Jaebum hesitates for a moment before allowing it. The way Danny gets happier at being able to help a pack member makes Jaebum grin,

“You’re a nice kid, Danny.”

Danny flushes at the compliment, “Th-thank you...I...you guys are the first to accept me as I am...and I’m really thankful for it.”

Jaebum tilts his head to the side as he looks up at Danny after hearing those words. Swallowing the food down, he finds Danny’s expression so raw and vulnerable. His eyes which were reminiscing the past; Jaebum could clearly see he was not treated kindly and had been very lonely.

“Ever since I was young...I was made fun of for caring too much. I would get beat on...called nasty names...I couldn’t fit in no matter where I went and when I got through into this facility...it just got worse. But then I met Youngjae. I felt a connection with him. When I heard what happened to him, knowing he used to be human but then everyone turned against him, called him a freak...I too...would be called a freak. I too was lonely and lost like him. And I never could do anything right but if there was one thing I could do, I wanted to make Youngjae smile and laugh.”

Danny’s expression starts to become happier and full of hope and warmth, “I fell so hard for him and over time we bonded and I was so happy but my happiness just kept growing as I got to learn more about the pack. I gained friends...people that like me even though I’m different from them. And not once did they make fun of me. Not once did they treat me any different. I finally felt like myself. I felt equal. I felt good in my own skin…”

“Being human or not, you’re still one of us. Because it’s your heart and soul we’re looking at. It’s who you are as a person, not what you are. And what you’ve done to help the pack has more than proved yourself.”

Danny perks up, his eyes taking in Jaebum being the kind and passionate alpha that he’s heard about,

“I wish we could’ve met sooner because I would’ve beaten up all those people that hurt you...but I can promise you now that if you come with us when we get out of here, that I’ll take down anyone who tries to hurt you again.”

Danny can’t believe it. What Jaebum is asking of him...what he heard Youngjae bring up to him just last night. How Jaebum has been interested in the pack and wants to get to know them more. That he wants them to be his pack and not just be default because his mate is Jackson’s brother. And right now, Jaebum is basically asking to be his leader. That he sees Danny as a worthy and much needed member.

Danny’s eyes shine so bright as his grin grows before he nods, “Please Si-I mean Jaebum!” 

Tears fall but out of happiness and when he takes in Jaebum’s warm grin of his own, Danny can’t help his expression turn into a watery one as he’s overwhelmed with happiness and warmth and starts balling.

“I’m glad to have you in my pack, Danny.”

It makes Danny cry more until they both hear a sudden rumble from Jaebum’s stomach. Danny stops as he takes in Jaebum’s embarrassed expression and face flushing a bit before Danny instantly gets more food to help feed him,

“Here, let me help,” Danny is back to full on grinning and showing pure sunshine after the rainfall.

The dark room was full of warmth as the bond between them blossomed into an inseparable one…


	15. Chapter 15

“He’s remembering parts here and there,” Jackson says excitedly.

Jaebum perks up at this as he becomes very attentive when his baby is involved.

“He knows what Youngjae and I have been saying is true and got upset all over again that he had forgotten us after he cried from remembering he had loved ones. Youngjae and him hugged the rest of the limited time we had. I was so jealous that Youngjae wouldn’t let me have a turn!” Jackson huffs toward the end.

Jaebum smiles softly, “That’s my baby. He’s so pure and sweet.” 

“He kicked some ass though too! He killed some guards just before that!”

As soon as Jackson said it, he gasped, ‘Oh shit!’ as he wasn’t supposed to talk about that. Instantly, Jaebum’s expression changes,

“What?!”

Jackson is turning into a fumbling mess as he tries to backtrack out of this,

“U-Um did I say real life? I meant in his dream! He kicked as in his dream that he talked to us about as well.”

Jackson’s expression is not convincing as he looks to see if he might’ve convinced Jaebum with that lie but Jaebum is already growing furious,

“Is that why Jinyoung came in smelling like multiple people’s blood yesterday?”

Jackson whines as he totally sees why Mark told him not to tell Jaebum as his eyes are flashing and he’s seconds from breaking the damn chains and raging.

“He took care of the other ones so they’re all dead! I was angry too, bro but Jinyoung helped Yien and we made sure he was ok. So everything is good. Man, Yien wasn’t lying when he said to not tell you. He was worried you’d get hurt trying to take down the entire facility by yourself,” Jackson lets out a long breath of air as Jaebum’s anger suddenly deflates into grumpiness,

“Well now I can’t go do that cause it’ll upset Mark!”

Jaebum’s leg bounces along with the chains as his emotions are rising fast with his anger ready to boil just beneath the surface,

“They touched my baby!”

“I know, I know.”

Jaebum strains against the chains a bit as he tries to calm down for Mark’s sake,

“Was he injured? What were they trying to do?”

“Jaebum,” Jackson calls out and Jaebum’s head snaps to his.

Jaebum’s breath is fast as it’s hard to control himself with his emotions rising like they are but looking at Jackson, he can see in his eyes that he understands. That it’s ok. He knows Jackson wouldn’t lie to him and if he can see in his eyes that Mark is ok, then he’s telling the truth. 

“Telling you more would just upset you further but he’s ok. We took care of him and Jungkook is with him so he won’t be alone. Yien’s more worried about you anyway so it didn’t affect him.”

Jaebum finds himself calming at those words. That’s right. They have others now. It’s not just them two. He has a pack. People he trusts with his life. That will have his back. He can rely on them to watch and take care of Mark in his absence. 

“Thank you,” Jaebum breathes out and you can tell how thankful he is from his tone and his expression.

“Not a problem. And thank you for being there for him when I couldn’t. You told me how lonely he had been and when I finally got to see him again, I could tell how much you meant to him. How happy you make him…”

Jackson’s expression is sincere, “When I had woken up in America and had seen the explosion and take down of the facility...I honestly feared Yien was already gone. Because we’re always together unless he’s with Dr. Lockhart and since I was alone and Dr. Lockhart perished in the explosion...I thought they went together. But I refused to believe that so until I saw with my own eyes that Yien was truly gone, I would keep searching. And I’m glad I did. I not only found him again, I found my mate...I found the pack Yien and I always dreamed of having...I found a place where I belong and even though I was made in a lab, I can be useful to those I care about. So thank you, for coming into Yien’s life for you helped to bring us together again...and thank you for wanting to lead us out of here even though it seems impossible.” 

Jaebum takes in his words and he listens to every single one of them. To Jackson’s tone of voice and his eyes that told so much more. A smirk starts to form and it takes Jackson’s by surprise before he sees those wild and dangerous eyes shine so passionately,

“Who says I’m just leading us out of here and then parting? I didn’t agree to this arrangement lightly, Jiaer. I took everything into account. When I agreed to be your leader, I meant it from that moment onward and until my dying day. I chose you guys as my pack because I saw no one else fit. It’s either you guys or no one. Hell, before coming here, I never imagined having a pack. Of wanting one. I always just dreamed of escaping that facility in Goyang and finding a place where I could raise stray cats with the love of my life. But now...now that dream has changed and become greater. For every time I close my eyes now, I see all of you there. And I know Mark feels the same.”

Jackson is taken aback by those words until they sink in and go straight to his heart. His soul feels more alive and the warmth and strength of their bond grows tenfold even though it was already becoming inseparable since the beginning. Jackson’s huge grin comes out as his eyes shine the same as Jaebum’s.

It was good to know they all had the same dream…

Previously,

It was right after Jinyoung arrived which was after Danny’s little visit. For when Danny went out the door, Jinyoung came in. But Jaebum didn’t get time to ask him about the smell of blood because Jinyoung wasn’t alone. There were other soldiers and guards standing outside the door,

“Come on Lim, let’s get you some exercise.”

With Jinyoung undoing his chains and binds, Jaebum was quite surprised they were gonna let him out for however long. But then again, JYP probably thinks they tamed him or maybe he had something up his sleeve.

“Don’t make me have to kick your ass,” Jinyoung whispers so only he can hear before he’s pulling Jaebum to his feet.

The bracelet digs into his wrist to remind him that he’s not fully unbound but hey, feeling his limbs stretch again was very nice. Plus, they know the bracelet was useless if he really wanted to shift but it’s not like the soldiers, guards or JYP know that. 

Being pushed forward some, Jinyoung remains behind him with a firm grip on the back of his shirt,

“Back up, it’s not like I need all of you. I brought him into this facility, I’m sure I can handle him,” Jinyoung states.

“Ah, yes Sir!” several of them mutter before dispersing when one soldier from down the hall comes toward them,

“Sir, I have orders from JYP that the alpha needs to get blood drawn before his other duties.”

Jinyoung raises an eyebrow, “Didn’t they do all that before when he arrived in the facility?”

The soldier shrugs, “He didn’t say what it was for. Just that it needed to get done and to take him to room seven in the medical ward.”

Jaebum can feel Jinyoung’s hand grip a little tighter. Something was up but Jaebum doesn’t know that room seven is already being occupied right now by someone else. 

“Understood. I’ll take him there first.”

The soldier bows before Jinyoung is moving Jaebum forward. Jinyoung’s expression is neutral but he’s worrying on the inside. What is his grandfather planning? He knows everyone's schedules. He knows Youngjae gets his blood drawn every Thursday at this time. Does he want them to intentionally meet? Why? What is he hoping for? 

Jinyoung doesn’t like this one bit but whatever it may be, he hopes his grandfather won’t get it. Because if anything happens now, he doesn’t know what he’s going to do. They’re nowhere near ready to try and escape yet and if things have to be pushed to try now...their chances of failing are high. So high…

“Play it back one more time.”

The video of the camera footage rewinds before playing over and the male in the expensive suited attire takes in Mark killing those men with such swift and fast precision. 

“He did all that in a matter of seconds. With only seconds before to figure out what he needed to do,” the male says impressed.

His smirk grows as the video comes to a stop on Mark before he’s seen taking off. Zooming in, you have a clear view of Mark,

“He’s perfect…” he says breathlessly.

And born at the same time as the first hybrid…

Just a little bit longer before he initiates his plan in obtaining this hybrid…

When they hit the elevator, Jinyoung doesn’t hesitate to voice his concern,

“Youngjae is in that room.”

Jaebum now understood why Jinyoung was worried,

“No clue why I’m being brought there?”

“To meet him? No. What would he gain? Is he expecting a reaction out of you two? A fight? My grandfather knows where Youngjae came from but that would’ve made more sense to have him and Jackson meet like this, not you. You came from Goyang. You’re also not a man made hybrid...though…” Jinyoung starts to trail off.

“Though what?” Jaebum is curious and glances over his shoulder at Jinyoung’s expression.

“You’re one hundred percent a black panther...but that just means your parents were both panthers and before them were panthers as well. It’s rare and it would explain why your breed was going extinct because they didn’t use humans once is all. But for some reason it just seems like my grandfather is trying to see if Youngjae and you had met before...like...like you would’ve been at that facility too.”

“That’s impossible. Even before the facility, I was born and raised in Goyang. I hid with my parents for years until I was captured when I was a little boy,” Jaebum starts.

“I know it’s just…” Jinyoung’s expression shows he’s confused himself.

The ding is heard as the elevator comes to a stop and they both move back into position before the doors open and Jinyoung moves him forward again.

Something didn’t settle right for Jinyoung…

Youngjae looks bored as the nurse does her thing. With her knowing how to do it now, there was no problems but Youngjae still thinks this is useless. They’re not going to learn anything more from his blood. Just that he’s a vampire bat and thus that’s why he feeds off blood. Yet, he comes here at the same time on the same day without fail. At least he has Danny here that he can look at. He really wishes Danny could be closer even though he’s already just a few feet away. He wants to touch him and hold his hand and cuddle but they’re not in his cell. And staring at his handsome face just makes him want to kiss him. It wasn’t fair. 

He tries to recall this morning’s conversation when Danny came to pick him up after breakfast and told him about meeting Jaebum. It made him look up to the leader more as well as really wanting to meet him now. He’s heard such great things from Jackson and Mark and now with Danny, he finds himself yearning to see him for himself. Though he trusts his pack and if they say he’s great, then he believes them. 

A sudden knock on the door takes Youngjae from his thoughts as he turns his head toward the door as it starts to open. Well speak of the panther…

Lim Jaebeom enters the room with Jinyoung behind him and the nurse greets them,

“Ah, Jinyoung! JYP said you’d be bringing him around. You can strap him to the chair there.”

The only other chair was a few feet from Youngjae but Youngjae nor Jaebum were looking at that as their eyes had connected right away. Though after several seconds of the nurse instructing Jinyoung, Jaebum breaks eye contact and moves toward the chair for Jinyoung to put him in. Danny is just as surprised by this visit as he had no idea but he doesn’t show it as he watches Jinyoung finish up and Jaebum is strapped in.

“I just finished with Youngjae but unfortunately when JYP told me you were coming, I only brought enough supplies for Youngjae so if you give me a few moments, I will be back to draw Jaebum’s blood. In the meantime, I’ll send Youngjae’s blood to the lab and if that’s all they need, I can get Youngjae back to his cell faster.”

The nurse excuses herself as Jinyoung and Danny acknowledge the other politely since there would be nothing wrong with that. They did go out on that mission together and there’s nothing wrong with being friendly. Jinyoung subtly glances toward the camera without being noticed as he positions himself against the wall near Jaebum.

“It doesn’t pick up on sound in here still,” Danny voices.

“I was wondering if he might’ve wanted it ‘fixed’ finally,” Jinyoung breathes out in relief.

Danny shakes his head, “He’d have to fork out more money for that and right now he’s putting a huge chunk into rebuilding the facility.”

“Ah, that’s right. He still hasn’t received the bonus funding he boasted about getting yet.” 

Youngjae remains facing forward quietly though he can feel Jaebum’s eyes on him.

“You really stand out,” Youngjae voices while looking down at the floor.

“Hmm?” Jaebum lets out that he’s listening.

“Not just your looks...but your aura. It draws attention to you to be noticed...that you’re strong.”

“So that’s where Danny got the aura thing from,” Jaebum turns away to hide his expression as he chuckles a bit as it makes more sense.

Danny flushes a bit and is luckily faced away from the camera for anyone else to see. Danny and Jinyoung continue to converse and from the camera’s point of view it just looks like they’re the only two enjoying themselves as the hybrids look like they’d rather be anywhere else. That they don’t care about the other hybrid in the room at all. But they’re actually talking away and fully wanting to know more about the other.

“I’m sensitive to auras since I’m a bat. I can pick up on a lot of things most of the time unless I’m really emotional myself then I can’t focus well. Danny’s aura was very bright from the first time I met him that even in my dark and depressive state, I noticed him.”

“Are you still in a dark place?” Jaebum asks with concern.

Youngjae smiles as he keeps his head down from the camera, “No. Danny helped me out and opened my eyes to see the others. And with my pack, I’ve had many good days. And with you here, I feel like there’s hope of us all getting out one day.”

“I hope the good days will keep coming. Even after we get out, I hope we can continue making more,” Jaebum says confidently.

He sounded so sure of it and pleased. Like he was already imagining the days to come as if breaking out of this facility will be easy and nothing can keep them from their dreams. But most of all, he sounded like he really cared about Youngjae’s well being. About his health and happiness…about him…

“This is the first time meeting me though-”

“So? And that’s physically. If you want to go about auras, I felt yours through the others. Through Jackson’s words. Through Danny’s eyes and Jinyoung’s actions. When they talked about you, I was already getting to know you and they were right. You’re full of sunshine and have a loud soul that no matter what comes your way, can extinguish that. But I won’t lie, it’s nice to see that smile.”

Youngjae’s eyes go wide as he finally catches sight of the stupid mirror in the room and that Jaebum’s been watching him through it. And for a moment, he chances a glance over toward the mirror in the room and can see Jaebum is looking at him through it and grinning. 

He understood exactly what Jaebum said because he got to know Jaebum through his pack. How Jinyoung trusted Jaebum and showed himself. How Jackson’s body movements would be confident and loyal as he talked about him and how Danny was proud to call him their leader. 

Lim Jaebeom was really a kind and great alpha.

Youngje’s smile grows as does the inseparable bond between them…

The nurse soon came back and Youngjae and Danny left before Jaebum got some blood drawn and was soon being moved again.

“Originally you were supposed to head here to help with rebuilding the facility since the riots took out some good workers. You’re already behind but I’m sure you can make up for it,” Jinyoung says nonchalantly.

Man, Jinyoung was really good at playing the part. Jaebum isn’t bothered by it as he keeps his expression neutral before finding himself looking at a wall that had crumbled from one of the riots. There was debris still everywhere and as soldiers were trying to fix the foundation, they needed the huge rumble and mess cleaned up.

“Do I need to explain what you need to do or can you see what the other hybrids are doing and follow suit?” Jinyoung asks.

“You guys waited this long to do this part?” 

Jinyoung rolls his eyes, “We had to take care of the other locations first. The cells used for you guys to sleep aren't as important to us. Now get moving,” Jinyoung gives a push before his tone turns into venom, “Don’t try anything stupid cause I’ll be nearby.” 

Jaebum doesn’t bother with a reply as he heads toward the other hybrids as guards watch over and bark out orders. Jaebum’s eyes take in the hybrids and just when he’s about to start anywhere, he picks up on a scent. Mark’s scent. But it’s not Mark himself for it’s too faint for that but two hybrids have it on them and when his eyes zero in on them, he knows these must be the last two members of the pack he hasn’t met. 

Yugyeom and Bam.

“Ugh! This is exhausting and I’m hot and sweaty!” Bam complains as he lifts a rock and throws it into this contraption made so the debris will go down into a truck outside the facility.

Yugyeom is next to him and using his tool to make the debris small enough to go onto the contraption. He stops for a second to wipe the sweat off his forehead with one of the sleeves of his shirt that he tore off earlier,

“You don’t get hot. You’re a reptile!” 

Bam pretends to fan himself as he watches Yugyeom being all hot and sexy.

“If you don’t stop being the fine ass man you are I’m going to be burning up soon.”

Yugyeom snorts before returning to work. He’s about to slam his tool back down as Bam oogles the muscles on his arms rippling when Yugyeom stops as he catches someone coming toward them. Bam notices and turns to look to find Lim Jaebeom coming toward them while carrying a tool himself.

“Oh shit! They let him out of isolation?” Bam exclaims as he stands up straight fast and wobbles a bit as he gets light headed.

Yugyeom steadies him as Jaebum speaks,

“Yugyeom and Bam right?”

“He knows us by name Yuggie!” Bam says as he smacks Yugyeom’s arm over and over in excitement.

Jaebum is just standing there with the tool leaning over his shoulder and he looks so cool. Yugyeom and Bam look at him in awe like two kids staring at a comic book superhero.

“Get back to work! No breaks!” A guard shouts and ruins the moment.

Yugyeom and Bam glare but oblige so the fucker won’t bother them further. Jaebum gets to work next to them as they start to converse,

“So let me guess, Jackson told you about how great we are,” Bam says as he gives a wink.

Jaebum’s expression becomes amused despite the physical labor, 

“If you’re talking about all the dabbing and jokes you’ve told, I got that down pat.”

Bam whines as Yugyeom laughs, “Like Jackson is gonna make you out as a badass when you would make fun of him on the daily.”

“He said I should’ve been a chicken with the legs I have! He deserved that dog comment. Besides, my legs are not that skinny, they’re just long and it makes me damn sexy.”

Yugyeom smiles at him before leaning in to whisper, “You know I love how you wrap them sexy legs around me so I can fuck into you deeper.”

Bam about moans as he bites his lip to stop it before shoving Yugyeom away who is fully enjoying Bam’s reaction. Especially how he’s flushing a bit and getting that look in his eyes. And was he smelling more of that strawberry scent again? God, it mixes so well with his own chocolate scent.

“You can’t say that here when I can’t jump you! Stop looking so smug too!”

Bam moves closer to Jaebum more just to create some distance so Bam won’t be tempted to climb Yugyeom like a tree in front of everyone. Yugyeom’s smug look just grows and Bam lets out a noise of frustration before turning to Jaebum,

“You alphas are lethal, you know that? Playing dirty tricks like that.”

“You’re literally a walking sex machine!” Yugyeom says when Bam rolls his eyes and lifts another part of the debris,

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’m an angel.”

“Says the snake.”

“But you love me!” 

“I do.”

Bam smiles at that as he’s so happy and content from hearing Yugyeom say he loves him. Jaebum watches with a fond expression of the two’s bond.

“How did you two get together? Was it here or before?” 

“Here,” the two say before Bam speaks again,

“Great story. You see, Yugyeom was quiet and liked to stick to himself when I first came in. Wasn’t even allowed to get near him when they threw me in the cell with him. The first few hours I spent staring at his back that was facing me and he refused to let me even have the top bunk.”

Yugyeom flushes as he remembers, “I apologized, remember? I didn’t...I just...I’ve never met someone like you before. You were so beautiful and your scent was so nice and your first words to me were, ‘Hey, wanna fuck to pass the time?’ I thought you just wanted my dick.”

“I didn’t know how else to ask you out! I came from the streets of thailand where sex was my way of payment if I couldn’t steal someone’s money. I needed a way to eat and a place to sleep. Plus, not gonna lie, I like dick a lot but that’s beside the point. I was a horrible flirter, no scratch that, I’m a great flirt but like dirty, lets get freaky flirt, not a romantic, hey I really like you will you go out with me flirt. Which I learned when you kept turning me down all the time. We did end up talking some though it was more on my part as I would sit with him in the cafeteria as well. He wouldn’t say much but would stare at him.”

Yugyeom’s flush grows as he groans, “Stop saying the embarrassing shit.” 

“I gotta paint the picture bae. Now, where was I? Oh right. One day I wanted to test the limits. I couldn’t tell if he liked me as a person or not so why not take some of his food and find out fast right? So I took his food piece by piece why remaining eye contact and he didn’t do a thing. Knew right then and there that we had to at least be cell mates cause he would’ve killed me otherwise.”

“I thought he was hungry and he was adorable. How could I have resisted when you gave me that sly goofy smile while showing food into your mouth?” 

Bam is the one to blush now as he tries to move on, “Long story short, we started to bond more and more where he would talk with me and just when thing were getting good, ol Jimbo is what we’re gonna call him, tries to make a move on me during lunch one time.”

Yugyeom growls as he recalls that moment and still to this day gets too heated about it. It’s why Bam never mentions his name because he doesn’t want a feral Yugyeom raging.

“Jimbo was trying to make me his bitch but before he could even land a hand on me, Yugyeom grabbed his arm and punched him before beating the shit out of him. I mean, he launched himself so fast over the table and killed him! You should’ve been there. He was so damn sexy that I masturbated for days as I waited for him in the cell. But when he got out, one dude tried to talk shit about Yugyeom and I snapped and killed him and his buddies. Literally as Yugyeom was coming in and witnessed it all. So there went my ass to the isolation cell.”

“Wait, you masturbated too? And here I thought I was a freak as I got off on humping the pillow where your scent was the most while I waited for you to come out.”

Bam smirks as his eyes shine with arousal, “We already knew we were freaks, especially when I got out and made sure to sneak so much strawberry jam that you fucked me into next week. Gets me so horny now just thinking about it.” 

Jaebum’s nose twitches as he can definitely smell Bam’s arousal and he makes a face at that but he can’t help but smile as soon Bam’s expression grows soft and loving as does Yugyeom’s while they look at one another,

“We’ve been together ever since. Partners for life baby. My one and only mate,” Bam declares and Yugyeom’s grin shows how much he loves to hear that.

“We’ve been dreaming together of the day we’ll get out and cause chaos together,” Yugyeom voices and Bam nods,

“Yep,” he pops the p sound, “So whenever you’re ready, we got you, bro.”

“Oh? You two aren’t even questioning me?” 

“Why would we? We’ve been waiting for someone else to come so we can guarantee our breaking out and you’ve already proved that you could,” Bam says.

“Not only that but your mate is here as well and you don’t have to ask us to know what we’d do for each other. You’ll get out again,” Yugyeom adds.

“We already discussed this with the pack and if the pack is all good with you being the leader, then so are we.”

“As long as were together, we don’t care where we end up or how long it takes.”

“I won’t let you down.”

The two perk up at those words as they see Jaebum’s expression grow serious,

“We’ll get out of here. All of us. And no matter what happens after that point, I’ll protect us and lead us through. The dreams you’ve had. The things you want to do with each other, with the others...it’ll come true. I’ll make sure of it.” 

“Wow,” Yugyeom is speechless.

“Yeah, bro, you don’t have to go that far for us, you just met us and-”

“But you’re pack. Doesn’t matter how long we’ve known each other. It’s the moments and bond we have that tells everything. And I don’t know about you, but life after this facility wouldn’t be as great if I didn’t have you two being chaotic and doing your pranks and telling silly jokes to pass the day.”

Jaebum wants to truly be their leader. Not just for today or until they break out. He wants to be their leader for the days after. For whatever may come and he means it wholeheartedly. He really is a passionate leader that gives his all in everything he does.

The two find themselves smiling as warmth and loyalty fill their hearts. The bond that was already growing is sealed with that inseparable bond that can’t be broken now. 

“Thank god, cause to be honest none of us would’ve been able to part with Mark,” Bam states.

“We thought about kidnapping so you would follow,” Yugyeom says and Jaebum can tell those two were serious.

That the pack had been talking about finding a way to get Jaebum to stay as their leader even after this as well as be able to remain by Mark’s side because he’s too precious and they all love him dearly. And the more time they’re spending with Jaebum, he’s becoming dear to them as well. But let’s face it, they’re gonna love Mark more but Jaebum wouldn’t be mad about that cause he fully understands.

The three share a laugh before picking up the pace a little so they could try and get this done faster. The conversation continues until eventually Bam’s turns into small chit chat before he’s growing quiet and moving slower. 

“Bam, what’s wrong?” Yugyeom asks as Bam has to take a break.

“I don’t know...I feel weird...I don’t feel good.”

Yugyeom becomes alarmed, “They haven’t tried to experiment on you again have they? I thought they were just checking up to make sure you were fine-”

Jaebum recalls hearing about Bam’s experiment both from Jinyoung and Jackson.

“Results said I was fine and healthy,” Bam’s tired voice says.

Yugyeom notices Bam is sweating a lot and his skin is flushed. Touching his forehead, he finds Bam is hot too.

“Shit, you have a fever-”

“What did I say about no breaks?!” the same guard shouts as he stalks forth.

Jaebum’s glare is lethal and the guard doesn’t come toward them as fast as before and he makes sure to stand back a few feet.

“He’s sick,” Jaebum states.

The guard is about to mouth off that he doesn’t care when another guard comes to him and puts a hand onto his shoulder before whispering something. The guard clicks is tongue before nodding,

“You’re lucky kid, I got orders from JYP to excuse you from work. So let’s go, back to the cell for you.”

More guards come forth to take Bam and Yugyeom is ready to throw down as he doesn’t want to part but Jaebum subtly puts a hand to his side. It stops Yugyeom and with clenched teeth, he lets them take Bam away and disappears around the corner toward the section where their cells are.

“You two get back to work! No one else gets to go back until this part is done!”

Yugyeom’s hand shakes around the tool as he holds himself back,

“If we would’ve cause a scene, it would’ve only made it worse for him. He can get some rest and if we hurry and finish this, you can be with him. He’s going to be ok,” Jaebum reassures.

Yugyeom nods after a moment those words sink in. With his leader’s aura and words calming him, he uses the rest of his pent up energy and works harder so he can see Bam faster. He just hopes Bam will be ok. He really though Bam wouldn’t get sick anymore since the experiments were over. 

He’s so worked up he couldn’t pick up on how strong Bam’s scent had grown back in the moment…

Yugyeom worked through lunch and dinner so he could be with Bam faster and truly appreciated Jaebum who didn’t stop once so he could help Yugyeom out.

Youngjae presses a sweet kiss to Danny’s wrist after he just got done feeding. Danny smiles before leaning down to kiss Youngjae’s forehead,

“I love you,” Danny says happily and Youngjae flushes.

Those words always make his heart so warm and affect him greatly. He would think he wouldn’t be so shy since they literally just got done having sex but he turns into a blushing mess anyway as the words he wants to say back get stuck in his throat.

Danny is still smiling though and gives him a peck to the lips that Youngjae reacts to and tries to get another as he makes grabby hands to cuddle.

“Wait, I gotta clean us up first,” Danny chuckles.

“But I wanna cuddle now,” Youngjae pouts and it’s cute.

“I know but tonight I can’t cuddle for long because I have to take over a shift for a few hours.”

Youngjae’s pout grows as Danny cleans him up before starting on himself,

“Is that why you brought me to my cell early today?” 

Danny nods as he blushes a bit, “I wanted to be able to love on you.”

Youngjae beams at this before cupping Danny’s face and pulling him in for another kiss. Danny only had one foot in his pants before he found Youngjae’s lips on his. Both breath out as they breathe the other in and another kiss follows. They eventually pull back and stare at one another before Youngjae speaks softly,

“Only for a few hours right and then you’ll be back?” 

“We can cuddle then I promise. Besides, it’s just over Yugyeom and Bam’s section. Since the riots, we’ve all had to take turns doing other’s shifts so standing guard near their cells won’t be a problem at all. Maybe I’ll get a chance to talk with them again.”

Youngjae feels better knowing he’ll be by the pack. He watches as Danny finishes getting ready as the covers of the cot pool around his own waist. The room felt so warm as it was full of their love. Like they weren't in the facility but their own home and Danny was just going off to work and would come back to his dotting mate and wake him up with a kiss before cuddling in bed. It has Youngjae smiling just thinking about it.

“What’s got you so happy?” Danny wonders and Youngjae flushes at thinking about a dream of his.

How he wants to leave this facility with Danny and the others and have a life with Danny freely.

“N-Nothing.”

Danny beams nonetheless, “Don’t stay up if you’re tired. I know you get sleepy after sex so please get dressed so you won’t get sick.”

Youngjae wants to tell him he can’t get sick like that since he’s not human but he doesn’t. For Danny just cares that much about him and it’s really sweet. He nods and Danny waves before heading to the door,

“Danny-” Youngjae calls out and Danny stops and looks over his shoulder.

His hand is on the doorknob as he was about to go out,

“I lo…”

His heart is beating so fast with love and emotions for this man but the words yet again get stuck in his throat.

“I’ll be waiting.” 

Danny gives that damn sunshine grin as his eyes shine and he nods, “I know.”

With that, Danny leaves and after a few moments of just staring at the door and knowing Danny isn’t going to magically turn back, he gets dressed to pass some of the time.

Danny is always right and when he says Youngjae gets tired after sex, he does and it took just laying down and staring up at the ceiling with thoughts of Danny and the pack that he find himself drifting off to sleep.

Present:

Youngjae doesn’t know how much time later had passed but he jolts awake to the sound of a loud alarm from outside the room before a voice comes over the intercom,

“We got a code red! I repeat we got a code red in sector-”

Youngjae’s heart stops with his breath hitching but his blood doesn't run cold until he sees the door to his cell opening and a person he hates more than anything comes into view…


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hold onto your butts!

Why do I feel like it’s at four in the morning when I can fall asleep? That time will let me see you again in my dreams? Gaga said four o’ clock was our time together but why? Why was that time so important? And why did you leave? Why was I born? I feel like four o’ clock appearing in my dreams is trying to tell me something but I haven’t been able to figure it out yet and though it’s our meeting time, neither Jackson nor Youngjae can tell me why that time became a thing…

This office, he knew it like the back of his hand now. So detailed down to the tiny dents made into the desk to the constant ticking of the old time clock that was nearby. The squeaky chair that rattled when moved and a messed up floor board that made the most annoying noise is you ran over it with said chair. It even had the boring grey walls and some fake plant to try and uplift the room how it could. And the window. It had the best view of the outside world. It showed the great big sky with little birds flying about with the city all around. All the humans going about their day with no clue what was going on inside the facility right now. Of the creatures inside…

“MARK!” 

Mark jerks back from behind the curtain; his tiny hands leaving hand prints behind on the glass as he comes out from behind and peeks to see Dr. Lockhart looking frantic until he spots Mark. 

Mark lets out a feline noise out of worry and starts to head toward him as he can smell his haywired emotions. 

The clock shows 4:05 a.m. on the desk but something was missing next to it. Wasn’t there supposed to be a picture frame there like last time? What was even on it? What happened to it? It was just there the last time-

Dr. Lockhart goes to his knees in front of Mark before cupping his face. Tears are falling and he looks ready to break down all over again. It tugs at Mark’s heart as Dr. Lockhart checks him over to make sure he’s ok even though it’s him that needs the comfort and check over.

“You’re hurting,” Mark lets out with a pained feline noise. 

He reaches out to cling to Dr. Lockhart’s lab coat and sees his hand was smaller than before. Was he younger? Was his memories coming backwards or out or order? 

Mark wipes at his tears falling down Dr. Lockhart’s face where a sad smile forms,

“You’re so sweet. Really. I’m sorry for worrying you,” Dr. Lockhart takes Mark’s hand as he looks at him fondly,

“I had nodded off earlier and the dream…” His face contorts in raw pain but Mark understands right away and takes Dr. Lockhart by surprise and hugs him.

“Does this help?” Mark asks quietly and after a few seconds Dr. Lockhart moves and wraps his own arms around Mark and clings.

“Thank you,” he lets out as his voice breaks with more emotion.

They remained like that for a while as Mark comforted him before whispering,

“Is this what love feels like?” 

Dr. Lockhart lifts his head some so he can hear Mark better, “Love?” he asks to be sure and Mark nods,

“This warmth...is the love of a parent right?”

“What does it feel like?” Dr. Lockhart asks genuinely.

Mark thinks about it hard as he’s still being hugged before saying, “It feels really nice. Like I’m safe...like the sun is shining on me through the glass and giving me energy...life...it’s hard to explain...but I...I feel loved.” 

Dr. Lockhart’s smile grows especially when Mark adds, “I would like to experience more of what he did...can I? Please? Even if it’s just a little bit, I want more of this thing called love.” 

Dr. Lockhart gently runs fingers through Mark’s hair as he stares into those bright blue eyes,

“Love is a very powerful thing you know. My parents used to tell me that all the time growing up. There’s all different types of love too.”

Mark perks up at this, “There are?!” 

Dr. Lockhart can’t help but grin at Mark’s pureness, “Yep. There’s sibling love that you’ve been experiencing already. There’s also friendship. Relatives...all sorts. And you guys get to experience a special kind of love that we humans don’t.”

“Like what?”

“Pack. It’s greater than friendship and family combined. They’re inseparable bonds between people who experience their lives together. It’s a little hard to explain but you’ll know when you meet them.”

“I hope I’ll get to meet them soon! A pack sounds wonderful! I want to know a pack’s love.” 

Dr. Lockhart chuckles as he pats Mark’s head, “I hope that day comes soon too. Oh, but tomorrow, there’s gonna be another hybrid about to be ‘born’.” 

“Ah?! Another sibling?! But I have this many already!” Mark holds up four fingers.

“There’s several more but they aren’t ready to be ‘born’ yet but don’t worry, I’m sure you two will bond just fine.”

Mark gets all shy and shifts into his feline form and tries to hide. Dr. Lockhart shakes his head fondly as he watches Mark go under the desk,

“I didn’t say today! But if you want to keep hiding that’s fine,” he starts as he walks over and sits in the chair in front of the desk. 

He doesn’t look down and pretends to be busy, “Guess I won’t be able to love on you then.”

Mark’s ears perk up at that and his head peeks out from underneath the desk. His tail swishes in excitement as he spots a place he wants to be when Dr. Lockhart pats his lap. Without hesitating, he jumps after wiggling his butt and lands right into Dr. Lockhart’s lap in glee.

“I knew you’d come,” he beams as he watches Mark get comfortable before Dr. Lockhart can pet his head.

And while Dr. Lockhart actually does some work, Mark gets more of this feeling called love and the loud sound of purring fills the room of how much he enjoys receiving it…

Mark’s eyes open and the bottom of the top bunk comes into view. The cold air of the cell makes him shiver but then he feels a warm solid body curling up next to him more. Turning his head to the side, he sees Jungkook cuddling with him and sleeping away. A soft smile comes over his features as he removes some stray hairs from Jungkook’s face. He’s happy that Jungkook can sleep in this facility. He’s so young and yet remaining hopeful and calm though Mark knows he’s scared. 

Remnants of his dream are still at the forefront of his mind. How old was he when he was ‘born’ ? What was Mark talking about experiencing what ‘he’ went through? And what dream did Dr. Lockhart have that made him be in so much pain? Mark feels like this dream was before the other and it had to be before he met Jackson, right? Trying to think harder about it only brought nothing but frustration so Mark lets out a breath and tries to not dwell on it. It’ll come to him when it comes to him apparently. He doubts if he even went back to sleep now that he’d dream of another memory. Maybe this time he can dream of Bummie. He really likes those dreams.

A big warm smile comes to his face as he thinks of Jaebum. He wonders if he sneaks out again if he’ll be able to see him twice now. Though at lunch today, Youngjae said he met Jaebum in the testing ward so there might be a chance of him getting out of isolation. Mark can only hope.

With Jaebum taking over his mind like he tends to do all the time, Mark finds himself closing his eyes and ready to dream about more time together when a loud alarm starts to go off-

“We got a code red! I repeat we got a code red in sector seven! Proceed with caution! All hunters needed in sector seven. I repeat all-”

What was code red? A break in? A break out? What is sector seven?

“We need to go on lockdown so that alpha doesn’t try and come this way! That sector is close to here,” one of the guards says as he runs toward the one right outside Mark’s cell.

“They should know when one goes into a rut so they can be sedated. Why the hell wasn’t he sedated before it got this bad?!” 

“I can’t get any information through the coms other than it’s bad. It came on all of a sudden and apparently one was hidden in the same cell as him-”

“What?! That’s impossible! We know the rules! Unless by JYP’s orders, no alpha or omega are allowed to be in the same cell together!”

Mark’s eyes go wide…

Jinyoung was doing the normal rounds. After watching Jaebum interact a bit with the other two, he was called to do something for his grandfather and after doing that, he had to start his rounds. With the pack not there to distract him, his mind was taken over by the one and only Jackson Wang. God, he missed him. He’s going crazy again like he was when he was out on that mission. He wants to see him but he can’t chance it. Danny isn’t on guard for them tonight as he would be in sector seven standing guard duty near Yugyeom and Bam’s cell area. So he can’t jam the cameras again without being noticed. He has been leaving little messages and goodies for Jackson with Jaebum to pass along. Jaebum has never failed to mention Jackson’s reactions and words back to him so they’re still able to communicate at least. Still, it doesn’t beat seeing his actual smile. To those eyes lightning up and his deep voice saying his name. To being surrounded by his warmth and love…

Damn he misses him. 

He can do this though. It’s only a matter of time now before they make their escape and when that time comes, they’re all gonna get out of here together. His hand touches his phone that’s inside his pocket as he recalls what happened prior. 

Just that thought alone brings a smile to his face as he walks down one of the many hallways. But it doesn’t stay for long as the loud alarm goes off and when the words are stated over the intercom, Jinyoung’s heart skips before pounding in worry as his feet take off.

Code red could stand for a few things and none of them are good. From a break in which is rare and hasn’t happened here to a break out which again is the same as the first. So usually a code red stood for feral or an alpha in rut to an omega in heat. And when you say shots fired with multiple casualties things were not under control and the situation is escalating quickly. Asking for hunters means at this point, they want the hybrid taken down now by any means.

Jinyoung turns the corner sharply as he races toward his destination. He’s close thankfully and should be arriving any second now,

“Tell me the status now,” Jinyoung calls out as he taps his earpiece.

“An alpha went into rut with an apparent omega in the cell-”

What? But that’s impossible! No omegas have been let out of their sections around other alpha and betas except Mark, Youngjae and Jungkook but Jungkook hasn’t even hit puberty yet…

Shit, did Mark try to sneak out again? But why would he go through that way? It would’ve been easier to go the opposite direction…

Jinyoung’s trying to rack his brain for all the possibilities as the lady over the earpiece continues,

“It was an omega male...though we thought he was originally a beta. His file says he is and he’s been in there for so long without ever showing signs-”

Fear strikes Jinyoung. 

The experiments. 

Because Bam was a snake, they wanted to try and mess with his biology and see if they could change him from a beta to an omega but the results...the results he was told were negative. They told him nothing had changed. His grandfather fucking lied to him and told the others to lie to his face! So the recent check ups on Bam had been to make sure when his heat would hit. He wanted this to happen!

Jinyoung can hear commotion and as he comes to the railing right above the section, he looks down to see many soldiers and guards slaughtered below with an alpha right smack in the center of the room. He was partially shifted and that’s to be expected when one goes into rut. It gives them a lot of strength and endurance and trying to intervene between one and their mate makes them go feral like. But with this certain alpha, he already had feral like tendencies. When angered or upset he gets feral like this and with the rut, you’re talking about ten times that.

Shit. Yugyeom…

Jinyoung can’t afford to wait any longer. He needed to get down there now before it got worse. Seeing the scaffolding above, Jinyoung pulls out his little handy tool and has it go up and hook onto the scaffolding before Jinyoung is running and jumping from above. The air is felt moving his hair as he flies a bit before his shoes touch another railing and he uses it to run at an angle so he can get down faster and soon finds himself sliding to a stop on both feet as he touches the bottom. 

The smell of blood is strong and Yugyeom’s growls are heard as he attacks and tears into another. Gunshots go off but they miss Yugyeom. One had hit him in the shoulder but he doesn’t even feel it as he’s trying to get back to his mate that Jinyoung sees is still inside the cell crying out for him. It’s Bam and the soldiers and guards inside are trying to hold him down and sedate him but their hands are slipping on all the blood as Bam was bitten on the back of the neck as the mating bite is fresh.

Jinyoung feels his gut turn as anger starts to boil but he has to focus. He has to protect them but when he goes to make a move, he notices one of the hunters above. The sniper that was on their team during the mission. Clyde. He doesn’t miss either. He always lands his target and his target was straight through Yugyeom’s heart in a means to put him down permanently. 

“NO!” Jinyoung cries out to try and stop it as it’s all he has time for.

He’s not close enough to help either and he has to watch in horror as Yugyeom doesn’t even realize what’s about to happen. He’s about to watch one of his pack members die when a soldier suddenly grabs Yugyeom and tackles him to the ground. The bullet hits the soldier instead and in the chaos of all the other guards and soldiers rushing forth, Jinyoung can’t tell what’s what. He can hear Yugyeom retaliating with a loud snarl before the cry is heard. A very loud pained cry that strikes Jinyoung and his blood is running cold. No. No. No. No.

“Danny!” 

Jinyoung moves the others out of the way as he sees Yugyeom on top of Danny where his teeth are sunk deep into his neck and shoulder. Jinyoung doesn’t hesitate to move forward and onto his knees next to them as he grabs a hold of Yugyeom at the same time they can hear Bam plead,

“Yugyeom stop! It’s Danny! You’re gonna kill him!” 

Hearing Bam’s voice, Yugyeom comes to himself through the haze and in a matter of seconds he can taste the blood. Can hear Danny’s pained breathing. Can feel Jinyoung trying to ground him and tell him to let go easy. He bit Danny. He hurt him. He hurt a pack member…

Oh god, oh god, he killed-

Yugyeom lets go,

“Easy, easy,” Jinyoung reassures as Yugyeom slowly removes his fangs before moving back and once he can fully see the damage he’s done to Danny, the broken and pained noise that escapes him is loud as his expression shatters. Danny lay on the ground with Jinyoung keeping one hand against his wound and the other on Yugyeom’s shoulder but when they take in the bullet wound in his chest above his heart, Jinyoung curses and has to remove his hand to apply pressure there too. And the entire time Danny is looking at Yugyeom. Is giving him that smile through the blood and pain as his breathing is getting worse,

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry...I didn’t mean to...I didn’t…”

“It’s ok, Yugyeom...I was the one who got in the way.”

He took the bullet for Yugyeom that would’ve killed him instantly. He took that chance and sacrificed himself for his pack member. 

“Danny,” Yugyeom cries out and is about to have a full blown panic attack when several soldiers tackle him to the ground. 

Yugyeom can feel someone inject something into his arm as another throws a punch that makes his head bounce off the ground and stung him. They others use that chance to bind him and another throws in a kick or two but Yugyeom doesn’t feel the beating. Doesn’t feel the bindings tearing into his skin. All he can feel is the pain of hurting one of his pack members. The taste of his blood still in his mouth that makes him suddenly gag and throw up on the ground before he’s being yanked to his knees to look,

“Look what you did.”

Jinyoung’s shoulders tense as he knows that voice. Turning to look over his shoulder he sees his grandfather taking his sweet time in walking over to them. Like the bodies of his men surrounding him mean nothing. Like Danny’s life wasn’t on the line right now. Where even was the medical personnel?

“A true showing of a hybrid at it’s finest. Of what they truly are. A monster,” JYP states before he turns and moves out the way and Jinyoung’s eyes go wide.

Oh no. Please no. 

Youngjae comes into view with soldiers moving him forward. Youngjae is angry from being manhandled and being practically dragged out of his cell for some reason that JYP wouldn’t give. And now the scent of blood was strong and there was so much from so many that Youngjae couldn’t tell who was who as it hit him all at once until JYP moved to the side. And as he takes in the center of the room where they have Yugyeom off slightly to the side and Jinyoung in the middle on his knees next to a soldier he knew all too well. The moment Youngjae knows it’s Danny, Jinyoung can see his expression turn into shock and then break,

“DANNY!” Youngjae cries out and tries to go to him but the soldiers hold him back. 

Clyde comes into view as well as he moved from his earlier position,

“I’m sorry, Sir, I was told to take the shot by I didn’t know Danny would jump in-” Clyde tries to apologize to JYP who keeps his neutral expression,

“You did well my boy-”

“Cut the shit! What are you even doing?! Danny needs medical attention right now!” Jinyoung shouts in anger.

He can’t hold back his emotions. He can’t stand seeing Youngjae like this with hearing Danny’s breathing getting worse by the second and knowing...fucking knowing he set this up. He set Yugyeom up to bite him on purpose. He put Bam through all that shit and sped up the process so this could happen and all for what? 

Because his grandfather was a sick son of a bitch.

“There is no saving him. Just look at him,” JYP states calmly, “He’s bleeding out from both wounds and the one close to his chest will kill him before we can even get him to the medical ward. It’ll be better to end his misery right here and now and you know this.”

Jinyoung clenches his teeth cause he does but this is his pack member. This is someone who was more than a friend. Someone he never wanted to give up on and there had to be a way! They had to try something!

Youngjae can’t take it anymore and attacks. He trips the one soldier holding him and headbutts the other before breaking free to get to Danny but JYP just nods and Clyde and another soldier move forth. The soldier tazes Youngjae as Clyde knees him hard and he falls to the ground before Danny. Youngjae’s body twitches as he struggles to keep moving. Lifting his head and releasing a pained breath as his eyes are focused on Danny.

“Stop it!” Jinyoung’s look is lethal as he orders them to stop.

JYP is now pissed, “No you stop. What has gotten into you? When did you start caring for such freaks? You hunt them for a living, Jinyoung!”

“You did all this! You even brought Danny into this and he’s human! You never gave two shits about anyone! Not even me!” 

JYP glares, “I’ll deal with you later.”

Jinyoung is astonished and ready to end his grandfather when he senses someone behind him too late and feels the hit against the back of his neck. It hits one of his pressure points and instantly he’s knocked out as his body falls limp beside Danny. The soldiers move Jinyoung back by JYP’s order and take him off to be put into the isolation cell as Yugyeom and Bam are knocked out as well.

JYP turns his attention back to Youngjae as he crawls to Danny and is about to touch him when JYP places his foot down onto Youngjae’s hand. Youngjae cries out and Danny speaks,

“S-stop...please...don’t hurt him…”

JYP just laughs, “You think I didn’t realize what was going on behind my back? You practically radiated how in love you are with this creature, Danny. You already betrayed me and you want me to save your life? You deserve to suffer like you are now until your last dying breath-”

“NO! I can save him!” Youngjae cries out when the soldiers yank him back.

“Can you? What other way is there Youngjae? Cause as I see it, the clock is ticking and the only option is something you can’t do remember?” 

Youngjae knows what JYP is doing. From Jinyoung confirming it. From all of this spelled out in plain view before him. And Youngjae shouldn’t for the fate of the rest of the world but dammit he can’t...he can’t have Danny die. He can’t lose him...he can’t.  
“I can do it! I’ll show you! Just let me save him now!” 

“Youngjae…” Danny calls out as Youngjae struggles before JYP nods for them to let him go. 

Youngjae falls back to his knees. His face shows the raw pain and how hard his biting his lip as JYP was such a bastard to drug him with a weakening sedative when he entered the cell. Cause god, the things he would’ve done to these people…

“Y...jae…”

Youngjae gasps as he sees Danny is paling fast and his breathing is getting faster. Youngjae pushes himself and goes to his side, 

“I’m here, Danny. I’m here.”

A hand reaches up slowly to touch Youngjae’s face and Youngjae leans into it.

“I’m sorry...I ruined our dreams…”

Youngjae shakes his head, “No, you didn’t. You’re gonna be fine-”

“I never said it before but...you could never lie to me...even when you thought you were...I always saw through your walls...just like earlier when you said you’d be waiting...I knew what you were trying to tell me...what you’ve been telling me with those beautiful eyes of yours.”

Danny’s smile is soft and loving as his eyes are too even with them losing their light slowly. Youngjae’s heart clenches with emotions as he grips Danny’s hand tighter and tears start to fall,

“I can’t lose you...I can’t…”

“I know…” He doesn’t say more but his eyes say so much.

He knew what Youngjae wanted to do that day that caused him to freak out and try and push Danny away. But Danny wants it. He wants to be closer to Youngjae and though he wasn’t expecting to get his wish like this, he just hopes it works so he can remain with Youngjae.

Youngjae moves as he knows there’s not much time left and hovers right above Danny’s neck and shoulder bite.

“I love you, Danny…please remember that…” Youngjae says with such emotion before letting his fangs come forth and biting down hard where Yugyeom bit.

Danny cries out in pain, his body jerking up but Youngjae holds him still as he makes sure his fangs pierce through Yugyeom’s bite and straight into his bloodstream. Just like how the hybrid back in the lab did to him. Where normal hybrids can’t do this but the ones Dr. Lockhart created make it possible, though he isn’t sure if it’s all of them or had just been that one. 

The humans surrounding them watch as Danny’s breath hitches before he goes completely still. Youngjae counts as he slowly removes his fangs. Each second as Danny’s heart is stopped. Just like back then when Youngjae experienced the same thing as the change is taking place. If it’ll take effect. Was he too late? 

Five...six…

He hears it at seven. It’s faint and a small thump but then there’s another and another and soon it’s beating so fast as air goes into Danny and he’s screaming in pain. It’s working. Youngjae watches with a pained expression as he knows how painful this part was even when he was a child. For every part of you that is human is being torn apart and changed. Your whole DNA rewritten and it was never a peaceful ride. 

The wound in his chest starts to close up before their eyes as does the bite wound though it’ll always have a phantom like pain there from time to time where the bite lies. Where if Youngjae reached up to touch the dip between his neck and shoulder, it would feel like a bite was there when there was no traces of it left. 

And Youngjae can smell it. How his scent was changing, how he was becoming less human by the second. And after several agonizing minutes, Danny’s body goes still once more but he has a steady breathing pattern this time. 

It worked. Danny was now a hybrid and everyone’s eyes went wide as it wasn’t what they expected as a tail and ears show.

“He’s a…a...a wolf…” One of the soldiers says.

Yugyeom’s blood mixed in with Youngjae’s bite had created a wolf instead of what Youngjae was, though he will most likely have traits from Youngjae’s blood. 

Youngjae smiles in happiness cause Danny is alive. He saved his mate and honestly a wolf suited him perfectly. 

JYP gestures to Yugyeom, “Keep him alive since he bit the newly omega and put him in the isolation cell before taking the other to the cell with those two specialty omegas.”

“What about them, Sir?”

“Obviously take Danny to be tested on and Youngjae back to his cell.”

As he says this, Danny suddenly wakes up and sits up. Before anyone can react, Danny tilts Youngjae’s head and bites down hard. Youngjae cries out as he clings to Danny’s shoulders and his body trembles while the start of a claiming bite takes place.

“Shit!” JYP curses as he was careless to not think Danny wouldn’t bite him. 

The others shoot darts into Danny’s back but it doesn’t stop him from making sure the bite is complete as he tastes Youngjae’s blood before letting go and kissing the wound,

“My mate…” he breathes out before his body being weak and the sedatives take effect.

Youngjae is hit with the sedatives as well and the last thing he recalls is Danny and how connected he feels to him now…

JYP stands there as his men move about to clean up the mess and do as they’re told. He achieved an impossible goal. A way to create more hybrids. And everything went according to plan other than his grandson. So he really was affected by that alpha. All his training. Everything the government even tried to do and Jinyoung broke free of it and all because of one alpha? 

He can recall Jinyoung’s eyes and the way they looked at him. He wanted to kill him. Just like the monster his father was…

But no worries. He’ll get his grandson back just like he had before. First, he has a video call to attend to…

Mark remained with Jungkook as they watched the guards moving about until one of them said the coast was clear and the lockdown on the omega ward was lifted. Mark worried for his pack members as he had no way of knowing if they were all ok and could only hope, though he was so tempted to try and sneak out to find out himself.

“Please don’t,” Jungkook pleads as he can feel Mark wants to leave.

Jungkook doesn’t want to see him get hurt and when Mark goes to say something, they hear a commotion,

“Is that the omega?”

“Yep. Used to be a beta but looks like our medical field is good for something.”

“Wow.”

“Where’s he going?”

“Orders were to put him in here.”

Mark can see the guard point to their cell and Mark can see another guard point his weapon at them. 

“Get near the wall now.”

Mark takes Jungkook and does as told as one guard opens the cell door before another throws the newly omega in heat inside. The sound of the cell door is heard before the laughter,

“No orders about making sure he was comfortable.”

The sound of footsteps is heard next as the males enjoy a good laugh.

“Just wait a bit and he’ll be begging one of you guys to help him. Have fun,” the one soldier says before the two guards are the only ones remaining. 

Mark is already moving forward as he takes in Bam,

“Bammie,” Mark lets out in worry as he helps the unconscious male to the bottom bunk.

“He’s in heat?” Jungkook asks as he takes in the smell.

“Yes and this is his first one thanks to the experiments,” Mark says as he worries his bottom lip. 

He sits on the edge of the bed as he tends to Bam. Making sure he’s as comfortable as he can be, for after Bam wakes up, it’s gonna be hard and seeing the fresh bite on the back of his neck, it’s not gonna be pretty…

A bucket of ice cold water is thrown on him that jolts him awake. Gasping and his eyes flying open, he finds himself unable to move as he’s strapped to table and chair. It takes only a second to know where he’s at and when his eyes land on the person he knew would be there, he doesn’t hesitate to flash his eyes in anger.

“Your father gave me the same look right before I killed him.”

Jinyoung growls, baring fangs as the chains rattle with the strain of wanting to get his hands on his grandfather, 

“How could you kill them?! Your own daughter!” 

“She chose her side when she got with him and had you! I wanted to kill you too but I...I couldn’t.” 

“Don’t throw in that sympathy bullshit! You brainwashed me! You tried to get rid of what I am! My whole life was built on lies and betrayal!”

“What other choice did I have?! I had to set an example! We’re hunters! For generations we’ve proudly served as hunters. It’s in our blood! But then my damn daughter had to go and fall in love with one of those things instead of finishing him off. She brought him in, and hid him among us like he was a human...and just like you, I was blind to see what she was doing behind closed doors with that filthy creature until she ended up pregnant. And the day I found out who your father really was...I took matters into my own hands. You should be thankful you’re alive! That I begged the government like some dog bowing at their feet to let me hide you among our people. And things were going great until you had to be just like her and fall in love with a damn alpha. If I didn’t need him, I would’ve killed him at the start.”

Jinyoung was shaking with rage, “You’re all about just killing and tossing them aside when you have no use for them. So what about now huh?! You gonna kill me now and toss me away?”

JYP’s expression turns into something that those only saw right before death. Where JYP’s old glory days out on the field as a hunter came into play. And for once, Jinyoung finally sees that he’s been staring at a hunter all these years and never once his grandfather,

“I was dead to you the moment I was born, wasn’t I?” Jinyoung says sarcastically with sass though there’s pain showing in his eyes.

“You’re a perfect hunter, Jinyoung and though you faltered a bit, you’ll always be my perfect hunter.”

Jinyoung knows what’s coming. First the torture and beatings. The hell he’s been through before but then they’ll be that machine that fucks with your brain…

A sad smile appears…

Looks like he won’t be able to leave after all…and he had been so ready too...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm also in a lot of physical pain so if there's any mistakes or something i apologize in advance. Wanted to write to try and focus on something other than the pain.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a little bit better but had to call out of work today. Hope this chapter makes sense as it's still hard to focus a bit.

When Yugyeom had gone back to his cell after working hard all day, he wasn’t expecting Bam like that. How his already sweet scent of strawberries spiked the moment Yugyeom entered and how Bam was trying to climb him like a tree before he could even get into the cot. Yugyeom hadn’t been better off as the moment he got Bam back on his back, he had him caged in and burying his nose into his neck,

“Fuck, you smell so good,” Yugyeom sounds drunk already as his body is fully reacting.

Bam lets out a needy noise as he wraps his limbs around him and tilts his neck for Yugyeom to have better access. 

“I woke up like this,” Bam says as he grinds his hips up into Yugyeom’s already hard erection.

Yugyeom groans as he grinds back down and starts pressing kisses against Bam’s pulse point. His head is getting fuzzy with feeling so good and being surrounded by Bam. Literally everything is screaming for his mate and the strong urge to bite is growing ten fold. It was getting harder to control his instincts as his hands started to roam over Bam’s body where he can reach. As his cock throbs to be inside. And there should be a red flag going off in his head that something is happening but his mind just keeps getting clouded by everything of Bam and those needy noises of Bam begging for it keep him from realizing that he’s steadily going into rut and that Bam is in fact about to go from pre heat to full heat. 

“Keep doing that,” Bam moans as Yugyeom nips and sucks a hickey into his neck.

Every time his lips touch his pulse point, jolts of pleasure run through his body as his instincts scream at him for Yugyeom to fully bite. He’s so lost in the pleasure and Yugyeom that he doesn’t take notice of the slick starting to slide down his thighs. How can he possibly think straight when there’s a steady fire pulsing through his body for wanting Yugyeom inside him so badly and how he’s about to cum embarrassingly fast from Yugyeom messing with his neck alone.

Bam whines lowly when he feels fangs scrape along his pulse point and his body trembles in bliss as he clings, 

“Oh I want you to bite...please do it...bite hard...mark me…”

Bam may be mumbling due to the heat but the thought of Yugyeom biting him and claiming him sounds like heaven. There’d be no ounce of regret as he’d wear his bite so proudly if he could. But he’s not an omega, he’s just a beta. The tests came back negative from what they told him so he can’t---

The growl that comes forth from Yugyeom was more animalistic than normal and when Bam opens his eyes, he can see Yugyeom is partially shifting despite having the bracelet on. 

Um…

Bam then picks up on how thick and heedy Yugyeom’s scent is becoming and there’s no denying that he can already feel a knot trying to form at the base of Yugyeom’s cock as he ruts down against him...ruts...oh! It clicks as claws dig into his hips to hold him still and fang scrape again across his pulse point.

Yugyeom’s going into rut! 

It hasn’t happened since they’ve known each other but that’s most likely due to the drugs they’ll force alphas to take so they can keep them under control. But even with drugs, if a mate goes into heat, it can trigger their rut regardless or vice versa but that’s silly cause Bam would need to be in heat for that to hap-

“Bammie...I can’t...I need you…”

Yugyeom pulls back just enough to look down at Bam and lock eyes and oh hot damn. Yugyeom is one fine ass man looking all sexy. His eyes flash blood red as they stare at him with such heated need and love like he’s ready to worship his entire body and devour him whole all at the same time. 

Bam reacts to that and this time can definitely feel the slick that’s steadily coming out as his body aches with need,

“But I’m not a beta anymore…” Bam gets out as he realizes the experiments weren't a failure. 

“You’re still my mate,” Yugyeom declares as he leans down and puts their foreheads together as they take a second to just breathe and anchor the other, “No matter if you had become an alpha or an omega that became a beta. I always and only want you. Even if you lost a limb, it’s still gonna be you.”

Bam beams at that and can’t help but think how silly he was to think Yugyeom wouldn’t still love him. 

“Not gonna lie, I like that I’m affecting you like this though.”

Knowing he put Yugyeom into a rut definitely does things to him. 

“I couldn’t get enough of your scent from before but now that it’s mixed with strawberries, all I can think about is all the times we’ve been intimate with the strawberry jam...of how much we love one another cause I do...I love you so much.”

Bam can feel himself growing emotional as he wraps his arms back around Yugyeom’s neck and pulls him into a kiss. It doesn’t take long for it to grow heated with passion as they try to convey their love for one another through each kiss. The strong urge to connect is hard to ignore and Bam doesn’t hesitate to guide Yugyeom back to his neck,

“Do it...claim me.”

“Bam-” Yugyeom warns as he won’t be able to resist,

“I want it...I want you...always you. We’re partners for life, remember?”

Those words go straight to Yugyeom’s heart and the next second he doesn’t fight it anymore and pierces his fangs right into Bam’s pulse point. Bam cries out, his body shaking as he feels so many things at once before it really kick started him into a full blown heat. He wasn’t alone as Yugyeom’s rut fully kicked in but before anything else could happen, that’s when the cell doors opened and chaos erupted so fast…

Present:

“How do you guys go through this?!” 

Bam is a whining mess as he’s not sure if he wants to throw up or ride a dick right now. But only Yugyeom’s dick. Mmm...that actually sounds really good-

Jungkook makes an embarrassed noise before slapping hands over his eyes as Bam can’t help but touch himself underneath the blanket. 

“Shit-sorry,” Bam mutters as he remembers he’s not alone.

It’s hard when your brain is all fuzzy and you feel like you’re going through a fever dream here to realize where you are half the time.

“It’s ok,” Mark reassures as he removes some stray hairs that were sticking to Bam’s sweaty forehead.

“God, your hand feels so good,” Bam tries to lean into Mark’s hand that feels ten times cooler than his body right now. “I’m so not used to my body getting hot. I feel like I’m dying. Usually when I’m horny I want the warmth so bad but now I just want an ice bath.” 

“I’m pretty sure if Yugyeom was in the room, you’d be saying otherwise but because you’ll only picking up on omega scents, it’s more calming in a way.”

“Weren't you alone before Jaebum?” Bam asks through his panting.

“I was but I got a lot of information from a book I found about omegas. It taught me about my heats and how our scents affect others and even alpha knots.”

“Knot?” Jungkook is curious to know as Bam smirks,

“Already know all about that,” Before it turns into a low whine, “Now I want Yugyeom to knot me again. Like really really badly.”

“Unfortunately you can’t, I’m sorry. Besides, you’re not on birth control or anything since you were literally a beta before all this so you don’t want to risk pregnancy.”

Bam furrows his eyebrows, “Aw, man! Now I gotta worry about that?! I’ve always wanted to experience a rut with Yugyeom but nooo, now I can’t back that ass up all over his dick-”

Mark so kindly places his hand over Bam’s mouth as poor Jungkook looks ready to explode from how red he’s getting. Bam remembers where he’s at again and whines, 

“I’m sorry! Someone knock me out or something! How am I supposed to go through days of this?!”

“You’re gonna be just fine. Heats suck alone but you can get through one. Here, how bout I cuddle with you?” 

Bam looks up at Mark who looks so precious with how kind and sweet he is.

“But I’m all sweaty and have fluids and shit.”

Mark just continues smiling, “Don’t worry about that. Your health and comfort is more important to me.”

Mark lies down in the cot next to Bam who instantly clings to Mark’s front.

“Oh, this is nice too,” Bam says as he can breathe in more of Mark’s scent.

It really was calming in a way and helped distract him from the constant ache of needing an alpha for the moment.

“If anytime you need to, it’s ok,” Mark reassures and Bam nods.

For the time being he can find himself slowly drifting off to sleep but hoo boy when he wakes up humping Mark’s leg, well, they’re not gonna talk about it ok? And Jungkook made sure to hide in the top bunk with his ears covered the entire time…  
Jackson and Jaebum worried the entire night as they tried to keep the other calm on what could’ve gone down last night when the alarms went off. Even as the alarms eventually died off and things seemed to have calmed down...their worry grew as the morning arrived as no one came to get Jackson for breakfast.

“They got five more minutes before I break out-” Jackson starts as he strains against the chains.

“It might take a bit longer due to a clean up or something,” Jaebum tries to remain calm though he’s ready to break out himself.

The two share a look as they’re already about to do what they planned earlier when the sound of the door being unlocked is heard. Both turn their heads to see it’s just some soldiers as they move forth to grab Jackson. It was a good sign though cause it meant things weren't still out of control or they wouldn’t let Jackson out. Now Jaebum just had to wait until Jackson came back and he can make sure that Mark and the pack are alright. But it’s not even five minutes later of Jackson being gone that the door is heard being unlocked again. Was it Danny? Jinyoung? When the door opens, he sees someone he’s never seen before and they’re not dressed like a soldier, a guard or a hunter of JYP.

“Can I help you?” Jaebum asks with sarcasm as the person shuts the door behind them.

“I don’t know, can you?” the person replies back with a playful smirk on his face.

Jaebum raises an eyebrow toward them and the person can’t help but laugh a bit at his expression,

“Down boy, I’m not here to fight. I came to pass along a message.”

“A message? Who even are you?” 

“Name’s Jaehyun. I’m a friend of Jinyoung’s. We go way back.”

Jaebum reacts to those words as it shows in his eyes, “I’m listening.”

Jaehyun’s smirk comes back, “I knew that would get your attention. Now about the message. It’s from the alpha you were gonna meet before all that shit went down.”

“RM,” Jaebum says his name and Jaehyun nods before taking out a piece of paper and unfolding it to hold out in front of Jaebum so he can read it.

Jaebum takes it in and what he reads makes his eyes go wide before more of the words settle in and his heart beats faster with excitement. Jaehyun takes away the paper before taking out a lighter and setting it on fire. Their eyes meet and when Jaebum’s smirk comes out, Jaehyun matches him with one of his own,

“I see we’re gonna get along just fine.”

Jackson’s nerves are really going now. Not only is Youngjae not here but neither is Yugyeom or Bam and they usually always come before or soon after he does. He swears if he doesn’t see Mark in the next second that he’s gonna flip and it’s not gonna be pretty. When the doors open, Jackson eyes it like a hawk and when he sees his brother enter, he finds a bit of relief washing over him as one of his loved ones is safe.

“Yien!” Jackson calls out before several others perked up.

But not at Jackson’s loud voice but the scent they’re picking up on. An omega in heat. It piques all their interest, especially the alphas as their eyes flash but Jackson’s loud growl is soon heard as he gets very protective. The guards and soldiers nearby are confused on the matter as they can’t smell what they’re smelling but they don’t have to intervene as the others back off. Mostly because they realize Mark isn’t the one in heat and because they don’t want to go up against Jackson Wang. 

“Yien, why are you smelling like that?” Jackson asks as he checks over Mark, “You smell strongly of strawberries when your scent is marshmallows.”

“Bam’s in heat,” Jungkook says simply and Jackson gives him a weird look,

“What? But Bam’s a beta and I mean sure he’ll smell just like this but that’s because of the strawberry jam he uses with Yugyeom-OH MY GOD! I forgot about the experiments! So last night when the alarm went off-” Jackson is about to panic when Mark calmly redirects his attention to him,

“Him and Yugyeom are ok. I couldn’t really ask since Bam’s in and out with his heat but not once was he acting like Yugyeom had died and he’d be suffering a lot more if he did for Yugyeom bit him.”

“Oh, well that’s great news-Wait! Yugyeom claimed him too?! Just what the hell happened last night?!” 

“We wish we knew too,” Jungkook states with worry.

Mark glances over toward Youngjae’s spot to find it empty, “Any word on him?” 

Jackson shakes his head, “No. Jaebum and I have been worried over you guys all night. Ugh, I bet Jinyoung or Danny would know. Maybe they’ll go see Jaebum and when I go back I can find out something.”

Mark nods in hope but his expression still shows great worry,

“Hey, it’s gonna be ok. We’ve all survived this far so it’s gonna take a lot more to stop us now,” Jackson reassures.

A small smile forms at those words, “You’re right. We all promised to get out together.”

Jackson smiles at that as well, “See? Nothing to worry about.”

“But you literally just stated not even a moment ago-” Jungkook starts but Jackson pretends he doesn’t hear,

“Hey are you gonna eat that?” Jackson points to all the food on Mark’s tray.

“It’s not all for me. I’m gonna sneak it back to give to Bam. I also snagged extra water so Bam can remain hydrated.”

“Yien you’re too sweet!” Jackson exclaims as he clings to him and they almost topple over onto Jungkook.

The rest of breakfast is spent trying to remain in good spirits but they both had a feeling something went down that they don’t know about yet…

And now as Jackson is being taken back to his cell, his thoughts are running wild with so many possibilities. He wishes he can see Jinyoung to find out. To make sure he’s safe and sound as well. But causing a scene isn’t gonna do anything but take him further away from him and he doesn’t want harm to come his way because of JYP.

“Do you think Jinyoung and JYP hashed it out yet?” Jackson hears one soldier as he’s walking past.

Jackson’s head snaps up at hearing that and sees the one soldier whispering to the other,

“After what went down last night, man, I heard Jinyoung was so pissed at JYP for getting Danny caught in the crossfire.” 

Jackson’s breath hitches, his eyes going wide as the news settles in and before he can find out more information, they’re turning the corner and moving away from. Just what went down last night? Are they ok?! He needs to know now. He needs to see his mate…

His mind is racing fast now that he doesn’t even realize he’s already down several hallways and on the elevator when he picks up on that scent. He can’t help as he doesn’t even hesitate to call out his name,

“Jinyoung!” 

Jinyoung’s eyes lift to meet his and it shocks Jackson cause something was different. Something was wrong. There was no connection like before. Like when they had first met. Jinyoung doesn’t even hold his gaze for long as he continues down the hallway before turning like Jackson was nothing to him. 

“Jinyoung…” Jackson was confused and about to take off after him when he noticed another person propped up against the wall from the pathway Jinyoung just took.

His light silver hair to his black combat attire is seen before their eyes lock and Jackson is taken aback once more as the person smirks in recognition before the elevator doors close…

Mark gets back with Jungkook to Bam tossing and turning on the cot. He’s sweating as his heat is going through the rough stages but it seems he’s having a bad dream as he’s mumbling about something,

“Yuggie...no...Danny...please...it’s ok…”

Mark hands Jungkook the food and water he snuck in before going over to Bam to gently soothe him and the moment he touches him, Bam jerks awake with tears as he shouts. 

“Bam, I’m here. I’m right here,” Mark reassures as he holds on Bam who struggles for a few seconds before his unfocused eyes land on him.

It takes a while but he can finally focus enough through the heat to know it’s Mark. His body collapses into Mark’s arms as he starts to cry harder,

“I want Yugyeom! I need to see him! To tell him it wasn’t his fault! He’s gonna blame himself for this...even though Danny did it to save his life…god...Danny…”

Mark holds onto him as he takes in the words, “Danny? What happened with Danny?”

Bam buries his face into Mark’s shirt and though Jungkook can’t hear it, Mark does as Bam whispers it through his cries…

The two guards outside the door see the male approach and start to grow defensive,

“Excuse me but who are you? How’d you even get in-”

“He’s with me,” a voice cuts the guard off as Jaehyun appears next to the male in question.

“And who are you?!”

Jaehyun opens his jacket to flash his badge, “I’m an agent of the United States Government so now step aside before my partner makes you.”

The guards look over Jaehyun’s shoulder to the taller and buffer male who just smirks in his dark combat attire that shows off many weapons at the ready. Swallowing hard, the two guards move out of the way. Entering the room, Jaehyun pats his partner’s bicep to signal for him to behave.

Instantly, a few nurses and doctors look to them in confusion,

“I have total clearance with the United States Government,” Jaehyun starts as he flashes his badge once more, “So let's start by telling me the results yeah?”

The others in the room can’t argue with that and nod as one doctor points to the creature on the medical table,

“His name is Danny. He was one of the soldiers here until last night when he was attacked by an alpha in rut and then another hybrid bit and turned him.”

“That’s impossible though,” The male behind Jaehyun states and Jaehyun smacks his chest because he’s definitely not behaving.

“Wonho,” Jaehyun gives him a look and Wonho just looks at him with mischief in his eyes.

God, he swore Wonho got off on humans being so clueless and innocent. Well, when he puts it that way he’s really talking about himse-

“It should be impossible but somehow Choi Youngjae was able to do it and what’s even more incredible is Danny turned into a wolf like the alpha in rut instead of what Youngjae was.”

“Choi Youngjae used to be human, correct?”

“Yes, but due to an accident in Dr. Lockhart’s lab, he became exactly like a man made hybrid.” 

“And now Danny is the same because of a similar accident no?” Wonho speaks and again Jaehyun is ready to duct tape his mouth shut at this point. 

The others in the room don’t pick up on what Wonho was putting down and it just has Wonho’s smirk growing. 

“Everything’s good though?” Jaehyun tries to speed up this process.

“He’s completely healed and one hundred percent healthy. Once we finish drawing some more blood, we’ll be putting him in the isolation cell with the one who bit him.”

Jaehyun raises an eyebrow at that, “On whose orders?”

“JYP. He wants to torture the alpha that bit him who seemed so hurt by the fact that he tried to kill him.”

The others all smirk in satisfaction as they wanted the alpha to suffer for his actions and felt this was justice toward this monster.

“But aren’t you guys just as bad for doing this to your own comrade. I mean, didn’t you just say he was one of your soldiers just hours before?” Wonho brings up as his smirk was no longer there.

“The Danny we knew is dead,” one of the nurses says like it’s justified.

Wonho’s hand twitches but Jaehyun is quick to intervene,

“Alright, we’re done here, thanks.” 

With that he pulls Wonho back out the door and down the hallway to a spot he knows no one is around and no cameras can pick them up,

“Wonho-”

“I know, I know. No killing.” 

Jaehyun and him share a brief conversation just through eye contact before Jaehyun feels Wonho’s hands touching him inappropriately by cupping his ass and pulling him flush against him. Wonho leans down and presses a sweet kiss just underneath Jaehyun’s ear,

“I’m sorry, I can’t help myself and you know this. That’s why I have you to keep me in line.”

Jaehyun’s eyelashes flutter as Wonho trails kisses down the side of his neck before making sure to leave several in the junction between his neck and shoulder.

“Besides, I’m being a good boy so I can claim you faster.”

Jaehyun chuckles at that before moving Wonho back some so he doesn’t get too distracted by his loving, “First of all, I said maybe after this.”

Wonho is still all smiles though as he keeps Jaehyun close for he knows Jaehyun loves him despite how he tries to deny wanting the bite. It was also a hard habit to break on being hard to get cause for a while there, Wonho had been chasing Jaehyun all over the world to get to this point where they are now. And it was worth every second. Jaehyun isn’t used to someone loving him so strongly, especially since he’s been alone for so long. 

Jaehyun surprises Wonho by a kiss to his cheek in which lets Jaehyun get out of his hold,

“Keep being good though and you might get more rewards later,” Jaehyun says without looking back over his shoulder.

Wonho’s smirk is back and his eyes go straight to Jaehyun’s ass as Jaehyun was definitely teasing him with some hip swaying. Wonho follows close behind as Jaehyun speaks again,

“Did you find Jinyoung?” 

“Yeah and it’s as you feared.”

Jaehyun’s expression shows raw emotion for a brief moment as he knows all too well from his own experience with the government. All before Wonho appeared and helped him.

“We’ll have to wait till later for him. We can’t let this interrupt the limited time we already have.”

Wonho agrees though he knows this pains Jaehyun for he holds Jinyoung as a dear close friend.

“Guess that means we find the old geezer now...oh, speak of the devil,” Wonho says as he spots JYP himself stomping his way toward them angrily.

“Looks like your Boss didn’t give him the memo we were coming.”

“Typical of him,” Jaehyun says, “He’s always on the need to know basis bullshit.”  
“He better not try and touch you,” Wonho warns before JYP stops in front of them,

“Why didn’t he tell me he was sending some of his men here?!” 

Wonho really wanted to kill this man already…


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wild ride continues and I hope it makes sense as it's hard to focus today. Had to reread over my sentences many times. I hope you guys enjoy still.

Back then, Jinyoung didn’t think anything of it. In fact, it blurred a bit during those parts. Like he wasn’t meant to remember what they were doing to him. How they were messing with his mind. But once Jackson opened his eyes and he stopped taking the medicine, more and more was coming back to him. Of who he really was and not what his grandfather wanted him to be. And that damn machine, the bits he can recall...it was a dangerous piece of technology. He tried to go back to that room hidden off in another sector but not even he had access to it. It was something only his grandfather did and with the limited time he had, he was unable to go in and destroy it while he could. 

Out of every torture his grandfather put him through before the room last night, he didn’t utter a single noise. He held it in. He kept his expression neutral even though it hurt like a bitch on the inside. He didn’t want to give his grandfather the satisfaction. Plus he had to focus. He couldn’t break. He couldn’t slip up once or that’ll be it. With every second he had, he thought of the pack. Of Jackson. He kept them in his mind and tried to recall every memory over and over like it can be saved. His emotions, his feelings...those precious moments...he doesn’t want them to be taken away. But the moment the machine came into play, he couldn’t help the fear start to crawl up his skin. 

How being dragged there and strapped in, his body screamed at the pain from the previous torture but it would be nothing compared to what’s about to come. The bright lights above in this enclosed white room made him feel so much like a test subject. Where he really was just something to see if you could make a perfect weapon. A perfect hunter. 

His heart beats fast as he can feel the machine start to come on. Can hear the little noises as it boots up. He can hear his grandfather moving about nearby as the seconds are ticking by. He’s scared...utterly terrified. He doesn’t want to hurt his pack. He doesn’t want to go back to that empty shell...the ghost of him. He made a promise with the pack that they’d get out together. Him and Jackson talked about their dreams together...of all the dates Jackson wanted to take him out on. 

A single tear slowly rolls down from Jinyoung’s eyes as his breath hitches and his expression is faltering. He’s gonna forget. The machine is gonna warp his memories. Mix them all around and make it to where he won’t remember Jackson as he got to know him. Where he won’t recall the love he felt from him as it’ll twist his emotions too. Might even make him hate Jackson…

Shit, what if he becomes the reason they can’t get out now? After everything, what if he ends up trapping them here forever or getting them killed? He has to fight it. No matter what. He can’t…

The machine starts to move and the headpiece is being moved forward and each second it gets closer to going over his head, the fear is growing tenfold. He feels like he can’t breathe as the darkness grows nearer. His thoughts start to rush through his mind like one would right before death. All the times he spent with Jackson and seeing those puppy eyes and bright grin. He can recall his laughter and scent. The warmth when Jackson surrounded him and made him feel safe and loved. He clings to that for dear life and when the machine covers his head, he braces himself. There’s silence and static for a brief moment and then wire-like lines shootout to attach to Jinyoung’s head…

Someone presses another button and the machine begins to do it’s thing and the next second you can hear Jinyoung cry out as it becomes too much so fast…as his body jerks and the straps hold him down as the constant torture to his mind takes place…

Previously,

Bam is more coherent now as his heat was dying off. As fast and hard that it came on, it didn’t last long mostly because it was his first heat and because he’s a newly made omega. His heats probably wouldn’t be normal to start with but Bam isn’t gonna question it as this wasn’t the time, the place and really, he just wants to see the others and make sure everyone is ok. But no, he’s stuck in this stupid cell. At least he’s with Jungkook and Mark.

“You feel better after eating?” Mark asks in concern.

Bam has been quiet since he cried it all out...well sweated it all out too. He’s currently snuggling with Mark again as he pouts and glares at the cell bars for keeping him from his mate and the others.

“I’m fine. Just tired...and ready to murder JYP and this entire facility.”

“Yeah,” Jungkook agrees from the top bunk as he peeks down from above.

Bam looks up and can see Jungkook determined to unleash hell when he’s a tiny bunny rabbit. 

“Kid, no offense but you have a long way to go. Maybe in a few years you’ll look scary.” 

Jungkook whines, “I’m going to get big and strong! Just you wait! I’ll be able to throw people like they weigh nothing! I’m the golden maknae and I can do anything!” 

Mark gives him an encouraging smile and goes to reply when they hear commotion. They look back toward the cell entrance when they spot more soldiers coming but stood someone else...JYP. 

Mark moves Bam behind him as he worried JYP was here for him but JYP just smirks,

“I’m not here for him...I’m here for you.”

“Like hell!” Bam says before the cell door opens and the soldiers hold out their weapons before them.

“If I have to lose two omegas in the process then I will. I have no use for you anymore, especially now that you’ve been bitten by that beast. Even if you could procreate, it’d have to be with him and I’m not interested in a fucked up wolf snake offspring. And the kid was useless from the beginning.”

“I’ll go,” Mark says without hesitation and JYP grins,

“How kind of you.”

“Wait, no!” Bam argues as Mark moves forth and the soldiers grab him.

One points the gun right at Bam as JYP is full amused,

“Too bad it’s going to go to waste.”

Mark’s eyes go wide before he grows upset, “I’m going willingly! You said you wouldn’t harm them!”

“I didn’t say shit, boy. You just assumed.”

Jungkook cowers behind Bam as the guns are all pointed at them from all directions and their backs are against the wall. 

“But having them die this way wouldn’t be interesting at all now would it?” JYP voices before he turns around to face someone, “Don’t you think it would be better for a hunter to do it?”

The three hybrids go still in shock as they take in Jinyoung standing there as the soldiers move out of the way. 

“They’re not even worth the time,” Jinyoung says with a neutral expression as he moves into the cell. 

Something was wrong. This wasn’t the Jinyoung they knew. Even if he was playing the part, the way he snatches Bam forward and throws him to the ground outside the cage was too much. 

“Stop it!” Mark shouts and starts to struggle but JYP gestures for them to take him on ahead.

“Sedate him if you have to. I don’t need him awake just yet for what’s coming for him.”

The needle goes into his neck and Mark’s breath hitches as he can feel his body going weak fast. 

“No!” Mark continues to shout and is ready to attack when he sees Jinyoung throw Jungkook into the wall so hard it knocks him out. 

Seeing Jungkook’s body slide down to the ground all limp made him sick to his stomach before his vision started to blur. But Mark is becoming hysterical and manages to break free and tackles Jinyoung to the ground after he saw him kick Bam away from trying to reach Jungkook. 

“Jinyoung!” Mark screams into his face.

Jinyoung flips them and Mark’s back hits the ground but Mark then wraps his legs around Jinyoung to keep him from moving freely before baring fangs,

“Why are you doing this?! We’re pack!”

JYP laughs, “You really think he’d be pack with you guys? Obviously, he was only playing the part to get you guys to let down your guard. You think I wouldn’t catch on to how buddy buddy you guys were being? Of how you guys were trying to plan your escape?” 

Mark’s seething as his emotions rise before Jinyoung tries to land a punch. Mark twists them back over and blocks Jinyoung’s punch again before he swipes one of Jinyoung’s knives. Jinyoung grabs his hand at the same time to take the knife out of his hand. Mark’s breath hitches when he sees Jinyoung isn’t afraid to hurt himself as he holds the blade and it's cutting into the palm of his hand. Mark meets his gaze as their face to face and looks hard into those eyes. Mark doesn’t hesitate to grab at Jinyoung’s hand to stop him from cutting into himself more. Even if Jinyoung was betraying them he couldn’t bare to see him hurt himself,

“Stop...please…” Mark begs; his eyes still looking at Jinyoung with such care and devotion of a pack member, “Jinyoungie…” Tears start to fall as he can’t see Jinyoung’s emotions.

He can’t feel him and it hurts him because he knows Jinyoung must be hurting so much more. He recalls Jackson telling him how JYP had done things to Jinyoung. How Jinyoung used to have all these walls up. Used to be hurting on the inside and hiding it so well on the outside. Where JYP had tried so hard to kill the person underneath the surface but Jinyoung was still there deep down. Nothing JYP could do would fully take that part of him away. His heart. His soul. 

“You must’ve fought so hard for us...have gone through so much just for us...I’m so sorry that we weren't there to stop it...that you’re hurting so much even now...but please...remember us...keep fighting...we’re here...always by your side,” Mark says before he takes everyone by surprise and leans forward to press his lips against Jinyoung’s. 

A memory of a tiny black cat appears back in the elevator where he gave a kitten kiss out of comfort. The warmth...the love...the feeling of pack…

The brightness and kindness that filled the enclosed space and surrounded him before he took in the black cat with the collar shining Mark’s name just as brightly and those blue eyes that were always so expressive...

Jinyoung’s eyes now take in Mark as he pulls back with those same bright blue eyes. Of the same collar. There’s a brief moment where it was just them two and Jinyoung...

Jinyoung uses that distraction to punch Mark. Mark’s vision blurs for a few seconds before Jinyoung slams him back onto the ground and stabs the knife right next to Mark’s head as he leans over him and his breath is felt right next to Mark’s ear. Mark’s eyes go wide and after a few seconds, Jinyoung moves as he removes another sedative from Mark’s shoulder.

“Jinyoungie…” Mark calls out as his body gets weaker and he can’t hold his eyes open any longer.

It doesn’t take long for his body to go limp and JYP to tsk as he notices Bam had tried to use that opportunity to make a run for it.

“You know what to do,” JYP says to one of the soldiers but Jinyoung stands up and takes out his bow and arrow,

“No need.”

Bam’s back comes into view as he’s almost to the exit when Jinyoung fires the arrow and it goes straight into Bam’s back. Bam lets out a pained cry as he goes down.

“I’ll finish the job here,” Jinyoung says to JYP who is very pleased at the results of Jinyoung’s display.

JYP clamps his grandson’s shoulder with a big grin on his face, “I’m proud of you, my boy. You do your thing with those two before disposing of them.”

With that, JYP gestures for the soldiers to carry Mark to their destination...

Present:

Youngjae’s fingers move slowly along the bite where it was already scarring. Each gentle touch sent little jolts through him and reminded him that he’s claimed. That he’s connected to Danny. It lets him know that Danny is still alive. That Danny not only wanted this, wanted him, but made sure JYP couldn’t try and claim Youngjae to someone else. That he had to keep Danny alive and near him. It was smart thinking. Unfortunately, it couldn’t stop JYP from using Youngjae to make more hybrids now that he knew how to. And honestly, Youngjae thought JYP would get a kickstart on it right away but for some reason he hasn’t come yet. Youngjae’s been kept in his cell since the incident with no insight of what’s been going on since. Something else must’ve happened. But what?

Suddenly the sound of the cell being unlocked is heard and Youngjae can’t help his heart from beating faster as the door opens slowly to reveal...

Yugyeom was sedated before being given something to stop his rut early and thanks to all the chaos right at the start of his rut, it stopped right away. And from the time he was asleep through sedation, he kept having nightmares about Danny. That same moment over and over again-

Yugyeom jerks awake with a shout. Cold sweat drenches his body and his chest heaves as his body strains against the binds and chains. He finds he’s in an isolation cell but it’s what’s across from him that has his expression breaking…

“Danny,”

Danny’s awake and has been for a while as he watched Yugyeom torturing himself through his nightmares. It was hard to watch and seeing how much it hurt him now through his expression pained him more.

“Yugyeom you did nothing wrong-”

“I hurt you! You were dying!” 

“I’m the one who chose to take the bullet for you! I took that chance when I did it and I’d do it all over again even if the outcome would’ve been me dying because you would’ve still been alive!” Danny shouts right back.

This shocks Yugyeom into silence as he stares back at Danny’s serious expression. As those eyes shine with determination and loyalty for the pack.

“I would’ve done it for you or any of the pack members without hesitation because that’s what pack does. We fight and protect the other. We do whatever it takes for each other no matter what. And you know what? The outcome turned out to be one of the best things to happen to me because I got to become closer to you all. I got to become a hybrid and not only do I get to continue on living with you guys, I can be of more use. I even got to claim Youngjae like we both wanted. I never wanted anything more than to be with him and be something with people that like me for me. So thank you, Yugyeom...really...it's one of my dreams I never thought could come true.” 

Yugyeom is speechless as he never knew Danny felt like this until now. To be thanked for being turned into a hybrid. It’s not something you would hear a human say. To even want to be. 

Danny smiles warmly at Yugyeom and the warm is full of sunshine despite them both being chained to the chairs in some cell,

“Besides, this means we’re brothers in a way right?”

The smile that comes forth from Yugyeom tells Danny that things are going to be ok now,

“I thought we already were,” Yugyeom teases fondly.

Seeing Danny beam at that really did make Yugyeom feel better about what happened prior.

“So, I have a question that I would like to ask...um,” Danny starts to flush a bit as he gathers courage to say it, “I uh...I heard alphas can um...knot...is that true? And if so, what’s it like? How do you even do it?” 

Yugyeom blinks at Danny’s innocent question before he’s throwing his head back in laughter as Danny flushes more. 

“Is that the real reason you wanted to become a hybrid?” Yugyeom teases more and Danny goes beet red,

“N-No! But I heard knots make omegas feel really good and I wanna be able to give the best to Youngjae!”

Yugyeom tries to keep himself from laughing some more, “Well we do have some time so I guess I can give you a few pointers about being a hybrid. But the whole knotting thing will come natural to you just trust me.”

Danny nods eagerly as he listens and the two bond more as the time passes by…

“Did we really have to go to your office for this?” Wonho questions as he watches JYP pacing.

“He doesn’t have authorization to just have his men waltz up in here like he runs the place!” JYP shouts in anger.

“Choi Youngjae was put into your facility by my Boss, no?” Jaehyun fires back.

JYP clicks his tongue in frustration, “So now that I found out how to do the impossible, he wants to take him away just like that and take credit? Was he just waiting around for me to call him so he could swarm in?! We had a deal!”

“Look, you’ll have to take it up with him. We’re just here to do our jobs and that’s taking Choi Youngjae and Mark out of here. So if you’re done wasting our time we can get this moving and be out of your hair,” Jaehyun says with a bit of sass in his tone.

JYP knows he’s not going to win this argument as he goes to his desk and plops down,

“The omega is currently hooked up to the machine.”

Jaehyun and Wonho share a look as JYP continues, “Could he not have waited until that process was done?”

Jaehyun subtly reaches out behind him and taps Wonho’s arm in a certain way which is code word for they needed to speed this up.

“He had a change of plans. Can’t you stop it?” Wonho replies.

“Once you start, stopping it all of a sudden can do some serious damage or did he not even tell his men that damn procedure…”

“I did tell you about the need to know basis thing, didn’t I?” Jaehyun throws back.

JYP sighs as he runs fingers through his hair, “This machine I have now is just another prototype of the real thing that used to be in Dr. Lockhart’s lab before it too was destroyed. The capabilities that this machine can do is beyond one’s imagination. It can’t completely wipe ones memory but it can warp them around like they never existed. It can even change what one person thought happened into something else. For example, let’s say I shot your partner here. If I wanted, I could make it to where in your memory, instead of shooting him, I actually shot you. And if I really wanted, I could just remove him from ever being in this room in the first place. I could even give you memories of my own to memories of another and do as I pleased and by the time I was done, you would believe you experienced them yourself. Hell, I could add people that never existed and you would think they were real people!”

Jaehyun keeps his expression neutral but he’s having a real hard time not beating the shit out of this man as he knows Jinyoung has gone through some messed up shit right along with him. Wonho can see Jaehyun’s hand balled into a fist as it shakes. It wasn’t even that long ago that Jaehyun himself had been in the same boat as Jinyoung. How his whole life had been a made up lie. The people in it...the memories he had…all for their sick bidding. He had been turned into a puppet to do the government’s dirty work. 

Oh Jaehyun knows all about the machine now where before he had no clue it even existed. Not until he met Wonho who broke him of the twisted shit the machine put him through. That same machine that his Boss gave to JYP to not just use on his grandson to see how it would affect hybrids but to keep it a secret from others among the government. 

He just had hoped he would’ve gotten here in time before it was used again on Jinyoung. For it’s no easy task to break out of...

JYP doesn’t even show one ounce of regret as he’s getting full enjoyment out of talking about this machine. Of knowing what it can do because he’s done it on his grandson without second thought.

“Another thing the machine can do is look into one’s memories where we can see them for ourselves.”

Ah, so this is what Jaehyun’s Boss wanted to do with Mark.

“With this hybrid’s memories there’s no doubt we can find out more about Dr. Lockhart. I thought about attempting it on Jackson Wang and Choi Youngjae but the machine has great risk that can kill the host if you’re not careful. If the host isn’t strong enough or you enter into a memory that poses great trauma, it can be deadly faster than you can do anything about it. I didn’t want to chance losing Youngjae and I honestly don’t see that wolf knowing much. We were also right when we assumed Dr. Lockhart thought ahead and changed around all their memories before hand since I asked the omega questions and he had no recollection of why he was created to start with. But we agreed that he could survive diving in and making him remember.”

“Forcing the memories back all at once is too dangerous,” Wonho glares.

“He can handle it. After the results we’ve seen he’ll be fine. Besides, Dr. Lockhart wouldn’t have created some weak hybrid to save his son. He put him through it once, he can go through it again.” 

They’re just sprouting bullshit that it’ll be fine. They’re just hoping. And assuming all the hybrid’s memories were changed around is just another stupid mistake on their part. But hey, Wonho isn’t gonna correct them anytime soon. But Jaehyun is right, they need to move fast and get to Mark. 

“Well since were playing this dangerous, stopping the machine will pose just as much threat,” Jaehyun says.

“What’s the rush for?” JYP questions back and Jaehyun knows he’s not going to get more information on how to stop the machine.

He isn’t sure if Wonho could but they don’t really have much option right now as the clock is ticking.

“Afraid it’s on the need to know basis again so if you’ll excuse us,”  
JYP glares, “Just get out of my face!” 

“With pleasure,” Wonho says as they exit the room and leave an upset JYP behind.

But when the two leave, JYP hits the button again, “Connect me through to my grandson stat.”

“There had to have been more that happened last night and I have a feeling JYP was behind it,” Jackson says after he finishes telling Jaebum what he could find out.

Jaebum remained silent as he listened to it all; his expression unreadable.

“Especially Jinyoung...back at the elevator when we locked eyes...he did something to him...it was like when we first met but this time...I couldn’t reach him. I couldn’t see the Jinyoung that we knew there. It probably took Jinyoung years to start to break through what was done to him…”

“But it took you only months to do it,” Jaebum finally talks.

“I know and If I had more time with him maybe I could do it in a shorter amount of time but I...I don’t even know what was done to him or if I can undo it this time. Whatever he did, he did it so fast…”

“We’ll figure it out, Jackson,” Jaebum says and Jackson looks back up to meet his leader’s eyes.

Where his own were laced with worry and being unsure, Jaebum’s was still so passionate and determined.

“We’re going to escape soon.”

“What? When? But Jinyoung-”

“Whether he fights us or not, he’s going with us. All of us are getting out of here together. We’re just waiting for the signal from RM’s side.” 

Jackson’s eyes go wide, “How’d you hear from him?”

Jaebum smiles softly, “Jinyoung called in a friend.”

Jackson’s eyes show how much it affected him. How much love he had for Jinyoung and how he must’ve known he couldn’t wait for them to get out much longer so he called while he could to get them out. 

“They were there on the bridge with Mark and me. They intercepted the other hunter team that was going after RM and got to them before the others. They’ve been planning to take down the facility and get us out.”

“I can see why RM would do it since Jungkook is in here, but the friend?” 

“He said he owed Jinyoung a favor but also that he had his own personal reasons.”

“Who is he?”

“He said his name was Jaehyun. That’s all I could get out of him.” 

Jackson nods, “So we wait for the signal. What about the others? How do we tell them?”

“They’ll know when it happens.”

Jackson was curious to know what type of signal was going to be used now but his mind went back to Jinyoung, 

“When it happens, I’m going to find him first-”

“And I’m gonna be right there to help you for we both know Jinyoung isn’t gonna go down easily.” 

Jackson’s expression soon goes emotional as his eyes grow with more respect for his leader, 

“Thank you…” 

“Save the crying for when we all get out of here ok? I want it to be happy cheerful tears.”

Jackson holds them back as he nods with his bottom lip jutted out and his eyes going all big and puppy like, “O-ok…”

Jaebum’s grin is warm and full of confidence, “Together, remember? It’s all of us or nothing.” 

Suddenly an alarm goes off that’s loud and different from the ones they’ve heard before. It hurts Jackson’s ears as it’s so high pitched,

“Ugh, is that the signal?!” 

“No, this is something else,” Jaebum says as he has no clue what it is until they can hear someone over the intercom speaker. It’s a male speaking…

People all over the facility stop as they hear the alarm before hologram projections of a male in an expensive suited attire is seen prodcasted along the walls using their own technology. 

“Who is this?” one soldier asks.

“Did he hack into our systems? Only JYP has used this to talk to everyone at once before.”

JYP himself stands in his office as he takes in the male before him projected as Jaehyun and Wonho were in one of the hallways.

“Shit, this isn’t good,” Jaehyun grits his teeth as Wonho remains close.

The male speaks as he stands there with his hands behind his back at ease,

“It has come to my attention that you’ve turned against me, Jaehyun.”

How’d they find out that fast? He should’ve still had some time...was it the old geezer? No wait...he used the machine on Jinyoung! The memories shown must’ve gotten to him somehow. Fuck. Of course his Boss was gonna keep a close watch over JYP and be one step ahead of him. 

“But no worries for you’re not the only one trying to go against me...isn’t that right JYP?” 

The male smirks, “I’m here to tell you that it’s futile and now you can watch everything you’ve built up all come crashing down. But I do have to thank you for doing all the hard work for me so I’ll be sure my men are quick.”

The video cuts off and it falls silent before gunshots are suddenly fired. Soldiers and guards are taken by surprise as men in dark attire appear from their hidden spots as they begin to kill everyone in sight. Another alarm goes off, signaling a code red of a break in as the usual woman shouts of a breach in all areas before it cuts off as well. All security systems are shut down as well as those keeping the cells and doors locked as the chaos only continues…

Jaehyun and Wonho haven’t even moved yet and they can hear the screams of the soldiers and guards around them. Can hear the guns and slaughtering happen as the men move swiftly and fast. Their time just became even more limited and now they had more enemies in their way…

Jaebum and Jackson can hear all the chaos outside and when they hear the door unlocked as the systems go down have them highly alerted but before they even do anything, the building suddenly rocks as an explosion goes off. Just outside the window cell bars, the two see smoke and fire rising from one of the sectors,

“That’s the signal,” Jaebum says.

“What great timing with all this other shit going down,” Jackson says.

“It can either work against us or for us but we’re about to find out,” Jaebum adds as the two don’t hesitate to strain against the chains to break out of them.

The sound of the chains finally coming undone is heard before the two hurry to undo the binds and come to stand and stretch.

“Oh how it's gonna feel so good to let out all this pent up emotions,” Jackson says as it helped to break him out faster.

Just knowing the pain his mate went through and is going through has him ready to rage. Jaebum’s in the same boat as he’s going to tear through everyone on his way to his baby. The two share a look before they both grin with that wild glint in their eyes,

“Let’s get it,” Jaebum says.


	19. Chapter 19

“Do you know what this is?” JYP asks.

When Mark had come to, he found himself strapped to something and he couldn’t move. He could turn his head a bit and could see the machine behind and above him before looking to see JYP off to the side behind a monitor. 

“No,” Mark says, “But I feel like I’m about to.”

“Do you really have no recollection of Dr. Lockhart? Why you were born in the first place?”

“Should I?” Mark asks back, “I was alone when I woke up in a random city with no recollection of anything.”

“It just makes no sense why he would get rid of your memories unless you held the very secrets he tried to get rid of when he destroyed the facility.”

But Jackson still has his memories or was he not supposed to remember either? Or did he not know too much that it wouldn’t have mattered? Or was he supposed to have his memories so he would find Mark and help him remember? Mark did wonder why he had lost his memories. Was his done on purpose by Dr. Lockhart himself? By a machine just like this? 

The machine makes a noise that grabs Mark’s attention and he looks up as he sees the machine start to come down. And it’s weird now, like he’s having an out of body experience. One second the lighting is how it is and the next, it’s dimmer, different-

“I’m sorry, Mark. I know you didn’t want this...I know you’ll be mad…”

That’s Dr. Lockhart’s voice!

Mark tries to turn his head to look at him. Things are blurry and he feels like he’s drugged but he wasn’t a second ago…

It was hard to focus as things went in and out of perception. One second, he sees JYP giving him a confused look and the next he sees a male in a long white lab coat looking down as he’s pushing buttons.

“I hate that I had to drug you but you would’ve fought me on this...all of you...especially you...I know you would’ve stayed behind. You wouldn’t leave without me...but I have to do this...I have too…”

He sounds so pained as he’s hurting so much. Why? What is he doing? A pained feline noise escapes him as he doesn’t like to see him hurting…

JYP watches with his hand hovering over the button as Mark starts acting differently. Was he remembering something? The way he’s looking at him, it’s as if he’s looking at someone else. And the noise that comes out, it sounds so pained as his eyes are pleading. Was he awake when Dr. Lockhart was going to wipe his memory? 

“D…”

“It’s for the best...though it’s going to hurt...it’ll only be for a little while before you’ll wake up...and you’ll be alone for a bit but I promise...I promise you’ll make it...you’ll survive and you’ll not only do great things...but you’ll find the pack for you...you’ll find your loved ones again...and you’ll shape the world into a new age...into a life I always wanted for him...and you…”

He’s crying. He doesn’t want to let Mark go and he feels this. He can feel the warmth and love of a parent and as his vision keeps blurring in and out of focus, he can see the moment Dr. Lockhart locks eyes with him. The silent tears that are falling and that smile that’s there despite the pain and heartache,

“I love you, Mark,” he says before hitting the button and the machine starts to go lower.

Mark’s breath hitches as he feels like he’s losing him. If he doesn’t do something, he’s going to lose him forever. He doesn’t want this. He doesn’t like this feeling that his heart is making...it’s breaking...it hurts so much...please…

“No…” 

Mark’s letting out one pained feline noise after the next as he grows emotional and steady tears are falling as his face contorts in sorrow and pain, 

“You promised...please...don’t go...don’t leave me...Daddy!”

JYP watches as Mark cries out before the machine covers over his head. Can see Mark trying to get out as he strains against the straps. JYP’s own fingers twitch over the switch to stop it before it can finish proceeding as for that brief moment instead of seeing Mark he recalls a memory of his own daughter when she was little-

JYP removes his hand and the machine continues. This could be bad since Mark’s vitals are rising fast but Dr. Lockhart continued with it despite this so he would too. He had to get results and to find out more he will do what it takes.

Mark’s breathing is harsh as he’s getting so worked up but soon the machine fully activates and the wire like vines connect and Mark’s breath hitches before the sudden and extreme pain runs through him. He cries out, his hands balling into fists as the straps strain hard…

Talk about chaos everywhere. When the two exited their isolation cell, they can hear fighting from down the hall and back toward the entrance. From gunshots to pained shouts before more blood could be smelt into the air. They needed to get moving and now.

“We should go to Youngjae first,” Jaebum says and Jackson nods in agreement.

“He should be near us-” Jackson starts when they hear a voice,

“Hey! Help!” 

They turn to see the multiple other doors where there must be countless hybrids behind. 

“Oh yeah, the riots. They went crazy when you arrived and retaliated against JYP and his men before being sent here,” Jackson says before he sees Jaebum taking off, “Uh-”

“Help me release them.”

“What? But the others and the-” Jackson’s eyes go wide.

“This place is going to go down one way or another and I’m not going to leave them here when they have a fighting chance of survival. Now get moving!” Jaebum says as he opens one cell and rushes in to help break the chains and binds.

Jackson is in awe for a few seconds by his leader before a big grin appears and he’s rushing to do the same. 

“Help the others before making your escape. You guys are better in numbers,” Jaebum says as he frees another.

Jackson can see multiple free now and are running about to free more before he throws open another door and stops as two people look at him,

“GUYS!” Jackson shouts in glee and soon Jaebum appears as Yugyeom and Danny look back in happiness.

Jackson comes in and starts to work on Yugyeom,

“We thought we heard you two,” Danny speaks as Jaebum is working on him.

“Jackson hug me after you get me out!” Yugyeom pleads as Jackson can’t help but take a moment to glomp him as he straddles him.

“But we were so worried! And I missed you!”

“You’re a hybrid now?” Jaebum asks in shock and Danny beams,

“I am!”

Jackson gasps in shock as he realizes this too and stops once again in breaking Yugyeom free to look toward Danny who is already freed,

“How?! You were totally human!” 

“It’s a long story that we’ll tell you two later now hurry up!” Yugyeom whines as he kicks Jackson with his free leg.

“Ow ow, I’m going!”

“I gotta find Bammie! He could still be in heat during this time!”

Yugyeom is finally freed when they hear one of the enemies speak,

“The hybrids are breaking out!” 

“Kill any you see!” 

Oh shit. 

The four instantly are on high alert when they hear some ready to rush past. Jackson and Jaebum lean up against the wall and when the enemy peeks into the cell with their weapons, the two grab a hold of the guns and yank them in before kneeing them hard and digging claws straight into their throats. Two more pop in and Yugyeom and Danny are seen smiling as the first two of the enemy go down dead and before they can react, Yugyeom and Danny launch themselves at them. Shoving them back out the door, the two don’t hesitate to tear into the enemy with their claws like they see other hybrids nearby doing.

“I could get used to this,” Danny says full of smiles as he stands back up.

Jaebum pats his shoulder, “Told you that you were one of us.” 

“I wish I could get this damn bracelet off though,” Jackson huffs.

“If I had more time I could figure it out,” Yugyeom starts when Danny perks up and grabs a hold of Yugyeom’s wrist,

“If you can get to the chip inside then you don’t even need advanced technology to get it off!” 

The three watch in awe as Danny moves his fingers like he’s trying to solve a damn puzzle before they hear a slight click before he’s using a claw to press into the tiny hole and then wala! Out he pulls the tiny chip and the bracelet shuts off.

“I was always curious to know how they worked so I took one apart when I had the chance and found that if you removed the chip then it turns into a regular ole bracelet that you can break off because there’s nothing there to activate the pain mechanism and-” Danny continues as Jackson claps in excitement and hops in place, 

“Me next! Me next!” Jackson flings his arm out in front of Danny and interrupts his sentence.

Yugyeom smashes the bracelet against the wall and watching it shatter into tiny pieces gets him super excited. 

“I can’t wait to unleash hell, oh my god!” Jackson is about to combust on the spot or jizz in his pants, Yugyeom isn’t quite sure yet on that one. 

“There,” Danny says before moving onto Jaebum.

Jackson of course just flexes his arm real hard and it shatters from all his pent up emotions as a wicked grin forms, “It’s so on.”

“I bet I can kill more than you,” Yugyeom says with his own grin.

“Say till we get to Youngjae’s cell?” Jackson counters.

“You’re on.” 

The two take off and Jaebum can hear Jackson’s loud cheering of fun while Yugyeom is laughing.

“Guys! Youngjae’s cell is the other way!” Danny calls out as he finishes with Jaebum’s before trying to catch up and work on his own. 

The enemy didn’t see it coming. No, literally. They were busy fighting each other to take notice of three wolves coming out of nowhere and unleashing their fury. One guy barely gets it out over the radio before he’s attacked,

“We need back up! There’s shifted hybrids-” his screams are heard next before his last breath is choking on his own blood before silence. 

Jackson stands over his back with his teeth clamped over the enemy before jerking fast and ripping the head right off and throwing it to land somewhere. Yugyeom is nearby terrorizing a guy that he pisses himself before death comes at him tortuously slow while Danny is quick about it as he leads the way to Youngjae’s cell. And when more of the enemy appears, they’re in for another surprise as they take in the alpha walking toward them with a smirk and his eyes flashing blood red. They don’t even have time to raise their weapons as Jaebum moves so fast. Fear strikes them as Jaebum strikes one after the next, one person falling before the other can react to their comrade being killed before they end up with the same fate. 

The three shift back and Jackson pouts as Yugyeom whines,

“No fair!” they both say as Jaebum killed so many.

But then Jaebum looks over his shoulder with that sexy smirk of his and those wild and dangerous eyes that make him look so badass at this moment.

“So cool,” Danny says in awe as the other two are in awestruck.

Jaebum just shakes his head fondly before they move forward. Danny is soon running ahead as they’re nearing Youngjae’s cell when they find it’s heavily guarded. Jackson grabs a hold of Danny as they duck down behind the wall.

“Why are they after him?” Jackson asks when Danny speaks,

“He’s the reason I’m a hybrid.”

Jackson and Jaebum share a look while Yugyeom bares fangs as he watches the enemy having killed the soldier and guards and are ready to storm into the room soon.

“They’re gonna try and take Youngjae. We have to stop them.”

The three agree and get ready to attack when the door suddenly opens from the inside and someone comes launching out and taking one guy to the ground. Chaos soon erupts as the person takes a hold of their gun and fires it point blank into their head before twisting their body and moving as the enemy tries to fire at him. The person uses their lithe body to move between the bodies as he takes their weapons and uses them to his advantage as well as their bodies as a shield when a body goes down and reveals the person as he stands there in all his glory and pissed off,

“Come at me bro! You guys literally have better weapons and yet I was still shot with a fucking arrow!” 

It was Bam! 

Yugyeom perks up as he watches his mate being all sexy before he moves in to help with the others. Bam takes down another and is about to turn around to kill the next when he sees the body drop to the ground before revealing Yugyeom who is giving him a look of both love and I’m totally gonna fuck you later. 

“Oo, you fine ass man you, come here,” Bam says as he’s already pulling Yugyeom forward for a kiss.

Bodies drop dead all around them but they’re not bothered as this was a much needed moment ok? 

“Can you guys suck face later?” Jackson says as they could have at least waited till all the enemies were dead first.

One tries to sneak attack but Yugyeom grabs them by the head while still lip locked with Bam. He squeezes and the mask the guy was wearing cracks as their breath hitches before Yugyeom throws him over his shoulder and somewhere before leading his hand back to caressing Bam’s face.

“Mmm, I love this side of you,” Bam says when they part for air.

Yugyeom remains nuzzled close, “I love you.”

Bam beams before his expression turns into a bit of worry, “Are you ok?”

Yugyeom nods, “Danny and I talked it out, besides, he’s quite happy with the turn of events.”

Bam glances over to see Danny kicking ass as a hybrid, “Well look at that.”

“What about you? Your heat-”

“Mark took care of me and it ended early so I’m all good. I’m sore a bit and upset that I didn’t get to enjoy your dick but there’s always time for that later,” Bam says that last part while trailing his fingers in a teasing manner up Yugyeom’s front.

Yugyeom catches his hand before intertwining their fingers, “You’re hurt.”

Yugyeom looks ready to murder all over again and Bam starts to get upset himself, “Don’t remind me, the back of my shoulder burns still but Jungkook looked and it’s already healing...speaking of Jungkook-” Bam turns toward the cell door to see Jungkook peeking out as the last of the bodies fall to the ground in a heap thanks to Jaebum,

“Is it safe to come out now?” Jungkook asks.

Danny frowns as he realizes the cell is empty now, “Where’s Youngjae?” 

Jungkook comes out and hugs Jaebum who pats the top of his head in comfort as Jackson goes over to Bam and Yugyeom. Yugyeom lifted the back of Bam’s shirt to see the wound there,

“Damn, that was a poisoned arrow too,” Jackson says as he lightly touches it and Bam hisses before Yugyeom smacks his hand away.

“Yeah, hurt like a bitch when it tore into me too but nothing I can’t handle. My venom took care of it right away. As for Youngjae, I heard what sounded like a phone conversation of the old geezer ready to ditch the place and heading to the rooftop and to bring Youngjae. It was a little hazy as I was still coming to and when I fully woke up with Jungkook, it wasn’t long before all this shit went down,” Bam gestures with his hands of the whole facility.

“But who was he talking to?” Yugyeom asks.

“The arrow…” Jackson starts as his expression shows his raw emotions.

“It was Jinyoung for sure. He’s the only one who uses arrows but why…” Danny is confused as to why Jinyoung would hurt the pack.

“But would he really take Youngjae to JYP?” Yugyeom can’t believe it.

“He attacked Jungkook and I,” Bam adds as his expression is just as raw, “Him and Mark went at it too before Mark was knocked out and taken away.”

Their expressions show such pain and raw emotions except for Jaebum’s but before Jaebum could say anything, Danny suddenly takes off.

“Danny!” They call out but it’s no use.

“He’s going after Youngjae,” Yugyeom says as they know.

“Jinyoung…”Jackson is worried and wants to go-

“Go with him,” Jaebum orders.

“But Mark-”

“I got him. You get Jinyoung with the others.”

“We trust in our leader so everything will be fine. Besides, we can’t leave without the others,” Bam says.

Jackson’s eyes go wide as he turns to look at Bam and Yugyeom who are giving him encouraging smiles,

“We may not know what happened to Jinyoung but he’s still pack and I have a feeling JYP did something,” Yugyeom says.

“Not to mention that our Jinyoung is still in there because one, he shot me with a poisoned arrow when he knew how my venom works and when he was supposed to dispose of us, he kept us safe in Youngjae’s cell,” Bam adds. 

Jackson didn’t even have to explain or defend Jinyoung for they never gave up on him. Even after what had happened, they still love and care about Jinyoung and want to help him no matter what it takes. 

“Now, lets go! I gotta find my pack too!” Jungkook says as he pulls on their clothing.

Jackson nods but before he goes he turns to Jaebum, “Bring my brother, Jaebum. We’ll be waiting on the rooftop.”

“Oh? No time limit until you would come to get my ass?” 

Jackson shakes his head before grinning, “I trust you.”

With that, the others take off and Jaebum thinks of where they would have Mark when he hears footsteps coming from where the others had just gone. Lifting his head, he sees a familiar face.

“It’s you.”

“You know, I rushed here thinking the worst and now I see I had nothing to worry about,” Jaehyun says.

“I need to find Mark,” Jaebum says and Jaehyun nods,

“Let’s not waste any more time then, shall we?”

It’s four o’ clock again. That same time. Even as the memories come fast. As they skim through one second and then blur into another the next. Back and forth through time where he’s one age and then another. He can’t even remain to know more about the memories with his siblings. Of the ones with Jackson and Youngjae as it goes right past. But it slows down when Dr. Lockhart is involved. When the clock strikes four, he’ll see the familiar lab coat. He’ll hear his voice. Pick up on the loving scent…

It’s a tortuous cycle. 

This man before him. He’s no longer here. Did he die back in this facility? Those last words to him...what were the first? 

“It’s four p.m. right on the dot and he’s finally ‘born’...exactly twelve hours...” 

His voice is laced with so many raw emotions as Mark watches Dr. Lockhart speak into an old tape recorder before he stops and just ends up writing things down. Mark is hooked up as his vitals are being checked. This Dr. Lockhart was different. He didn’t look at him with love and warmth. He looked at him like he was nothing...like he didn’t matter. He kept talking about him like a test subject. Like the ones in the facility now do. Just doing his job before he would move onto the next thing. And Mark...he’s not sure how to feel. Everything is so new and weird. The first human he ever sees is him. And though he’s treating him so coldly...Mark can’t help but feel something for this male...because he can smell it. Pain. Such raw pain. He’s hurting for some reason. 

Dr. Lockhart comes to look at him again as he goes to take a blood sample when he stops as their eyes lock. Mark can see the pain get worse before Dr. Lockhart’s breath hitches and he throws the supplies onto the tray nearby before he walks out the room and slams the door behind him.

Every time after that, Dr. Lockhart wouldn’t look at him or for long at all. Their time together was short and Mark couldn’t understand why every time it neared four o’ clock whether it be morning or afternoon, he would leave. He noticed the pattern. Noticed when Dr. Lockhart’s pain would become great during that time. 

He hadn’t said a word to him and Mark can’t tell you how many days went by like this. But Mark was curious about him. It was the only interaction he had with someone and he craved to be touched. To want that connection with somebody. But most of all, he wanted to know why he was hurting so much. What he could do to make it better...to make him like him…

So he snuck out one night. After being put into his cell, he shifted for the first time as he was determined to find out more about Dr. Lockhart. He searched all around the facility for a sign of something as he remains hidden from others. And it was when he spotted the door with his name on it. The same name that was on the nametag on Dr. Lockhart’s lab coat. The door was cracked and Mark slips in. The clock shines brightly at it nearing four a.m. as Mark spots Dr. Lockhart sleeping behind his desk. Mark grows curious as he’s never seen Dr. Lockhart in this state before and gets closer. But the view from the ground doesn’t do justice, so Mark doesn’t hesitate to jump up onto the desk and when he does, his tail accidentally hits something and it falls over flat. Mark’s attention is on a picture frame, unaware of Dr. Lockhart being awake now before Mark shifts and carefully lifts the frame. And in both his tiny hands, Mark can see Dr. Lockhart but he looks so happy. He’s smiling brightly with no ounce of pain or sadness in sight as he’s crouched down and has an arm wrapped around someone. Someone that makes Mark gasp cause he’s seen him before. In a...what was it called. A mirror!

Instantly, Mark recalls looking into the mirror of the testing room almost every day as his own reflection would stare back at him. He looked exactly like this person except Mark has a collar on and this boy didn’t. Why was that? Who was this boy? He made Dr. Lockhart so happy but yet he couldn’t…

The clock rings out as it chimes to signal four in the morning-

“He died at this time…” Dr. Lockhart says.

His first words spoken to him. It was these words. And when Mark turns his head to see Dr. Lockhart looking at the photograph, Mark can see the pain and raw emotion once again,

“At exactly four a.m….twelve hours before you were ‘born’...my son died before your blood was meant to save him…”

Those words strike hard as it didn’t take long for Mark to piece things together. He knew he wasn’t like Dr. Lockhart. He knew from what he would read and see. From all the tests and things that he had been created in a lab. But he never understood why until now. That he had a purpose. One sole purpose and he failed. And not only that, he’s the reason Dr. Lockhart is like this. All the pain and suffering is because of him. Because he couldn’t save his son and now he’s a constant reminder of him. He’s alive and his son is not. 

It hurts. He wanted to get closer to Dr. Lockhart. He wanted to make him happy and smile just like his son did but he can’t...he can never…

The pain is so great and his chest hurts so much as tears start falling before Mark becomes hysterical. It shocks Dr. Lockhart as the picture frame clatters to the ground as Mark cries so hard,

“I failed you! I failed him!”

Mark grabs anything nearby and starts to break things as he grows more and more upset,

“I hurt you! I hurt you so much...and I just...wanted to make you happy...but I couldn’t save your son...I couldn’t help...it should’ve been me to die...not him...I’m sorry...for you hurting...I’m sorry...I’m sorry…”

Mark keeps repeating his apology over and over as you can tell it hurts Mark so much. A hybrid. A creature made in the lab who should’ve been upset to know why he was created. That he was just meant to save his son and that’s it. He might’ve even died in the process of it but instead of being angry and hating humans, he was upset that he didn’t get to help and save his son. That Mark was crying for him. 

This creature before him cared so much and had such a pure soul and it hits Dr. Lockhart hard as he realized the path he had been taking. The spiral into the darkness and losing his own humanity in trying to find a cure that he didn’t care who he hurt or killed in the process. That wasn’t him. That wasn’t the person his son knew and loved and if he had continued on the path he was heading, he would’ve hurt and killed so many more. So many innocent children that are just like his son, just physically different. But they were all the same. They still had feelings...emotions...personalities...hearts and souls. 

His son never wanted this. His son just wanted to spend time with him and for them to both be happy and for him to die like he did...it almost felt like his son let go so he could free his father...and it was because of Mark that he saw the light again…

Mark saved him that day. 

And as Dr. Lockhart pulled Mark into his arms and cried with him, Mark helped to heal him. Loved him so strongly as he clung back to him and pleaded with him to be happy. Mark had no idea how special he really was and over the time of him always making sure to meet him at four o’clock; he was like an angel sent from the heavens above by his son as he was looking down at him and smiling at seeing his father happy again…


	20. Chapter 20

“Someone else is here!” the enemy shouts before his throat is slashed and he falls to the ground.

A bright red bandanna with the word ‘SUGA’ is seen before you see his boots stepping over the body to move onto the next. 

“Some hybrids broke in! I repeat some-”

The guy doesn’t get to finish his sentence as someone sneaks up behind him and snaps his neck.

“Taehyung, on your left,” Suga voices and Taehyung goes to attack when a bullet straight to the head beats him to it.

“Aw, Jimin! I had it!” Taehyung pouts.

Jimin throws Taehyung a wink, “My bad. My finger slipped.”

“Jimin we all know you’re trying to kill them first to get your anger out on them taking Kookie,” a voice says before he’s seen back flipping into view and landing next to Suga.

“Jhope!” Taehyung grins.

“They should know better than to touch him! He’s just a baby!” Another voice says over the earpiece.

“Ooo, Jin sounds pissed,” Jimin replies as he can just imagine the wreckage he’s doing in another sector right now.

“We haven’t even heard from Namjoon for a minute now-” Jhope adds when they feel the building shake again, “Nope, never mind. There he is.” 

“He’s not gonna stop until he finds Jungkook and honestly, neither am I,” Suga says as he gently nudges Jhope’s shoulder as he moves past.

“He should’ve been in the omega sector,” Jhope frowns.

Jin and him had gone there first and Jin was not happy to go there and after releasing all of them, he didn’t find any sign of Jungkook at all. Jin was one pissed off mama all right.

“We need to keep looking! It’s not like he’s just gonna magically appear right in front of our eyes-” Taehyung gestures with his hands in a dramatic way when he notices his pack members all go wide eyed as they look at something behind him, “What?” 

He turns as he hears loud chaos and not only sees multiple people adding to the chaos they were doing, but he sees Jungkook running through the fray while the other hybrids took down the people around them.

“JUNGKOOK!” The group doesn’t hesitate to grow excited and shout.

Jungkook stops as he hears his name and looks through the flames and wreckage to see most of his pack standing there all smiling and happy to see him. Jungkook’s own expression lights up as he gets super happy,

“Guys!” 

His smile soon turns watery as he instantly becomes overwhelmed with emotions after being separated from his pack for so long. The pack coo before rushing over and as Jungkook tries to stop his tears, his pack is there to pull them into their loving embrace. The tears won’t stop now and he cries out loudly as the pack just smile wider and shower him in more love. They can even hear Jin’s voice through the earpiece,

“My baby!! I’m coming!”

More shakes to the building alert them that Namjoon is coming as well. But the bullet the whizzes past has them growling at someone daring to interrupt this precious moment.

“Ok, who wants to die now?!” Suga growls in anger but when he goes to see, he finds one of the other hybrids takes them down.

In fact, they took down the rest that were in this area for the moment and now stood together. 

“Who are you guys?” Suga asks.

“They’re Jaebum hyung’s pack!” Jungkook says as he turns to smile at them, “Mark hyung and them all kept me safe since I’ve been here.” 

The two packs smile at each other as they get closer and personally greet one another.

“Thank you guys, really,” Jhope says as him and Jackson bro hug.

“It was the right thing to do,” Jackson replies.

“And when we heard from Mark how brave he had been to try and help him and Jaebum get away from the hunters; it was the least we could do,” Yugyeom says.

“He’s a sweet kid,” Bam ruffles Jungkook’s hair as he says this and Jungkook beams at them.

“We appreciate it, we really do,” Jimin says while clinging to Jungkook's side. 

“I knew we picked a good ally with Jaebum,” Taehyung exclaims.

“Where are Mark and Jaebum?” Suga is worried.

“Jaebum is going after Mark now as we gather the rest of the pack before meeting up and getting the hell out of dodge,” Bam replies.

The pack all get serious, “Alright, looks like we know our next orders,” Jhope says as they can already hear Namjoon telling them.

“Time to kick some more ass!” Jimin cheers.

Suga throws in a little smirk, “How bout we help open a pathway to your other pack members, yeah?”

They can already hear more enemies coming their way as Suga says this and soon they’re all smiling at each other as the alliance between them grows.

“Let’s get it!” Jackson cheers and Danny howls from behind as they get ready to kill their way to the others…

Jaehyun figured Jaebum was something, especially since he was able to break out of the facility in Goyang but he really had no idea. Cause my god…

Jaebum was a damn lethal machine. He hasn’t even shifted fully and he was murdering one after the next like he was made for this. The way he moved like he was some trained professional and had done this for years…

It was incredible and terrifying at the same time as those eyes were so wild and dangerous. As he was like a mad beast, something so feral and yet in full control. And he did all of this in his haste to get to his mate. The power Mark didn’t even know he held in the palm of his hands as Jaebum would do anything for him and wouldn’t stop until he was beside him again.

Jaehyun has to brace himself as the building shook again as Jaebum doesn’t hesitate to throw multiple people back and they hit one of the main beams that are still exposed from the last riot.

“If you keep this up, you’re gonna collapse the facility before we even get to Mark!” Jaehyun warns.

He’s gonna tear this whole place down with his bare hands if he keeps raging. Jaebum’s growl is heard, his claws dripping with blood from just killing another mere seconds ago,

“I can’t help it! I just remembered Jackson telling me about what they were gonna do to Mark the other day.”

Jaebum wants to slaughter every last soldier and guard that would even dare to touch his baby…

“Well I need you to remember happy thought then. Besides, we’re almost there.”

Jaebum perks up at hearing they’re almost to Mark and Jaehyun has to bite his lip to hold his expression because this boy is so whipped for that omega. More of the enemy suddenly appears and Jaebum’s expression turns deadly as he’s determined to get to his mate. Jaehyun sighs as there he goes again. The building shakes once more and Jaehyun barely has to lift a finger as Jaebum just dives straight into danger and goes on a rampage.

“I swear you and Wonho would get along too well,” Jaehyun mutters before butting in so he can redirect Jaebum toward their destination…

“My collar,” Mark is about to cry as he tries to reach for the collar as Dr. Lockhart had taken it off.

Dr. Lockhart coos at how adorable Mark is, “Don’t worry. I’m only borrowing it for a bit. I want to make some adjustments that'll aid you as well as grow with you.”

Mark is still pouting, “Can I have it back in five minutes?” 

Dr. Lockhart chuckles before coming back over to run fingers through Mark’s hair to calm him, “It’s going to take longer than that but I promise you by the time you wake up tomorrow, you’ll have it back and it’ll be full of my luck and love.”

“Love?” Mark asks.

“Yes. It's a feeling you feel toward someone or something with all your heart. It’s like giving parts of you in a way to another. You’ve been doing it actually. Showing and giving me parts of your love that make me happy in return. It’s a nice feeling.”

Mark’s eyes get so bright at this as he grows excited in happiness, “I’ve been making you smile and happy? Just like him?”

Dr. Lockhart’s smile goes soft, “Everyone’s love is different but I’m very happy when I’m with you, yes.” 

Mark shows a toothy grin with his little fangs peeking out…

“Where’d it go?” 

Dr. Lockhart arrived at his office at their usual meeting time to find Mark panicking as he’s searching the desks for it.

“What is it?” Dr. Lockhart asks as he gets closer and tries to calm Mark down.

He looks ready to cry as he can’t find what he’s searching for. His hands end up clutching to Dr. Lockhart’s lab coat tightly as he looks up to him all upset, “The picture of him...it’s gone...we need to find it...I don’t want you to lose that smile...to lose you…”

Dr. Lockhart is shocked by Mark’s words before his expression grows fond as he lifts Mark up into his arms and holds him close, “It’s ok, Mark. I’m the one who moved the picture.”

Mark nuzzles close before laying his head on Dr. Lockhart’s shoulder as he fiddles with the lab coat, “But why? Did it hurt too much?” 

“No. I won’t lie though. It still hurts, sometimes more days than others, but It’s not like before. I’m not alone. I’m constantly surrounded by love that you and your siblings have been showing me. Even that little boy Youngjae that’s living in this facility now.”

“So why?” 

Dr. Lockhart moves to sit behind the desk and get more comfortable as he rubs soothing patterns along Mark’s back, “It honestly just fell off the desk by accident when I was looking for something. The glass had shattered and the frame broke so I put the picture up for safe keeping.”

Mark grows quiet at this like he tends to do when he’s thinking of what he wants to say. Mark does this a lot for he knows how powerful words are and he wants to choose them carefully,

“Am I like him? Like your son...I know I look like him...but am I him?” 

Dr. Lockhart smiles sadly, “No. You may be an exact clone of him, but you two are different people.” 

Mark grows sad but Dr. Lockhart is quick to lift his face so Mark will look at him, “But I don’t want you to be him. I want you to keep being you. No one can be the other and that’s what makes each one’s life so precious. Why you want to cherish those moments you have with your loved ones.”

Mark slowly nods in understanding as his fingers move along in a pattern. Dr. Lockhart has noticed that lately. How Mark will start trailing his finger in patterns along his skin where he can reach when they cuddle. And at first, Dr. Lockhart thought it was just random until he picked up that Mark is actually writing. Mark is a smart kid and has picked up fast on so many things. From just listening to others talk, he picked up on their language and watching them write, he picked up on that too. He’d even ask him questions to learn more that Dr. Lockhart gladly helped during their precious moments together. And just like the few times before, he feels the same writing that Mark’s been tracing into his skin for some time now,

Father

It’s just a word but it holds so much meaning to Dr. Lockhart and he knows it holds a lot of meaning to Mark too. And over time, he knows what Mark wants to say but doesn’t because he’s such a sweet and pure soul. Because he doesn’t want to remind him of the pain of his son that’s dead. Because he doesn’t want to replace his son. He doesn’t want to overstep any boundaries no matter how much he wants to be able to be closer to him. 

He can’t help but smile more before he moves his fingers and starts to trace a pattern along Mark’s back. Mark doesn’t pick up on it at first but after the same pattern is traced like he’s writing, Mark perks up,

“What are you saying?” 

Mark is curious to know as he leans back some to look at him once more. Dr. Lockhart’s expression is full of warmth and fondness as he says, 

“I’m saying, ‘I love you’ in Chinese.” 

“I love you?” Mark repeats and Dr. Lockhart nods at Mark getting it right.

“Love…” Mark says as he’s been learning a lot about love.

“Are you curious to know more about a parent’s love for a child?” Dr. Lockhart asks.

Mark perks up again as Dr. Lockhart seems to be knowing his thoughts, “Can I?”

The way he looked so happy and excited to know melted Dr. Lockhart’s heart all over again.

“It would be an honor to be your father, Mark.”

Mark throws his arms around Dr. Lockhart’s neck as he hugs him with his entire body, “Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” 

Dr. Lockhart chuckles in happiness as he holds Mark back. Mark goes quiet once more but Dr. Lockhart knows why and waits to hear it. And when Mark speaks, he’s shy and his voice is a whisper that only he can hear, “Daddy…”

Just hearing him say that word with such warmth and happiness brought tears to his eyes and his love for Mark just kept growing like it did each time they spent together…

Wonho went through a lot to keep the enemy from reaching Mark but it was no easy feat as more and more were focusing on getting to Mark now. With his back against the pillar, gunshots are ringing out as Wonho senses multiple just filling in the spaces of their fallen comrades. It was like a never ending cycle here. Just how many men did Jaehyun’s Boss have? Well, ex boss now but still. He wishes he had his team here for more backup and to speed things up but he’ll just have to make due. Maybe Jaehyun won’t be too upset if he unleashed part of himself cause desperate times call for desperate measures!

Wonho waits for the right moment before stepping out. The enemy is kind of shocked at this for Wonho was just ducking for cover a moment ago and now he was calmly walking toward the center of the room? 

“Fire at him!” Someone shouts and the gunfire suddenly resumes.

But to their amazement, not a single bullet hits Wonho. They blinked and it was like Wonho had just been standing there but how did he dodge every bullet? Fear strikes when Wonho throws in a devilish smirk and his eyes flash a blood red but then turn into something totally not human.

“He’s a hybrid...but something’s different.”

“What kind of hybrid is that?!”

“He looks demonic!” 

The pure black with just an outline of red is like a nightmare to continue looking into his eyes but it only gets worse as one second they’re staring at him and then the next he’s gone. No one has time to breathe as Wonho appears behind one person and they’re being slaughtered the next. And before any can even try to direct their weapon, Wonho is moving again and more and more blood and screams come forth until some just fire at random. Hoping to hit their target and stop this creature but it’s futile as soon the gunfire stops and the last of the bodies hit the ground with blood pooling in a big red circle. Wonho stands in the middle with that smirk still on his face and licking some of the blood that was dripping from his claws.

“Wonho.”

Wonho’s eyes lock with Jaehyun’s as he arrives with Jaebum. Jaehyun’s eyes show he’s upset and Wonho suddenly pouts as his eyes return back to normal and he retracts his claws,

“But-”

Jaehyun is already stepping over the bodies and making his way to Wonho as Jaebum stares impressed at the bodies littered from top to bottom. Just who was this guy? Was he part of the government with Jaehyun? 

“What did I say before we came here?” Jaehyun asks as he grabs the front of Wonho’s attire and gets into his face, “If word got out on what you are, they’re gonna go after you,” Jaehyun hisses the last part in a whisper so only Wonho could hear.

Instantly Wonho is smiling cause he can hear how worried Jaehyun is for him, “I’ll be fine. I only showed off a little and it’s not like anyone was left alive.”

Apparently there was one guy still left alive who was stunned speechless from the brutal killing of his comrades but now has the courage to freak out before he’s stumbling to get onto his feet and running. Jaehyun’s glare comes forth as his anger grows before he’s quickly taking his gun out and firing. It hits his target in the back of the head and they fall down before they could even get too far.

“You were saying?”

“I was distracted by you! You can’t count that one against me.”

The two are getting lost in their little world that they aren’t paying attention to Jaebum who is already heading down the hall to the room as he can sense his mate is super close. 

Wonho is feeling up Jaehyun who raises an eyebrow and has a look that he’s about to murder him when they hear a loud screeching noise as if metal is being torn apart. Instantly, there heads turn to look down the hallway and watch with wide eyes as Jaebum is literally trying to tear the door off its hinges.

“That’s the one that escaped from Goyang right? How did he get out exactly?” Wonho asks.

“When I looked up the reports, I couldn’t obtain any information but I do recall Boss mentioning that the facility wasn’t even standing anymore.”

Did this alpha single handedly take out a whole facility? Just who was he? And had he been holding back this entire time or was this because of Mark?

Jaebum’s muscles ripple with the strain of the metal trying to resist but Jaebum growls as he pushes himself more to get to his mate. The door soon gives and Jaebum releases a loud feline noise at obtaining his goal before letting go of the debris of the door and running in with Jaehyun and Wonho now on his heels.

Mark Mark Mark

Jaebum thought he was gonna combust if he didn’t get to Mark soon as he ran down an even longer hallway that goes down many steps before a giant room appears. He stops at the railing as he takes in the bright room and a giant machine before he sees there’s a body lying strapped underneath but their face is covered by more of the machine.

His heart skips a beat as he realizes it’s Mark. It’s his baby!

“Mark!” Jaebum calls out and is about to go to him when Jaehyun grabs him, 

“Wait, we can’t just take him off or it could kill him.”

Jaebum bares fangs in anger and worry before taking in Wonho heading over to the monitor where it’s reading Mark’s vitals. 

“Is that…” Jaehyun is speechless as he takes in the other thing being monitored on the screen.

It’s Mark’s memories.

“It’s Dr. Lockhart,” Wonho says and his expression is raw yet unreadable.

“They’re recording them?” Jaebum is confused when Wonho speaks,

“They’re trying to learn more about Dr. Lockhart’s research of his hybrids as well as anything that would be of interest to them.”

Jaebum doesn’t like them using his mate like this, “Is he seeing this now? Reliving them?”

Jaehyun nods and Jaebum feels for his mate. His mate that couldn’t remember his past was now being run through them all at once. 

“Stop it,” Jaebum demands.

“I’m trying,” Wonho says, “But immediately stopping can mess with Mark’s brain as the machine is directly hooked up to it right now.”

“JYP said emergency stopping could instantly kill the host but there has to be a way to slowly get him out,” Jaehyun says.

“If only that old geezer would’ve told us,” Wonho grinds his teeth as he attempts to figure out what to do when they suddenly sense more of the enemy.

“Shit,” Jaehyun says when they hear gunfire.

“Are they stupid?!” Wonho shouts as bullets whizz past and one ends up hitting the machine. A loud noise is heard before a spark and smoke shoot out from the machine.

“Hold your fire! You’ll kill the subject!” The enemy says before Jaehyun uses that chance to fire and kill the enemy steadily trying to come into the room.

“Do something now!” Jaehyun tells Wonho.

“This is bad, so bad,” Wonho hisses out as the shot to the machine was now making Mark race through his memories all at once. Some skipping, some going backwards. His vitals were shooting up fast and you can hear Mark suddenly cry out. 

“Mark!” Jaebum runs down the small steps and to his mate that he can see straining against the straps as the machine shoots jolts of pain through his body.

“Nothing I’m putting in is doing anything now!” Wonho shouts back before cursing.

Jaebum clenches his teeth as his mate is suffering so much and at this rate he might die. Jaebum looks up to the machine and then back down at his mate crying out before he says fuck it, and grabs a the top of it to force it open.

“Jaebum!” Wonho warns but more of the enemy is trying to come through and Wonho is forced to provide backup or they’ll be sitting ducks in here.

“Hold on, baby, I’m coming...I’ll get you out…” Jaebum says through clenched teeth as he strains with the machine-

Faces are all blurring together. Words sounded weird and out of place as one place turned into another. Everything was moving so fast that he couldn’t keep up and none of it made sense as he went backwards and forwards into time. He can feel his heart rate skyrocketing. Can feel so much pain that it was hard to breathe. What was going on? Wasn’t he with Dr. Lockhart? 

“Mark!”

That voice...who is that? 

Everything is so loud and coming at him at once that he has to squeeze his eyes shut and clamp hands over his ears.

“Hold on baby, I’m here!”

That voice, it sounds so familiar. 

“I’m gonna get you out...and we’re gonna get out of here together!”

Together…

That’s right. He has someone. Someone that they both promised to be together-

Mark’s emotions for this person were growing stronger and soon the rushing memories were being focused on this said person. It slowed down just a bit and showed the moments of the first time they met all the way to the moment now.

Bummie…

His mate and his pack were here. He’s in the facility still...he needs to get out of this...he wants to see Jaebum. They promised...always...no matter what…

I found them Dad. I found my pack. I found the ones you wanted me to meet to help on my journey through life. To the life you wanted me to have…I can’t stop now...I have to keep going...I want to see you happy and smiling...everything you’ve done for me...for my siblings...thank you, Dad...thank you so much…

Something happens after a loud noise is heard and then everything happens all at once. Where it all goes dark and nothing before everything is bright. He feels so much at once and drenched in some type of liquid as his limbs slowly are able to move. He goes to speak but he can’t and just coughs up some of the liquid before he hears a noise near him. His eyes take in a boy across from him. With dark raven hair and all curled up and drenched in the same liquid as he came out of a broken glassed capsule. Mark lets out a feline noise and can finally move his fingers and moves them closer toward the boy. The boy notices and Mark finds him doing the same thing until their fingers are touching and they both look up to lock eyes-

“Mark!”

Jaebum managed to get the machine covering off that sent a jolt through Mark one last time before the power to the machine was cut off to the vine like wires. The wires disconnect automatically and Mark’s eyes fly open to lock with Jaebum’s.

The same wild and dangerous eyes of the boy. 

“Bummie…” Mark says with such emotion before they’re both hugging the other tightly. 

“Baby,” Jaebum is just as emotional as he breathes in his mate and feels his warmth.

“How’d he know to do that?” Jaehyun wonders.

“There’s no telling, but we need to get our asses moving now,” Wonho says and Jaehyun agrees.

Jaebum presses a kiss to Mark’s forehead as he checks him over, “Are you ok?” 

Mark nods as he breathes in Jaebum’s scent and feels his warmth, “You?” 

Jaebum smiles so lovingly as they lock eyes once more, “Perfect now that I have you beside me again.”

God, even in this situation, Jaebum was such a romantic sap. 

“You two love birds can love on each other later, let’s go!” Jaehyun shouts through the chaos.

Jaebum doesn’t hesitate to pick Mark up bridal style as he’s still weak from the machine,

“Bummie…” 

“Don’t worry. We’re getting out of here together. The others are waiting for us on the rooftop.”

Mark smiles warmly at that as he rests his head on Jaebum’s shoulder,

“Together.”

Both sides are starting to deplenish and they’re beginning to be outnumbered. Destruction to the facility continues and the power is already out now as the freed hybrids are steadily taking over the facility that would soon collapse. The two packs can already see some hybrids escaping out into the large city for their chance of survival that surely the other hybrids will follow suit. 

“Kookie!” 

The two packs stop as they notice Jin rushing over with Namjoon. Jin engulfs Jungkook into a big hug as he squeezes all his love into him, “My precious baby! Oh how I missed you!”

Namjoon makes sure to reach out and stroke Jungkook’s hair since Jin is not letting go of Jungkook anytime soon. Namjoon smiles fondly at Jungkook before his expression grows serious as he looks to the other pack,

“JYP went that way,” Namjoon points to the stairway that leads to the rooftop.

“Were there two others with him?” Danny asks and Namjoon nods.

Namjoon can see them already taking off so he makes sure his voice is loud enough, “Tell Jaebum we’ll meet soon to celebrate this day!” 

Bam and Yugyeom nod as they catch up to Jackson and Danny who are racing to get to their mates…

JYP is not happy. Seeing the destruction of everything he’s worked so hard for...the memories of his daughter growing up here...they were all ruined because of hybrids...it’s always because of them…

The door to the rooftop opens and the helicopter waiting for him is there and ready to go. Youngjae glares as JYP laughs and turns to look at Youngjae being held at gunpoint by Jinyoung and manhandled to keep moving toward the helicopter.

“Things can be rebuilt though. I can always get more men and resources and with you and Jinyoung, I can use hybrids to do the work for me!” 

“Just how heartless are you? To do this to your grandson-”

“No monster is my grandson. Since the moment he was born, he’s nothing but a beast in disguise of trying to be my grandson. Monsters don’t have hearts or souls. They can’t love. They can’t even begin to understand it! Or they never would’ve killed my wife! And my daughter, she went and fell for one! How could she do that after her mother was killed by monsters like him. My sweet and precious little girl was corrupted by them so I put her out of her misery. It’s always been nothing but hybrids that have ruined the way of life...of everything around us…but I’m not going to bow down to you freaks. I’ll use you till I can’t no more and move on to the next!”

“You pathetic fuck,” Youngjae grits out with anger.

“Shut up and get into the helicopter,” JYP states as he comes to hit Youngjae but soon finds a gun now pointed at him point blank.

His eyes grow wide in shock as Jinyoung stares him down, “You know while you were too busy enjoying yourself during the torturing of the machine, they were trying to get me to do this very moment we have right now and I would’ve as well as other things I don’t even want to think of at this time.”

JYP is shocked more as he didn’t even take into account of that guy hacking into his systems and making the machine do things on his own accord. It just proved that this whole time he was being used like a dog-

“But thanks to a certain black cat I was able to break free but unfortunately for you, you’re still not part of the picture.”

“You can’t kill me!”

“Isn’t this just like that moment? Between you and my Mother? You turned your weapon on her and killed her didn’t you?!” Jinyoung spats out with emotions.

Youngjae feels for Jinyoung before he sees Jinyoung smile,

“You may have been the shittest family member I could’ve had but you did one thing right when you raised me...you made me into a perfect hunter so I could be of use to my pack.”

JYP can’t form any words, especially not after seeing his smile. It was just like with his daughter as she smiled too and thanked him for raising her to love. Memories of his time with his daughter run through his mind and tears start to fall before the shot is fired and his breath stops instantly. 

Youngjae watches as JYP’s body falls to the ground before he looks to Jinyoung. Can see the pain there in his eyes. Youngjae lifts his hand and puts it over Jinyoung’s and helps him put the gun down before he’s wrapping his arms around him and comforting him,

“You’ll heal, Jinyoung. Not today and maybe not for a long time, but you have us and you will get through it. We’ll love you back to yourself, don’t worry.”  
Jinyoung’s breath hitches and the gun drops as Jinyoung clings to Youngjae and cries into his shoulder. The pain of having to hurt his pack, of the thoughts put into his head. The emotions...memories fucked with... 

If Mark hadn’t of been there, this could’ve turned out so differently...but Mark brought him back and the pack will continue to help Jinyoung until he’s one hundred percent back to himself.

“Youngjae…” Jinyoung clings tighter and Youngjae holds back just as tight.

Jinyoung can’t imagine the torture and pain Youngjae went through back then, but he knows what it’s like for a family member to treat you so wrongly and it makes it hurt more knowing Youngjae’s parents did that to him. 

Youngjae can’t help but cry as he can hear Jinyoung crying harder as he cries for him too. 

“It’s ok...what I went through, what you went through, it brought us to the others...to where we belong…together…”

Youngjae smiles through the tears as he remains steady for both of them-

“Jinyoung!”

“Youngjae!”

The two turn to their names being called when they see the others racing through the door and running right to them with such relieved and loving expressions that only make the two cry even more…

Especially when they feel their love and warmth surrounding them as they’re being held in their embrace.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it guys!

The second Youngjae lets go, Jackson is there to pull Jinyoung into his embrace,

“Jinyoung…” his voice is laced with emotion as he tries to keep a hold of himself.

But he knows Jinyoung is hurting. Knows he’s in a lot of pain from what he was put through and he wishes he could take it all away right now as his hands shake from trying not to unleash more hell onto the facility. Instead, he slides his hands up to cup Jinyoung’s face to get him to look at him,

“I’m so proud of you. You’re such an amazing person, babe. So strong...so beautiful...can you hear my heart? It’s ready to explode with how much love I have for you...from being apart for so long...and now look...you did it...you found a way to get me out...to get all of us out together…”

Seeing Jinyoung so emotional has him emotional as he uses his thumbs to gently wipe away at Jinyoung’s tears and seeing him smiling back at him after hearing his words...he can’t hold back anymore and kisses Jinyoung passionately. 

He has his mate back in his arms that it has him so ecstatic. Knowing it’s not some Jinyoung that JYP tried to create once more but his Jinyoung. The Jinyoung that never gave up and kept fighting for his pack and was able to pull through-

“When were you able to break through cause I know it was you when you shot me with that arrow,” Bam’s voice is heard.

The two pull back and see Bam standing there with Yugyeom smiling off to the side and Danny and Youngjae being way too bright in the background.

“You’re not upset that I shot you?” 

Bam raises a finger, “Oh no, I was upset but not at you by any means. I was ready to murder all them soldiers and guards as well as JYP for forcing you to do it to save me,” Bam starts with his expression showing how upset he was before it becomes raw and saddens a bit, “Cause I know it hurt you twice as much than what I felt when the arrow pierced me.”

Jinyoung looks ready to cry again and Bam is quick to hug him, “Thank you, Jinyoung. You saved Jungkook and I. And in no way do I have anything against you and what happened before that moment, we won’t even mention it again. I’m just glad to have you back.”

Jinyoung can feel his heart lifting just a bit at Bam’s words. It may not seem like much but it took great pressure off his soul at that. He’s still gonna blame himself for falling under control for that short amount of time. For hurting his pack for those brief moments as it will surely leave nightmares for a long time coming. But knowing his pack doesn’t hate him and that Bam isn’t mad at him for what happened means the world to him and he can feel himself starting the slow healing process. He may not forgive himself ever, but he’s going to get stronger so it won’t happen again.

“Thank you,” Jinyoung replies with emotion before whispering, “It was when Mark kissed me.”

Bam’s eyes light up as he does recall that moment and had been confused as hell as why Mark suddenly kissed him but when Jinyoung continues to tell him about the precious moment in the elevator, it all made sense. Bam is left smiling as Jackson whines next to Yugyeom,

“What is he smiling for? Why can’t I know?!” Jackson juts out his bottom lip and throws in his puppy eyes for an added dramatic affect.

Yugyeom comforts him by patting the top of his head while he glances over to Youngjae and Danny,

“I feel like I’m getting drunk from your scent,” Danny says as his lips are felt moving against Youngjae’s skin.

They’re been hugging for the past few moments and Danny can’t help but bury his face into the crook of Youngjae’s neck near the bite. Youngjae shivers as little jolts of pleasure and happiness run through him,

“You’ll get used to it,” Youngjae breathes out but Danny disagrees,

“Never...not with your scent...it’s always going to draw me in and affect me...god I love that I can be closer with you like this.”

Youngjae smiles at that before Danny presses a kiss to the bite and then whispers, “I can’t wait for you to bite me like this when you feed from me.”

Youngjae flushes as those words affect him, “Danny…” he says breathlessly as he imagines it himself.

“Oh...man...I know I can tell when you get aroused but being able to smell it too...fuck…”

Yugyeom snorts as he notices Danny is like a newborn baby deer that had a lot to learn about being a hybrid. Coming in to stop Danny before he ends up popping a knot and taking Youngjae to the ground, he gently guides them apart and ends up laughing as Danny looks so drunkenly affected by Youngjae right now. Especially with that dopey grin going on.

“Take it easy there, bud,” Yugyeom says, “Take some gulps of fresh air for a bit.” 

“It’s my turn to love on him!” Jackson whines and Yugyeom turns to see Bam trying to cling onto Jinyoung as Jackson is attempting to pull Bam off. 

What is he? Damage control? Yugyeom is all smiles though as he moves over after making sure Danny is steady and goes to take Bam into his arms. 

“Not fair! You know what manhandling does to me, Yugyeom!” Bam shouts.

For they both know Bam immediately lets go so Yugyeom can move him how he wants cause he loves when Yugyeom touches him. And ten times out of ten, Yugyeom is moving him into a better sex position. 

“I promise to make it up to you later,” Yugyeom says as he presses a kiss to the side of Bam’s face.

“Mmm, I know you will,” Bam smiles as he leans into Yugyeom’s touch. 

“Jackson, we’re still in danger!” Jinyoung is heard and the four see Jackson trying to feel him up.

“But I need to love you back to one hundred percent!” 

Jinyoung tries to keep his hands away but Jackson isn’t taking no for an answer, “What about Jungkook?”

“He’s already back with his pack,” Bam says.

“Mark and Jaebum?” Jinyoung asks next and the pack smile,

“Jaebum is getting Mark as we promised to all meet here. So all that’s left to do now is wait and then we can take the helicopter and go!” Yugyeom says. 

Youngjae and Jinyoung perk up at that, 

“Then we need to make sure everything is ready to go,” Youngjae says in excitement as he begins to head over to the helicopter with Danny.

“Does anyone even know how to fly one?” Jackson asks as he uses the distraction to just yeet JYP’s body over the side of the building.

“I’m sure I can figure it out with Yugyeom,” Danny replies as the two sit in the front and start looking at all the buttons and things.

“There should be enough room for us all to fit too,” Bam announces in glee.

“I’m worried we’ll be noticed easily though. Especially with the authorities and more of the government that’ll be coming,” Jinyoung looks out into the night sky.

The whole facility is lit up in flames and like a damn beacon with the darkness around as even the whole city was out of power as well. 

“We just need to get out and further away before we can ditch it and make a run for it. Besides, JYP had to of gotten some clearance right? And they think he’s still taking me away so they won’t mess with us quite yet,” Youngjae says.

Looks like JYP was good for something else.

“Now we just need Jaebum and Mark to arrive-” Jackson says when as if on cue they all spot someone appearing onto the rooftop.

And there Jaebum stood with Mark in his arms as the flames continued to grow all around.

“Jaebum! Mark!” They all shout in happiness and Jaebum throws in a smirk.

The helicopter blades blow back the flames trying to come onto the rooftop as the building shakes violently as it’s about to collapse.

“Hurry!” Jinyoung calls out as Youngjae and Bam gesture for them to get on.

Jackson hops out to help get Mark inside as he’s passed out now and Jinyoung takes him into his arms before the two get on themselves. Jinyoung is seen lightly stroking through Mark’s hair to remove the hairs sticking to his face before looking to Jaebum worriedly,

“He’s going to be ok. He’s just weak from the machine.”

Jinyoung hates that Mark had to even be hooked up to that thing and it shows on his face.

“He’s still our Mark,” Jaebum reassures and Jinyoung is grateful for that.

Jaebum squeezes his shoulder in comfort before lightly grinning, “Oh, by the way, Jaehyun says to give him a call later.”

Jinyoung perks up at this, “You met him?” 

“I can see why you two are friends. Wonho isn’t a bad guy either even though I didn’t like how fond he was over Mark, especially toward the end where he ruffled Mark’s hair and smiled,” Jaebum says while recalling how Mark was confused by Wonho’s loving gesture. “Regardless, the two helped me get Mark and lead me to the rooftop before parting ways. I owe them one.”

Jinyoung is happy to know his friend is ok and that he would make it out just fine. But Wonho? Who was that? 

“Wonho…” Jackson says under his breath with a fond smile as Youngjae shows shock at hearing that name before looking at Jackson.

Jackson just shakes his head though and Youngjae remains silent on the matter, especially as they’re bigger things at the moment. Like how the building shakes violently again and can see the connected part of the facility is starting to collapse.

“Ah, shit! We need to go like forever ago!” Bam hollers toward the front.

“We’re going, we’re going!” Danny shouts back.

“It’s not easy when you’re trying to learn everything about a helicopter in such a short amount of time and so much pressure!” Yugyeom bickers back to his mate.

“Oh shi-” Jackson says as the helicopter starts to slide a bit as the building is constantly shaking now.

There’s so much loud noise as debris and smoke from the other part of the facility that collapsed is mixing in with the flames and ash. They can’t even hear the sirens much less see the authorities as they’re trying to get as many people away as possible. This was actually the perfect time to escape! 

“You two got this! Take your time,” Jaebum encourages as Youngjae goes wide eyed,

“We don’t have time though!” 

Jaebum grins despite all the chaos as he believes in his pack and as the loud noises of the support beams are starting to collapse, his expression never wavers even as the helicopter slides more and they’re about to fall-

“Oh god Oh god Oh god-” Jackson and Bam are freaking out and Youngjae is yelling while Jinyoung holds onto Mark tightly.

“Easy, don’t rush…” Jaebum instructs as he braces himself between the opening to the front of the helicopter.

He watches as the two work together before they both nod and Jaebum’s grin just gets bigger,

“Now!” 

Danny flips a switch while Yugyeom pulls back on the controls all at the same time the facility collapses below them. Jackson and Bam were now screaming as they’re expecting to go down with the facility as the helicopter shakes and you can hear the red alert noises-

But then the helicopter corrects itself and things come to a stop-

“Guys!” Youngjae laugh-cries as he looks out to see they’re floating in the air.

Yugyeom and Danny did it and with Jaebum clamping them both on the shoulder with praise,  
Jackson and Bam stop and open their eyes to see they’re now flying away from the collapsed facility as smoke and ash provide cover for them. Everyone can’t help but take a moment as it hits them. That they’ve gotten away. That as the destruction of the city is getting smaller and smaller, that they’ve done it. They escaped. Together. All of them…

Tears fall and smiles come forth as soon the night air clears and the stars shine brightly all around them. They’re free. Just like birds as they’re flying straight for the dreams they’ve been working so hard to obtain. To the dreams that are now coming true…

Months later…

News of the number one facility being destroyed in Seoul rocks the world. The government tried to hide the truth of the real reason as humans just believe in some bullshit excuse they came up with. But the hybrids,the ones that escaped spread the truth to all the others they could. Of Lim Jaebeom and RM being the ones to do it and how they saved them. Those two became legends as well as labeled extremely dangerous by the government. But no one has been able to find them since the incident…

Mark remembers so much thanks to that machine but unfortunately it messed with him being able to remember more at the moment. It saddens him for he can’t recall any of his siblings but Jackson reassures him he'll help him fill in the blanks but he’s been a little distracted with reminiscing about their many adventures. Mark doesn’t mind taking his time to learn more about himself and his memories. But there is one memory that keeps coming back to him. The one of when he was first ‘born’ and came out of the capsule and seeing that boy. He felt like he wasn’t supposed to have that memory for through the memories he had remembered, not once did he mention or think of that boy. Was it deleted from his memory right then and there after meeting him? Was he not supposed to? And another thing, that boy...it was him, it had to be. Those eyes, he knows them all too well. That aura...those features and twin moles below his one eyebrow…

“What is it?” 

Jaebum notices Mark is awake from his nap as they had been curled up together on the couch and sees Mark has been staring at him for quite some time now.

That boy was Jaebum.   
But it should be impossible. Jaebum was in Goyang. He had parents...he lived with them until he had been captured. He couldn’t have possibly been ‘born’ in the facility with him. Not only that, Jackson never met Jaebum until the facility and Youngjae hadn’t either, though he said his name had been familiar but by that point, many hybrids had heard about Jaebum breaking out of the facility in Goyang. Maybe it was the malfunction of the machine that forged up and mixed up a memory. It was happening at the same time as Jaebum trying to get him out and Mark had been going through memories of him. It’s another reason he didn’t mention it to anyone, especially Jaebum. He kept it to himself and he would continue doing so as it was most likely nothing. Besides, they moved on from the facility and as all of them were healing, they needed to keep moving forward.

“Nothing,” Mark says as he leans in and presses a kiss to Jaebum’s lips.

Jaebum lets out a pleased noise from receiving Mark’s love and tries to follow after his lips for another when Mark tries to pull back. Mark smiles into the next kiss before giggling,

“Bummie,” he says so lovingly as his hands slide down Jaebum’s side.

Jaebum meets him halfway as their legs tangled together further and their tails form a heart before swishing back and forth in happiness. Their fingers touch and their smiles grow, especially as they take turns tracing over the one number left remaining as a matching tattoo lays on all eight of their wrists. With Jinyoung adding the number seven, it was the number they all had in the middle and kept for a reminder. That they’re a pack. That they had seven people always there for each of them no matter what may come. Got7 was created and has been growing stronger each and every day.

Jaebum soon intertwines their fingers as the two continue to stare into each other’s eyes. As they can feel not only their love for one another but from the others around them. How even though they’ve been moving from spot to spot, every place feels like home. Always feels so warm and inviting. And a bit chaotic at times.

Just like now when there’s a crash heard from the kitchen followed by,

“It wasn’t anything important! No need to come look!” Jackson’s voice is heard as the two see Jinyoung steadily walking from the back rooms toward the kitchen,

“Jiaer, I swear to god if you were in that damn cookie jar-”

“NO!” Jackson’s voice sounds so guilty, “I would never look in the cookie jar because I don’t like sweets that much so there would be no way you’d think to hide the catnip in there.”

“Catnip?” Mark perks up curiously but Jaebum is quick to cage Mark in so he doesn’t go into the kitchen,

“Why the hell do we even have that?!” Jaebum eyes Jinyoung in question.

Oh don’t give me that look. You know it's for your ass if you ever get out of line.”

Jaebum huffs, “Where’d you even find some?”

“I’m a hunter, remember? I have my ways,” Jinyoung sasses as he enters the kitchen and finds Jackson totally doing what he said he wasn’t.

He stops red handed before laughing nervously, “Jinyoungie-”

The look he gets has Jackson stopping before trying to throw out the puppy eyes that Jinyoung can’t resist and laughter is heard as Bam peeks in to see the damage,

“Bro! You’re so dead! Look at the mess you made!”

Yugyeom’s head appears above Bam’s, “Did you get your hand stuck in the jar?”

Jackson nods with a big pout and Yugyeom sighs before looking at Bam, “I told you that it was gonna happen. You should’ve done it.”

Jinyoung instantly glares, “I should’ve known you two would be involved.”

Bam and Yugyeom both go wide eyed before Bam scolds Yugyeom, “You told on us!”

“I’m sorry! It slipped out!”

“Now we’re never gonna know how those two will act high on catnip!” Bam whines.

“I wanted to see a cute Yien!” Jackson whines along with Bam as Jinyoung helps Jackson up.

Jinyoung checks to make sure Jackson is ok before he finds Jackson already making grabby hands and feeling him up. 

“I bet he was gonna be so cute and cuddly,” Yugyeom pouts.

“I don’t know if I want him in his feline form or like he is now cause he’s so cute in both forms,” Bam adds.

“Mine!” Jaebum’s declaration can be heard from the living room and the others snort. 

Jinyoung can’t even be mad anymore as Jackson is distracting him with kisses as he nuzzles close to the mating bite on his neck. For as soon as they escaped and found a safe place, Jackson did not hesitate to claim Jinyoung as the other couples got lost in each other that night…

“Quick, grab the catnip,” Bam whispers to Yugyeom but a sudden knife being thrown and hitting the wall between them brings them to attention as they yelp.

Jinyoung smirks over his shoulder as Jackson continues loving on him. Yugyeom and Bam both laugh nervously,

“Just kidding,” Bam says and Yugyeom nods,

“Gonna take that as our cue to go now,” Yugyeom pulls on Bam and moves back slowly,

“What? Can’t we stay and watch the show? I didn’t even get to know the juicy details of how the claim went down!” Bam exclaims.

Jackson perks up at that and gets all excited, “It was the best! And not just orgasmic but my lord the view I had when Jinyoung was begging so beautifully while backing that glorious ass up to take more of my co-”

Jinyoung clamps a hand over Jackson’s mouth as he flushes so hard with embarrassment,

“If you go any further they’ll be no sex for a week.”

Jackson gasps before shaking his head cause anything but that! He’ll die if he doesn’t get to love on his mate! And he knows Jinyoung will tease him the entire time till he combusts on the spot from all the torture.

“Good,” Jinyoung says and drops his hand and the two just stare at each other.

Jinyoung counts the seconds and it’s literally two before Jackson can’t help but touch him again and it brings a chuckle out of Jinyoung. 

Yugyeom and Bam go back to the living room and find Mark still caged in by Jaebum who is fully content with his baby. 

“And I thought Mark and Youngjae were the snuggly ones,” Bam teases before quickly dodging a pillow thrown at him by Jaebum.

“Speaking of Youngjae. Are those two still you know…” Jinyoung is heard from the kitchen.

“Knotted together? You can just say it, Jinyoung,” Bam laughs as Mark blushes at the word and lets out a light purr, “Oh...it seems someone is really into that,” Bam says in shock before becoming amused.

“This is why I didn’t say the word out loud,” Jinyoung states as he comes into the room with Jackson still clinging to him.

“You two have been having conversations without me and I demand to be invited to the next one,” Bam says.

“You didn’t invite me when you had Mark in your room just the other day,” Jinyoung retorts back as the two lightly bicker.

“I hope everything went ok. I know how nervous Danny was,” Jackson says.

Yugyeom nods, “I’m sure it went fine or we would’ve known otherwise by now.”

The pack had no idea that currently Danny was a blushing embarrassed mess as he’s hiding under the covers with Youngjae consoling him because Danny popped a knot so fast before he could even get it in. But they’ll find out about it later because as Bam and Jinyoung grow more heated at fighting over Mark, Jackson ends up looking over to his brother. Mark is smiling and being all adorable and giggly as he can feel the pack’s love and warmth that Jackson can’t resist,

“Yien!” He says in excitement as he rushes over and jumps. 

Jaebum’s eyes go wide as Mark smiles wider and his giggles get louder before Jinyoung is heard gasping,

“Wait Jackson don’t! Your hands touched all over the-”

But it's too late as Jackson attaches himself on top of Jaebum and he touches Mark’s face. Jaebum can’t even get away from Jackson’s hands as Jaebum tries to buck him off and gets smacked in the face in the process of Jackson trying to remain latched on. The three standing nearby watch with wide eyes as it literally takes seconds before Jaebum and Mark are stilling and their eyes dilate. Jackson finds himself on his back on the floor the next second as Mark shifts and starts making happy feline noises as he’s trying to rub more of the catnip on him. Jaebum on the other hand reacts very differently to the catnip as he shifts and eyes Mark like prey with a heated gaze.

“Oh,” Bam says as he knows exactly what’s about to happen as Yugyeom can smell the arousal from here.

“He’s about to pounce,” Yugyeom let’s out as they can see Jaebum’s tail going crazy before standing straight up and yep, there he goes.

Jackson was so distracted and happy with the cute fur ball of Mark that he doesn’t notice what Jaebum is about to do until he sees a giant black panther launching toward him,

“Oh shit-” Jinyoung pulls Jackson out of the way just in time as Jaebum lands on his target.

Jaebum lets out happy feline noises as he catches Mark and is loving on him. His tail is going crazy again as he doesn’t waste time and gently picks Mark up by the scruff of his neck with his teeth before darting off toward one of the back rooms.

“How long does catnip last for cause I don’t think we’re gonna be seeing those two for a while,” Bam smirks.

Jinyoung sighs as he rubs his temples and Jackson isn’t helping as he’s already trailing fingers up his legs from his spot still on his back.

“Hey at least we know what it’ll do to them,” Yugyeom says to be positive.

“Yeah! Yien was so cute too!” Jackson is too happy.

“Remind me to never let catnip near Jaebum again and you mister, go take a shower while Yugyeom and Bam clean up the mess in the kitchen.” Jinyoung voices.

You can hear their noises of complaint but they listen and start doing what they’re told. Of course Yugyeom and Bam end up bickering as they clean and make an even bigger mess before making out against the kitchen counter...and Jackson tries to entice Jinyoung to join him in the shower which yes, it works cause Jinyoung can’t resist his charms...but the house they’re in momentarily is still full of warmth and love...of a pack that will continue to be together for many more years to come.

Oh, and poor Youngjae and Danny for no one had time to tell the two what was currently going down with Jaebum and Mark that when the two heard it was dinner time and went to get the others to join, they saw a very compromising position of Mark and Jaebum in action.

Youngjae screamed and blushed as Danny was blushing too but didn’t look away as he says,

“So that’s how you’re supposed to knot-”

Youngjae slams the door shut after covering Danny’s eyes and you can already hear Bam,

“Wait! I want to hear more!”

Yep. It was full of chaos indeed...just another day for Got7 living out their dreams…

Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the story! But guess what? It's not over yet! There's more to come that I hope you'll look forward to! :D


End file.
